Fate's Redemption
by itachikage
Summary: Number 8 awakens in Diagon Alley. A chance encounter with Harry Potter show him that Love truly is the power the dark lord knows not. HP/Sekirei Crossover, starts year 4
1. The sekirei of fate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect the plot and OCs. Harry Potter and Sekirei are owned by their respective owners and no copyright infringement is intended.

As she awoke, the light of the sun surprised her. Only one question raced through her mind, "Why am I still alive?" She asked herself as she rose to her feet. Looking around she saw that she'd been lying in an alley, no more than a hundred feet from a large market street, filled with people wearing long robes and pointed hat. "I don't remember any of this." She said to herself, as she walked cautiously towards the street.

Surrounding her, rows of strange shops, with bright signs and odd names lined the street. She could see flying brooms, magic wands, and potions she'd never dreamed of. "I wonder of this is some new research town of MBI's…" she thought aloud as she wandered the streets. Remembering her training, she looked up, "I'd better take a look around." She said, and lightly leaped onto one of the roof tops. She ran along the roof tops, committing the layout of the alleys and shops to memory. After about fifteen minutes, she'd learned all she could about the main street, and only a few of the shadier side streets remained. She sat down along the edge of the roof, overlooking a large building, made seemingly entirely out of marble and gold, and tried to piece together everything that had happened. The last thing she remembered was… She bolted to her feet, concerned etched on her face, when she thought about her last assignment.

_Numbers eighty-seven and eighty eight had been captured by a joint military force. Professor Minaka had order her and Karasuba to rescue them. The children had been split up, and so did they. She chased the group that went back inside the base, while Karasuba followed the group heading towards the sea. Number Eighty-Seven, Kaho, was rescued without much incident, aside from the trauma of meeting a very bloody Karasuba in a bad mood. Musubi however had been much less fortunate._

_Musubi, number eighty-Eight, was taken into the base, and brought to one of the many labs. Those monsters had performed countless experiments on the young girl's body. When she'd arrived, she massacred them. For the first time in her life, she was truly angry. She brought the young girl with her and regrouped with Karasuba. Karasuba smirked as she saw her walking, "Took you long enough, Yume. All of them died because you didn't stop me. It's just too bad." Looking at the girl in her arms, "Her core's destroyed. That hatchling's done for." Was all she said, as she turned and walked towards the pile of corpses she'd mercilessly cut down. Death was inevitable. _

_The sorrow she felt, knowing that this innocent little bird would never live to fly, welled up inside of her. She wanted nothing more than to help, but the only way would ensure her own destruction. There wasn't even a certainty that it would work. But none the less, she made up her mind. Even if she herself had never found her Ashikabi, this child deserved the chance to fly. "If I am to be called the sekirei of fate, then maybe I can change the little bird's fate." She said smiling, as she reached within her sekirei core. _

_Karasuba stopped suddenly and turned towards her, anger clear on her face. "What do you think you're doing!?" she screeched, as she ran toward her._

_Yume didn't answer. Using the power of her core, she poured her strength into the small unmoving child in her arms. Her power slowly mending her fractured life, knowing that it would be her end as well. As the power faded, her vision started to fade. The last thing she saw was those small orange eyes, so very like her own._

"Did I fail? Is that why…" she begins to ask herself. Suddenly, the wind changes. She in hear the sound of a scuffle, and a voice that she recognizes. She turns towards it, and find that it's taking place in one of the side streets she hadn't check over. 'If this place is controlled by MBI, I can allow a disturbance to go unchecked. And if it's not, then as chief of the discipline squad, I have to teach her not to pick a fight in the middle of the day.' She thought as she raced towards the alley.

_**Ten minutes earlier**_

It was half past five and his Aunt and uncle were getting antsy. He kept glancing out the window, hoping that they would just apparate. "Where the bloody hell are they!?" His uncle yelled, though he could barely hear anything over the loud bang that echoed through the room. Everyone in the room started panicking; Harry's first instinct being that Voldemort had come to kill him. Wand drawn and looking around the room, he could hear familiar voices arguing on the other side of the boarded up fireplace.

"Ouch- Fred, stop your brothers before they come- ouch George that was my knee!" the first voice said as harry ran up to the boards.

"Mr. Weasley? Is that you?" Harry asked, "They've boarded up the fireplace. Hang on for a second, I'll get you out." Harry said as he went to find the Dursley's hammer. Just as he got out to the shed, he heard a loud CRASH coming from the living room. 'That can't be good.' Harry thought as he sprints back.

As he ran into the room, he could tell that the Weasleys had blasted out of the fireplace. A thin layer of dust filled the room. Uncle Vernon's hair was white, though whether that was from the ash, or the knowledge that Mr. Weasley could do the same to him, harry wasn't sure. Mr. Weasley, Ron, and his twin brothers Fred and George were dusting themselves off.

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry, "ah, Harry, wonderful to see you. Are you packed? We really should be going."

Harry nodded, "everything's upstairs, in my trunk."

The twins beamed, "we'll go get that. In the room where we kidnapped you before, right?"

all the kids laughed, while Mr. Weasley looked solemnly, "a most regrettable occurrence. I'd intended to come and have a talk with you later that week, but unfortunately my sons jumped the gun a bit. I would be more than happy to fix it for you, if you'd like?"

Uncle Vernon's face turned purple, but evidently Mr. Wesley's earlier demonstration was quite impressive, as uncle Vernon merely muttered, "No need, I've already had it taken care of."

At that moment the twins came down the stairs carrying Harry's trunk between them. At the bottom of the staircase, the bottom twin slipped and crashed into the living room.

When he hit the ground, a large number of brightly wrapped pieces of candy flew every direction. His twin rushed over, "Fred, are you okay?" George asked as he bends over and helps his brother pick up the candies. Harry and Ron started to help them, while Mr. Weasley began apologizing for the twins.

They'd just about managed to pick up all of them, when Harry noticed that Dudley had tried to sneak one into his pocket. Harry was about to speak up, until Fred grabbed his arm and started shaking his head. "Looks like that's all of them. Come on, George, it's about time we got all this stuff to the burrows." Fred said as he hefted the trunk over to the fire.

Mr. Weasley muttered the charm, and flames erupted in the fireplace. Fred took a pinch of the powder in Mr. Weasley's pouch, and threw it in the fire. "The Burrows!" Fred said as he stepped into the now emerald green fire, and disappeared. George dragged the trunk into the flames and repeated, and he too flashed out of sight.

Ron steeped up, taking a pinch of powder, "see you in minute." he said as he stepped into the fire.

Harry stepped up last and took a pinch of floo powder, and turning to his 'family', he began, "see you next summ-" until he saw Dudley clutching his tongue, which was growing. His aunt and uncle started screaming and rushed over to try and help.

Harry saw at Dudley's feet was one of the candy wrappers and he couldn't suppress a smirk. 'Thank Merlin for Fred and George.' harry thought as he watched Mr. Weasley try and help his cousin, only to be pushed away by uncle Vernon. "Harry, go on ahead, I just need to sort this out." Mr. Weasley aid as uncle Vernon began to throw lamps and pictures, and anything else that wasn't down. Harry stepped into the emerald green flames. "The bur-ga!" Harry said, as one of Uncle Vernon's picture collided with his chest. Immediately, he started spinning out of control. When he finally stopped, he was in the warm, safe, burrows where he'd hoped to be. In fact he might have been in one of only two places that were more dangerous than Privet Drive, the other being where ever Voldemort happened to be. Behind him was a large sign that read:

**'Burga's Black-market! Everything from house elves to veelas in captivity! The very best of Knockturn Alley!'  
**

Harry swore loudly. Looking around, he didn't see any sign of the bustling Diagon alley. No one he knew, only witches and wizards, all wearing long black hooded cloaks. Harry decided that he would take a look around, and try and find some way to Diagon alley. After about a minute of searching, he found himself in front of the familiar store of Borgin & Brukes. Remembering how to make it back to Gringotts, Harry quickly tried to leave, until he was dragged into a deserted alley.

In front of him were six men in long black cloaks, and wearing silver masks, and two girls and one women all wearing some of the strangest outfits he'd seen. The women had short peach colored hair and strange tattoo on her forehead. She was wearing a long white dress, chains around her neck, and her face was emotionless. One of the girls had short red hair, tied back in a ponytail. She had a black robe with the same mark as the other had on her forehead on the front. The last had short, messy white hair, bandages taped around her chest and midsection, and what almost looked like daggers on her fingers.

"Hello potter, so nice of you to join us. I didn't think you were stupid enough to stroll into Knockturn alley with any bodyguard, but it just proves that my son was right about your arrogance." said a sickeningly familiar voice from the other of one of the masks.

"Malfoy." Harry said, reaching for his wand.

Lucius Malfoy laughed, "You think you can fight against us? Your arrogance knows no bounds. But unfortunately, my magic signature is known to the ministry. If I killed you, they'd know. But that doesn't mean I can't end you. Akitsu, kill him."

Before Harry could wonder who Akitsu was, the woman raised her arms, and out of nowhere, spears of ice shoot towards him. It took all of his Quidditch reflexes to dodge most of them; but one still grazed his wand arm. "I'm sorry. I have nothing against you personally, However, my master's wish is my command." she said, her voice completely devoid of emotion. Another wave of spears flew towards him, and again he dodged, this time, one gazed his leg.

"Benitsubasa, Haihane, help Akitsu." Lucius Malfoy sneered. The two girls ran forward. The red haired punched and again Harry dodged. The punch shattered the wall behind him, and some of the rock shards impaled him in the back. The other lashed out, her claws ripping through his shirt and tearing his skin, blood pouring down his front. Harry collapses, unable to move. The woman, Akitsu, walks over, still emotionless, a spear of ice pointed towards Harry's throat. Harry closed his eyes and prays. Suddenly, he feels cold, and he can hear something shatter above.

Harry opens his eyes and sees a woman with long brown hair, tied behind her head in a ponytail. "Yume..." Akitsu says, in a tone that might have been surprise or fear.

"Akitsu, I'm disappointed. Attacking an unarmed... What happened? Why were you discarded?" the mystery woman says, still standing between Harry and Akitsu.

"It doesn't matter. He is my master now. I will fulfill my orders. Stand aside." she answers, ice crystals forming in the air around her. The two girls take their stances facing Yume.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that. As chief of the discipline squad, I will stop you. You know as well as I do that you can't beat me." Yume says, taking her own stance. Shadows shifting around her, a chill descending everywhere it passes.

The red haired girl bursts out laughing, "You are an idiot. Karasuba's the chief of the discipline squad. But if you want to die we'll be happy to help." and she leaped out, preparing to punch Yume. Harry was about to warn her, but she didn't pay any attention. She slightly sidestepped and counterpunched, sending Benitsubasa flying through wall behind Malfoy. Haihane leapt to try and help, but she was sent flying by the shadows that whirled around Yume.

Akitsu hadn't moved through the entire exchange. Yume turned back to her. "I'd rather not fight you, so-" Harry felt something grab the back of his shirt. He suddenly felt a strong jerk and felt the ground slip away. After seemingly a few seconds of bouncing through the air, he felt himself hit the ground, and heard several gasps around him. Slowly, he looked around, and found he was lying at the top of the steps of Gringotts.

All around him, wizards were kneeling next to him, all asking if he was okay. The doors to the bank opened and a young man with red hair walked towards the group. "What's going on here?" he said forcing his way through the crowd. Looking down, he gasped, "Harry? What in the world happened? Come on-" he said, as he and another wizard helped Harry into the bank.

Harry felt his conscious slipping, "Are you Bill?" he said weakly. Bill nodded and started shouting at the goblins in a language he didn't understand. Three goblins camping running towards them as Harry blacked out.

"Why didn't you go after him, Akitsu" Malfoy sneered, his wand point at her. His other sekirei just starting to regain consciousness.

"Because had I gone after her, she would have fought back, and none of us would have survived" she said simply, as Benitsubasa grabbed her by the front of her dress.

"Who the hell was that?!" she screeched, violently shaking Akitsu.

"The sekirei of fate. Number eight Yume. Second generation chief of the discipline squad, and my only worthy rival." said a voice from the end of the alley. Turning they saw a woman, with long blonde hair, wearing grey robes, and a long katana worn at her hip, a smile plastered on her face.

Harry woke up to find himself surrounded by red heads. The twins were in the corner, looking pale. Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny were crying at his bedside. Mr. Weasley was talking to a witch with a monocle that harry could swear he'd seen before. Bill and a Weasley that could only be Charlie were talking to a goblin. Percy kept looking at the witch in the monocle, possibly hoping to make a good impression. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry mutters slightly. Everyone in the room turned and rushed to his bedside. Ten voices yelled, "Harry!" at the same time, causing Harry to wince slightly at the sheer volume. Everybody was talking all at once, and Harry was unable to say anything.

"I'm relieved to see that you're alright." the monocle witch says as they all finally quiet down. "I'm Amelia bones, with the department of magical law enforcement. I need to take your statement regarding what happened." Harry nodded, and tried to sit up, until a sharp pain on his chest forced him back to his back, fresh blood flowing through his reopened wounds.

The goblin walker over, a potion on hand, "relax, try and avoid moving too much. This potion will stop the bleeding, but you must give it some time to mend." he said, smearing the potion over the open wound. A warm sensation spread through his body, soothing the pain as the bleeding stopped. Amelia cleared her throat, "no need to get up, I just need you to answer my questions. Would you consent to veritaserum?" she asks, pulling out a vial of clear potion. Seeing his confused look, she explained, "Veritaserum is a truth potion. You have every right to refuse, if you wish."

Harry nods, "I'll take it." she nods and hands him the vial and he drinks it. It's the strangest thing he's felt, it's almost as if he's watching someone else controlling his body. Amelia takes the vial and puts it back in her bag, removing a long quill and a roll of parchment. She taps the quill with her wand and it stands upright.

"This is the official statement and shall be entered into the record regarding the attack of Harry James Potter, resident number four privet drive, surrey. Witnesses: Molly, Arthur, William, Charlie, and Percival Weasley, the goblin Tankur, healer for Gringotts bank. Questioner Amelia Bones, head of the department of magical law enforcement. Let the record reflect that Harry James Potter has consented to being questioned under veritaserum, administered at seven fifty- four on the night of August the fifteenth. State your name for the record." she says, as the quill dictates the record.

"Harry James potter" he says instantly.

"Who is your legal guardian?" she continues.

"Sirius Orion Black." Harry answers, to the astonishment of everyone in the room.

"Let the record reflect that a separate report shall be filed in regard to these claims." Amelia says, trying her best to hide her astonishment. "Please describe the events leading up to and including your arrival at Gringotts earlier today."

Harry explained how he was waiting for the Weasleys, how he'd ended up in Knockturn alley, his encounter with Malfoy and the group of black robed wizards, his confrontation with the girls, the arrival of the strange woman and how she brought him to Gringotts. The room was stunned at the ordeal he'd endured.

"Did you ever see Lucius Malfoy's face?" Amelia asked when she'd regained the ability to speak.

"No, but I recognized his voice, he spoke about his son, and never corrected me when I said his name." Harry answers, a little short of breath after his long story.

"The woman that saved you, had you ever seen her before?" she asked.

"No. But I heard the woman refer to her as Yume." he says.

Amelia nods, then turns to bill, "Mr. William Weasley, please explain the events that transpired immediately before and after your arrival at Gringotts.

"I was waiting a home for Harry and my brothers to arrive. When my father arrived, he informed us what had happened to Harry. Charlie, Percy, and I went to help search for him. I sent to Gringotts hoping to use their up-to-date floo directory to find out where he'd gone, but when I arrived, there was a commotion outside. When I investigated, I found Harry bleeding out on the steps. Lord Cyrus Greengrass and I brought him inside, and a hired the goblins to admit him as a favor to me. Once he was stabilized I call the DMLE and reported the incident. "Bill said, and then took a deep breath.

Amelia nods. "That concludes the statement." she taps the quill again and it falls over. Reaching into her bag, she removes a bottle of clear liquid, which she hands to Harry who Drinks it immediately.

Harry felt himself regain control and let out a deep sigh. Amelia smiles, "Well, Mr. Potter, that certainly was an interesting statement. And as much as I would love to get your statement about Sirius Black, that will have to wait for some other time. Where will you be in two days?"

"Either at the burrows or the world cup, depending on how good the seekers are." Harry laughed, "and if it'll prove my godfather innocent, I don't mind missing It." everybody laughed, Amelia included.

"No need to worry. My niece would kill me if I let her miss the world cup. Though, out of curiosity, why do you think that Sirius black is innocent?" she asks.

"He was never my parent's secret keeper. They changed it to Peter Pettigrew. Ron, Hermione, professor Lupin, and I saw him alive at the end of last year. And we told minister fudge, but he was convinced that Sirius was guilty." Harry answered to the shock of the Weasleys.

"You do know that it is illegal to associate with a convicted killer?" she says, almost scarring Harry.

Hermione answers with a smile, "then we're fine." Amelia turned, and Hermione continues, "Sirius was thrown in Azkaban without a trial by Barry crouch and was never given a chance to defend himself."

"Mr. Crouch would never do that! If he sent black to Azkaban, then black was guilty!" Percy roared before storming out.

Amelia was silent for a while, until, "if what you're saying is true, then I'll bring them both down. Arthur, I'd like to question them the day after the world cup, is that alright?"

Mr. Weasley nodded, "of course. You ate always welcome."

Amelia smiled, "then I'll see you then." and left.

The Weasleys start interrogating Hermione about what happened at the end of last year. Harry fell asleep almost immediately After Amelia left, his dreams filled with the mystery woman that had saved him.

After she drops him at the bank, she can't help but worry that they might try again. Her body felt feverish. She could barely concentrate. His face wouldn't leave her mind. She wasn't an idiot. She knew why she was feeling this way. According to the newspaper she saw earlier, she's been gone for over a decade. But still, even after all this time, she'd found him.

She'd found her ashikabi.

But now wasn't the time. Maybe tomorrow, but for now, she would protect him, even if he doesn't know it.

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling better than he had in a long time. He was still in the hospital on Gringotts, but he felt much better than he had last night. "Finally awake?" said a voice at the door way. "Bill!" Harry said smiling.

"You look much better." Bill said, smirking, "Ready for the world cup?"

"Do you have to ask?" Harry said as he got out of bed, until he suddenly felt dizzy and fell back on to the bed.

Bill handed him a cheery red potion before leaving. "You lost a lot of blood. Take this and you should be ready when I get back." Harry swallowed the potion in on gulp, shuddering at the taste of blood. The dizziness started to fade, and when Bill returned, Harry was up and stretching.

"Ready to go?" Bill asked, and seeing Harry nod, the two walked out.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked, as they

"I got approval from the ministry to take you by side along apparation. Normally it's illegal, but Madam Bones made an exception after you were attacked." Bill said as he pushes open the front door and steps out into Diagon Alley.

The bright lights of the Alley hurt his eyes after so long in the semi darkness of the goblin bank. "Just grab my arm and we'll go." Bill says, seemingly unaffected. Harry grabs his arm and suddenly feels something compress him from all sides. As it disappeared, he could almost swear he saw the woman who'd saved walking toward him, through his squinted eyes.

As the morning dragged on, Yume was getting worried. She could feel that he was alive, but nothing more. Maybe the goblins have changed, but during her time in the discipline squad, they were considered dangerous because of their greed. From the information she'd gathered, it was obvious that someone was trying to kill him. They are most likely an old pureblood supremacist with a lot of money. If they found him, the goblins would sell him out without even thinking.

Finally, at almost eleven o'clock, she saw him walk out of the bank, seemingly healed, as he didn't seem to be in pain. He was with a tall man with long red hair tied into a ponytail. 'Time to talk to him.' Yume thought as she jumped down off the roof and started walking toward him. She saw him look at her for just a second, before he disappeared.

She ran to where they had been, but to her relief, there was no sign of foul play. She walks into the shadows of a nearby alley. Closing her eyes, she reaches out into the shadow, trying to find her ashikabi. She feels his location, but for some reason, can't shift to him. Parr of her starts to panic, but she concentrates on finding some way to get to him. She spreads her probe and immediately finds two more familiar shadows, and both of them are extremely dangerous. Choosing the more immediate danger, the shadows start to swirl around her, and she moves through, travelling to her ashikabi.


	2. Emergence

Fate's Redemption chapter 2

After no more than a second, the overwhelming pressure faded and Harry could see again. He could hear hundreds of people talking, laughing, and having a good time. He opened his eyes and saw that he and Bill were in a large clearing. All around them witches and wizards were apparating.

"Come on, dad said that we are at site one fifty seven." Bill said as he and Harry moved out of the way of the apparating wizards.

Harry met several of his school friends. Neville Longbottom and his grandmother were at the first site they past. Surprisingly, unlike most other magicals he'd seen, Ms. Longbottom had mastered dressing like a muggle. She was wearing a green dress, sneakers and carrying a red hand bag. The only thing that might have caused muggles to suspect was the vulture topped hat. Harry could only assume that she was using glamour to make herself look younger, as she didn't appear any older than Ms. Weasley. Next, he met his old Quidditch captain, Oliver woods and his family. Harry wasn't at all surprised that Oliver was continuing Quidditch as a career and was already signed with Puddlemere United. Harry made a mental note to be sure to catch a game next summer.

Just as the tent comes into view, something causing Harry to freeze up. He couldn't tear his eyes off a young woman, dirty blond hair tied back into a ponytail. She wore grey robes, with the same symbol as the mystery girls from yesterday. Her smile terrified Harry. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that the only reason any of them were still alive is because she wanted it that way. As she past, she said just loud enough so that only Harry could hear, "You had best hurry. If Yume doesn't emerge soon, there is no telling how many people will die." she sound so calming talking about mass murder that Harry could feel the blood leaving his face. He turns to say something, but she is gone.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Bill said, concern on his face as Harry's head snapped around in surprise.

"N-n-nothing. Just thought I saw someone I didn't want to see." Harry stutters, not sure how Bill would react if Harry told him the cryptic message. Bill didn't look convinced, but let the matter drop.

"Harry!" a familiar voice said from behind him. Turning, he saw a bushy haired missile crash into him and pull him into a bone crushing hug. "Thank god you're alright" Hermione said as she hugged him. Behind her, Ron was walking towards them, carrying several buckets of water.

"Sorry I wasn't there yesterday." Ron said handing Hermione two of the buckets which Harry took from her as the four walked back towards the campsite. "Mum wanted me to run back and forth between her and Dumbledore. He was mad, really mad. Actually scared me just standing there. Kept pacing back and forth, muttering to himself."

"It's fine. Did he find anything?" Harry asked as he handed the water to Mr. Weasley and took the matches, starting the fire.

"Nah, that's why he was angry, kept talking about how there were signatures he didn't recognize and he couldn't figure out why when they were both so powerful." Ron said, poking one of the cooking sausages with a stick.

Harry thought for a moment, and then said to us friends, "Ron, Hermione, why don't we go for a walk?"

Hermione got what he meant right away, but Ron just brushed him off, "Nah, I'll wait for breakfast, see ya later." Harry was a little annoyed that his closest friend was ignoring him, but he dragged Hermione away before she could say anything.

They walked through the forest, and when Harry was confident that they wouldn't be over heard, he told Hermione about the woman he'd seen and what she'd said. Harry had expected her to get concerned, and start insisting that they tell the Weasleys or Professor Dumbledore. However to his surprise, she seemed like she wanted to say something, but every time she started, she stop again.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked his friend.

"Alright, since you're already involved, I'll tell you. But please, don't tell anyone else." she said sounding scared.

"Of course I won't, you know that." Harry said, surprised that Hermione would think that he would betray her like that.

"I'm serious, not even the Weasleys or Sirius or Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said her voice shaking as she talked.

Harry was taken aback at her request. He'd never known her to keep information from teachers, least of all professor Dumbledore. If she had to ask that, then she was involved in something big. "I swear that I won't tell a soul." Harry said, and she seemed to relax.

"There something called the sekirei plan, where-" Hermione started before Ron's voice yelled, "Harry! Hermione! Let's go! Dad's worried about you."

Hermione walks past Harry and whispers in his ear, "Later." and walks off yelling at Ron that they heard him the first time. Harry couldn't help wondering what the sekirei plan is, and why Hermione is so concerned with keeping it a secret. Harry hears a twig snap behind him, and turned, wand drawn. Behind him is a boy, looking younger than him, with short white hair, wearing what appeared to be some school uniform. The boy doesn't say a word as he walks past Harry towards the camp ground.

Yume found herself surrounded by people, all talking to each other. Thanks to her cloak of shadows, none of them even noticed her appearance. Looking around she saw her first target, and moved to block her path. "Akitsu." she said to the woman in front of her.

Akitsu didn't seem the least bit surprised, "Yume."

"Because of our friendship all those years ago, I'm willing to give you this warning. Stay away from my ashikabi. If you or any other sekirei try to hurt him, I will kill them." she said, looking her old friend in the eye.

"So, I was right. But you haven't emerged yet, which means he is still unprotected." Akitsu said bluntly.

Quicker than she ever had in her life, the shadow whips lashed out, threatening to strangle Akitsu. Spears pointed at her throat, and to any who look towards them, they wouldn't be able to see through or to pierce Yume perfect cloak. "I'm warning you. Don't push it." she said threateningly. Every time Akitsu tried to created ice, Yume destroyed it, leaving Akitsu weakened from the strain.

"I have no intention at this time of hurting Harry Potter. However, my master gave orders to Benitsubasa and Haihane that are not so merciful." Akitsu said bravely, considering that Yume had four ways to kill her before she ever said another word.

Yume hearted skipped a beat, and she ran, all thought of her battle with Akitsu forgotten. 'I have to find him, before it's too late!' she thought as she ran through the campsites, afraid of what could happen if she doesn't.

The rest of the day passed, and Harry kept trying to find some excuse to talk to Hermione alone, but every time he tried, Ron would come with them or Mr. Weasley would ask them to stay on the campground.

Finally, as Harry's watch hit seven, a loud gong sounded, and red and green lamps burst into existence throughout the woods, forming well lit paths into the center. For the first time all day, Harry had forgotten about the sekirei plan. The ten of them walked through the tree, until they reached the largest stadium that Harry had ever seen. Green and red covered the outside, reminding Harry of the stands during a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match at Hogwarts. Their view from the sky box couldn't have been better, unless they didn't have to share with the Malfoy's.

Harry couldn't help but grin before saying to Lucius, "How are you, Mr. Malfoy? Wonderful weather for Quidditch, isn't it?"

Lucius scowls, but responds politely, "I am quite fine, and it truly is wonderful weather."

Turning to Narcissa, he bows slightly, "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Malfoy. My godfather has told be a lot about you." Draco looks ready to say something but his father stops him.

To Harry's surprise, Narcissa looks at him, not with anger or disdain, but hope. "Where is my dear cousin?" she asks coldly, the hope not leaving her eyes.

"I'm afraid that I don't know. But if you'd like, I would be pleased to pass along a message." Harry said to her, as politely as possible.

Narcissa stiffened, "Tell him that I won the bet and intend to collect."

Harry sees her eyes pleading for help and bows again, "I will certainly pass it along. I'll send you an owl when I get a response."

Any further attempt at conversation is cut off by Ludo Bagman's magnified voice announcing the start of the match. Making a mental note to send Sirius an owl, he turns and watches as the mascots, then the players take the field.

It is truly a thrilling match. Ireland's offense was phenomenal. The chasers worked together so perfectly, Harry would have thought they could read each other's minds. The Bulgarian keeper only stopped one goal the entire game. The match came to an end when Bulgarian seeker Victor Krum caught the snitch. However, even after gaining one hundred and fifty points, Bulgaria still lost one hundred seventy to one hundred sixty.

The twin collected over two hundred galleons from their bet with Bagman, and they bought everyone drinks. They all started to party, until around midnight, when there was a scream. Mr. Weasley looked outside, and Ron simply said, "Just the Irish getting a little carried away. Nothing to worry about."

Mr. Weasley returned a minute later, wand drawn. "Get out of here! NOW!" he yelled. They all ran outside.

In the distance, Harry could just make out a large group of people on black cloaks firing spells in every direction. Several people were suspended in the air, screaming. Bill, Charlie, and Percy ran to try and help, while everyone else ran into the woods.

Harry and Hermione got separated from the Weasleys almost at once. They kept trying to fight through the mob of people. When Harry finally reached a clearing, he turned and couldn't find Hermione. "Hermione!" he yelled. No answer. Harry reaches for his wand, only to find his pocket empty. Harry curses, looking around to find it. When he turns back to the entrance to the clearing, the finds the path blocked by a tall man with spiky blonde hair. In his right hand, he has a sword, still in its sheath. Harry barely has time to think before the man jumps towards him. Dodging just in time, Harry is shocked to see that not only did the man not draw his sword, but the impact on the ground caused a small earthquake. Harry lost his balance, and fell. The man is standing over him.

"Sorry, but my orders are to capture you. Don't resist and I won't have to hurt you." he says, putting the end of the sheathed sword on Harry's chest. Harry heard the sound of a tree falling over, and the mystery man jumped backwards.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all day." a voice said as Harry tried to sit up. Turning towards it, he sees the red hair girl from yesterday. "Just let me kill you and I can go." she says, cracking her knuckles as she walks.

To Harry's surprise, the man that had been trying to kidnap him a minute ago was standing in the way. "My ashikabi asked me to capture him. Leave, or fight. Your choice." he says, drawing his sword slightly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" she yells charging at him, arm drawn back.

Before Harry can even move to try and escape while he's got the chance, the man moves like lightning, and slashes her a across the chest, "It's common curtsy to introduce yourself before a fight. But since I'm a gentleman, I'll start. I'm number five, Mutsu. First Generation Discipline Squad." She keeps struggling, but can't seem to get up.

Mutsu starts walking towards him, sword back in his sheath, when something comes flying out from the forest. Catching him by surprise, a scythe rips through his arm, almost severing it. "Shit!" Mutsu says, jumping back, switching his sword to his other hand.

A sickening laugh fills the clearing, "I'm number forty-three, Yomi. It doesn't matter that you're in the discipline squad if you can find me!" the scythe flies back into the trees and disappears from Harry line of sight.

Mutsu doesn't seem too worried as he stands at the center waiting. Again, the scythe flies out, but this time, Mutsu blocks it with apparent ease. "Don't flatter yourself. You got me once by surprise. It won't happen again."

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Yomi says laughing. Blades of wind start flying from all directions. Each is blocked or avoided easily.

The fight seems completely one sided. Everything that Yomi throws at him, Mutsu block effortlessly. Benitsubasa keeps trying to get up, but her wound is too deep.

Harry decides to take the opportunity to escape when, behind him, he hears Mutsu yell, "Fuck!" and hears the air slicing behind him. Turning he sees the scythe flying towards him, point aimed at his heart. For the second time in as many days, Harry prayed. And for the second time, his prayers were answered.

All around him, the shadows cast by the trees in the firelight twist and swirl. Harry finds himself completely enclosed in the shadows. A familiar chill descends upon him, but for some reason, he feels safe. The scythe blade collides with the shadows, and shatters. The shadows begin to disperse and in front of him for the second time is Yume.

"I'm glad I made it, just in time." she says with her back to Harry. "Now for that troublesome bitch..." she says softly. The shadows shoot out like arrows, each destroying trees in their path. Before the dust clears, Harry hears a slightly hiss in the winds.

Immediately Mutsu jumps away, and Benitsubasa literally drags herself into the forest. Yume grabs him and creates another shield. Behind them, Harry sees a grey and purple wave of energy spreading through the forest. All around it, plants wither and die. Harry hears a scream coming from the trees behind them. Seconds later, the wave has passed and Yume lowers the shield. The two walk into the forest and find a woman, with long green hair and a black and red dress, lying under a pile of branches.

Behind them, a twig snaps and Yume turns. "Thought you were dead, Yume." Mutsu says, sword already drawn. "Don't get in my way. I was told to bring him to my ashikabi, and I will."

Yume suddenly tensed, "Mutsu, I'm not going to move."

Mutsu sighs, "Yume, in your current state, you're no match for me, even if I only have one arm. Are you willing to die again for a complete stranger?"

Harry was shocked when Yume started laughing. "I did that once before, but he not just a stranger." Suddenly Yume turns to Harry. She leans in, and to his surprise, she kisses him. A strange feeling of warmth spread through his body. Behind Yume, feathers of light bloomed. The light was almost blinding. "He is my Ashikabi."

Yume extends both of her arms, "In the shadow of my pact, my ashikabi's enemies will fade away!" All around them, the shadows seemed to squirm as Yume yells, "Chains of Fantasia!"

The chains burst from the shadows, even as Mutsu blocked them, more were created. Each chain began to chip away at his sword, cracking it. Those chains that hit him passed through, draining his strength, "Damn, now I'm the one who's outmatched." Mutsu said as he jumps back, fleeing into the woods.

"Harry!" came Hermione's voice from the clearing behind them.

Turning, he saw her running towards him, along with the white haired boy he'd seen earlier. "Hermione! Thank god you're alright!"

Hermione was panting when she finally made it to him. "What happened? One minute you were right next to me, and the next you were gone." she notices Yume and says, "You're a sekirei?"

Yume nods, "And so is he?" she says motioning to the white haired boy.

Hermione smiles, "Yeah, him too. I think introductions are in order." then adds, "Just so we know everyone's name. No reason for you two to fight..."

Yume laughs, "My thoughts exactly. I'll go first. Number eight, Yume, Second generation chief of the discipline squad."

"Harry Potter, who has no idea what is going on." Harry says, smiling at that fact that they were having a conversation when they were almost killed two minutes beforehand.

Hermione laughs, "We'll get to that in a minute. I'm Hermione Granger, his Ashikabi."

"Number one hundred and seven, Shiina." the boy says shyly.

At that moment, the green haired woman starts moving again. Yume says to Shiina, "You beat her, your kill." Harry is about to says something when Hermione elbows him to shut him up.

Shiina walks over to the woman and rips off the back of her dress. 'She had the same tattoo as Akitsu', Harry thought. Shiina touches the tattoo and chants, "By my corpse of the contract, my ashikabi's burdens shall wither!" the tattoo glows and fades, and she stops moving. Seconds later, a wizard wearing long black robes and a mask apparates next to them, hands Hermione a bag, picks up Yomi's body, and disapparates.

"What the heck just happened?" Harry asked.

"This is going to be a long story. We should sit down." Hermione says, as she goes to sit on the ground.

Yume closes her eyes and concentrates, shadows solidify, forming chairs and a table. Hermione looks at her, "That was cool. Any chance you can make Butterbeer?"

Yume disappears, reappearing seconds later with a dozen bottles of Butterbeer.

Hermione takes a sip of Butterbeer and explain, "A top secret sub-department of the Department of Mysteries, at the Ministry of Magic called MBI or Magical Britain Innovations, is charged with pushing the boundaries of magic." seeing Harry's expression, she clarifies, "They perform testing on experimental magic, from new spells to entirely new branches of magic. Their main goal is to learn enough about these new branches to make them safe for the general public."

Yume picks up the explanation, "The current chief, Hirito Minaka, came up with a plan almost a decade ago. His plan was to try and combine the various studies in the department of mysteries into a wizard host, allowing them to control the individual aspects more easily. That study resulted in the creation of us, the sekirei. Hence the name, 'The Sekirei Plan"."

Harry wasn't the only one who was shocked, as Hermione reverted to her usual studious self and had started taking notes on what Yume had said.

"Unfortunately, the plan hit a wall. They were able to make limited success for most of the studies, but many of the prototypes went out of control, killing many of the researchers. The only comfort we have is that they hadn't succeeded in harnessing death at that time, or it might have destroyed the country. When many researches had given up, only one kept going, a researcher named Takehito Asuma. He worked for almost a year, trying to find some way to harness the powers. Finally, by infusing the fruits of his research with a child that had suffered the dementor's kiss, he succeeded. The powers forced the young girl's body to age rapidly, and within an hour, she appeared to be an ordinary woman. This was Sekirei number one, Miya."

Harry felt his stomach turn at the thought of a child suffering the dementor's kiss, a fate he had nearly suffered only a few months ago. Hermione likewise gasped.

"After the success with Number one, several more researchers began to work alongside Takehito. There were four more children that had been kissed. Each of the researchers began adjusting the percentage of magic from each study, though Takehito insisted that Love and Death remain equal. Eventually, numbers two through five were born.

"Each was different; Number two favored intelligence, three could manipulate the wind, four was created from madness, five was an attempt at balance. Each of them was incredibly powerful, and the researchers learned more than ever before. But no one counted on Minaka's greed."

"Several months after the completion of Number five, four more children were kissed, becoming numbers six through nine. What no one expected was that at that time, before the last four could be completed, another government launched an attack against MBI's research island. The researchers that no one trained for combat, and so they were forced to rely on the Sekirei."

Harry was consumed by the story. Hermione was feverishly taking notes beside him, along with a second piece of parchment which Harry was sure had a list of questions. Shiina was looking at Yume, listening intently to every word.

"It was a massacre. Twenty battle helicopters, eight tanks, five hundred trained wizards and three battleships were annihilated." Hermione gasp and Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He always believed that muggle technology gave them an advantage, even against wizards. But for so many to be killed by five people? Harry was absolutely terrified at the thought.

"The group that defended the island became known as the first generation discipline squad. The remaining four children were turned soon after. These sekirei were called the single numbers, and since all of them had been created by Takehito, they were widely considered the most powerful." Shiina chimed in, and Yume nods.

"Professor Minaka asked for a report on the first nine sekirei. Right away, he noticed that the younger the children were, the more likely they are to have the powers that Minaka wanted. So, he crossed a line that Takehito never dreamed he would. Using favors in the ministry he ordered the Dementors to kiss newborn babies."

Harry stomach turned again, and besides him Hermione bolts into the woods, he could hear her throwing up, and it took most of his willpower to not throw up himself. Hermione comes back, still looking a little green.

"Needless to say, all of us didn't take too kindly to that. The first generation left, but not before Miya told Minaka in no uncertain terms that he was dead if he tried it again. The only single numbers that remained were me and number four, Karasuba. We became the Second generation discipline squad. We were charged with protect the young sekirei until they could protect themselves."

Hermione stops her from going any further, "Okay, we need to sit down sometime to make sure I've got all of this, but for now, Harry and I need to get back to the Weasleys before too long, and I need to make sure that Harry's got the basic information. Getting back on topic, the sekirei plan is something like a game. Each sekirei-" pointing to Yume and Shiina, "needs to find their ashikabi." motioning to the two of them. "Afterwards, the sekirei fight until there is only one left. Any sekirei that are defeated are retrieved by MBI, and the ashikabi are given a small monetary award to help care for the sekirei. The last sekirei gets to stay with their ashikabi forever. The ashikabi can make any request and MBI will fulfill it."

"So, they have to kill each other in other to live?" Harry said, reminding himself of Voldemort.

"Not entir-" Hermione started before another voice ripped through the silent night.

"MORSMORDE!

At once, a green light eerily similar to the one that has long plagued Harry's nightmare was launches into the sky. Looking up, he saw a shape coming from behind the clouds. At first, he thought it might have been a constellation, but as it grew clearer, he saw it was made of green stars. It seemed like a skull, with a snake for a tongue. The snake curled around the skull, seemingly strangling it. Harry stood transfixed at it, while Hermione was whimpering.

Before Harry could ask what was wrong, Yume shouted, "Get down!"

On pure reflex, Harry hit the ground, dragging Hermione with him. Shiina beside her. The familiar sensation of the shadows twisting around them. All around them, wizards apparated, casting spells right at them.

After a few seconds, the spells stopped. Harry stood up, and both Yume and Shiina looked ready to fight. All around them, the wizards had there wands raised. "Stop!" Hermione yelled, jumping to her feet, and steeping between the wizards and Shiina. "We weren't the ones who conjured it!"

"Hermione? Is that you?" one of the wizards said, steeping out of the shadows. Harry recognized him instantly.

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Lower your wands!" he said, and all but two complied. One Harry saw was Mr. Crouch. The other he didn't recognize.

"What happened? And who are these people?" Mr. Crouch asked, his voice making it clear it was an order.

"We were talking when someone shouted something. Next thing we know, our friend tells us to get down and spells are flying in every direction." Harry tells him, never once looking away from his eyes.

The other man points his wand at Yume, "What's your name, and surrender your wand." he demands.

Yume smiles, "My name is Yume, and I don't have a wand."

"Muggle, then?" one of the wizards says.

"Hardly. I simply don't need one." Yume laughs.

"Prove it." the wizard says, wand point never leaving Yume's chest. Yume doesn't say anything, and seconds later the chill wraps around them.

There is a slightly squeal as a man come flying out of trees, followed closely by an elf. Both are quickly subdued, and bound tightly with ropes of shadows. "Good enough, or should I demonstrate on you?" she asks still smiling. Two of the wizards inch closer to the bound man, as if afraid that they'll be the next one attacked.

Someone jumps out of the trees and grabs the man, "You sure are a troublesome ashikabi." Mutsu says as he runs through the trees. Behind him, the assembled wizards begin casting stunners and body binds, but none of them even come close to hitting.

"Who the bloody hell was that!?" Mr. Weasley yells as he turns back to the others. None of them had any answers. Harry was about to say something when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione shake her head. Yume was standing between Harry and the group of arguing wizards, clearly not trusting them in the slightest.

"What's the situation?" a witch said as she apparated into the clearing.

"Madam Bones, when the dark mark was cast, we arrived and found these four-" jerking his head towards them, "Standing right beneath it. We attempted to detain them, but they cast some shield that made our spell ineffective. Arthur asked us to stand down, but crouch and I weren't convinced they weren't involved."

"Yeah, I give you the real culprit, and you let him get away, then you blame us. Are you really as dumb as you look?" Yume said with venom. Five of them turned their wands on her, but she merely said, "If you try and attack me, you will regret it."

Harry stepped forward, "Yume, please, calm down. Madam Bones won't just take their word for it. She'll give us a chance."

Yume lowered her stance, but her eyes never left the group. "Lower your wands!" Amelia said, "Is what she said true?"

All of the wizard start mumbling, and Harry can't hear a word. About a minute later, Madam Bones walked over to them, "Alright, let's hear it." Harry explained how they heard the spell, how they'd been attacked with provocation, how Yume had dragged the real culprit out of the trees, and how he was dragged away.

The man who'd threatened Yume was walking toward them, something clutched in his hand. "Well, director, turns out it was Crouch's elf, but she can't tell us anything useful. Did have this though." he said handing her a broken wand. A very familiar wand...

"That's mine!" Harry says, making both of them look at him sharply. "I noticed it was missing when we were in the forest."

"So, I was right. It was you!" the man said, grabbing Harry by the front of his robes. Suddenly he screeches in pain as Yume starts twisting his arm out of its socket. "Harry did nothing to warrant you assault him, now apologize or I snap your arm."

Amelia draws her wand, but lowers it after a moment. "She's right, Amos. You have no reason to suspect anything, and even if you did, Mr. Potter has been nothing but cooperative. You'd better apologize before she does anymore damage."

Amos mutters some lame apology, but Yume twist his arm even more, "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Alright, I'm sorry." he yells getting the attention of the rest of them

"Was that so hard?" Yume asks as she lets his arm go.

Amelia takes there statements and walks towards the group. "Let's go! We're going back to the ministry!" next to her, a short witch with a toad like face muttered, "Hem, hem."

All the wizards turned and stared at her before she continued. "I believe that there is more than sufficient evidence that Harry Potter cast that mark. The wand that he just happened to lose tonight was used to conjure it? Doesn't that seem a tad to coincidental? And he was found directly beneath it. Far more likely than your theory that Mr. Crouch's elf was responsible. I must insist that you arrest him, or I will." she says as she draws her wand.

"Madam Umbridge, there is no concrete evidence, besides which, if you accuse Harry potter of dark arts, you'd be laughed out of the ministry." Amelia says, drawing her own wand.

"Very well. So be it." Umbridge sighs, before turning towards them and shouting, "Bombarda!" a steak of white life flew from the tip of her wand, just missing Harry's head. The spell catches Hermione in the chest, and she blown back, coughing up blood.

The Aurors are in an uproar, but before Madam Bones can restrain her, Shiina grabs her by the throat. "You shouldn't have done that! Death garden!" Shiina sneers. A blast of grey energy concentrates around his hand. All around him, the grass turns grey and crumbles.

Slowly, as if all the moisture was evaporating, she begins to shrivel up. Fear fills her eyes as she starts clawing at his hand. Until, "Stop, Shiina!" a weak voice says behind him. Turning, they saw Hermione crying, trying to get back to her feet. Rushing to her side, Harry helped her walk forward as she said, "Please, I need you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you."

Shiina looked at her, then punched Umbridge and left the wrinkled witch lying on the ground. Yume walk over and kneels next to her, "You owe her a thank you. You were dead if she didn't stop him." and she walked over to the Auror who was trying to heal Hermione, Shiina clinging to her hand.

Amelia had arrested Umbridge and handed Hermione a portkey. "This will take you four to St. Mungo's. I'll be by to talk to all of you, so don't leave." immediately after they nodded, they felt a jerk behind the navel and spun away.


	3. Falling out

Some of you may have seen this on other sites, but i thought id take the time to catch up on some of my stories. here's chapter 3 of fate's redemption.

* * *

Fate's Redemption chapter 3

Falling out

Harry was sitting in the waiting room off St. Mungo's, waiting for some news about Hermione. Beside him, Yume was sitting, looking tired. Shiina was pacing, looking nervously at the door. They had been there for nearly an hour with almost no news. Every now and again, an auror would pop in and speak with a healer, but they never overheard more than a few words. Given that Hermione didn't want anyone to know, he hadn't been able to talk to Yume much. Deciding that he needed to break the nervous silence, and Yume looked on the verge of collapse, he asks her, "Are you ok? Do you need me to call a healer?"

Yume shakes her head, smiling, "I'm alright. I just haven't slept since I woke up yesterday."

Remembering how tired he'd felt right after Sirius escaped, he nods, "Get some rest. We'll wake you if anything happens."

She closes her eyes, and seconds later, she drifts to sleep.

Again there was an awkward silence. Shiina looked like he was about to hyperventilate. Harry was about to say something when the door opens.

"How's Hermione?! Is she ok?" Shiina asks frantically.

"Your friend is quite lucky. Another inch to the left and we wouldn't have been able to do much. She, miraculously, avoided any internal injures worse than a collapsed lung and a couple of broken ribs. A good night's sleep and she'll be fine." the healer said smiling. "If you'd like, I don't have any problem with you waiting with her until Madam Bones arrives."

Harry nods, and walks over to a happily crying Shiina. "Thank you for everything. We'd like that, and I'm sure it would put my friend's mind at ease. "

"Are we going, or should we keep talking?" Yume laughs, stretching after her very short nap.

Shiina manages a chuckle and the three follow the healer out of the waiting area.

Harry waits beside his best friend's hospital bed. Both Shiina and Yume are next to him; sound asleep when the door opens. A pink haired witch looks in and sees them. She starts tip toeing towards them, until she slips on her own two feet and crashes, rather noisily to the floor.

Both sekirei are up, ready for battle before Harry could even stand up. "Are you alright?" Harry asks, helping the witch to her feet.

"Fine!" she says happily. "Happens all the time. Wotcher Harry, name's Tonks. Madam Bones sent me to get you three." Harry nods, but Shiina looks over at Hermione for a second. "No need to worry! Auror Shacklebolt will be here in case she wakes up. Nothing gets past him." Tonks says, motioning to the tall black man outside the door that Harry hadn't even noticed until just now.

The three of them follow Tonks, who kept tripping every fifty feet, until they get to a large conference room on the second floor. Inside Amelia is sitting, looking exhausted. "Thank you, Trainee Tonks. You may go. Some of the thing discussed will be far above your security clearance."

Tonks smiles "See ya. We'll send Miss Granger when she wakes up." and she walks out of the door.

Amelia whips out her wand. After several seconds of muttering, the door closes, locks, and given the look of the metal, was warded against any eavesdroppers. "Now then, let's talk about last night. Before you start, take into account that I am read into the Sekirei Plan. I'm also well aware that you two are Numbers eight and one hundred seven. What I want to know is why you were there, and what happened. "

Harry explained how he'd been separated from Hermione, his run in with Mutsu, Yomi's attack, and Yume's emergence. Amelia just sighs, "Number five... I never thought that a single number would be winged by a dark wizard." Amelia asks Yume, "Could you beat him?"

"I don't know. Before I would have said yes, but I've been out of it for a decade, so there isn't any way of knowing." Yume answers, sipping the drinks Amelia had provided.

"But you did force him to retreat." Amelia points out.

"His dominant arm was injured, and I got lucky with my Norito. Neither is likely to happen again."Yume counters, clearly not happy with the outcome.

"Alright, we'll leave that for now. Though to the best of my knowledge, you are the strongest sekirei that supports the ministry."

"Who said I support the ministry? I haven't been a member of the discipline squad for almost ten years."Yume smiles, causing Amelia's eyes to bulge, "Though I suppose you can count on my help against Mutsu, if for no other reason than because he tried to hurt my Ashikabi. Akitsu, too, though I would imagine number six could beat her on his own."

Amelia smiles, "thank you. Now then, what happened to Hermione after the two of you split up?" she asks, turning her attention to Shiina.

Shiina, who'd been quiet up to that point, spoke up, "I emerged a little over a month ago. Hermione and I met near her house, where I was being chased by another sekirei. She helped me escape, and I emeralds that same night. At her request, I took a different portkey to the world cup, and was guarding her from a distance until the attack. I tried to convince her to let me search for Harry, but she was surprisingly stubborn."

"I know. You should have seen her when I wanted to go after the philosopher stone the first year." Harry laughed, to Amelia surprise.

"When this is over, you and I need to have a serious talk about what goes on at Hogwarts. I've heard the rumors, but never more than half believed them. "She says seriously."Continue, Shiina, before they come back."

"After we entered the forest, we were ambushed by Number thirteen and his ashikabi. We had a short fight, before I forced him off with World's End Garden. Afterwards, Hermione saw him through the trees and you know the rest."

"So it was just a coincidence that you managed to beat Number forty three?" Amelia asks, looking up from the notes she was taking.

"Yes. I never even knew she was there. I'm glad I was able to help, though I doubt that Yume would have had much trouble with her." Shiina says, blushing slightly.

Yume shakes her head, "Probably not, but I couldn't fight her and Mutsu. If she were still alive I doubt I'd have been able to emerge; it would have been too dangerous."

Thinking back, he remembered something, "He didn't want to kill Me." everyone looked at him, "Mutsu said that his master ordered him to capture me. That's why he protected me from Yomi."

Amelia suddenly looked concerned, "What would he want with you? I suppose his master could be a death eater that wanted revenge, but it would have been easier to kill you then capture. Anything else?"

Harry struggled a bit about whether or not to say anything, but decide that if nothing else, Yume should know. "Actually, yesterday, on the way to the tent, I think I saw another sekirei. She said that if Yume didn't emerge soon, people would die."

"Describe her." Both Amelia and Yume said sharply.

"Grey jacket with the sekirei symbol, long blond hair, tied into a pony tail." Harry said nervously.

"God #!*% it, Karasuba." Yume muttered under her breath.

"This isn't good. Number four, Karasuba. She is a member of all three generations of the discipline squad, and with you gone and Number one missing; she was the odds-on favorite to survive "Amelia said, quickly jotting down notes on another piece of parchment."If she tries something, the ministry isn't equipped to deal with it. Only Number one would be guaranteed victory, and even then it would probably destroy half the country before the battle ended."

"I need to get stronger." Yume says, quickly getting up, "Mutsu, I might be able to fight as i am now, but Karasuba is completely different. Anything less than one hundred percent is a death sentence."

There was a knock at the door. Amelia taps both pieces of parchment with her wand, rolling them up with a wax seal, sekirei symbol etched into it. Opening the door, she gestures them in.

As soon as he sees her, Shiina jumps to his feet and hugs her. "Hermione, I was so worried."

"I love you too, now could you stop trying to rebreak my ribs. I don't think the healers would appreciate It." she says, hugging him back.

Shiina pulls back, smiling, "It's good to have you back."

"Trainee Tonks, deliver these to the department of mysteries, to Head Unspeakable Minaka. Tell him they are from me." Madam Bones says as she hands the parchment to Tonks.

"Gotcha, I'll see you later, Harry. Hermione, remind me to show you that spell next time." Tonks laughs as she walks out the door, tripping two steps into the hallway.

The black wizard takes a seat next to Amelia's. When she sits down, she says, "This is Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is in charge of the case of tracking down Sirius Black. I felt that it would be best to have him present for this next part. I'd like to take your statements regarding what you mentioned at Gringotts, about Sirius Black being innocent. Will you take Veritaserum?"

Both of them nod and Harry drinks his first. He feels the slightly unusual sensation of not being in control of his body. Harry gives his statement and feels his mind regain control. Hermione takes her's next and her statement is almost identical to his, up to following Sirius down to the lake.

Amelia rolls up the parchment and smiles, "Thank you. If you send a mail to Sirius, ask him to floo to my office. Assure him that I have no intention of attack him, and will hear his side of the story. If he can't, have him send a memory."

Harry nods, intending to do just that. Amelia pulls out an empty ink bottle and tapped it with her wand. It glowed blue briefly before she hands of to Harry. "This will take you back to the burrows." Amelia says, "I've taken the liberty of providing a plausible cover story for them-" motioning to Yume and Shiina, "If anyone asks, the death eaters attacked you and they will be acting as your bodyguards for the foreseeable future." The four nodded and after a moment, the world spun out of sight.

* * *

"Crucio!" The cold voice cried, and the man in front of him screamed in agony. Next to him, Mutsu stood, unmoving, as his master was tortured. Pettigrew was in the corner, shaking in the presence of his master's fury.

"You have failed, Crouch. However, because of the quickness of your friend, we still have a chance. However this way will cause a far greater impact. Are you still willing to do what needs to be done?" Voldemort asked the man, cowering in front of him.

Shakily, he nods, "Yes, master. I thank you for your forgiveness. Please, give me my orders."

"You will control your father, and edit the rules of the tri-wizard tournament. They must, somehow, give Harry Potter an advantage. Then, impersonate Alastor moody and ensure Potter reaches the center of the maze. Do you understand?" Voldemort orders.

"I understand." Crouch bows.

"Before you go, you must swear the unbreakable vow. Swear that you will not give away any information. Wormtail will be our binder."

"There is no need for that." Mutsu says, speaking for the first time since they arrived. "I will not allow my Ashikabi to be captured. The only person at Hogwarts that could fight against me is Yume, and if the plan succeeds, she will not be a problem."

"What of Dumbledore?"

"In a prolonged battle, he might pose a problem. However if I only need to escape, he will not stop me." Mutsu says confidently.

"Very well. You have your orders. Get to work!" the Dark Lord sneers.

* * *

Harry hits the ground, hard. Next to him, Hermione is likewise moaning in pain. Yume helps him to his feet, and Harry sees the familiar sight of the Burrows. Together, the four friends knocked on the back door.

The door flies open and Molly Weasley is engulfing. Both of them in a hug, "I was so worried. Arthur came back, but you were nowhere, and the dark mark... and" she cries as she hugs them tightly.

Next to him, Harry could see Hermione wincing, "We're alright, really. Can we come in? We got loads to tell you."

She nods, wiping the tears out of her eyes. As soon as they sit down, the sound of footsteps charging down the steps.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ron said, panting at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm fine." Hermione says coolly, ignoring him for ignoring Harry.

"Both of you, what happened?" Molly says, beginning her interrogation.

"We got separated and got cornered by Death Eaters. Luckily, we got saved by Yume and Shiina." Hermione explains.

"And why did you get separated?" Molly demands.

"I wasn't paying attention and lost her. Apparently, she came to find me." Harry says, getting a smile from Hermione.

Molly hands Hermione some juice, "What were you thinking, Hermione? You can't fight against them!"

Hermione looked right at her, "Harry would have come after me."

"And why would he do that? He's not crazy enough to try and go against such dark wizards! He'd have told someone more qualified." Molly laughed, looking to Harry for confirmation.

"No, Hermione is the only one that ever tries to stop me from doing something stupid." Harry says, accepting the juice Molly hands him.

"And what about you?" she says, turning to Yume and Shiina. "What were you thinking, letting them go out there!? And you don't look old enough to do anything!" She fumes.

"The death eaters thought the same thing. Ask them how it turned out. Or if you'd prefer, I have no problem proving you wrong." Yume says coldly.

Harry was rather surprised at how cold she was acting. 'I'm going have to talk to her.' Harry thought, taking a sip of juice, as Molly glared at her.

"Now listen hear-" she started before the door opened. Mr. Weasley runs in looking around.

"Harry! Hermione! It's wonderful to see you! Madam Bones just told me that you were alright, so I took my lunch break early." He smiles, "And what information did you give her? She demanding answers from everyone from Percy to Fudge himself!"

"We gave her statements about what happened at the end of last year. That reminds me, can I borrow Pig? She asked me to write Sirius." he says to Ron.

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY CANNOT!" Molly yells. "I will not have you writing that maniac while you are in this house!"

Harry spends a minute trying to find some way to respond to that. Finally, he sees only one way. "Then I'm not staying. Come on, Yume." Harry says, walking towards the back door.

Harry keeps walking, not slowing down, despite the panicked cries of the Weasleys. When they pass the ward like, he turns and finds Yume, Hermione, and Shiina.

"I completely agree. What she said about Sirius was out of line. What do we do now?" Hermione asks, sounding worried.

"Yume, can we travel through shadows like you did?" Harry asks.

"Depends on where you want to go. I can go somewhere I've seen, or to someone I know." she says, still staring at the Burrows.

"The bank you dropped me off before." Harry says, watching as Molly argues with Arthur.

"Alright. Now?" she asks. Both him and Hermione nod, and the next instant, the Burrow disappears behind a black wall.

"Molly, what the #!*% was that about!?" Arthur yelled as the two walked across the yard. Ron still in shock as his best friends walk away. The rest chasing after them, begging them to reconsider.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself! I don't want that maniac to know where we live! We opposed You-Know-Who in the last war! That's all the reason he needs to kill us!" she states as if it should have been obvious.

"Do you not trust those kids that much?! Harry has more right them any of us to hate him, yet he still thinks he's innocent! Now not only is he going to talk to him, but he also alone! And you never even gave them a chance to explain themselves!" Arthur fumes, as the twins and Ginny come back.

"They're gone." Ginny cries, as the twins comfort her.

* * *

Around them, Harry could hear the noise and excitement that he associated with Diagon Alley. "Come on. Let's eat and decide what we do from here." He sighs, leading the group to the leaky cauldron.

They order and eat in silence for a few minutes. "Any ideas?" Hermione asks as she eats her chicken.

"I can withdraw some gold from the bank, and we can get rooms here for a couple of weeks, or convert it to cash and venture into muggle London. Upside to staying here is we can use magic and keep up to date. Upside to London is that Sirius isn't as wanted there, and we might be able to meet up with him." Harry says, barely eating his burger.

"Let's split up. I'll take Shiina and try and find a nearby hotel. You write Sirius and get the rates here. Try and keep a low profile, the last thing we need is for you to get cornered again." Hermione says, as she and Shiina head for the door.

Pulling out a roll of parchment and a quill, he starts writing.

Hey, Padfoot

Good news! I was able to convince Amelia Bones to take a look at your case. She is demanding answers from everyone who could possibly know anything. She wanted to know if you'd be willing to meet with her. If you don't want to risk it, please send some memories about Pettigrew being secret keeper, his animagus, and the events of last year. If Hedwig is still with you, tell her to meet me at the leaky cauldron. Ron's mom kicked me out when I said I was writing to you. Any chance you'd be able to meet me in muggle London?

Hope your well,

Harry

P.S. Narcissa Malfoy says that you win the bet. Any idea what that means?

Harry nods, and rolls it up. He and Yume walk through the busy streets of Diagon alley and stop at the owl office. He pays for the quickest owl and sends him off. Harry catches a glimpse of Lucius Malfoy, but he walks away quickly enough when Yume glares at him.

"Anything?" he asks Hermione while she's drinking butterbeer.

"No. Every place is either too expensive or booked until the end of the summer. I guess we'll have to stay here." she sighs, ordering one for Harry.

"I don't suppose you want to go back for our trunks?" he asks, already knowing the answer.

"Not really." she mutters into her drink.

Yume gets off her stool. "I'll go. Shiina, look after Harry until I get back." she says, as she disappears around the corner.

"Let's get rooms, shall we?" Hermione says brightly.

There was a knock at the door of the burrows. Ron pens the door as quickly as he can. "Hermione!" he says, until he sees Yume.

"Harry and Hermione asked me to retrieve their trunks." she responds, not bothering to correct him, and walking into the house uninvited.

"What have you done with them!?" Molly screeches from the kitchen, "Where are they!?"

"They're safe. That's all you need to know. Now I could have taken their trunks myself, but I asked as a courtesy. Give me them, or I'll take them." Yume replies, not bothering to look at her.

"I will not! If they want them, they can come and get them! How do I know that you aren't just trying to steal them? Even if you took them that would be breaking the law." Molly says, coming out of the kitchen, wand drawn. The twins and Ginny coming down the stairs, looking from one to the other.

"Have it your way." Yume says, and she drags the trunks through their respective shadows. "And I would have thought that you wouldn't care about laws, considering you tried to slip them both a love potion. A word of warning, I have no intention of fighting you, but if you attack me, or mean harm to him again, I will end you." Picking up each trunk with one hand, she walks off, leaving a red faced witch, being glared at by her daughter.

* * *

I'll try to upload a few more chapters today. Feel free to review.


	4. At the cauldron

Here's chapter 4.

i Don't own either harry potter or sekirei.

* * *

Fate's Redemption chapter 4

At the cauldron

Yume shifts back to the leaky cauldron and finds both Harry and Hermione laughing at the bar, Shiina watching them discreetly "Got rooms?" she asks, making both of them jump.

"Don't do that!" Hermione cries, clutching her chest, "I thought we were under attack."

Harry laughs, "Yeah, we've got rooms, how'd your errand go?"

"She wasn't too keen, but I'm not one to be denied. Where do I put these?" Yume laughs, lifting both trunks easily.

"Hermione is in room one twelve and I'm in one thirteen." Harry says as he hands Yume a drink.

"I thought you'd be sharing a room." Yume pouts, making Harry and Hermione blush, "You still could. Me and Shiina will take one thirteen."

"NO!" both of them yelled, drawing the attention of half the pub.

Yume starts cracking up, and out of the corner of her eyes sees Shiina laugh too. "Alright, just a thought. I'll take these to the room."

As he was recovering from the embarrassment that Yume has inflicted upon him, Harry realized something. "Hermione, what about the sekirei? Should we get them rooms?" he whispers to Hermione.

"No need. She'll want to stay in your room." Hermione smiles, motioning for Shiina to join them. "More importantly, we need to continue the conversation we were having last night. We'll talk in your room."

The three walk up the stairs to the rooms, and go to room one thirteen, and find Yume sitting on the bed. "What took you?" she smirks.

"Harry wanted to rent the two of you rooms." Hermione says, pulling over the chairs from the table. "Now before we talk, let's make sure we get some more privacy." she waves her wand and the door darkens slightly.

"Hermione! We can't use magic outside of school!" Harry tells, expecting an owl to swoop down with a letter address to her from the ministry."

"Actually we can." Hermione chuckles, "The ministry can't track magic inside magical places, like the leaky cauldron. And even if we were at a muggle hotel, as sekirei are magical beings, as ashikabi we are constantly exposed to that magic. To prevent the Ministry's sensors from going out of control, all ashikabi under the age of seventeen are given an exemption from the reasonable restriction for underage sorcery."

Harry's eye lit up, "I can do magic?"

"As long as there aren't any muggles looking. The moment that Yume emerged, the trace on you broke." Shiina explains, "Although the real reason is that ashikabi are expected to be able to help their sekirei. A restriction on magic just gets in the way."

"As I was saying last night, one of the main goals of the plan was to find some way to block the killing curse. In manner of speaking, sekirei are immortal. They have to fight, but even if they are defeated, they can be saved, though only MBI knows how." Hermione says, resuming the explanation from the previous night.

There was a knock at the window, and all of them turned. "Sirius couldn't have written back so quickly, could he?" Harry said, worried that his godfather was in London.

Hermione walks over and opens the window, "It's probably from MBI. They sent me a message after I met Shiina." the owl extends its leg to Harry, who takes the letter. The owl flies off without taking a drink.

Opening it, Harry can see that Hermione was right.

Dear Harry Potter,

On behalf of MBI, I must congratulate you on becoming an ashikabi in the sekirei plan. I must stay I was shocked to see that you bonded with Number Eight, Yume, who was thought to have perished over ten years ago. The sekirei plan is a competition between one hundred and eight sekirei, each with their own distinct abilities. They must fight until only one remains, and needless to say, you have no say in this either. Even if you do not wish to participate, other will still come after you until you defeat them.

Now, the up side is that effective immediately you are exempt from the restriction of underage sorcery. For each sekirei you defeat, MBI will reward you with a monetary sum to assist with the care of your sekirei. Additionally, if you last through the game and emerge victorious, we at MBI will us our vast power to fulfill any request you make of us.

This plan is top secret, and any mention of it to someone not already involved in the plan is a violation of the rules of the game. MBI will deal with those that break this taboo most severely. If you have any additional question, ask your sekirei, or send me a letter, and I will assist as I can.

Gamemaster Hirito Minaka

"So that's why you didn't want me to say anything." Harry says, rereading the last paragraph.

"Yeah. I'd rather not find out what happens, least of all to a friend." Hermione nods.

"So, are there any rules to this game aside from don't tell others?" Harry asks, not seeing any other mention on the letter.

"Not really. There are a couple for the battles, but they're more of a common courtesy than actual rules." Hermione shrugs, "Basically, introduce yourself and winners stay until MBI picks up the losers."

"Is there any way to increase your chance of winning?" he asks.

"Two. One I doubt either of us would actually do, the other isn't really controllable." Hermione says, "If you make more than one sekirei emerge, than obviously you have more fighting strength. The other is much worse. If an ashikabi dies, than any sekirei they emerged are automatically terminated."

"So, either we get more sekirei or we kill other ashikabi?" Harry says, making sure he got what she meant.

"That's about it. What do you think we should do from here?" Hermione asks.

Harry couldn't think of an answer. He couldn't honestly kill someone. That just leaves getting more sekirei. But where would they look? "Yume, what do you think about this?" Harry inquires.

"I don't approve of killing ashikabi, though I doubt that's what you mean. If you mean about other sekirei, I wouldn't really like it of you forced them to emerge, but if they choose you than I don't have any problem." Yume says cheerfully.

"Force?" Harry asks Hermione.

"Sekirei choose their ashikabi. Shiina chose me, Yume chose you." She explains, "But any ashikabi can force any sekirei to emerge, regardless of their will."

"How do you make then emerge?" Harry asked, and then remembered the night before, and the kiss.

Hermione blushes slightly, "Kissing. A sekirei reacts to your magical signature and your DNA and emerges. If I'd kissed Yume before you, even though you were her chosen, I would have been her ashikabi."

"Oh." Harry says, blushing, "Just one more question for now. What are we supposed to do for school?"

Hermione looked like she'd been hit by another blasting curse. "Why didn't I think of that? They need to stay near us, but they need Professor Dumbledore's permission to be in the grounds, but we can't tell him without Minaka's permission!" Hermione starts freaking out like she always does before getting a test back. Shiina holds her hand gently and she starts to calm down.

"Then we have two choices: Either ask Minaka to read him in, or ask Professor Dumbledore to let them in without telling him anything." Harry sighs, not sure which is a worse idea.

Hermione nods, "I think we should mail Minaka tomorrow and ask. If that doesn't work, we'll ask Dumbledore to trust us. Let's spend today getting everything for school."

Harry smiled and the four left the room, walking happily to Diagon alley.

* * *

"What did she mean?" Ginny yelled, glaring at her mother. Next to her the twins were whispering to each other. Ron was still in the living room, same as he had been since his friends walked out that morning.

"Ginny, dear, please calm down." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to escape her daughter's gaze.

"What did she mean?" Ginny screamed furiously.

The back door opened, Bill and Charlie Weasley running in, wands drawn. Seeing their sister glaring at their mother, Bill said, conjuring a shield between them, "What is going on?"

"This woman was apparently trying to slip Harry a love potion, and I doubt it was keyed to her." Ginny snarled, wand aimed at her mom.

"Mom, you didn't!?" Bill yelled, shocked at what he was hearing. Beside him, Charlie seemed to have dropped his wand in surprise and was scrambling to pick it up.

"That boy needs a family! I just thought that this would be the best way!" Mrs. Weasley pleaded, trying to make her children understand.

Charlie was speechless. Ginny looked murderous. "This isn't good. We have to call dad. If we don't..." Bill said, turning to leave, "Charlie, keep the peace." His brother nods and he disapprates to the ministry.

"Dad!" bill says, running to his father's desk.

"Bill! What's wrong?" Arthur says, putting down a report about flying motorcycles.

Billy's face was grim, "Family emergency. Mom tried to drug Harry and Ginny with love potion."

At the word 'emergency' Arthur was writing a note, "Let's go." he said, and they left to the apparation point.

Opening the back door of the burrow, they found it much the same as it was before. Ginny was glaring at Molly, who was pleadingly trying to explain. The twins were in the corner, whispering to each other, seemingly afraid of being overheard. Ron was still in shock.

Arthur sits across from Molly, "What happened?" he asks firmly.

"He deserves a family that will love him! This is the best way!" she cries, looking into her husband's eyes.

Ginny lost it, "What about us?! Does what we want matter?"

"Molly, I understand what you intended, but it is unforgivable." Arthur says sadly, causing Molly to burst into tears, "You were not only taking his choice away, but our daughter's as well!"

"Not just her." Fred says, as George grabs Ron. "You want to tell us why she said mom was drugging both of them?"

Ron face turned scarlet, "I don't know anything!"

George smirks, "Somehow I doubt that."

"Ron, explain yourself." Arthur says calmly.

"It's nothing!" Ron insists.

Fred tosses a candy at Ron, who stupidly eats it. His tongue starts swelling rapidly. "I'll give you the cure if you come clean." he says as his twin laughs.

When the tongue grows to eight feet long, Ron starts nodding furiously, his tongue having grown too long for him to talk normal. George takes an eye dropper out of his pocket and drop two drops onto Ron's tongue. "That will only keep it under control. If you don't start talking, it'll start growing again." Fred warns as the tongue starts shrinking.

"Okay, i get it!" Ron mutters, "I had mom slip some to Hermione..."

"Ronald! What were you thinking?!" Arthur yells, face paling.

"I just wanted her to notice me! She doesn't see me, just Harry bloody Potter's sidekick..." Ron says defensively.

"We have to find them. If this gets out, we could all suffer." bill says, walking to the door, "I'll see if he went to get any money out of his account."

"We'll check the cauldron." The twins said, stepping into the fireplace.

"Dad, you'd better report this. It'll be much worse if they think we're covering it up." Charlie says, still looking at Molly. "I'll stay here in case they comeback."

Arthur looks disapprovingly at his wife and youngest son, then apparates back to the ministry.

The twins stepped out of the fire place at the leaky cauldron and looked around. There was no sign of them. "Wanna go ask Tom?" Fred asks, motioning towards the toothless barman.

"Might as well. This is the most likely place. So, what do you think?" George responds, checking to make sure no one would over hear.

"You saw her. I'd bet every galleon I've got she's one." Fred says, before saying to Tom, "I'm looking for my friend, Harry Potter?"

Tom eyes them suspiciously, then nods, "One thirteen." and goes back to washing the plates.

They grin, "Thanks." Before walking up the set of stairs leading to the rooms. George knocks on the door to room One Thirteen, but there was no answer.

"Reckon they're not in?" Fred wonders, looking around.

"Maybe. I'll stay here and keep trying. Floo home and let them know. Also, tell the girls. Have them meet us here; we really owe them for convincing Bagman to pay up." George says as his twin walks back down the stairs.

Fred steps out of the fireplace. Finding them sitting in the living room, he turns to Charlie, "He's at the Cauldron. I'm guessing Hermione is with him, but we didn't actually see them."

Molly looked at him, "I'm going to go talk to him!"

Charlie had his wand on her before she could stand, "Don't. You're in enough trouble as it is. Let Dad, Bill, or the twins handle it. Harry seems like a nice enough guys; you might actually get off if he decides not to press charges."

Fred nods, "George and I were going to wait there until we could talk to them. Just thought I'd let who know we found them. Charlie, let Dad and Bill know. I'll be right back." And ran up the stairs. He ran past his room and went to Ron's.

"Pig! Come here." he said, writing a quick note, and tying it to the hyperactive owl's leg, "Take this to the girls. Don't worry about a reply." and ran back through the floo.

* * *

"Well that was fun. I'm not quite sure I even want to know why we needed dress robes." Harry says as they walk through the archway.

"I guess that there is some kind of social event. Thanks for all the new books; I can't believe how expensive they were!" Hermione replies, stretching her arms which, until recently, had held about two dozen book. "Thanks for sending them back to our rooms." she says to Yume.

"Not a problem. And thanks you for finding those scrying books." Yume smiles, "I can think of a couple uses for them."

"Could you help me too?" Shiina asks nervously.

"Sure." Yume says, as she steps into the pub. Next to them, the fireplace roars to life, and Fred Weasley walks through.

"Harry! Hermione! Glad you're alright." he smiles, walking over to them, until he sees Yume and Shiina standing defensively. "Let's talk." he says, motioning to a nearby table.

Harry and Hermione sit down, and Fred calls up the stairs, before returning with his twin and six butterbeers. "Look, we just want you to know, we don't approve of what mom did. Neither did anyone but Ron." George says, passing them each a butterbeer.

"Why would Ron approve?" Hermione asks, "He met Sirius!"

That takes the twins by surprise. They turn to Yume and ask, at the same time, "You didn't tell them?"

Yume just shrugs, "Never got around to it. Every time I was about to, one of them had a question, then we went shopping and lost track of time."

"What are you guys talking about?" Harry asks suspiciously.

"Mother dearest and Ickle Ronniekins tried to slip the both of you love potions." George answers, leaving both of them quiet, "You should've seen Ginny. Went absolutely mental. First time I've truly felt afraid to be in the same room as her."

Harry looks straight at Yume, "How did you know?"

"I'm a sekirei." she says, making Hermione gasp, "Our ashikabi are immune to love potions, and we instinctively know if someone tries. I had to restrain Shiina from attacking her earlier."

"Yume!" Hermione yells, barely audible in the crowded pub, "We can't tell them about that!"

"Sure you can!" the twins grin.

"No we can't." Hermione shots back.

"Yeah, you can. We're ashikabi too." Fred whispers.

"Let's continue this upstairs." Hermione whispers after overcoming her initial shock.

The other five nod, and follow close behind her, going straight up to Harry's room.

Once inside, Hermione closes the door, wards it, and turns to the twins, "Spill it." she says simply.

"George and I were among the first ashikabi after the game started. We met them the summer of our first year, when we ditched degnoming the garden." Fred starts before his brother picks up.

"We decided it would be best to hide out in a nearby muggle town. Figured mom wouldn't look for us there. We stopped by the bar for a few drinks while we planned the next years' pranks, when we met two beautiful ladies."

"Twins, believe it or not." Fred smirks.

Yume starts laughing, "Please tell me it wasn't Hikari and Hibiki."

"Afraid so. We started talking, and this guy starts hitting on them. Next thing we know, the guy got hit by lightning!" George exclaims, Yume still laughing like a maniac.

Fred seems to be fighting off laughter himself as he says, "George and I thought we were in big trouble. Thought we'd struck him down with accidental magic. But the girls didn't seem fazed, even when the barkeep called an ambulance for the guy; they just talked like it was nothing."

"Was the man okay?" Hermione asks, seemingly torn between horror and amusement.

The twins broke out laughing, "He's fine. Just unconscious for about a day. After we'd left the bar, we asked if they were witches. Just shrugged and said they were sekirei." George explained.

"After a while, we had to get back to the burrow. Told them we'd be back." Fred chuckled, "First and probably last time we kept our word."

"We kept going back every day and talking with them. We gradually learned about the sekirei plan, and we became ashikabi the day before we left for Hogwarts." George concludes the history lesson.

"What about during the school year? I thought they had to stay close." Harry asks, having stressed about the same thing earlier.

Fred nods, "I had the same thought. We figured that if we had no other choice, we'd find some way to hide them in the school. Even Dumbledore doesn't know that school as well as we do."

"The girls ran to Hogmeade..." George started, before being interrupted by Hermione. "That's insane! They couldn't have run to Hogsmeade! It's hundreds of miles away!"

Shiina chuckles, "For a normal person, you're right. But remember that we are sekirei. Insane goes with the territory. I might not be able to run that far, but Yume probably could without breaking a sweat."

"As I was saying, they ran up to Hogsmeade and, as luck would have it, a friend of theirs was living in town with a few rooms for rent. We'd sneak out and see them fairly often. Remind me to thank the marauders if we ever meet them."George says, causing Harry to burst out laughing.

The twins gave him a confused look, and when he finally stopped laughing, Harry explained, "You met one last year, technically knew another, and I met a third." he explains before adding sadly, "The only one we didn't meet was Prongs, mainly because he was my father."

Fred and George looked at each other solemnly, before sending Prongs a silent prayer. "You're going to have to explain." Fred says, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Professor Lupin is moony. He is a werewolf, and werewolves need the moon." Harry says, then waits as they start cursing themselves for not realizing sooner, "You also met Wormtail. Peter Pettigrew, one of my dad's old friends, is a rat animagus, namely Scabbers. Sirius Black, who I met at the end of the year, is a dog Animagus. Hence, Padfoot."

They sat in silence for a moment, before Fred laughed, "If Sirius Black is innocent like you claim, you'd better introduce us!"

Hermione clears her throat, "We are moving off topic. Do you think their friend might be able to put up two more?"

"I'll have to ask them..." George says before jumping to his feet, "They should have been here by now. Their probably waiting down stairs."

"You'd better go get them." Fred says, his expression the same as when he has to talk to his mother.

"No way! You were supposed to wait for them. But you had to get distracted with this lot!" George says, face paling.

"I can go get them, if you'd like?" Yume smiles, "But if they haven't changed too much, it might be the last thing you ever do."

They considered this, before resorting to rock-paper-scissors. Fred wins after ten ties, and George mutters to himself as he walks out the door.

"Harry!" Fred cries as soon as his twin shuts the door, "Let me use your invisibility cloak!"

"Why?"

"Because if they see me..." he starts until the door opens.

Waking in are George and two nearly identical girls. One wearing a purple outfit and the other fuchsia. Both of them seem to be in a bad mood.

"Hi... Hikari. Glad your alrig-" Fred starts before purple lightning strikes him from across the room. He and his twin give an identical scream of pain.

"That's for making us wait! We rush over because you said it was important, then you make us wait for half an hour!" the purple one yells, zapping Fred again.

Yume starts laughing all over again. "You girls haven't changed a bit!"

They stop and look at her, unable to believe their eyes, "Yume? What the hell?! We thought you were dead!"

"I've gotten that a lot the last two days. But I assure you that I'm not dead."

Harry can't take not knowing anymore and asks, "Why does everyone think you were dead?"

"The simple answer is because I was. I thought I was until I woke up two days ago. I have no idea why I'm still alive."

Harry can't help feeling like she's holding back, but let's the matter drop. "So now that all that is out of the way, how about we get back to the important business of the love potion." he says, as Hermione had clearly forgotten.

She blushed and nods, "Right, the love potion. So what's going to happen?"

Fred sighs, "Normally it would be a pretty big fine, but this time it's different."

"Why?" Harry asked, already dreading the answer.

"Because you're Harry Potter! You're the last Potter, control a small fortune in your trust vault alone, and you're the boy who lived. "Fred starts before George continues, "Anyone who tries anything against you would be absolutely destroyed. Dad and bill are going to have to report this to the DMLE. You'll probably get an owl any time now."

As if on cue, there was a tap at the window. Shiina opens it and a black owl flies with a small envelope. Harry takes the envelope, and before he can say anything, the owls swoops back out the window. Shiina moves to close it, when another owl, this time snow white, flies into the room. It was carrying an envelope and a small package.

Harry runs over to the owl, "Hedwig, it's great to see you!" she hoots tiredly, takes a gulp of water, before flying to her cage and sleeping.

Opening Sirius's letter first, it reads;

Dear Harry,

I'm slightly upset that I have to write a whole another letter, but given the contents of your last letter, I doubt I'll mind for long. I'm not going to the ministry, but I've included my memories of everything I thought relevant. Tell Amelia that I'll come talk to her if she prints in the prophet that she's issued a stay order.

As you've probably guessed by the fact that I already got you letter, I am in London. I'd rather talk about you scar in person. Maybe we can meet for lunch tomorrow? Hopefully, we'll go to the ministry and get my name cleared after that.

Stay well,

Padfoot

Inside the box are a dozen crystal vials, each filled with what looks like white smoke. Harry can't keep the grin off his face, "Fred, George, you might be able to meet Padfoot tomorrow."

The twins cheered, before being zapped by their sekirei. Harry turned his attention to the other letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Earlier today, we receive a report from William and Arthur Weasley that Molly and Ronald Weasley slipped an illegal love potion to you and Miss Hermione Granger. Due to the severe nature of this crime, please find enclosed a portkey to the main desk of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Please use it at you earliest convenience.

All the best,

Auror Tonks.

"Well, looks like we've got an appointment with Amelia again." Harry sighs.

"You'd better go. George and I will be getting a room here, so we'll talk when you get back." Fred says as the pair of twins walked out of the room.

Harry sighs and picks up the empty matchbook. "Ready?" he asks, and the other three nod. Sealing the box as tightly as he could, Harry touched his wand tip to the portkey and they were dragged out of the leaky cauldron.


	5. Release

Chapter 5!

The ministry gives harry a dog!

P.S. still dont own either of them.

* * *

Fate's Redemption chapter 5

Release

Harry lands face first on the hard floor. Beside him Hermione managed to stay on her feet, though she was wobbling slightly. The ever invincible Yume and Shiina were seemingly not fazed in the slightest. Harry looks up and sees a bubblegum pink haired witch smirking with a magical camera. "Wotcher, Harry! I wonder how much I'll get for these pictures..."

Harry glares at the witch, trying to stop the bleeding from his broken nose, "Tonks, give me the pictures." he threatens. Tonks just smiles and shakes her head. "Yume, please get those pictures." Tonks' smile disappears as the brown haired sekirei smiles evilly.

"Okay, you win!" she says, throwing the camera at Yume, who caught it effortlessly.

"Was that so hard?" harry asks, holding out his hand.

Yume laughs, "Now I get to blackmail him." everyone but Harry laughs as he tries in vein to get the camera from his sekirei.

Tonks eventually calms down and says, "All joking aside, we need to talk about this Weasley love potion fiasco."

Harry nods and stops chasing after Yume. "Once that's done, Madam Bones asked me to bring her some evidence." he says, pointing to the box Shiina is holding.

"Then let's hurry back to my office." As they passed by the cubicles, Harry made one last ditch attempt to grab the camera, which failed miserably when he somehow crashes into Tonks' wall.

As the others laugh, Harry notices that someone had cursed of Tonks' first name on her office door. "What happened?" Harry asks her, pointing to the door.

"Nevermind." she says evasively, "As I'm guessing you know, Molly tried to drug you both with love potion. Ginny was tied to Harry, Ron to Hermione. We have questioned both of them, and while Ginny had no knowledge of the plan, adding Hermione had been Ron's idea. How do you want to proceed?"

"What are our options?" Harry asks, "I can't let them get away with it, but I don't want to ruin them."

"Obviously you could let them off with a warning. If you decide to press charges, you can choose between a full public trial, or a private, sealed court. That might be useful if you don't want to punish the rest for Molly's actions." Tonks explains, summoning two pamphlets titled, 'Filing charges and what it means for you!'

Hermione, as usual, has the entire thing memorized within a minute of getting it. "What are the charges?" she asks, handing her pamphlet back to Tonks.

"Use of an illegal potion and conspiracy to commit Line Theft for Ron. And for Molly, Two counts of use of an illegal potion, one count conspiracy, and one count attempted Line theft." Tonks says grimly, and Hermione gasps.

"That's not good." Yume says, reading the pamphlet shed somehow acquired, "The most Ron could do is eight years. But Molly could get life, and have all Weasley assets seized."

Harry shook his head, "I'm not interested in ruining them over something so pointless. I'll press charges for the illegal potions, but not the line theft."

"Very generous. As opposed to life, she'll get three years. Not many would be so forgiving." Tonks says, writing out a form.

"Even if what she did was wrong, she's still the closest thing I have to a mother." Harry answers.

"Same for Ron. Since he's a minor, it'll only be a fine instead of jail." Hermione sighs.

Tonks hands them each a form, "These say that you want to press charges for the illegal potion use, but not the line theft. Sign at the bottom, then pass it to the other to witness."

Harry signs his, then Hermione's and hands it back. Tonks reviews them, than stands up, "I'll escort you to Madam Bones, and then I have a couple of people to arrest."

The four of them follow her through a maze of offices, dodging paper airplanes flying above them. "I hate these stupid things. Nearly took my eye out my first day." Tonks mutters as a third plane bounced off her forehead. Finally, they're in front of a pair of large oak doors. Tonks knocks twice and says to no one, "Harry Potter has evidence for Madam Bones."

The doors open and Amelia stands up, "Well that was fast. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow at the earliest."

"Apparently he was nearby and sent these." Harry says, handing her the box of memories, "He'd be willing meet with you tomorrow if you issue a stay order in the prophet."

Amelia waves her wand and the desktop opens, revealing a pensieve beneath. "As it so happens I was able to get Remus Lupin's memory about an hour ago. If both memories check out, I'll have Crouch's ass on a platter." she says, removing a small vial from her coat pocket.

She removes all the memories from the box and pours each in. The she leans in and stops moving after her face reaches the pensieve. She remains there for a full ten minutes before coming out, eyes murderous, "That bastard authorized the kiss on an innocent man!" she yells, writing furiously. "Nymphadora, take these down to Minaka and confirm they are real. Report back the second it's done."

Tonks scowls, but takes the memories and runs out of the room. Hermione and Yume are giggling at Tonks' first name. Amelia keeps writing, but looks up at Harry, "Check the prophet tomorrow. I think it'll make the front page. 'Ministry wrongfully imprisons Sirius Black for over a decade!' I swear I'll see fudge locked up for this."

Harry smiles, "I hope that Sirius will be cleared. I really don't want to go back to the Dursleys."

"They couldn't be that bad!" Amelia sighs, already knowing they probably were.

"I told Sirius I would rather be on the run with him then back there." Harry shrugs, "Is there anything else? Hermione wanted to talk to Minaka about next year."

"I don't think so. Watch the prophet tomorrow, and I'll be sure to let you know if anything important breaks." Amelia says, shooing them out of her office.

"Where to now?" Harry asks, marveling at how large the ministry is after they go to the lobby.

"Follow me." Yume says, leading them easily through the maze of corridors leading to the elevator.

Once they reached the department of mysteries, they disembark from the elevator and turn towards the locked door at the end of the hallway. "Yume, what abo-" Harry starts to ask, before the seemingly locked door opens at Yume's approach.

On the other side, several wizards with long black robes are talking to a young woman with short white hair. As they draw closer, the wizards draw their wands and aim towards them. The witch yells, "Don't. She's with the S-Plan." The wizards gulp and get out of her way.

"It feels like it's only been a few days, Takami, though I understand it's been a decade." Yume smiles, extending her hand to the witch.

Takami shakes it, "I don't suppose you're here to finally kill that fucker?"

"It wasn't my intention, but if he's half as infuriating as he used to be I probably will. Has he broken his promise?" Yume asks seriously.

Takami just sighs, "To the best of my knowledge, no. I think he intends to after this 'game' of his is over, but there are still only one hundred and eight. I'm guessing this is your ashikabi?" she asks, motioning for them to follow her.

"That's right. We needed to talk to Minaka." Yume says cheerfully.

Takami nods, and turns to Shiina, "Any luck finding Kusano?"

"None. I lost track of her about ten miles south of Surrey. I haven't heard anything about abnormal plant growth anywhere, so it'll be difficult to track her down." Shiina sighs.

"I hope you find her before some bastard of an ashikabi. At least with you I know she'll be protected."

Yume suddenly looks nervous. Harry seems to be the only one to notice and asks, "What's wrong?"

They all stop and look at her; she doesn't answer him, "Takami, what happened to Number Eighty Eight?"

Takami keeps smiling, "You saved her, of course! I understand that she recently found her ashikabi."

Yume cheers up instantly, "I was worried that I was still here because I failed."

Stopping outside a large door, Takami laughs, "Number eight failing to do something? That'll be the day. As I recall, you were the one person that was able to tame Karasuba."

"She nods, but doesn't respond. Takami opens the foot and all of them walk into the strangest looking room they'd ever seen. The walks were covered in papers, each marked with a number. Numbers were connected to paper with names. On the walk opposite the door, there was a plague with seven glass prisms arranged in a circle, along with a gap that Harry could only assume was for an eighth. Behind the desk in the middle of the room was a man with spiky white hair, playing a muggle video game.

"I thought you come to see me, Yume." he laughed, before falling out of his chair.

"Shove it, Minaka. The only reason that I'm here is as an escort for my ashikabi and his friend." Yume says coldly.

"But we used to be such good friends!" he whined, as game over music played from his video game.

"Harry, can I please hit him?" Yume asks, looking at harry pleadingly.

"Not until we get answers, though I will defer to you if he needs encouragement." Harry says, taking the seat Takami has conjured for him, "Now, I understand most of your rules, but what exactly is the point?"

"The point? Does it need a point besides determining who is truly worthy of ascending to the realm of the gods?" Minaka says dramatically, promptly falling out of his chair again.

"Realm of the Gods?" Harry and Hermione ask simultaneously.

"Never you mind. If you want the answer, than you most prove you're wroth." Minaka says cryptically.

Yume reaches out and smacks him on the back of the head. "I'm sorry, but he was asking for that." she says, making everyone but Minaka laugh.

Hermione, after overcoming her own laughter, asks, "What do you advise we do? Harry and I need to attend Hogwarts, but we can't be separated from the sekirei."

"Talk to Professor Dumbledore." Minaka answers simply, "I've already read him in since four of you fellow students are ashikabi, not even taking into account what's happening in the coming year. I must say I was quite pleased with Crouch's suggestion to unify our two games. I'll be sure to stop by and watch." Minaka laughs uncontrollably, leading to him being punched by Yume and Takami, knocking him unconscious.

"Come on. It's getting late and he wasn't going to tell you anything else." Takami says as she leads then out the door. What had once been a long hallway was now a circular room, with a dozen different doors. "Exit." she says, and the room spins until a door opens, and she sends the four of them back out of the department of mysteries.

Once they'd found a deserted corridor, Yume shifted them back to Harry's room in the leaky cauldron. Hermione walked over to the door and smiles, "I'll see you in the morning." and she and Yume leave.

Harry gives Shiina the only bed in the room, and as soon as he lies down on the couch, he drifts off, thinking about the sekirei plan, and more importantly, his meeting with Sirius tomorrow.

* * *

"What news?" Voldemort asked his kneeling servant.

"My lord, they have agreed to my proposal. Any champion that is chosen will be allowed to compete with any sekirei they have. Potter has a significantly powerful sekirei. It is unlikely that he will have any trouble." the kneeling man answers. "During the third task, as is it's nature, the champions will be in their own. Potter will be alone, and will lack what training he might have needed had he fought the challenges alone."

"You have done well. Soon, I will rise again, and you will be rewarded. What of Moody?"

"Mutsu and I will move the first. I already have more than enough polyjuice potion to last well into the year."

"Use veritaserum. I do not want Dumbledore learning of our plans."

"Yes master. My shields are strong, he will learn nothing."

Voldemort laughed, "Bring Wormtail. I need feeding."

* * *

Harry woke to a knocking on his window. Outside, a large brown owl carrying a newspaper is waiting. He opens the window, takes the paper, and pays the owl. Unrolling it, he reads the headline and cheers in delight.

Sirius Black innocent!

Startling evidence given directly to madam Amelia bones , has proven, beyond a shadow of a doubt that Sirius black, alleged mass murder, is in no way a follower of You-Know-Who, or responsible for the death I'd twelve muggles and a wizard for which he was imprisoned. In fact, sources report that Black was given no chance to defend himself, given no trial, and despite being informed of this beforehand, Minister Fudge still issued the order to have him kissed on capture.

A stay order has been issued by Madam Bones, who urges Mr. Black to come talk to her. Meanwhile, Minister has officially been impeached, and Barty Crouch, head of the Department if International Magical Cooperation, has been suspended for wrongfully imprisoning Mr. Black while he led the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

New evidence, see page three

Fudge's undersecretary attempts murder on Harry Potter, page four

For news on Fudge's impeachment, see page seven

How the ministry got it so wrong, see page nine

"What is it?" Shiina asks sleepily.

Harry hands him the newspaper, and opens the door, only to be struck by a bushy haired missile, "I can't believe it," Hermione cries happily, "He's finally free."

Harry pulls her into a hug, as Yume walks behind her and jokes, "Get a room!"

"We're in a room." Harry points out, making them all laugh.

The group heads down the stairs, and naturally the topic on everyone's mind was Sirius.

"You think he might've bribed them?" one patron asks his friend.

"I've known he was innocent since the beginning." Tom said to a woman as he handed her a drink.

"It'll be awhile until they finally accept it." Yume says, taking her seat, "But at least he's free."

Harry bought them all breakfast, including the twins who showed up to offer their congratulations, (and demand lunch with the legendary Padfoot.) and before long all of them were laughing.

"Harry, sorry again about Mum and Ron." Fred said sincerely.

"Yeah, we always knew she wanted you and Ginny to get together, but we never thought she'd take it that far." George added.

"It's not your fault." Harry said, "Besides, what's done is done."

"Dad asked is to pass along a thank you for dropping the line theft." George says, taking a bite of toast.

"It isn't a problem. What about Ron? Were you able to pay the fine?" Harry asks, a little worried for his first friend.

"It took most Dads' savings, but we got him." Fred sighs, "Shame. I was almost looking forward to not seeing him for a while."

Harry checks the time, and after seeing it's ten, says to the twins, "I'm not sure what time were supposed to meet him, so best get ready."

Harry, Yume, and the twins were ready to leave on ten minutes. Hermione had decided to stay. "I'll have to write to Professor Dumbledore, so I'll be alright. Just make sure you drag Sirius back to see me!" she'd said as she waved them off.

The four walked about a block', before they turned into a deserted alley and Yume shifted them to Eighth Street. They kept walking along the street, and found four pizza shops. "Which do you think it is?" Fred asked.

"That's easy." 'Harry said, leading them back to Prong's pizza. In the alley behind the store, Harry found what he'd hoped for. A shaggy black dog sitting, looking towards the street. On seeing Harry, his tail started waging. Yume crafted a quick spell to hide them all before Harry ran and hugged the dog.

Before either of them could ask what was going on, the black dog disappeared, replaced by a tall man, with long, matted black hair and a smile on his face, hugging his godson.

Harry decided to do the introductions. "Sirius, this is Fred and George Weasley. They were the ones who stole the map from Filch and you'll be happy to know they have used it for it's original purpose."

Sirius' grin widens, "good to know our hard work benefitted the rule breakers of future generations." turning to Yume, he asks, "Who is this lovely lady?"

Harry stumbles to come up with a good cover, but Yume beats him to it, "After the incident at the world cup, Madam Bones assigned me to be his bodyguard. My name is Yume."

Sirius starts patting Harry on the back, "That's my godson! Scoring a hottie at fourteen! Prongs would be proud!"

Harry blushed as the twins and Sirius roared with laughter. Harry smacks Sirius with the prophet, "Bad Sirius!" and hands him the newspaper.

The twins keep laughing as Sirius quickly reads the front page. Seconds later, Sirius morphs back to Padfoot and jumps up, licking Harry's face. Yume pets him and he starts kicking. After he changes back, he glares at her, "Don't do that. How about we go get some grub? Harry's treat."

"Hey!" Harry said, but it was drowned out by the cheers from the twins. Sirius plucks out two of Fred's hairs, and put them into a vial of mud-like potion and drank the resulting yellow potion. "Muggles are still looking for me, and they don't know I'm innocent." he says, as his features morph, making him into the third Weasley triplets.

Harry, Yume and the triplets walked out of the alley and turned into Prong's Pizza. "What do you want?" Harry asked everyone.

"Hawaiian." Yume said, sitting at the booth, "Whole pie, and a diet coke.

"Pepperoni and bacon." said the triplets, "and sprite!"

"Sirius, mind telling me how you do that so well?" Harry asks as he reaches into his wallet for the money he'd converted from Gringotts.

All three of them grin, "Years of practice." they said.

Harry ended up ordering three pizza, and four two liter bottles of soda. Diet coke for Yume, Sprite for the triplets and a coke for him. "Yume, are you really going to eat that while thing?" Harry asks, handing her the pizza.

"Of course." she says cheerfully, taking a bite of the first piece. Harry sighs and hands Sirius the pepperoni and bacon, and started eating the extra cheese and ham.

After twenty minutes of cheerful conversations, extravagant toasts, and good pizza, they were all just about ready to go. Yume, true to her word, had eaten the entire pizza, and ate the leftover piece of the triplets'. Harry had three slices and would bring the rest back to the cauldron for Shiina and Hermione. "I've got half an hour before the potion wears off. Let's get back to the cauldron and let Hermione know I didn't die of shock."

Yume shifted the five of them back to the cauldron and found Hermione sitting, reading her school books and sipping iced tea. As soon as she saw them she started waving, then realized there was one twin too many. "Harry, Wha..." she starts before Sirius sits across from her, twins at either side.

"I'm Sirius." he whispers.

"No you're not, Fred, I am. " said the twin to his left.

"Shut it, Fred, George, you both know I'm Sirius." the third twins said.

Harry, Hermione, and Shiina were quickly developing a migraine. "What were you thinking?" she asks quietly, "Why give him the twin's hair?"

"Don't blame me! He did it himself!" Harry whispers furiously.

"So it's decided. I'm Gred, he's Forge." the center twin started. "This is Harry." he tugs at the third twin, "And that's Sirius." the three of them say, pointing at Harry.

"You're Sirius!" Hermione says angrily.

"I swear I'm innocent!" Harry says, glaring at the twins.

"He's lying!" they laugh.

Before it can go any further, the potion wears off and sitting across from Hermione is Sirius Black, looking more like the picture Harry had seen than ever before. "Shit. Guess I had less time than I thought." he sighs, drawing a laugh from all of them.

Surprisingly, only a few of the patrons angry about seeing Sirius. Most cheered and congratulated him on being cleared. Lucius Malfoy looked livid and demand he be arrested. "Lucy, you and I both know that you can't beat me. Since I've been cleared, I'd rather celebrate, so get lost before I chuck you out." Sirius warns, making Malfoy walk angrily into Diagon alley. "Now that he's gone, next rounds on me!" Sirius yells, and the crowd cheers.

Amelia Bones showed up less than an hour after the potion wore off. "It's good to see you in high spirits. I trust you heard the news?" she asks.

"I heard the news. Godson told me this morning. Care for a drink?" he asks, handing her a bottle of firewhiskey.

She pushes it away, "Still on duty, though I'll be happy to take you up on that offer later. Would you be so kind as to come with me? There are a number of issues that need to be addressed."

Sirius sighs and gets up, "Well, I guess I've got go. See you tomorrow, I've got a lot of work to do." he says as he steps through the fire.

Harry and the twins keep the party going. In celebration of his godfather's release, Harry pays Tom five hundred galleons to keep free drinks going all night. The cries were deafening. The party kept going until past midnight. When Harry finally staggered up to bed, he found Hedwig asleep and a scroll on his desk, large red feather beside it.

Opening it, Harry read,

Dear Harry,

Let me first offer my congratulation on Sirius' release. I am truly thrilled for you. Secondly, Miss Granger has informed me that you are involved in a certain plan. I assure you that I am aware, and would like to meet you to discuss this. If tomorrow afternoon is alright with both of you, please write it on a piece of parchment and place it on the accompanying feather. If not, please do so and we shall endeavor to find a more suitable time.

Looking forward to our meeting,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Perhaps Sirius could accompany you?

He grabbed the letter and ran next door and found Hermione reading the same letter. "Tomorrow good with you?" he asks, and she nods sleepily. "Good night Hermione, I'll write I'm back."

Harry quickly scribbles, 'tomorrow will be fine. I'll see if Sirius can accompany us.' and placed it on the feather. It bursts into flames and disappears, leaving only a small scorch mark. Harry promptly collapsed onto the couch and falls asleep, smiling at having his godfather back.


	6. Meeting

Last chapter for today. i'll try and upload the rest some other time.

Harry gets the sekirei situation sorted out, and Ku gets a surprise ashikabi.

**STILL **dont own them. If they need a good home, send me a pm...

* * *

Fate's Redemption chapter 6

Meeting

"Let's go! Time to get up!" a voice said, waking Harry from his sleep.

"Hermione?" he asks sleepily, "What's up?"

"It one o'clock, we need to get ready to go meet Dumbledore!" she says, rushing to get Harry out of bed.

"Crap, that late?" Harry said, jumping into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"It's weird, but I've never seen you sleep in before." Hermione smiles, "I had Yume tell Sirius. He said that he'd meet us there if he could get away. Apparently the ministry is having a huge ceremony to announce his pardon."

"Bet Padfoot loves that. Ten galleons say he pranks the ministry." Harry smirks, pulling on a new robe.

"Deal. How are we getting there? And should we get the twins?" she asks, ushering Harry into the pub.

"I don't know. Where are Yume and Shiina?" he asks, looking around.

"Yume has been helping Shiina look for someone the last couple days. I'm guessing that's where." she shrugs.

"Maybe floo powder?" Harry asks tentatively.

"I'd rather not, but maybe if we have to..." she says dejectedly. Luckily that train of thought is interrupted when a fire ignited on their table, and Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, was standing on the table.

All around them, the patrons were staring at the bird. Harry reached out and rubbed his beak, "Hello Fawkes. Are you here to pick us up?"

Fawkes let out a small soaring song, and Harry and Hermione grabbed a hold of his legs. Suddenly, they were engulfed in flames. Yet it didn't burn. The only thing Harry could relate it to was standing near a patronus. He felt safe, like nothing could hurt him. The next second he was standing in Dumbledore's office.

"I see Fawkes found you easily?" the old man smiled from across the desk.

"Yeah, but Tom might not like the burn marks on his table." Harry smirked and the headmaster chuckled.

"I shall be sure to pay a visit to repair them. Now I notice we are three people short. Where are your sekirei? And what of Sirius?"

"The ministry is insisting on making a big spectacle out of his release, so Sirius is being tortured." Harry smirked, "Hermione and I have a bet going that Sirius is going to prank them all."

Dumbledore broke out laughing, "I will take that bet! Twenty galleons say they'll be talking about it when school starts."

The three share a good laugh before Hermione continues, "Yume went with Shiina to try and find someone, so we haven't seen then since this morning."

"I don't believe we'll have to wait long." Dumbledore smiles, "Sekirei are able to tell where their ashikabi is. I have little doubt that they will be arriving shortly."

As if on cue, a dark cloud rose behind then, and Yume and Shiina stepped out. "You could have waited. I would have taken you." Yume pouted before taking a seat.

"Now that everyone is here, let us get started. As you all know, I am aware of the sekirei plan; however I cannot allow beings as powerful as sekirei to fight within these grounds." Dumbledore warns sternly, "You are going to be given your own quarters, which will be given to you at the start of the year. You will also be exempt from curfew, but your ashikabi will not. Teachers are not informed of the real reason for your visit. They will be told that you are acting a defense with the DMLE. There are other ashikabi, and there for, sekirei, at this school. However under no circumstances are you to engage any others, or I will be force to banish you from the grounds. The sole exception is that if another sekirei breaks this rule, you may defend yourself. Are there any questions?"

"Are we allowed to act in defense of our ashikabi?" Yume asks, worried given what she'd seen over the last couple days.

"Within reason. For instance, if a sekirei attacks, you may retaliate. However, if your ashikabi is involved in a duel with another student, unless there is immanent risk to their lives do not interfere." he explains.

"Are we allowed to leave the grounds?" Shiina asks tentatively.

"Of course, though keep in mind that your ashikabi would be Ill equipped to deal with another sekirei if they broke the rules. I assume that you are still searching for number one hundred and eight, Kusano?" Dumbledore smiles knowingly.

"I have to find her." he says firmly.

"What if I told you she had already found her ashikabi? And it was someone who one of you is quite familiar with?" he again smiles knowingly.

"Who?" they asked at the same time.

"Look around the station in the first and you'll find them. However, keep this in mind. I have already met with them, and while you have had many problems in the past, he has turned over a new leaf, thanks, in no small part to young Ku. I ask that you please, trust me and give him a chance before you judge by the man he used to be."

Shiina couldn't stop smiling, "That has always been her strong suit. I'm glad."

Hermione gave him a quick hug, then said, "Are you sure you won't tell us?"

"I wouldn't spoil the surprise, though I assure you, it isn't anyone you expect." he chuckled softly.

"Just tell me it isn't Malfoy or Snape and I'll believe you." Harry sighs.

"No, it is not Mr. Malfoy or Professor Snape. Now than, I believe you should be getting back. I have several important meeting this afternoon. I'm sure you will find the next year entertaining, even of you won't be involved." Dumbledore smiles, as Fawkes flies down to his shoulder.

"That's suits me just fine. I'm looking forward to a normal school year." Harry laughs as they stand up.

"Shall I have Fawkes flash you back, or would you prefer to shadow travel?"

"I'll take them." Yume stretches, "I have one last question; is number eighty eight's ashikabi a student here?"

"I'm sorry, but Number eighty eight is not with any current student that I am aware of. If you'd like, I would be happy to pass along any information I find."

"I'd appreciate it. Thank you." Yume smiles as she summons the shadows and the four disappear.

Almost that instant, there was a knock on the door. "Please, come in, Mr. Crouch, Mr. Bagman." Dumbledore says as he sucks on a lemon drop.

Crouch walks in, accompanied by an excited looking Ludo Bagman, an elegant madam Maxine, and a very young Asian man, no older than the average Hogwarts graduate, that Dumbledore is not familiar with.

"Thank you for seeing us on such short notice." Crouch says calmly, "I'm afraid we have a slight problem. Karkaroff has left. He felt it was biased for us to incorporate sekirei as the plan is based in England. Despite the fact that sekirei are distributed across the world in preparation of the final state, but I digress. It took some time, but I found a school willing to take Durmstrang's place. Allow me to introduce Hayato Mikogami, who is acting headmaster of the Mahoutokoro Magical College."

Mikogami extends his hand, which Dumbledore shakes happily. "A pleasure. During my time aboard, I spent a year teaching at Mahoutokoro, and it truly is a wonderful school." Dumbledore smiles.

"So I've heard. My grandfather spoke quite highly of that year. Calls you the greatest transfiguration professor he had." Mikogami smiles back.

"So you are Kiazen's grandson, I thought as much. Is he in good health?"

"I'm sorry to say he passed last year." Mikogami says sadly.

"A great loss. I can see you inherited more than his looks. Acting headmaster at your age is quite remarkable."

"Our last headmaster retired at the end of last year. Tradition is that any members of the staff with a cherry wand are voted on by the students to determine acting headmaster. Even though I was only a student professor, I was still eligible." he shrugs, "Another teacher will likely be in charge during the actual tournament, so I'm just a figurehead."

"Figurehead or not, it is quite an honor. If you don't mind my asking, why would you agree to participate? As my colleague pointed out, we do have a perceived advantage." Dumbledore asks curiously.

"I am an ashikabi. Which means I am well aware that there are no absolutes. Even if you have an advantage, life isn't going to all go your way. The students need to understand that. Besides, we have several ashikabi at our school; any one would prove a match for any your schools can produce." Mikogami says calmly, obviously having taken a long time to think about that answer.

"You are wise beyond your years. A rare trait in this day and age. I must say it is fortunate that you are out of school. I wouldn't like to have the goblet choose you, Mikogami of the South." Dumbledore grins as he signs the contract in front of him.

"If you've heard that nickname, I warn you that Minato of the North and Sanada of the West are still students. If either is chosen, be ready for a fight. Especially if it's Sanada." Mikogami laughs as he signs his name.

He moves aside and Madam Maxine strides up and signs hers as well. "You would do well not to count out Beauxbatons." she warns in a heavy French accent as she steps back.

"Congratulations, and may this tournament be the greatest in history!" bagman clapped, before being joined by everyone, even Crouch, though he did it rather halfheartedly.

As they filed out of the room, Mikogami turned back and asked, "Professor, what advice would you give to someone who wanted to be the best teacher possible?"

Dumbledore smiled brightly, "Never lose touch with yourself or your students. If you can understand them, you'll teach them far more than they would learn otherwise."

"You know, my first sekirei said the same thing." Mikogami said sadly, "I don't suppose you could do me a slight favor?"

"It depends, though I should be able to help."

"Sekirei number five, Mutsu, disappeared three month ago. I was wondering if you could try and find out what happened to him?" Mikogami asks nervously.

"I will try, but Minaka is known be rather secretive. He may refuse, though I will do what I can." Dumbledore smiles, "You'll be a great teacher."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence." Mikogami says as he walks out of the class room, "I'll send the student list sometime next week." he calls back, before vanishing down the staircase.

The twins were waiting for then as soon as they got back, demanding to know the details of the meeting with Dumbledore and Minaka. They were curious about the identity of Kusano's mystery ashikabi.

* * *

"I might be Justin. Remember that prick who kept going on about you being the heir?" Fred suggested.

"Maybe Lockhart? You might not need memories to be an ashikabi." George supplied.

"Crabbe or Goyle? Maybe they decided better of hanging out with Malfoy." Hermione mentions.

"Whoever it is, Dumbledore seemed to think I hated then, and only Malfoy and Snape come to mind." Harry shrugs, "I guess we'll find out start of term."

"Could it be Ron?" Hermione asks.

"No way!" the twins and Shiina said at the same time, "From the one time I met him, I can tell that Ku would never chose him." Shiina says firmly.

"What about Minaka's comment about combining the sekirei plan with Crouch's thing? Remember how secretive Crouch and Percy were about something happening at Hogwarts?" Harry mentions, drawing there attention away from the mystery ashikabi.

They spent the better part of the night discussing possible events. The most plausible being a massive dueling tournament.

As the summer flew by, Harry and Hermione began to enjoy their free time, as opposed to spending it shopping for school or preparing for various meetings. Sirius acquittal ceremony came and went without any obvious prancing, though Harry had a feeling that Sirius would get his revenge.

Minister fudge had put together the whole ceremony to try and earn some favor for his impeachment hearing. Sirius shut that down easily. Announcing to the daily prophet, "He left me locked up for more than eleven years, than tried to have me kissed. If he wants a cheering charm, I'm tossing a blasting curse."

Following this announcement, Fudge was voted out of office by an overwhelming majority, ninety-seven to three, with only Fudge, Umbridge, and Malfoy voting for him to remain. Elections for the next minister were scheduled for the first week of term. Currently in the running were Rufus Scrimgeour, who was rather unpopular because of his stern demeanor, and Lucius Malfoy, who lost a large number of votes when he tried to keep fudge in office.

Sirius had been rather scarce. He'd show up at the leaky cauldron for a cup of coffee, and then disappear for a week. Every time they asked where he was going, he just said he was 'sorting out family affairs.' what that meant would have to wait, as before long they were packing their trunks and going up bed, ready to return to Hogwarts.

The next morning way hectic, but not in the same way as it had been at the Weasley's. They'd dragged their trunks down stairs, and were attacked by a shaggy black dog.

"Sirius!" Harry said, scratching him behind the ears, "Are you coming with us?"

He changed back, grinning, "at least part way. I need to talk to someone and Platform nine and three quarters is the only place I know they'll be."

"Well, we need to talk to someone too." Harry smirked, "Shiina's friend is supposed to be there, so we're going to say hi."

"We've got an hour, so how about breakfast?" Sirius said, calling out to Tom.

After a fun filled meal, complete with Padfoot eating Sirius' steak and eggs, and getting yelled at by Sirius. Once they were full, they dragged the trunks to the apparation point and Yume shifted them to King's Cross.

"Shiina, keep your eyes open for her." Harry said after they stored their trunks in the luggage compartment, "None of us have seen her before, so you'll probably notice her before us."

"She isn't that hard to spot." Shiina says, looking around desperately, "She's a little girl with gold hair and green eyes."

"Sirius, who are you looking for?" Hermione asks as she starts looking for Ku, "Sirius?" she asks when there isn't an answer.

Turning, the saw Sirius standing in front of four people, all easily recognizable. They pushed their way through the crowd until they could just make out what was said. "Do I need a reason to come see my favorite cousin? I haven't seen her, so I thought I'd tell her that Harry gave me her message."

"And? Will you?" Narcissa asks hopefully, something which is missed by her husband, son and the familiar peach haired woman just behind Draco.

"You know me, cissy. I'm not I've to break my word. If you want me to, just say the word." Sirius says seriously.

"Please..." she practically begs.

"Narcissa Malfoy, your marriage is hereby null and void. Any money deemed as Black assets are to be paid in full by the end of the month." Sirius said with a smile as the Malfoy crest faded from her robes.

Lucius realized what was happening too late, and had just drawn his wand to retaliate when he is blasted by Sirius. "Give it a rest, Lucy. You're a politician, I'm a fighter. It's a no brained who would win." Sirius says, as Narcissa hugs him tightly.

Sirius is so engulfed in dealing with Lucius; he fails to notice the ice spears flying towards him through the nearly empty back of the platform. Just as they are about to stab him in the back, a wall of thorns block it's path. Before Akitsu could act again, Yume has blocked her way, as Harry and Hermione rush to Sirius.

Shiina is looking towards the origin of the wall of plants with a huge smile on his face. "Ku!" he yells, running towards the little girl holding a small potted plant.

"Shiina!" she cries, running over to him. The cry draws Harry, Hermione, and Yume's interest and they turn towards the happy sekirei. Harry's eyes are drawn to the young man behind her.

A man that Harry has hated on more than one occasion, and who spent ten years making Harry's life hell . "Dudley?"

His cousin smiles nervously, "Hi, Harry. Surprised to see me?"

"Surprised is one word that comes to mind." Harry says coldly, before remembering his promise to Dumbledore. He adds a bit nicer, "How about we get a compartment? I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Sounds good." Dudley says nervously as he scopes up Ku and lets her ride on his shoulder, "Can they come too? I think Ku needs her friend."

"Probably for the best." Harry admits, "I'd be careful. If he thinks you're being mean to Ku, he might just kill you."

Dudley turns back, following Hermione, Shiina, and Yume onto the train. Looking towards the entrance, Harry finally notices his aunt and uncle. "Hello." he smiles at them, and watches as uncle Vernon jumps.

"Harry..." Aunt petunia starts before she's blocked by Sirius.

"You've got a lot of guts talking to him after the shit you've put him through." Sirius growls,

"Wait, Sirius." Harry says, "Let her finish."

His eyes don't leave the two adults, but he stands aside. Petunia breathe a sigh of relief, before she continues, "Harry, after what I've put you through, I have no right to ask this, but, please, look after Dudley." she begs, crying.

"The headmaster told me that Dudley had changed." Harry says, looking his aunt in the eye, "If that's true, I'll help him as best I can."

"Thank you." she whispers.

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't decided to help him. If you'd like, I can let Dudley use Hedwig to send messages." Harry offers.

At the mention of his owl, Vernon clenches his fist slightly, but remains quiet. "Thank you... For at least giving Dudley a second chance. I understand that Vernon and I don't deserve one."

"You're right that you don't deserve it. But at least you're trying, and you might earn one eventually." Harry smiles as his aunt bursts into tears, thanking him.

The whistle blows, making Harry jump. "Go, Harry." Sirius says turning his attention back to Harry's relatives. "Don't worry. Unless he attacks me I won't touch them."

"Thanks Sirius. I'll be in touch." Harry calls as he runs onto the bus.


	7. The Goblet of Fire

Next batch of chapters!

Harry talks with Dudley, and another new Ashikabi.

I'm sorry to say that I havent started owning Sekirei or Harry Potter in the last two day. Oh well. Maybe next week!

Fate's Redemption chapter 7

It took Harry nearly ten minutes to find the others. When he walked in, Hermione was staring at Dudley, who had a sudden interest in Ku's potted plant. Sitting next to Yume, he breaks the silence. "Alright now I've got a lot of questions, but let's start with why are you going to Hogwarts?"

Dudley took a deep breath, "After I met Ku, a weird guy with white hair showed up and said that because of... Something, her magic unlocked mine that had been dormant or some such thing."

Having a pretty good idea, Harry nodded at Yume, who quickly erected some shadow wards on the door. "Okay, start again, this time start from the first time you met Ku. And keep in mind that everyone in here knows about the sekirei plan."

"I met Ku the day after your friends played that joke on me. I was sitting in the park, thinking about things, which I'm sure you'll agree, is a new thing for me." Dudley laughed, and Harry failed to restrain a chuckle, "The more I thought, the more obvious it was that dad was wrong. Every time something bad happened because of a wizard, it was provoked. I stole your cake that first time, and then dad locked you in your room, next Aunt Marge was insulting your parents. This last thing is I'm guessing, them getting me back for years of tormenting you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. That and they needed someone to test their new sweet." Harry nods,

"Anyway while I'm thinking, Ku just walks over and asks me to push her on the swing. Since I figured it wouldn't hurt, I agreed and somehow I ended up playing with her all afternoon. When the gang showed up that night, they wanted be to push her around like we've done so many times before."

"What did you do?" Shiina asks studiously.

"I clocked Pier for suggesting it. Next thing I knew, I was fight them all myself. I don't think I need to bore you with the very short story of my getting my ass handed to me." he shrugs, "Anyway, while I'm picking myself up, she comes over crying about how I should just pushed her instead of getting myself beaten up. I told her not to worry. Before I knew it she had kissed me and she had bright wings. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"So that's how she emerged?" Hermione smiles, "Well that means it was definitely her choice."

"After that she told me she was a sekirei, and I was an ashikabi. She wasn't able to remember any more than that, so I took her home and put her up in your room. Hope you don't mind?"

"Not as long as it was the bedroom, not the cupboard under the stairs." Harry jokes, and Dudley smiles, "so I laid her down to sleep and told mom. And dad in no uncertain terms that she was staying if I had to get a job to pay for her myself."

"Do you mean an actual job, or mugging people on the street?" Hermione asks, remembering one of the stories Harry had told her.

"Real job. I applied at burger king before that man came. According to him, when Ku emerged, her magic came through the bond that made me an ashikabi and reawakened the magic on my mom's side. The rest I pretty uneventful. It took mom and me all night to convince dad to let me come to school. I doubt he'll be willing to pay again though. "

Harry nods slowly, than turns to Ku, "Ku, are you happy with Dudley as your ashikabi?"

Ku smiled and hugged Dudley tightly, "Yip! I love my big brother!"

"Then welcome back to the family, cousin." Harry says extending his hand, which Dudley shakes a minute later, "And don't worry about school money. My parents left me enough for me to pay for both of us and still have enough to live comfortable for the rest of my life."

"As touching as this is, there are about a half dozen people waiting outside the door." Yume says, lowering the wards. He saw in the opposite dude of the door, Neville with a blond haired woman in a long black dress, Ginny, Ron and the twins.

Harry opened the door. "Sorry about that. We were having a private interrogation."

The twins and Ron stare, "Harry, isn't your cousin a muggle?" Fred asked.

"Not anymore." Harry says simply, and casts a glance at Ku. Whether they got it or not, Harry didn't know, but they let it drop. Ron on the other hand, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It seems rather obvious, Ronniekins." Fred smirks.

"Clear as day to me." George grins.

"He was a muggle now he's a wizard, so who care how it happened." Ginny snorts, "So what gave you been talking about?"

"Just telling Dudley that I'd give him a hand at school, but if he started giving me a hard time, I'd throw him to our favorite wolves." Harry smirks, casting a glance at the twins, who promptly started howling.

"More importantly, Neville, who is this?" Hermione asks, making Neville blush.

"Well... She's my..." he starts before she interrupts.

"I'm his wife." she says easily, almost all of them gasp. Only Yume is immune, as she was laughing, "You may address me as Tsukiumi."

"Nice to meet you, Tsukiumi." Ginny says kindly.

Tsukiumi nods, "Thank thee."

"Congrats." Yume giggles.

Tsukiumi glares at her, "Do I know you?"

"I'm your older sister." Yume smiles back.

It takes a couple of seconds to sink in, but she gasps, "Yume? Tis impossible!"

"Tis not. Glad to see you again." Yume smiles, "My little sister is married." she sighs dreamily, "I feel old."

"Thou hasn't aged a day." Tsukiumi smirks as she sits next to Neville.

Guessing what that meant, Harry whisper in Neville's ear, "Sekirei?"

Neville nods, and Harry laughs. "Congrats Neville. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks mate." Neville blushes, "I'm surprised she picked me."

"You mean you picked her." Ron smirks.

"No offense, but I can't see Neville making the first move." Hermione says politely.

"Fantastic. Now me and gin are the only single ones." Ron mutters.

"Actually me and Michael are going into Hogsmeade together." Ginny chuckles.

"Who's Michael?" Ron snaps.

"He's in Ginny's year. Ravenclaw." Hermione says, glaring at her ex friend.

"I never liked that kid." he snaps, "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind."

"Ron, while I personally feel the same way,-" Feed starts before Ginny starts glaring, "Remember that first of all, Ginny is more than capable of taking care of herself, and second, if you hadn't noticed, she's not happy with you right now."

"Why would she be mad at me?" Ron asked stupidly, "Mum's the one that tried to drug her, not me."

"Because you were involved, you prat!" Ginny spits, "And I'm surprised Hermione isn't blasting you with curses I know she can use."

"Hermione forgave me!" Ron smiles, "Why else would she only charge me with the minor crime?"

"Because whatever you might have done, you were still Harry's first friend." Hermione glares, "But right now I can't stand you. I might be willing to offer you a second chance, but not now."

"Come on, mione." Ron chuckles, "Stop playing hard to get..." he says before being met by three wands and Hermione's fist.

"What the fuck!" Ron yells as he holds his bloodied nose.

"I'm not playing hard to get! Ron, I'll say this nice and clear. You and I will never be together." she spits, and Ron stands, looking shocked, "Harry, if I ever do start dating him, have Yume drag me off to St. Mungo's."

"Got it. I'll also have Shiina blast him to within an inch of his life." Harry answers as his former best mate stared at him.

"Harry, you can't be serious!" he roars.

"You already tried it once. It wouldn't surprise me if you did it again." Harry says fairly.

Ron storms out, and Ginny turns back to them, "I'm going to go talk to him. Maybe he'll get over himself by the time we reach the station."

After she leaves, Harry nods to Yume, who recreates the wards. "Five ashikabi, in the same compartment, and none of us are trying to kill each other." Harry smirks, "Minaka would be pissed."

Neville's eyes widen, "All of you?" he asks, looking at the twins.

"Our sekirei are already at Hogsmeade, staying at a nice little inn called Maison Izumo." Fred smiles.

"Sweet place, unless you piss off the landlady. Then, you're safer in London. Less chance you'll be found." George shivers.

"She can't be that bad!" Hermione laughs.

"You've never seen her." Fred says simply.

"When she's mad, she summons demons!" George exclaims, shaking.

"Stop it! You're scaring big brother!" Ku says, shaking Fred, or at least trying to.

Harry turned to see that Dudley was shaking, "Don't worry, Big D. It will be tough for a while, but it's really fun."

"And I'll be there to help!" Ku says proudly pounding her chest.

Dudley smiles and picks her up. "Thanks, Ku. You're the best."

"Now that that's out of the way, mind telling us how he's suddenly became a wizard?" Fred asks.

"Apparently, if a muggle becomes an ashikabi, the sekirei's magic transfers back, and reactivates any latent magical abilities." Harry shrugs, "Doesn't make much sense to me, but Dumbledore has said it before. Don't try and understand magic. You'll just waste time and hurt your brain."

"Before we continue, we have company." Yume says standing and undoing the wards. The door flies open and Malfoy walks in, smirking.

"Things will be different this year, Potter." he sneers.

"Obviously." Harry smirks back, "As I understand it, you're poor. I wonder if you'll have any friends now..."

"Laugh it up, Potter. But my father is far too important to let that mongrel walk all over him. And mother will come crawling back before long."

Harry pulls his wand, followed by everyone else in the compartment, even Dudley, though he seems somewhat afraid of it. "Don't insult Sirius or else." Harry snarls.

"Akitsu, teach him some manners." Malfoy smiles as the peach haired sekirei steps forward, though it fades when she is confront by Yume, Shiina and Tsukiumi.

"You picked the wrong compartment." Dudley says, galring at the blond, "Just a warning. I might not know magic like my cousin, but he can attest to my ability to beat you down."

Beside Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle crack their knuckles, and walk towards Dudley, only to get two fists to the face. "Further warning. I'm a junior heavy weight boxing champion. Care to try again?"

The grunt duo crawl out, leaving only Malfoy, facing off against five ashikabi, two of them more trained then he is, and one a professional muggle fighter, and Akitsu against Yume, Shiina, and Tsukiumi. Naturally, Malfoy chooses the safest way, "Akitsu! These filth are beneath us! We're going."

Akitsu walks out without a word. Hermione slams the door behind them. "Well done Dudley!" the twins applauded, "You knock those gits on their asses, and made it look easy!"

"If I recall, eight wins, no loses, and one draw. And seven KOs." Harry laughs, "I wasn't expecting that, but it was brilliant."

"I think that makes nine." Fred laughs.

"Thanks. It was the only thing I was ever good at." Dudley chuckles.

"Something from the trolley?" the grey haired witch pushing the trolley asked from the doorway.

Counting them, Harry said, "Ten of everything." She hands him the candy and he passes her the coins.

Harry passes everyone the candy, except for Ku's which he hands to Dudley, much to her disappointment. "Make sure that she doesn't spoil her dinner." Harry smirks, and everyone laughed.

The train ride was rather enjoyable. For the first time, Harry was able to have an actual conversation with his cousin, who seemed to have really changed. He not only didn't hold a grudge against the twins, but he made sure Ku wasn't eating too much candy. Even more surprising, unlike the old Dudley, he didn't try and eat the candy Harry had bought for her.

"You talked to someone from the school, right?" Harry asked, as he could just make out the shadow of the school in the background.

"Professor Flitwick came by and talked to me and mom while dad was at work." Dudley nods.

"Did he mention what you were supposed to do once you got there?" Harry wonders aloud.

"I'm supposed to go with the older students and I'll meet the deputy headmistress once I get there." Dudley answers even more nervously.

"No need to be nervous." Fred smirks, "You have to be sorted. Just beat a troll and you'll be in."

"You'll be fine." Harry assures him, "I beat a troll my first year, so you'll be alright. Besides, you've got a scary little bodyguard." Harry says as he ruffles Ku's hair.

"Yeah!" she smiles happily.

"Thanks." Dudley mutters, "Did you really beat a troll?"

"Me and Ron, yeah. I shoved my wand up its nose, and Ron bashed it on the head with its club." Harry laughed, "That's actually when I met Hermione."

"Yeah, I know him for ten seconds, and he's saving my life from a troll." Hermione snorts, "The same thing with Ginny, and again with Sirius. He's got a serious saving people thing."

"Hey! I fully intend to relax this year, but you know that trouble always finds me instead." Harry pouts, and Dudley laughs for the first time that Harry can remember.

The train slowly to a stop and the conductor walks through the train, shouting, "Hogsmeade station!"

"You know, you'd think he wouldn't bother, since the train only stops at Hogsmeade and London." Hermione sighs as they get off the train.

Dudley goes back towards the luggage compartment, but Harry pulls him with him. "Come on, they'll bring your stuff up while we eat."

"Firs' years! Follow me!" the familiar voice of Hagrid said as he waved his lantern, "Ella Harry, good summer?" he smiles, until he saw Dudley, who was shaking nervously, "Blimey, is that your cousin? What's he doing here?"

"Long story short, he became a wizard this summer, so he's gotta come to school." Harry explains quickly as he ushered them towards the horseless carriages.

"How'd that happen? And are you alright with it?" Hagrid asks, eyeing the retreating form of his cousin.

"No idea how it happened, and I don't know how, but he's changed. Dumbledore asked me to give him a second chance, and I'm going to." Harry smiles.

"Fine, but if he give ya any trouble, let me see if I've got the pig spell down yet." Hagrid smiles before waving him off.

As the carriage flew across the sky, Harry enjoyed seeing the look of fascination on Dudley's face. "Get used to it." Harry told him. "It gets better."

As the four of them (Harry, Dudley, Yume, and Ku) got out of the carriage, the stern looking transfiguration teacher came running towards them. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursley, please come with me. I've also been instructed to allow your companions to accompany you." McGonagall says, leading them in to the school into a room beside the great hall.

"Mr. Dursley, before we can allow you to enter the hall, you must be sorted to determine where you will be stay, and with who you will sit at mealtime. There are four houses named after our school's four founders: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Dudley nods, looking around for the door where the troll would come in.

"Please be seated, and I will place the sorting hat on your head. It will decide where you belong." she says, motioning to the stool in front of her.

"Wear a hat?" he says, glaring at Harry, "You said I had to wrestle a troll!"

Harry starts laughing, "I'm sorry, but it's something of a school tradition not to tell new students what to expect. Wrestling a troll is what the Weasley twins told me."

Dudley keeps glaring, but sits on the stool and waits. The hat is placed on his head, and speak aloud, "Ah, you're family! You are rather alike. Quite difficult. Not as cunning as your cousin, though by no means stupid. Fiercely loyal, without question. And not a coward either. Quite the quandary. Perhaps not suited to Ravenclaw, then that makes it easier. Gryffindor!"

Dudley waits until McGonagall takes the hat, and he walks back over to Harry, "How did I do?" he asks nervously.

"You're with me." Harry smirks.

"Mr. Potter, now that your cousin's status has been clarified, I need your help with something. Mr. Dursley will be placed on the core course, so that he might be ready to rejoin students in his own year after the Christmas break. However, this course has the added problem of not teaching the non-essential coursework, some of which becomes useful for your OWLs and NEWTs. Would you be willing to tutor him during your spare time?"

"Alright. If nothing else, it never hurts to get a bit more practice. Besides, he's family." Harry says, clapping his cousin on the back.

"Excellent. Now, if you would be so kind as to make sure he understands the rules, which means keep the Weasley twins at bay."

"Of course, professor." Harry smirks, nudging Dudley so he could see the crossed fingers.

"You may join your classmates." she says as she points to the door, "I must fetch the first years."

Harry led Dudley and the sekirei into the hall and over to the Gryffindor table. "Hey, mates! We've got a new lion!" Harry shouts as he sits down. The entire table roared in applause.

Dudley gets bombarded by questions from all sides. Despite his best efforts, he soon loses track of questions, and Ku's head is basically spinning. Luckily, they get a reprieve. when the doors open and the first years file into the great hall, until they stand in a straight line facing the front. McGonagall walks into the sand room they'd just come from, returning seconds later with a tattered hat on a stool.

She places the stool at the front of the hall, where it sits still for a few seconds. Then it bursts into song. Although he'd never personally heard the song, except his first year, which was too nerve-wracking to remember much, Harry actually enjoyed it. The hat compounded the history if the school into a rather catchy song, and when it ended, Harry clapped with the rest.

They waited silently until someone was sorted into Gryffindor, then they roared louder than any other table. Once the sorting was over, and some of the older students were helping the firsties get accustomed, Dumbledore stood up, "To our new friends, Welcome! If you're an old hands, welcome back! While I have a number if announcements, they can wait." he smiles, before clapping his hands.

The empty plates in front of them filled with food. Beside him, Dudley seemed a little surprised, but promptly grabbed ham and mashed potatoes and started to feast. Harry quickly followed suit. The food, as always, was delicious.

When the food was cleared, Dudley was, for the first time Harry could remember, full. Dumbledore stood back up. "Now that everyone is properly fed, a few announcements before you all go to your warm beds. First, the forest along the edge of the grounds is forbidden to all students, which some in here may need to remember."

Harry noticed the twins stare back at Dumbledore, looked shocked at the accusation. Dumbledore smiled, before continuting, "Next, we once again have a new member of the staff this year. Professor Alastor Moody kindly consented to be our Defense against the dark arts teacher. I wish him all the best.

The crowd was abuzz about this newest teacher. Alastor Moody was well known as being among the greatest aurors in the history of the ministry. Personally responsible for filling more cells in Azkaban during the year following Voldemort's defeat, than the auror office has in the years since.

"Lastly, the yearly quidditch competition will not be held this year-" he starts before he is drowned out by boos. He doesn't stop but simply increases his voice, "As Hogwarts has been chosen to play host to the tri-wizard tournament!"

The boos quickly erupted into cheers from the older student. "Thank you." Dumbledore smiles, "Now, the department of international magical cooperation and magical sports and games have worked tirelessly setting up new rules and regulations. Among these, those in charge have seen fit to impose an age limit upon those wishing to participate. Therefore, no student under the age if seventeen shall be allowed to enter themselves into consideration. These rules shall be gone over in depth, the night before the Halloween feast, when we welcome our guests. Drumstrang Institute has decided to forgo the opportunity. So, we will instead be welcoming, for the first time, Mahoutokoro Magical College, from Shinto Tayto, Japan, as well as Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Now, on that happy note, I ask that you not spend all night discussing the tournament, there will be plenty of time for that next month."

When he stepped down, Harry got up with the rest of the table, all still talking rabidly about the upcoming tournament. If his dorm mates chatter was any indication, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a review. I'm always happy to have a discussion about by story.


	8. The Champions

Fate's redemption chapter 8

He was right. After briefly introducing his cousin to the test of the dorm, the subject quickly turned back to the tournament, and more specifically, getting around the age rule. "Fred and George are brewing age potion." Ron assured the others, "I'm sure he'll hook us up after he's in."

"Oi, Harry!"Dean asked excitedly, "You want to enter, right?"

"No way." Harry answered, "After the last three years, I think I'll be fine sitting this out."

"Your loss." Seamus shrugs, "What about you, Dud?"

"No way! I'd never get through it alive!" Dudley stutters.

"Man, you two are no fun!" Dean shrugs, returning to discussing it with Sheamus and Ron, leaving harry and Dudley to lie awake all night, listening to them talk.

The next morning, they were met by well rested sekirei. "Hermione, remind me to study silencing charms all day. That was unbearable." Harry groaned.

"I wish you'd have told me! I can cast them fine." Hermione smiles, "Just hope we don't have Snape, or McGonagall. Flitwick and Sprout probably won't give us too much work."

"Who are you, and where is Hermione!?" Harry laughs, "She'd never want me to sleep in class!"

"Of course I don't want you to sleep." she glares at the thought, "But that doesn't mean I don't want easy classes the first day back.

"Let's hope so." Harry mutters as he spoons some eggs into his plate, pretending not to notice Ron avoiding him.

"Dudley, what are you going to do about classes?" Hermione asks politely, "You obviously won't be able to start with us, but you aren't going to be taking classes with the first years, are you?"

"McGonagall said he would be taking a crash course in the essentials, but asked me to help him with some of the less important coursework. Apparently, it might come up on the OWLs." Harry answers as Dudley dishes up Ku's food.

"I could help, if you'd like?" she asks.

"That would be great." Dudley smiles, "I just hope I don't make a fool of myself."

"Big D, this is Hogwarts." Harry smirks, "The teachers are so good, you couldn't make a fool of yourself if you tried." then he adds as an afterthought, "except Snape. He can't teach to save his life. My best advice is to follow the directions in the book, and don't pay attention."

"Finally! Something I'm good at!" Dudley smirks, "You were always the good student. I slept in class, and stared into space when I was awake."

"Just don't do that with any of the other teachers." Harry laughs, "McGonagall will make your life hell."

"Got it. Wish me luck." Dudley sighs as he finishes his unusually small breakfast and left, Ku right behind him.

"Since all the teachers know, does that mean they come to class with us?" Harry asks Hermione.

"Yeah, but they only know they are our protection." she says with a look that told Harry, 'Don't mention anything about it in the great hall'

Harry nods, and looks down at his schedule and groans, "Snape, then McGonagall! So much for relaxing."

Harry sighs as he leaves the crowded great hall with Hermione and their sekirei behind him.

Thus began their routine for the next two months. They'd get up every morning, eat breakfast with everyone, class, quick lunch before helping Dudley, class, help Dudley before dinner, relax for a few hours, and then sleep after Hermione applied silencing charms for the conversations about the tournament almost every night.

Finally, the morning of the thirtieth of October, a notice went up. 'We will be welcoming our guests at six. All classes will end a half an hour early to allow students to prepare.

"Sweet! Shorter potions!" dean smirks at Ron and Sheamus, who likewise reacted.

"Finally time." Harry said to Dudley, Neville and Hermione, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited."

"Me too." Dudley and Neville said at the same time.

"Them let's hurry up and get to class." Hermione said, walking past them, "We don't have time for breakfast, so hurry up."

They groaned, but left to meet their sekirei in the entrance hall. As expected, the day flew by until potions, which Snape purposely made as boring as possible, with half the class spent getting water to exactly the right temperature. Finally, just as Harry finished his potion, they were dismissed.

"About time!" Harry stretched, "You know, now that nobody can sabotage my potion, I'm not bad at this."

"Just doing my job." Yume smirks, "Sabotaged potions are very dangerous. They could explode! Or give you an incurable disease! Or pimples!" she struggles to keep a straight face when she says that last part, though they weren't as lucky, and broke out laughing.

"Come on." Hermione gestures towards the open doors, "Everyone is going outside."

The six of them met Dudley and Ku just outside, as everyone looked for some sign of the incoming schools. After several minutes of silence, Dumbledore's voice rang out, "I do believe I see Beauxbatons approaching."

All of them looked up and Harry could just make out a large shape moving swiftly towards them. As it came closer, Harry saw it was similar to the carriages they use to fly from the station, only much larger and pulled by massive blue horses.

Several students jumped out of the way as it hit the ground, and it slowly cantered to a stop. Once it wasn't moving, the doors flew open as the largest woman Harry had ever seen climbed out.

Behind her, Harry saw two lines forming on the left, about a dozen boys walk proudly. On the right were the girls. One in particular caught his eye. In the middle of the line was a young woman with silvery blond hair and light blue eyes. Her presence was similar to the veela at the world cup. Just behind her was a beautiful woman, with long brown hair tied into two ponytails, and orange eyes.

"Albus! It's wonderful to see you." the woman said, bowing slightly to the headmaster.

"My dear, welcome to Hogwarts. Would you like to wait or would you prefer to warn up in the great hall?" the headmaster smiled, returning the bow.

"I believe we will warm up." she smiles, leading her students into the school.

"I wonder how Mahoutokoro will get here?" Neville asks excitedly, and those around nodded.

Scanning the sky, he sees something unbelievable. "No way!" he shouts, pointing into the sky by the black lake. Hovering almost one hundred feet in the air is a massive island, easily the size of Hogwarts and its grounds.

Dumbledore chuckles over the silence, "I see our friends in the east know how to make an entrance."

Seeing movement, Harry turns back toward the island, and can just make out small shapes flying towards them. "Here they come!"

Everyone looks up as they see twenty nine smaller shapes, and one very large one.

The twenty nine are students, riding something invisible. Most wear light grey robes, though two wear a deep crimson. Some students screamed as the largest shapes lands. A single person riding a gryphon. He climbs off easily, and walks over to Dumbledore. "A pleasure to see you again, professor."

Dumbledore bows, "And you as well. From what I understand you have been made a full professor. Congratulations, Professor Mikogami."

"I was surprised as well. Not that I'm complaining, of course." he smiles cheerfully, "Our current headmaster is not in the best of health, so I was left in charge of everything related to the tournament. He thought it would be best, given I have something of a working relationship."

"Naturally." Dumbledore smiles. "Quite the entrance you made. Might I ask what that island is?"

"No one has found Mahoutokoro for a reason." Mikogami laughs, "Our school's main form of transport is the island itself. A rather recent development since a dark wizard tracked us down twenty years ago."

"Ingenious." Dumbledore laughs, "Shall we step inside?"

"By all means, lead the way." Mikogami smiles as his students line up behind him. As they pass, Harry notices Yume tense beside him. Following her line of sight, he sees what made her tense. Standing beside one of the crimson robed wizards is a young woman who might have been Yume's twin sister.

"Yume?" Harry asks nervously.

"Later." she says calmly, eyes not leaving her twin.

The students filled into the great hall, and saw four chairs had been conjured by the head table. The Beauxbatons had seated themselves at the Ravenclaw table, and as before almost all males eyes were on the Beauxbatons girl Harry had noticed before. Oddly, some were immune to whatever she has. Harry, Neville, twins, Cedric Diggory, two more boys Harry doesn't know by name, and almost half the boys from  
Mahoutokoro.

Surprisingly, the school broke up, with some going to each table.  
Three boys and five girls came to the Gryffindor table, including Yume's twins and a tall woman in a long purple gown, clucthing a bottle of alcohol.

"Excuse me," Harry asked one of the boys, "I noticed that you don't stick together like the other school. Can I ask why?"

"Our school is similar up yours." he explains, "When we enter school, we are separated into four separate divisions. North, south, east, and west. In general, the divisions don't inter mingual much, so we split up once we're here. It just feels more natural."

"Which division are you?" Hermione asked, fascinated.

"North." he smiles, "Best of them all in my opinion."

"Great. We're the best too." Fred laughs.

"Winners stick together." George smirks.

"I'm Harry. What your name?" Harry asks, extending his hand.

"I'm Haruka. That's Seo-" pointing to the taller man who looked like he might have been held back a few years, "Minato-" Indicating the pleasant looking guy in the crimson robes, "His sister Yukari-" he young woman sitting across from Minato, "Musubi and Kazehana," Yume's twin and the purple robed women, "Yashima," the small girl sitting beside Seo, "And my girlfriend, Kuno."

"Nice to meet you." she stutters, hiding behind his arm.

"Nice to meet you." Harry says, as all his friends start introducing themselves, except Yume, who is strangely absent.

After a feast every bit as good as the start of term feast. Dumbledore stood up, "Now that we are all fed, let's get down to the real reason all of us are here. Mr. Crouch, go ahead. "He said, as these to his right stood.

"Thank you, headmaster. Now then, as each of you will have heard, there will be several changes made to ensure the safety of all those involved. Chief among these is the rule staring that no one below the age of seventeen will be allowed to put forth their name for consideration." crouch said as the Hogwarts students booed again.

Once it had quieted down, he continued, "Additionally, in the interest of insuring safety, all champions will have with them an assistant, authorized by their respective ministries, to aid them. These assistants will not give advice, nor will they be able to complete the tasks. They're objective is to ensure the champions continued safety. Champions shall be selected by an impartial selector. Bring in the casket, Mr. Flich."

Harry's stomach turned. Despite their insistence it was safe, they still prepared a casket? Slowly, those fears were dispelled when Flich rolled in a small wooden box. Opening it, Crouch pulled out a large wooden cup, filled to the brim with blue fire. "Any student who wishes to enter must write their name and school on a slip of parchment, and put it into the flame before this time tomorrow night. Be warned, once done, it can't be taken back. Those chosen must compete, so keep that in mind."

As crouch sat down, several of the old students started ripping up parchment and writing furiously. As the hall emptied, several students approached the cup and threw the paper in. The fire turned red briefly, and those who entered were applauded.

"So tomorrow night, we find out who's competing." Harry laughs, "Just like Dumbledore, making us wait."

"Are you going to enter?" Neville asked quietly, "Fred and George said the potion will be done in a couple of hours."

"Like I said, after the last few years, I want nothing to do with danger." Harry said, shaking his head.

"What about you, Dudley?" Neville asked.

"I might've, but it's already obvious that I can't compete with everyone else." Dudley shakes his head.

"Actually, you're not doing badly. Your potions grade is higher than mine ever was, and after two months you've learned spells I didn't until my second year. McGonagall was right, you'll be with us by next year, easy," Harry said, clapping his cousin on the back.

"Thanks..." Dudley says faintly.

"Come on, let's get to sleep. We'll know who was chosen soon enough." Hermione says, and the four split from their sekirei, going up to Gryffindor tower.

They spent most of the next day in the great hall, watching as older students entered their names. The Beauxbatons students entered one after another after lunch, and Mahoutokoro entered afterwards, two students, Seo and a rough looking man named Sanada got into a huge brawl over who would get chosen. None of the other students made any attempt to stop them. On the contrary, they began loading bets. Professor Mikogami finally broke it up after Sanada had Seo in a headlock, and declared Sanada the winner. "That brings the total record to twenty wins, twenty loses, and one draw for each!" he announced to the cheering crowd.

"Sorry about that." Haruka apologized afterwards, "Their fights have become relatively normal since we started. Now, not even the teachers bother breaking it up."

"What do they always fight about?" Hermione says, hiding a smile.

"Nothing. It started from some minor thing that no one remembers any more. That was the one draw, because teacher broke it up. Since then, they fought every chance they could. When both failed their OWLs, the fought over who failed worse." Haruka laughs

"They must really hate each." Neville sighs.

"Actually, they're the best of friends." Haruka smiled, "Every time one got challenged to a duel, the other was the second. They'd quiz each other, fight, and then keep studying."

Ad if to prove the point, two seconds later, both of them are up, laughing, and swearing vengeance. Four girls are gathered around them.

Any further attempts at conversation were crushed when a loud cheering went through the hall. Fred, George, Ron, and Lee Jordan were running through the hall, each clutching a vial. "We've got it!" Fred cried.

"Made fresh his morning!" George added.

"To demonstrate its effectiveness, my brother will be testing it!" Fred cried as Ron ran forward, and made a great show of drinking it, then stepping over the age line.

When nothing happened, the crowd exploded. Ron put the parchment into the fire, and seconds later, the fire burst out and blasted on across the hall. When the dust cleared, Ron had a beard that would make Dumbledore jealous.

"Foolish little brother. You took enough potion to age you a few months, which is what we need. You'd need to take a much larger dose." Fred roared with laughter as his brother turned red.

"You said it would work!" Ron shouted embarrassed.

"You trusted the twins?!" Harry asked astounded "What were you smoking?"

"Shut up!" Ron yelled, running from the hall.

"Now that he's out of the way..." Fred smirked, uncorking his vial and turning to his friends, "Cheers!" The three said as the gulped the potion, stepped over the line, and put in their papers.

At first, it seemed like it might succeed. As they step back, the crowd cheered louder than ever. Until the red fire rose back up, and struck them in the chest, sending them flying. They, too, had beards when they got to their feet.

"I did say you wouldn't be allowed to compete, you know." said an amused voice from the doorway. "And you, professor, I would have thought you'd try to stop them."

"Why?" Mikogami smiled, "If they could break your age line, they'd have earned the chance."

"Very well. I would like to announce that dinner will be in twenty minutes. Any last minute stragglers should enter now." Dumbledore smiled as he walked to his seat.

True to his word, fifteen minutes later, everyone started oiling into the great hall, and five minutes later, the feast began.

The amusement of seeing the twins with beards was well worth skipping the Hogsmeade weekend, but Harry still wished he could have some butterbeer with dinner. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, than a bottle appeared next to him.

Looking around, he didn't see anything obvious until he saw Yume in the corner look at him and wink. 'I've got to ask her how she does that.' Harry thought as he popped the cap and poured himself a drink.

Looking down the table, he saw the woman in the purple robes down an entire bottle of firewhiskey, to the applause of the other students. Harry couldn't help but notice that the food was different. Instead of the usual English food, there was also French and Japanese food, which Harry ate with delight.

Once the plates had been cleared, Dumbledore stood and walked to the center of the stage. "The goblet of fire seems to be close to deciding. Whoever is called, please stand, and walk through this door behind me." he starts, until the fire blazed red. A piece of charred parchment, which Dumbledore caught and read.

"The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!" the hufflepuffs exploded as Cedric walked up the aisle and disappeared through the back door.

And the fire turned red, and Dumbledore read from the resulting paper, "The Beauxbatons champion is... Fleur Delacour!"

The Beauxbatons wizards went wild as the stunning Fleur walked through the door in the back.

Again, Dumbledore caught the piece of paper and read, "The Mahoutokoro champion is... Minato Sahashi!"

Harry clapped with the rest as Minato walked through the doors. "Wonderful. Now if you'd all..." Dumbledore started until the fire again flashed red and shot a single piece of parchment. Dumbledore snatches it and reads, barely a whisper, "Harry Potter..."

In the quiet hall, the words echo hear further than they should have. "Harry Potter! Through here if you please..." Dumbledore said, motioning him to the front.

As he walked he said softly, although it echoed in the hall, "I can't get one damn normal year." and he stepped through the doors.

Following the twisted hall, Harry heard voice up ahead. Walking into the room, he saw the other three standing, and talking. Looking up, Fleur asked, "Did they need us?"

"No." Harry answered bitterly.

"What happened?" Cedric asked.

"Just another year for me." Harry sighs, as voices came from the hallway.

"I can believe it! This is unprecedented!" Bagman said as he walked into the room.

"That much is obvious, Ludo." Maxine says, glaring at Harry, "We should be asking who is responsible?"

"Blame potter!" Snape sneers, "He seems to believe that rules don't apply to him."

"Bite me." Harry sneers back, "I never wanted anything to do with this fucking tournament. Everyone at Hogwarts knows damn well I've done more than most the people in this room!"

"Surely he's lying!" Fleur says in a heavy French accent.

"Afraid not." Cedric sighs, "He's fought you know who twice-"

"Three times. Once in Godric's hallow, once against Quirrell, and again in the chamber." Harry corrects him.

"Three times. Saved the school from the chamber of secrets." Cedric starts again.

"And killed a bloody basilisk in the process." Harry spits.

"and there are rumors that he fought off a hundred dementors last year." Cedric finishes.

"Fought them, saved my godfather, and fought a transformed werewolf." Harry says, still glaring at Snape.

"But that doesn't explain how your name got entered I the tournament!" Fleur screeches.

"Not much on the brains, are ya missy?" moody smirked from the corner, "Boy's just said. People wanna kill him. What better way than staging an accident in a dangerous competition?"

"But...but..." she stutters.

"Barty?" Dumbledore looks grimly.

"We have no say." crouch sighs, "Mr. Potter has no choice. As of now, he is our fourth champion."

"That answers that." Bagman smiles, "Barty knows all the rules, so if he says we've got nothing, there really is no way out."

"On the upside, no one will need an assistant." Mikogami smiles, "Since they're all ashikabi."

"How did you-" Fleur and Cedric said, glaring at Mikogami.

"I'm an ashikabi too. Once you have enough sekirei, it's not that difficult to tell an ashikabi." he shrugs.

"Right, well let's get on with it. Each of you, go get your sekirei." Crouch sighs and the others leave the room.

Deciding to try it again, Harry thinks, "Yume! Can you come here?' after a few seconds, he gives up and goes to the door, when someone taps his shoulder.

"Looking for me?" Yume smiles.

"How do you do that?" Harry laughs as he sits down, everyone else still staring at the sekirei that appeared from nowhere.

"Magic." she says simply.

"Mr. Crouch, my sekirei." Harry sighs, and Yume turns serious.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" she asks nervously.

"Best guess, someone is trying to kill me again. Now I'm being forced into a tournament I wanted no part in and you play some part it in." Harry explains, glaring at crouch.

"How can I help?" she asks, sitting next to him.

"The other champions are going to get their sekirei. The rest will be explained when they return." bagman says excitedly.

Just then the door opens and Cedric comes in with a young black haired woman. He looks at Barry, then Yume, and asks, "How did you beat me? Oriha was just outside the door!"

"I never liked reality, so I refuse to accept its rules." Yume smirks.

The door opens and Fleur returns with the brown haired ponytail girl. "How did you get here?" she asks.

"Magic." Yume answers.

They sat in silence for almost five minutes, until Minato came back, "Sorry! Kazehana was passed out on the astronomy tower." he apologized, pulling up two more chairs for his sekirei.

Harry's heart skips a beat when he sees that Yume's twin is Minato's sekirei. "Right, everyone, introduce yourselves." Crouch says officially.

"I'm number three, Kazehana." the purple robed sekirei sighs.

"Number eighty-eight, Musubi!" Yume's twin says, punching the air. She seems the only one who hadn't noticed she looked just like Yume.

"I'm Uzume, Number ten." Fluer's sekirei smiles.

"Number one hundred and one, Oriha." Cedric's said, and all eyes turned to Yume.

"Sekirei Number eight, Yume." she says calmly, and the other sekirei blanched.

"Yume?" Kazehana stared, "Here I thought I'd drunk too much."

"You have, but that's beside the point." Yume stares back, "You haven't changed a bit."

"Ms. Yume!" Musubi said, jumping up and down, "Is it really you?"

"Musubi, you have no idea how relieved that you are alive. My first thought when I woke up was that I'd failed." Yume smiles back, "And you've found your ashikabi as well."

"Yup! Minato's great!" she answers happily.

"Harry's better!" Yume says playfully.

"Let's stop it there!" crouch says, quieting them, "Right now, we need to get the information out of the way. The first task will be in just over two weeks. As it is a test of courage, none of you will be told what the task is ahead of time. You may research whatever spells you feel you will need, however, teachers cannot help. Any questions?"

"Why does Harry have to participate? He didn't enter!" Yume says angrily.

"Be that as it may, the goblet is a binding magically contract. Breaking it could have drastic consequences." Crouch say.

"Fine, but I hope the first task isn't a duel." she says angrily. "The only time I've been this angry, I massacred the army assaulting the sekirei lab on Kamikura."

"Mr. Crouch, I hope you aren't holding out on us." Mikogami says to the older man, "I don't claim to be an expert, but if I learned anything from Mutsu, it's that one doesn't piss off the discipline squad and expect to walk away."

"Especially her." Uzume adds, "We've never met, but I've heard the stories about her. A sekirei strong enough to tame MBI's hound."

"I'm sure!" he cries, looking slightly scared, "Any more questions?"

Silence. Sighing in relief, he says, "Then, go and celebrate. I will see you all on the seventeenth. Crouch says, rushing out of the room.

Walking out of the room, Harry says good bye to Cedric and Minato then turns to Yume. "Can you take me up to my room? And keep everyone out for a while? I'm too tired to deal with them."

"Sure. Get some sleep, and we'll get together in the morning." she says, as they shadow travel up Gryffindor tower.

Yume walks down to the common room. "Harry's in bed. Do not disturb or else." she growls, making the surprise party jump.

"How'd you get here?" Ron sneers, "You're not a Gryffindor!"

"Harry invited me, and told me in no uncertain terms, that he needs some sleep. If you try and disturb him, you'll have to go through me." she says angrily. "Dudley, Neville, Hermione, if any of you want to say good night, you may. Everyone else, wait till morning."

The three in question rush up and wish him good night, then run back down. "Go ahead and party." Yume smirks, "He won't hear a thing."

Slowly the party got back underway, though none bid the fourth years were allowed to go to bed until well after midnight.


	9. Practicing for the Dragon

Yume finds the dragons, and malfoy takes the first step to becoming an animagus!

Still don't own them. Seriously getting mad now.

Fate's Redemption chapter 9

"Thanks again for last night." Harry smiled at Yume from across the breakfast table. It was extremely early, so they were the only ones there.

"No trouble. Besides, no one even tried after I proved I was serious." Yume smirks back.

"And how did you do that?" Harry smirks back.

"Weasley tried to force his way up." Yume shrugs, "I doubt I have to say more."

"I'm guessing it ended with the twins and Ginny begging you to spare him?" Harry laughs.

"Ginny did, but the twins kept saying, 'Hit him again!'" she laughs.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Harry asks, looking over his shoulder at the steady trickle of people coming in to breakfast, "I'm still not ready to deal with them."

"Let's go. Maybe well be able to have a proper conversation." Yume says, shifting them onto the grounds, "Though you know you can't avoid them forever."

"I can try." Harry mutters as the walk along the forest. "Are you relieved?"

"About?" Yume's says, staring into the forest.

"Musubi." Harry says, gesturing toward the island now floating above the forest.

"More than anything, I'm relieved she found her ashikabi safely. Minato seems like a great guy, but you're better." Yume shakes her head.

"Are you worried?" Yume asks after a minute of silence, "This tournament isn't like the rest of your exploits. This is all you. I'll help as best I can, but you need to be ready."

"How am I supposed to do this?" harry sighs, "The others are so much stronger. They have years of training I don't. These challenges are designed for someone older. How can I compete?" he cries.

"With help from our friends and from me." Yume says sternly. "I said that this was all on you, but that doesn't mean that well let you die."

"Thank you..." Harry says, eyes tearing up.

"Right now, we need to practice. Let's go ask Dudley if we can put off his practice until after the task." Yume starts, "Dudley said he'd be playing with Ku all day, so let's go pay them a visit."

Harry stands and follows after her, walking past the door into the school, and along the castle walls. After passing the greenhouses, Yume turns and places her hand on the wall. "Takami." she says, and the wall glows pink, before turning transparent.

Harry walked into the room, the sensation similar to walk onto platform nine and three quarters. Behind the wall is a well lit room, branching off in three directions. Straight ahead is a small bed room. To the left is a small garden of plants Harry couldn't even recognize. On the right was a large room full of toys, magical and muggle alike. In the center sit four people playing cards.

Looking up from her hand, Hermione smiles, "Harry! It's great to see you! We missed you at breakfast."

"Sorry." he apologizes, "I just didn't think I'd be able to deal with the whispering and accusations."

"Can't say I blame you." Shiina sighs, "Everyone was talking about it. Hermione was swamped at first."

"At first?" Harry grinned.

"Shiina was wonderful." Hermione laughed, "The idiots found themselves in the middle of the great hall in their underwear."

Shiina just shrugs, "It was organic, and organic things die. I didn't break my word to Dumbledore, since I attacked their clothes not them."

"So where have you been?" Dudley smiles, handing his card to Ku.

"Walking along the edge of the forest. Talking with Yume. Worrying about the tournament. Same as usual." Harry sighs before being hugged by every female in the room.

"Don't worry." Hermione smiles, "You've got Yume, so you'll be fine."

"Having the chief of the discipline squad is an advantage." Shiina nods.

"Kazehana might not be chief, but she is first generation." Yume sighs, "I'll be sure that he survives, but against her I can't be sure of a win."

"Did they give you any clues?" Hermione ask, picking up the cards that now lie forgotten on the floor.

"Nothing. They said it was a test of courage, so we couldn't know." Harry shrugs, "Like I haven't done enough of those."

"Well, that's good." Dudley says, trying to smile, "When everyone else hesitates, you won't."

"He's right." Hermione says impressed, "the biggest threat this time is the psychological effect of facing something you know nothing about. After the last three years, that should be a problem."

"That said, I'd much rather have Harry ready for anything."Yume says, before adding, "Dudley, I'm sorry, but your extra lessons are on hold until after the first task at the earliest."

"Wouldn't have it otherwise." Dudley shrugs, "Besides, what good would it do me if Harry got himself beaten to a pulp because he was helping me?"

"Thanks, big d. Yume; what were you thinking to help me train?" Harry asks his sekirei.

"Easy. We fight. If you can hold your own against me for more than a minute, I think you'll be alright." Yume says, dragging Harry from the room.

So began the training from hell. Every day after classes, Harry and ye would go to the quidditch pitch and fight. Meanwhile, Hermione had taken over Harry's job of assist Dudley, while also researching the rules of the Tri wizard tournament. After only a week of training, it became obvious that Harry could make any more significant progress. He could evade her for just over thirty seconds, but any more and he'd lose speed, leading to him being caught easily when Yume wasn't using her powers. When she did, it would take ten seconds at most.

The night of the eighth, after taking Harry up to bed after he passed out while training, Yume jumped to the tip of the astronomy tower. As she lay, looking at the stars, a new wind started to blow. A wind tinted with the smell of alcohol.

Yume stood and jumped from the tower, landing lightly on her feet and dashing towards the forest. As she moved further, the smell grew, along with the sound of breaking branches. At last she reached the clearing. Kazehana stood against Uzume, who was shrouded in white veils.

"Stop this!" Yume yells, standing between the fighting sekirei, "Fighting on these grounds is forbidden."

"And who is going to make me?" Uzume sneers, sending a veil flying towards Yume, who expertly dodges and shadow spears lock it to the ground, two more pointed at Uzume's throat.

"It's obvious you can't beat me." Yume says coldly, "Leave, or i will terminate you."

Uzume slowly lowered the veils, which seemed to disappear, leaving her in her normal light blue uniform, "Fine, I'll leave. I got what I needed." she said as she leapt out of the forest.

Yume turned to look at Kazehana, but saw nothing but a whirlwind of flower petals. "Always did like to make a flashy exit..." Yume mutters as she jumps towards the school, until something catches her eye.

A stream of fire burst through the treeline. 'Homura? Why is he here, and who is he fighting?' she thought as she turned towards the fire. Stopping just outside the clearing, she was shock by what she saw.

Three full grown dragons lay asleep, while a fourth rampaged around the clearing. Two dozen wizards were casting stunners at the beast, who was hardly even fazed.

"Aim for its chest!" one wizard yelled, "On three!" on his count, twenty four stunners clashed again the beast's chest, and it fell unconscious.

"About time!" one wizard sighs as he begins putting out fires, "I don't envy the champions. How the fuck are they supposed to get that golden egg from a full grown dragon, let alone a Horntail!"

Yume smiled slightly, before jumping back towards the castle, pleased with the nights work.

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he reread the message in front of him. It has been forwarded to him by madam Longbottom, and contained the name of the next minister for magic. While that is all well and good, the elected minister could present a problem. He'd never expect minaka to actually win!

Despite this, the matter that weighed most heavily on his mind was Harry potter. 'Why is he entered?' Dumbledore thought as he folded the letter, 'Surely an attempt to kill him would be better planned. Counting on an accident would be foolish while I and the other heads are watching. Perhaps this has nothing to do with potter. Perhaps potter is the decoy. Severus was correct. The only way we'll find out what this all means is to let them move forward for a time.

Suddenly, one of his new detectors went off. 'Sekirei fight on the grounds.' he thought as he tapped the silver monitor with his wand. An image of sekirei three and ten fighting about ten minutes' walk into the forest. 'So, it's them. I'd have thought Mr. Malfoy would have been the first to break the taboo.' a new image appears on the screen. Yume standing between them. Dumbledore couldn't suppress the smile, 'So very like Mr. Potter. Powerful, with a strong sense of justice. Another reason that it would be foolish to make an attempt on his life.'

The battle winds down and he turns the monitor off. "For now, let us watch as the pieces fall into place. Forgive me, Harry. I pray you do not suffer too greatly." as he says this aloud, a thought came over him. Quickly, he picks up the foo powder and throws it into the fire.

"Professor Moody!" he tells into the green flames, "May I have a minute?"

The rugged form of Alastor Moody spins into view. "How can I help you, Albus?"

"Mr. Potter clearly isn't at the same level as the other students. Perhaps he may need a hint?" Dumbledore smiles joyfully.

"Right you are." moody nods, "Perhaps a quick lesson on the weakness of dragons..."

"No, I was thinking something far more subtle. Perhaps reminding him to stick to his strengths. The boy is quite the flyer. He could fly circles around that dragon easily."

"Got it." moody nods, stepping into the green fire.

"Good luck, Harry."Dumbledore sighs into the night.

In Hogsmeade, a single woman stood behind a boarding house called Maison Izumo. Even in the dim moonlight, her light purple hair seemed to radiate power. As the clouds passed over the moon she moved, quickly drawing her sword and cutting the falling leaves to pieces. A door opened behind her, and she asks, without even looking, "What is it, Matsu?"

"Ms. Miya, we have a visitor." she giggles.

'At this hour?' Miya thought as she kept her sword drawn as she walked to the front of the house. Stopping, she smiles, "It has been a long time, Mutsu."

"You as well, Number one. Can I come in? I have a favor to ask." he smiles back, placing his sword next to the door in a gesture of peace.

"Matsu, have the girls prepare tea." Miya says as she leads her old friend into the house.

The two sit down, and Matsu joins them, still giggling. Hibiki and Hikari pass out cups of tea, before excusing themselves and running from the first generation discipline squad.

"What is this about, Mutsu?" Miya asks as the door closes.

"I'm-" he starts before the door opens again.

"Miya! I'm home! Where's the sake?" Kazehana calls, stumbling her way into the room. Her eyes widen slightly as she sees Mutsu, "This is a surprise. How are you, Mutsu?"

"Shut it, you drunkard." he answers coldly. "as I was saying,-"

"Mutsu!" Matsu giggles, unable to control herself, "Why were you winged by a man?!"

"Shut it, pervert." he responds coldly, then shivers when a demon makes its presence known.

"If either of you interrupt him again, I'm afraid I can't be held accountable for his actions." Miya says sweetly, as she hands Mutsu his sword.

The two promptly become quieter than a grave. "Thank you, number one. Like I was saying, I'm confused. In my head, I know he's my ashikabi, yet my heart is telling me something different." Mutsu confesses.

"Were you winged forcibly?" Matsu asks curiously. After everyone in the room glares, she rethought, "Of course not. Who could force you to awaken?"

"I have clear memories of the day I awakened. I remember the feeling when I awakened, yet none of it seems real, and I don't know why." Mutsu sighs, "And now, there is this." he says as he pulls back his hair, revealing a sekirei symbol on his forehead.

Matsu's near perpetual giggling stopped immediately. None of them spoke. "I was hoping you might have some idea what this means." Mutsu sighs, covering the symbol again.

"I've never heard of an awakened sekirei becoming discarded. When did these strange feelings start?" Miya asks, demon facade fading somewhat.

"Five months ago." he answers, "But they've been getting much stronger the last week."

"Matsu, find out everything you can." Miya says sternly, "I don't know what this means, but you always have a place here, if you'd like to wait."

"Thank you, Miya. I appreciate everything." Mutsu says, as he walked out, "I might take you up on that some time. But my ashikabi still needs me, despite my personal feelings."

"I will pray for you, Mutsu." Miya sighs as her friend leaves the room. "May you find the answers you're looking for."

"Thank you." he says from behind the door. "This might interest you, but number eight is alive. She's in the castle now."

Matsu and Miya are surprised, but Kazehana just keeps drinking sake, "Yeah, I meant to tell you. She was awakened by Harry Potter."

The demon returns to the room, "And when we're you going to tell me?" Miya asks sweetly.

"Just now! That's why I came here! Honest!" Kazehana cries, looking for an escape route. She quickly jumps out the window, "Sorry, my ashikabi needs me!" she yells.

Miya takes a swing with her sword, and cuts Kazehana's sake bottle in half. Miya sighs, and looks up at the castle. "I hope you are well, Yume."

"Please tell me you're joking!" Harry yells after Yume tells him what she's learned at breakfast the next morning.

"Afraid not. If you'd like, I could show them to you." she smile.

"I believe you." Harry sighs, "And I believe I'm screwed."

"It's not that bad. You don't need to beat the dragon, just get past it and take something. Which is made even easier by the fact that I can distract it while you do your thing."

"Umm, Yume?" Dudley says quietly, "I can understand what you're saying, but from what I've read, dragons are big, strong, and smart. I doubt that it would just let you steal something from it. And we've already proven that Harry isn't that fast."

"Then we train until he is!" Yume says, punching her fist into the air.

"We'll worry about that later. For now, let's just hope I learn something in class to help." Harry sighed as he left for class, accompanied by his friends.

After charms class, which was a review of the summoning charm that Harry still couldn't pull of, Harry walked down towards the dungeon, when he noticed Cedric Diggory laughing with his friends. "Yume," Harry whispers, "You said that Kazehana and Uzume saw then, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" she whispers back.

"Be right back." he whispers, before approaching the older Hufflepuff. "Cedric, could I talk to you for a second?"

Cedric looks at him suspiciously, and then turns to his sekirei, who nods slightly. "Alright." he says, walking with Harry into a deserted corridor. "What's this about?" he asks.

"The first task is dragons." Harry says quickly, "They have four dragons, and each of us has to steal something from them."

"Are you serious?" Cedric asks nervously.

"Unfortunately." Harry sighs, "Yume broke up a fight between Minato and Fleur's sekirei. All three of them saw it."

"Why are you telling me?" Cedric asks after a moment of silence.

"Last year, when I fell off my broom, you wanted to restart the match because it was only a fluke. I don't want to win because you were the only one who didn't know." Harry says as he leaves the corridor.

As he walks off, Cedric calls after him, "Thanks, Harry."

As he walked across the courtyard, Malfoy calls out, "You ready to lose next week, Potter?"

Harry turns, and Yume does the same. "My father and I have a bet. I've got twenty galleons that you'll die in ten minutes. He's got fifty on five." Malfoy continues, earning him a laugh from the cronies wearing his stupid potter stinks badge.

"Really?" Harry smirks, "I didn't know your father still had fifty galleons. Didn't my godfather seize the Malfoy fortune?"

Everyone else roared in laughter as Malfoy's face turned Weasley red. Harry turns to walk away as a white jet of light soars over his shoulder. Turning Harry saw a ferret on the ground were Malfoy had been standing, with Yume pinning it to the ground.

"I'll take it from here, Ms. Yume." Moody said, limping into the courtyard, wand out. "Maybe now you'll learn not to jinx someone while their back is turned. Especially someone protected by an auror even I wouldn't cross. Damn lucky she didn't snap your little ferret neck." he roared shaking Malferret roughly.

"What is going on here, Professor Moody?" McGonagall said as she walked towards the crowd.

"Just an extracurricular lesson." he smirks, "Mr. Malfoy wanted to learn to be an animagus. I told him this was the best way."

"We never use transfiguration as a punishment!" she yells, turning Malfoy back.

"So I've heard. But the thing is, I've seen this little snot get off where any other student would be in detention until the end of term. I figured I'd teach him that the rules applied to him, same as everyone else." Moody lectured, magical eye glaring at Malfoy, but his wand trained on Akitsu at the courtyard entrance.

"Be sure that you remember, teachers have rules as well." McGonagall glares.

"Of course." he nods, "Potter, come with me, please."

Harry looks a bit surprised, but quickly follows after him, Yume behind him.

Moody leads him to his office, where he instructs Harry and Yume to sit, as if he knew she was following him. "That was a pretty decent thing you did for Diggory. How'd you find out about the dragons?"

"Um... A friend told me." he smiles nervously.

"Well, thank you for your great help, Ms. Yume." he smirks, "Potter, don't forget that I know the sekirei plan. I was part if the team specializing in capturing ashikabi. I know full well that Yume broke up a fight last night, and it doesn't surprise me in the slightest that she saw them. As a teacher, I'm not allowed to give you any help, and I won't. But I can give some very basic advice. Maybe you'll find it useful."

"Like what?" Yume ask, staring right back into Moody's magic eye.

"First off, play to your strengths. In a challenging situation, make it easier by change it into something you are good at." he starts, pouring Harry a butterbeer, and taking a sip of his hip flask.

"All I'm good at is flying, and that won't help." Harry mutters under his breath.

"Damn right you're a good flyer and it damn well could help, but that's not all your good at." Moody tells, making Harry jump, "You're the best wizard in your year at defense, and in terms of magic, you got more than Albus or even the Dark Lord while they were at school. Even a dragon would be hard pressed to ignore your spells. Now, onto the second piece of advice. If you need something besides a wand, think of a spell to get what you need."

"But conjuring isn't until..." Harry started before it hit him, "Not conjuring. Summoning."

Moody nods, "Well, that's my advice. Take it or leave it."

"Thank you, sir!" Harry says, running out the door. Yume chuckles and runs after him.

Next Chapter Is the first task. Feedback is welcome. Let me know if you guys want any other characters to be ashikabi. I can't gurantee they'll all have the sekirei you want, but im running out of ashikabi.


	10. The First Task

I slightly changed the order of the task, so fluer goes last, against the horntail. This is wheighing of the wands and the first tasks. Enjoy!

* * *

Fate's Redemption chapter 10

The first task

"Harry!" Hermione hissed as he walked into potions late, "Where were you?"

"Moody needed me." Harry said quickly as the potions master walked towards them, sneer etched on his face, "Listen, I need to learn the summoning charm by the first task. I'll explain later."

"Glad to see you could fit us into your busy schedule. Tell me, do you have any other important events that you deem of greater importance than learning the great art of potions?" Snape sneers as Malfoy starts laughing.

The door opens and Colin Creevey sticks his head in, and nervously says, "Professor, the headmaster needs Harry potter in the entrance hall..."

"Mr. Potter still has an hour of potions." Snape sneers at the poor third year.

"But, they said he had to..." Colin starts and Snape sneers again, "Fine! Potter, you will continue the potion when you return..."

"Actually, he's supposed to bring his things..." Colin says, before quickly sucking out of the room before mount Snape exploded.

"Fine! Potter, get out of my classroom!" he roars, and Harry doesn't need to be told twice, as he bolts out of the room so quickly, he might have shadow traveled.

As it turns out he did shadow travel as he opens his eyes to find the other champions and sekirei staring at him. "Sorry." he apologizes, "Snape wasn't very happy that I had to leave."

"We know." Cedric sniggers, "We heard him up here."

Harry's eyes we're blinded by a sudden flash. As he slowly regained his sight, he saw a woman with curly dark hair. "Hello, Harry. My name is Rita Skeeter, and I'm writing an article on the tournament for the prophet."

"Great. Like I need more publicity." Harry groans.

"Do you think your parents would be proud, or perhaps worried about your apparent disregard for rules set for your safety?" she starts, pulling out an acid green quill.

Dumbledore clears his throat, "Ms. Skeeter, I'm afraid that I will not allow you to interview Mr. Potter unless he wishes to."

Rita turns back, "I'm sure he won't mind."

"I don't do interviews." Harry said firmly.

"Come now, no need to be..." she says calmly, until Yume stands in front of him.

"He said no, so back off or I'll do the world a favor." Yume says, terrifying them all.

"You have a girlfriend!" Skeeter exclaims, quill writing furiously.

"I'm his bodyguard." Yume smiles sinisterly, "And I am authorized to use any force necessary to protect him from anything I deem a threat."

"I see..." Rita smiles, quill still writing.

"And that includes reporters." she finishes, making the quill stop.

"What?" Rita asks, unable to believe her ears.

"This." Yume smiles as the notepad and quill catch fire, "The next time, maybe you should ask before writing about someone-" the camera burns next, "Or take pictures of them."

"Ms. Yume, that will do." Dumbledore smiles, "She is quite right. As soon as Harry told you he wasn't interested, you are required by law to stop."

"You can't silence the press." Rita stares back at him.

"I can." Yume glares, making the reporter jump, "And I should hope that you don't write about Harry, or else I can't be held responsible. He is rather well liked. There is no telling what some crazy fan might do..."

The threat was clear in Yume's voice, and painfully obvious in her smile. Harry suppresses a laugh and say, "if you need to write, I can let you borrow my quill."

"There isn't a need for that." she smiles, pulling out a normal quill, "shall we, professor?"

"Certainly. Gather around champions. We will now commence with the weighing of the wands." Dumbledore says, leading them into a small room.

After the weighing of the wands, Harry went down to the great hall, and met his friends for dinner. "Snape was livid." Hermione said as he sat, "He must have thought you planned it. Took fifty points for you being late, then twenty more for apparating inside Hogwarts."

"I didn't apparate." Harry smiles, "Maybe McGonagall will stop him."

"Why did you say you needed to learn the summoning charm?" Hermione asks, looking at Yume as she told Shiina about the meeting with Rita.

Harry told her about his meeting with moody, and about his plan. She was quiet for a moment, and then asks, "Do you think it will work?"

"I know it will." Harry says confidently, "Yume is going to help me practice after dinner."

"I'm helping Dudley, so we'll be in Ku's room. Meet us there?" Hermione asks as she starts her meal. Harry nods and starts his own. Glancing over, he notices Ron staring at him. Ever since his name had come out of the goblet, their friendship had all but ended. Harry ignores him like he always did, and talked with Dudley about what he could expect at the start of spring term.

Dudley had improved exponentially since the start of the year. Whether because the teacher spent much of their free time coaching him, or because of Harry and Hermione's tutoring, Dudley was already finished with the core lessons from the first three years. Now, they were trying to get him caught up with the remaining fourth years (though he was already ahead of Crabbe and Goyle).

After they'd finished, Harry and Yume traveled to Gryffindor tower and grabbed Harry's firebolt. Yume then shadow travel them down to the quidditch pitch and Harry handed her Hedwig's cage. "Your job is to protect this. I'll try and steal it."

Yume nods and takes her stance in the center of the field. Harry took to the sky and was immediately attacked by what appeared a stream of shadow fire. Yume seemed to be taking her job as a dragon seriously. Every time she lashed out, it seemed as if she were a dragon. She'd slash with shadow claws, send streams of fire at him, and even covering the cage as a dragon might wrap its egg with its tail.

While harry was able to dodge her attacks, he couldn't keep that speed and close the distanced without opening himself up to counter attacks. Seeing that, Harry started casting spells while on his broom. His aim was all over the place, but he was eventually able to create an opening to break through and grab the cage.

"That was great!" Yume pants slightly as Harry lands.

Looking around, Harry just now notices that he'd drawn quite the crowd. It seemed like all of Gryffindor was in the stands, along with several teachers. Moody smiles and gives him quick nods before limping off to the castle.

"Come on, let's go see Hermione." Harry said legs slightly wobbly from flying for so long. Yume nods and the two of them walk off the pitch to thunderous applause.

"Harry!" Hermione said, tackling him when he walked through the barrier. Because his legs were still shaky, both of them fell to the floor. "How did it go?" he says, helping him back to his feet.

"It took a while, but I managed to still Hedwig's cage from her." Harry laughs, collapsing into an armchair.

"Nice." Dudley smirks, "But the dragon will be harder."

"I'm not so sure about that." Harry laughs, "Yume makes a pretty good dragon."

"Besides, even if the dragon is harder, Harry's got me." Yume smiles, "And it took all my years of experience to hold him off as long as I did."

"Well, he is the youngest seeker in a century." Hermione smirks, "Which means the only thing we need to do now is practice the summoning charm. Good thing too, Dudley just got to that point as well. Maybe we'll see who gets it first."

Harry and Dudley share a glare, and both start summoning. Neither made any progress, but still the competition made it more fun if nothing else. That became the new norm. Every afternoon they'd lock themselves in Ku's room, taking turns summoning whichever toys she wants while she plays with Hermione. The first to make a successful summon was Harry, who in an attempt to sabotage Dudley, summoned Dudley's wand from half way across the room, earning him a clap from Yume and Hermione, and glares from everyone else.

The day before the task was the most fun they'd had in a while. Both of them had mastered the summoning charm and enjoyed showing off to Ku. Harry went for a flight on his broom to enjoy himself, not for training. He also gave Dudley a quick ride, though he proved he didn't have Harry's skill. Maybe keeper or beater, but not seeker. Harry went to bed happy, but also nervous. 'After tomorrow, it'll be over.' Harry thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Any news?" Mutsu asked as he stood in the door way.

"No." Miya sighs, "The only other discarded number is number seven, and she became that way from faulty tuning. It's unheard of for an emerged sekirei to be discarded, especially while you are still with your ashikabi."

"What do you think I should do?" Mutsu sighs, taking an offered cup of sake.

"Have you talked to him about this?" Miya asks, looking towards the moon.

"He isn't very easily approached." Mutsu says, "Even if I did, he has no desire to participate in the plan. His only goal is to restore his master to power."

"That doesn't sound like the man I've heard about." Miya says sharply.

"No one knows the real Barty Crouch like I do." Mutsu says, walking towards the gate.

Miya watches as his form disappears in the night, then walks into the house. At the top of the stairs, she opens the hidden door.

"Matsu." she says calmly, shocking the brilliant sekirei, "Who is Mutsu's ashikabi?"

"Let me check." she says, turning to her computer screen. After roughly two minutes of typing, she answers, "According to MBI, his ashikabi is Hayato Mikogami. Why?"

"Something he said. Search the MBI database for the name Barty Crouch." Miya says calmly.

After another minute, Matsu has the results, "Barty crouch comes up twice. Once on a list of non ashikabi aware of the plan, and a Barty Crouch Jr. who was the ashikabi for number seventy-two, Natsu."

"Was?" Miya asks.

"Number seventy-two was terminated by number eight twelve years ago." Matsu sighs, "And Crouch Jr. died in Azkaban eleven years ago."

"What about Crouch Sr.?" Miya says, looking over the file on Jr.

"Alive, and currently head of the department of international magical cooperation." Matsu sighs, "And according to MBI, he doesn't fit the criteria to be an ashikabi. What's this all about?"

"When I asked about his ashikabi, he said that only he knew the real crouch. I'd heard he was winged by the ashikabi of the south." Miya says, "keep tabs on it."

Miya leaves as the moonlight lights the hallway. Looking out the window, she stared at the moon, and wished, not for the first time, that Takehito was still alive.

* * *

Harry woke up extra early the next morning and found Yume asleep next to the fireplace in the common room. As soon as Harry opened, she was awake and the two walked down for an early breakfast.

"You ready?" Yume asked, smiling.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry sighs, jumping the trick stair.

"Well, don't worry. Remember you're not in there alone." Yume says, patting him on the back, "Between the two of us, we'll be fine."

"Glad to see you two getting along." says a cheerful voice in the entrance hall.

"Sirius!" Harry yells, running down the remaining stairs to hug his godfather.

"You didn't honestly think I wouldn't show up to see my godson and his girlfriend fight a dragon, did you?" he chuckles at Harry's blush, "Shall we get a bite to eat?"

As they ate, Harry filled Sirius in on their plan. "I knew I was a good idea for me to get you that broom!" he laughed.

"So I'll out fly it, and Yume will keep his attention." harry explains, "Hopefully that'll give me the opening I need to grab the egg."

"Sounds okay, but just so you know, I'll be ready to start firing curses if it gets out of control. I'll tell Dumbledore too."

"Thanks, Sirius." Harry smiles, before noticing Dudley and Hermione walking towards them.

Sirius notices them too, and says, "So, did he really change, or is Dumbledore off his rocker?"

"He's changed." Harry smiles, "He working hard, been very supportive, and the only time I've seen him threaten anyone was Malfoy."

"Guess meeting that little girl was the best thing for him." Sirius chuckles, "You wanna tell me how he became a wizard?"

"Wish I could." Harry says dismissively, "Morning."

"Morning." Dudley yawns, scooping Ku up to the table.

"Sirius!" Hermione says, hugs him, "When did you get here?"

"A little over an hour ago. I figured Harry would want an early breakfast today, so I was waiting in the entrance hall."

"Indeed?" said a slightly amused voice from behind them.

"Hello Professor." Sirius smiles.

"Good morning, Sirius. I must offer my congratulations on your release. Are you here as Harry's godfather, or are you attempting to secure the position of prank professor?" Dumbledore smiles, eyes looked on Fred and George fighting their way through the crowd coming in for breakfast.

"Thank you, and no, I'm just a tutor." Padfoot smirks, "Though Snape should watch his back."

"Speaking of, Harry, I have reviewed the points professor Snape docked you last week. You were dock fifty points for being late, which I feel is excessive. I have changed it to ten points, and the remaining twenty were eliminated." Dumbledore smiles at Yume, and heads to the head table.

After an hour and a half of nice conversation with his friends, the subject inevitably turned to the first task. "The first task is in thirty minutes." Dudley says, "Are you nervous?"

"Not nearly as much as before." Harry smiles.

"Harry!" bagman calls from across the hall, "Champions need to be down at the Task area in five minutes!"

"Ready?" he says to Yume, who nods and they shadow travel into the stadium built for the task.

In the room, Minato and Musubi, Cedric and Oriha, and Fleur and Uzume all stand nervously; none of them seemed to notice Harry and Yume's arrival. The back door opens and bagman comes in looking bubbly as always, until he sees Harry, "Merlin, Harry! When did you learn to apparate? And how did you apparate on the grounds?"

"That would be me." Yume smirks as the other stare at them.

"Right, well, now that everyone is here, let's get on to explaining the task." Crouch says, following bagman in, shaking a pouch he continues, "In the pouch, we have replicas of four creatures for you to face. Each will also include a number for ordering. You must face the creature together with your sekirei, and retrieve a golden egg it is guarding. This egg is a vital clue with which you may prepare yourself for the second task. You will each draw one and this will determine the order of the champions. Miss Delacour first."

Fleur sticks her hand into the bag, and draws out a black dragon with the number four around its neck. "You will go last, and will face the Hungarian Horntail. Mr. Diggory?"

Cedric pulls a light green dragon, "The welsh green, first to go." crouch notes on his clipboard, "Mr. Sahashi?"

Minato picks a pale blue, with the number two, "Swedish short snout. You'll be after Mr. Diggory. Last, Mr. Potter."

Harry hearts was pounding as he placed his hand into the bag, and pulled out a bright red dragon with a three. "The Chinese fireball. Now, Mr. Diggory will go first. The rest of you will remain here until the cannon fires, when the next will exit to the arena." Crouch smiles, usher Cedric and Oriha out of the room.

Led Jordan's voice echoed in the large stadium as students, teachers, and even Hogsmeade villagers filled into their seats, "We have just received the order for today's event. First, Hogwarts own Cedric Diggory!" the cheers went up as lee continues, "Followed by Mahoutokoro's Minato Sahashi!" more cheers, "Hogswarts goes next with Harry Potter!" the cheers were deafening, "And rounding up the first task is Fleur Delacour!" the cheers were quieter than the others, but still loud.

Cedric walks on to the field and Oriha stands beside him, "You ready, Oriha?" he asks.

"We'll do fine." she assures him as the dragon takes flight. Placing her hands in the ground, she uses her power to carve the rock into a whip chain. 'Step one: Ground the dragon' Oriha thought as the whip chain crashes into the dragon's wing. The wing buckles and it plummets to the ground. Seeing his opportunity, Cedric dashes towards the eggs, firing blasting curses at the cliff above the dragon.

Though unable to fly, it moves quickly and intercepts Cedric, using its tail to smash him into the wall. Oriha starts hacking away at the dragon, but the dragon's scale are harder than stone, causing more damage to the whip than the dragon.

She succeeds, however, in drawing the dragon away from her ashikabi. It swiftly breaths a torrent of fire at the fleeing sekirei, who barely dodges, though with some clothing damage. The crowd cheered, and Oriha fires back by blocking the next blast of fire with the whip, and wraps it around. 'Step two: Hold it down' Oriha says as she creates more whips to further restrain the dragon.

Cedric meanwhile is slowly inching around the arena, and as soon as he sees the dragon is restrained, he makes a mad dash towards the eggs, grabbing the golden egg just as the dragon breaks free. The crowd goes wild as the dragon handlers stun the beast. "Well done Cedric!" Lee Jordan yells, as Cedric and Oriha are escorted to the medical tent. After a few minutes of replacing the dragon, eggs, and repairing the field, Filch sets off a cannon and Minato steps up with Musubi.

"You ready, Minato?" Musubi smiles, her face mere inches from his own.

"Yeah." he blushes as her lips make contact. The wings of light shine as Musubi gained power.

"By my fists of the contract, My ashikabi's perils will be shattered!" she yells, energy gathering in her hand. As soon as she sees the pale blue dragon on the ridge, she shouts, "Bear Stream!"

A blast of light shoots from her hand, engulfing the dragon. As it hits the ground dazed and confused, Musubi grabs Minato and throws him across the arena, and he crashes into the golden egg. The crowd is stunned for a minute, but soon cheers even louder than they had for Cedric. "That was incredible! A flawless victory for Minato Sahashi!" Jordan yells over the cheering crowds.

Again the dragon and eggs were replaced and the cannon sounds. Harry and Yume step out, and Harry immediately yells, "Accio Firebolt!"

As the dragon attacks, Yume moves to intercept it, blocking the long stream of fire with a shield. Just as Harry begins worrying that he hadn't cast the spell right, the broom flies over to him. The crowd goes nuts when he sees what it is as he mounts the broom and takes off. Yume stops worrying about defense, and instead switches to offense, slowly pushing the dragon back into a corner, still protecting its eggs.

In the sky above them, after a lot of practice, Harry's spells were hitting the mark as each time the dragon tried to go to a side, Harry would block its path with a blasting curse. Yume had it blocked nicely when Harry sees an opening and dives in. The dragon quickly sends flames shooting towards him, but they are blocked easily by Yume. Pulling out of the dive just above the ground, Harry grabs at the egg, and barely keeps hold of it at the hundred plus miles per hour he was flying.

Harry quickly lands and the dragon takes one last shot at Harry, but the handlers quickly stun it. "He's done it! After his usual fancy flying, Harry potter has caught the snitch! I mean the egg! Merlin I've been doing this too long!"

Harry laughs at Jordan and walks with Yume back to the medical tent.

"Not bad." Cedric laughed, "Faster than me, but not as fast as Minato."

Eyeing Cedric's bandaged ribs and Minato's arm in a splint, Harry smirked, "But I'm not hurt."

Yume laughs at Oriha, whose nice dress had been burnt and was now in a hospital gown.

"So how'd Minato win?" Harry whispers as he watches the handlers levitating the unconscious dragon out.

"He used her Norito to stun it and then she chucked him over to the egg." Cedric smirked.

"No fair!" Yume pouted, "We're not supposed to use out Norito!"

"Well, too late now!" Musubi says, tongue sticking out.

A cannon sounds as the Harry and Cedric turn back to the arena. Flyer and Uzume split and tried to draw the dragon's attention to Uzume. While it worked, Fleur wasn't fast enough to take advantage.

Uzume kept trying to draw it further away, but it wouldn't follow past a certain point. Every time it reached that point it would double back and attack Fleur. After almost fifteen minutes, Fleur started softly chanting.

The Horntail's movements started becoming sluggish, but it still guarded the eggs viciously. Uzume attempted to sneak up behind it while Fleur inched closer to the golden egg at the edge of the nest. At that precise moment, the dragon's tail strikes send Uzume flying into the wall head first.

In a moment of surprise, Fleur stops chanting just as she grabs the egg The Horntail regains its fury, unleashing a torrent of flame at near point blank range.

Harry sees what's going to happen a spilt second before it can. "Yume!" he yells.

Yume takes one look at the situation and immediately shadow travels to Fleur, taking Harry with her. Appearing beside her, Yume throws up the strongest sheilds she can, and the flames roared around them. Harry's firebolt, which he'd dropped in his haste to help Fleur, was just outside the shield and within seconds was burned to ashes.

The arena gasped and shouted as the handlers started attempting to stun the great beast. Despite their attempts, it remained strong, which was more than could be said for Yume. The strain of maintaining the shield and the previous battle was beginning to take its toll. Just as it seemed that the shield would break, the stream of fire was cut down the middle.

"Miya!" Yume panted, and Harry looked up to see a woman with light purple hair, holding a sword in her right hand. She just smiled before smashing the hilt of her sword into the dragon's chest, knocking it unconscious before it hit the ground.

The woman disappeared the next second as harry looked around. Uzume was slowly limping towards them, pushing her way past all the dragon handlers who insisted she go to the medical tent. Harry helped Yume and Fleur to their feet, and slowly made their way to the medical tent.

"Why?" Fleur panted her accent heavy.

"Because I can't stand by and let someone die." Harry answers, "Besides, it was the right thing to do."

The tent was thrown open as the judges and Sirius burst in. "Harry!" Sirius yelled, throwing his arms around him, "I'm so relieved!"

"Thanks." Harry coughed.

Madam Maxine and Fleur were talking in rapid French. Minato was helping Madam Pompfrey with treating Cedric's ribs, while Musubi treated Oriha's burns.

"Mr. Potter, that was certainly foolish." Dumbledore says smiling, "Though it seemed to have worked out for the best."

"Very well done!" bagman proclaimed, "Shall we see to the scores?"

The judges nod and leave the tent, and Harry collapses in to a chair. Beside him, Uzume and Fleur were crying into each other's shoulders. Outside, Lee Jordan's voice sounded, "The judges are ready to announce the scores! First for Cedric Diggory!" Looking out, Harry saw each judge set up a number. Dumbledore cast eight, Madam Maxine sent seven, Mikogami said seven as well, Crouch was eight, and Bagman said seven. "Cedric Diggory received thirty-seven points!"

Harry clapped him in the back, making him wince slightly. Lee Jordan continued, "Next, for Minato Sahashi!" Minato got straight nine's for a total of forty five. "Here is Harry potter!" Jordan exclaimed and the judge each cast ten. "A perfect fifty points! The youngest champion takes a perfect score!"

Harry can hardly believe his ears. Cedric starts pounding him on the back, and Minato congratulates him. Yume pulls him into a bone crushing hugs and he barely hears lee announce the showing of Fleur's score.

Dumbledore voted for six. Madam Maxine said five. Mikogami and Crouch said four, and Bagman said six. "Twenty five points, ouch. So the standings are: Harry Potter, than Minato Sahashi, next Cedric Diggory, and last Fleur Delacour."

The cheers went up and Harry shrinks back, waiting for the cheers to die down as the stadium emptied. The judges return, "We will have a long break before the next task. It will be taking place during the last week of February. Each of you will keep those eggs. Inside is a clue that will allow you to proceed. Additionally, each of you should be sure to get a date for the Yule ball, which is being held on Christmas day. Are there any questions?" Crouch asks, and everyone shakes there head, "Then I will see you at Christmas." Crouch says as he and bagman left the stadium.

"I'm sure that you are all tired, but your respective schools will no doubt want to celebrate." Dumbledore smiles, "I will also be opening the great hall for those wishing to celebrate as a group."

Harry." a voice says behind him as he goes back up to the school. Turning, he saw Uzume was walking towards him, "I can't thank you enough for saving Fleur." she says, bowing.

"It's fine. Like I told her, I can't just stand by and let someone die." Harry says.

"Thank you." Uzume says running back to Fleur.

"Yume." Harry sighs, "Ready to go?" she smiles and they go up to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

So that's that. I've got a few more surprises in store for the next couple of chapters, including a pretty big hint about harry's next sekirei. Check back later for them.


	11. Maison Izumo

Harry Works out the clue with a bit of help from a friend and hisdrunk wife, and yume feels the effect of fighting two dragons in one day. Luckily harry's got another friend ready to give him a hand, even if he doesn't know it.

* * *

Fate's Redemption chapter 11

They opened the door to the common room, and we're deafened by the applause. "Way to go!" Lee Jordan roared.

"I'm glad that a Gryffindor gets to win!" Angelina cheered.

"Bet whoever entered you is feeling pretty stupid now!" the twins clapped him on the back.

The cheers slowed and they started talking among themselves until the portrait opens again. "This isn't how Gryffindors are supposed to party!" Sirius said as he levitated cakes, butterbeer, food, and snack, "Let ole Padfoot teach you how it's done!"

Some students were scared of the once convicted mass murder, but the rest roared in approval as the food landed on the tables. "I propose a toast!" Sirius yelled, "To my godson! To Harry Potter!"

The crowd took up the cheer. Harry felt flushed, though he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment, or because the twins had slipped him some firewhiskey. Minato's sekirei, Kazehana, had showed up about five minutes later and started handing out firewhiskey to everyone who asked. Sirius start confiscating them from the younger students, half of whom ended up wasted anyway.

"Congratulation." Neville said.

"Thanks." Harry smiles, "So, how are you and Tsukiumi doing? I never see you guys together. For that matter, I've barely seen you since the start of term."

Neville smiles, and looks over a Tsukiumi, who was engaged in a drinking contest was Kazehana, "She got into an argument with professor Dumbledore. She insisted she was my wife and demanded married quarters."

"She talked down Dumbledore?" harry asked astonishingly.

"He eventually gave her private quarters with two beds." he nodded, "I was as surprised as you."

Across the room, Tsukiumi fell over, passed out on the floor. "Is she going to be ok?" Harry asks.

"She'll be fine. This isn't the first time she passed out. I had to carry her back up to the school after the last Hogsmeade weekend." Neville assured him.

"Harry!" Seamus called, "So what's the clue?"

Harry had almost forgotten about the egg. The room went quite, except for Tsukiumi's snoring. "Want me to open it?" Harry asks, and they cheered. He placed his hand on the top and turned.

The egg opened and began screeching. Harry dropped it in surprise as the room covered their ears. Tsukiumi rise up and shouted, "Shut thy self up!" throwing a ball of water towards the egg.

For the briefest second when the ball hit the egg, the screams vanished. As soon as the water scattered, it started again.

"Shut that damn thing!" Ron shouted from across the room. Harry quickly reached down and shut it, and the sound disappeared. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Banshee?" Dean asks, "Maybe you've gotta fight one!"

"That was Percy!" Fred laughed, "Attack him in the shower!"

The students that remembered the previous head boy laughed at the thought, Harry included. The talk died down, and some started going to dinner. Others went up bed early, or to the library to do homework.

Harry sighed, and walked to the staircase, when Hermione called out from behind him. "Harry! Meet us in Ku's room."

Harry nods back and walks up to take a quick shower. Afterwards, he walked down the stairs and into Ku's room. The moment he passes the barrier, Hermione punches him.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" she yells.

Standing behind her, Harry saw Yume with a bruise on her cheek. "Hermione, I already told you it was my fault." Yume says calmly, "I shouldn't have brought him with me."

"And he shouldn't have been so stupid!" she cries, "I was worried about you!"

"I'm sorry." Harry sighs, "It was just a reflex. I couldn't just let her die."

"I told you that you have a saving people thing." Hermione smiles.

"I think that's putting it mildly..." Dudley smiles. Ku nods in agreement.

"So, have we established that Harry and I are both idiots?" Yume smirks.

"Just about." Hermione laughs, "So what do you think of that clue?"

"Dean's suggestion of a banshee is the most likely." Harry shrugs, "Otherwise, I can only think of mandrakes."

"It might be mermish..." Dudley says quietly. When they all look at him stunned, he says defensively, "Binns said that mermish sounds like screeching above ground..."

"You pay attention to Binns?" Harry said, shocked.

"I promised Ku I'd work hard." he shrugs.

"That's a good point..." Hermione says, thinking.

"Hold on..." Harry says, "Remember earlier? When Tsukiumi threw that water ball at the egg? When it hit the water, the screeching stopped."

"You're right!" Hermione exclaimed.

"So, we submerge the egg?" Shiina asks.

"That's about it." Yume says, "I'll be right back." Yume quickly disappears and reappears with the golden egg.

"Ku has a sink in the back!" Ku says excitedly.

They relocated to the back of the garden and filled the sink with water. Harry puts the egg in and opens it. When they don't hear a sound, he places his ear into the water and listens intently to the song.

"They'll take something we value, and we have one hour to recover it from the black lake." Harry summaries as he closes the egg.

"So, you need to breathe underwater for an hour?" Hermione asks, tentatively looking at Yume.

"Don't look at me." Yume shrugs, "I can control shadows. And I can do a lot, but even I can't breathe underwater."

"So I can't rely on you for everything this time." Harry sighs, "Well, good thing I figured it out the first night. We'll need all the time we can. Imagine if i only figured it out a week before the task."

"I'll have you know, I am the second best sekirei at research." Yume says proudly.

"Who's number one?" Shiina smiles as he helps Ku tend her garden.

"Number two, Matsu." she frowns, "But i wouldn't recommend asking her. She's a major perv."

"Speaking of number one," Harry says as he remembers a tidbit from the initial conversation with Hermione, "Was that woman who saved us sekirei number one?"

"Who else could beat a dragon effortlessly?" She smirked.

"So I did see someone!" Hermione nods, "It was only like a second, but I swear I saw someone."

"Yeah. Miya always was a monster. Didn't think she would be here though-" Yume says before she falls forward.

"Yume!" they yelled, running to her side.

"Let's get her to the hospital wing!" Shiina said as he and Harry lifted her up and running out of the room. Hermione ran ahead of them.

"I'll get Madam Pompfrey!" she yelled back to them. They nodded and continued. Dudley came forward and carried her to the entrance hall by himself. As they entered, madam Pompfrey was running down the stairs followed closely by Hermione and professor McGonagall.

"She just collapsed?" Pompfrey asked as she conjured a stretcher.

"We had just figured out the clue and she fell forward." Harry said, "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know, but I will do everything possible to help." Pompfrey assured him as they ran through the halls.

Once they were in the hospital wing, Pompfrey quickly shoved them into the halls. "This hopefully won't take long." she said before closing the door.

Harry spent nearly an hour pacing outside the door. Hermione and Dudley were seated beside the door. Ku was crying next to Dudley, Shiina comforting her. When the door finally opened, Harry didn't waste any time, "How is she?"

"She'll be fine." she smiles at them, "Magical exhaustion. It would seem that she overdid it during the task. I'll be keeping her for bed rest for the next few days."

"Can we see her?" Hermione asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Don't stay too long." Pompfrey nods, letting them in.

Yume was seating up, looking through a book of charms. "Sorry to cause you worry." she smiles at them, "Guess I didn't know my limits as well as I thought."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have dragged you into helping Fleur." Harry shakes his head, trying to hide the tears.

"I'm chief of the discipline squad. I'd have done it anyway out of a professional obligation." she sighs.

"Didn't we already establish you're both idiots?" Hermione smiles.

They all laugh, and Pompfrey shooed them from the wing. "You can visit again tomorrow." she said, "Professor Dumbledore wants all of the champions at the feast. Ms. Yume, I trust that you can take care of yourself?"

"Of course, ma'am." she says politely. Pompfrey nods and shuts the door behind her, leaving Yume in the hospital wing alone.

A few minutes later, a figure in black appears on the windowsill beside her. "Overdoing it is a rarity for you, Number eight."

"Well, I've never fought against two dragons in one day. Even before, one was my limit." She smiles, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Homura?"

"Takami wanted me to check in on Kusano, and Miya was worried about you after you're little display earlier." He replies, stepping into the room.

"I see. Pass along a thank you for me." she says, "And let Takami know that I'll keep an eye on her. Now, could you do me a favor?"

"Name it." He smirks.

"My ashikabi isn't all that popular at the moment, and number seven is at this school. Can you protect him, at least until I get out of here?" Yume asks pleadingly.

"As I understand it, he has Ku, Shiina, and by some miracle, Tsukiumi. No one but Miya could go after him unharmed." she points out.

"Each of them has an ashikabi and can't watch him all the time. Please, I wouldn't ask this if there was another way!" she bows.

Homura sighs, "Fine. I'll protect him. Just until you get out."

"Thank you. I owe you one." she smiles.

"I'm just paying you back for saving eighty -eight. That should have been my job and I probably wouldn't have survived." Homura says a smile hiding behind his mask.

"Still have no clue how I did." she admitted.

"Well, I'd better leave now if I need to protect him for you." Homura says as he jumps out of the window.

Life returned to normal the next day, though Harry kept looking over his shoulder every time he was alone. Ever since potions, Malfoy had been smiling at whispering to Akitsu. Even if she didn't seem to do much, it was obvious that Yume was the only reason he hadn't been attacked before now.

Harry spent as much time as he could with Hermione or Neville, and whenever he was away from them, he run to the hospital wing. He knew it was only a matter of time before they cornered him. 'Only two more days.' he thought as he went up sleep after the first day.

The next day was even worse. Though he was reasonably sure that Malfoy was the only ashikabi in Hogwarts who would attack him, now there were a few pairs from Mahoutokoro that had been eyeing him ever since breakfast.

That night, it happened. Harry was walking up to the common room, when he heard someone shout a spell. Instinctively, he ducked into a deserted hallway, and found himself face to face with Akitsu.

"I'm sorry." she says blandly, "My master has given me my orders. You must be eliminated."

Harry ran back towards the main hall, but it was blocked with ice before he could make it. "Just give up. It will make this easier." she said calmly as she approached, "Yume won't be able to save you this time."

Before he could do anything, the wall of ice exploded behind him. "She sure knew what she was talking about."

"Homura." Akitsu says defensively.

"Shall we continue?" Homura says, flames engulfing his hand, "Or will you give up this fight as lost?"

Akitsu answers with a torrent of ice. Homura sighs and unleashes an identical torrent of fire. "Give up! You're ice and I'm fire. A fight between us would be pointless."

"Perhaps, but i don't need to beat you. Only him." she responds, shifting her aim towards Harry.

Homura hesitates and sends his flames a moment too late. Harry stares at the ice as it roars towards him. His vision is blocked by a white cloth.

"Don't get me wrong." Uzume says calmly, "You and Yume saved Fleur. I'm just repaying the favor."

Akitsu stares blankly at the new arrival. Uzume stares back, "What will you do, discarded number? Will you flee, or fight the both of us?"

Akitsu didn't answer, but slowly backed away from the two, and turned her back just as Harry lost consciousness.

* * *

"Poppy, perhaps you could give us a moment?" Dumbledore smiles as he walks into the hospital wing the next morning.

"I suppose that I can step out for a bite of breakfast." Pompfrey says to the aged teacher, "However, I will be returning as soon as I am finished, regardless of whether you are."

"I understand." he smiles. As the door closes he locks them in and smiles, "Ms. Granger, Mr. Dursley, how is he?"

"According to Madam Pompfrey, he was impaled in the side by a shard of ice. He lost consciousness from loss of blood, but he should be alright." Hermione explains.

"So I heard. I have already banished Ms. Akitsu from this castle. We are lucky that Ms. Uzume arrived in time to help." Dumbledore assures them, "However, I hope that Ms. Yume will be back to her usual standards."

"I've been fine since yesterday." Yume says angrily, "I'm glad that she gone or I'd have to kill her."

"Then I will be sure to have Poppy discharge you. I feared this might happen when you were hospitalized. I intended to keep an eye on him, but I'm sad to say I failed in that." Dumbledore sighs.

"Well, at least I've got someone looking out for me." Harry mutters sleepily, "I suppose that I have you to thank for my rescue?" he smiles at Yume.

"Naturally." she smirks, "That is my job, after all."

"I'm glad to see you awake." Dumbledore smiles at him, "You'll be happy to know that Ms. Akitsu has been removed from the grounds."

"I'm sure Malfoy loves that." Dudley chuckles.

"Surprisingly, he wasn't pleased." Dumbledore shrugs, "But I told him quite clearly that such thing would not be tolerated."

"Well, hopefully everything will return to normal once we get discharged." Harry sighs, falling back to sleep.

* * *

The weeks passed quickly. With the looming threat of a sekirei attack gone, and the security of having Yume back, Harry was on top of the world. Malfoy's expression when Harry walked into the great hall the next morning was priceless. The expression when Yume glared at him was better.

"Are you sure I can't clobber him?" she asked, batting her eyes.

"If he tries something, you have my permission to overreact." Harry assured her, and she cast another glance at Malfoy, who promptly fled the great hall, "Well, I don't see that happening anytime soon."

"A girl can dream." she shrugs.

Classes were better than ever. Less people wore the potter stinks badges since the first task, and those that remained were plagued by embarrassing pranks. (Which Fred, George, Sirius, and Shiina all claimed credit for.) They started spending every free moment in the library, searching for something to help him and Yume breath underwater.

These plans hit a roadblock in the middle of December, when McGonagall reminded him that he was expected to dance at the Yule ball.

"What am I supposed to do?" Harry sighs.

"Ask someone?" Yume smirks.

"Not funny." Harry glares, before inspiration hit him, "Will you go with me?"

"Sorry, but it wouldn't seem very professional for a bodyguard to accompany you." she sighs sadly, "But I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Like who?" Harry glares, until Hermione sits next to him. "Hermione, would you... er ,"

"I'd love to." she smiles.

"Brilliant." Harry says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron called from across the common room, "You wanna go with me to the ball?"

"Sorry, but I've been invited by someone else." she says coldly.

"Come on, no need to lie. Just go with me. It'll be better than going alone." he says brightly, oblivious to the hostility in her voice.

"I already said I was going with someone else. And what makes you think that if ever go with you after you tried to drug me with love potion?" Hermione yells, drawing everyone's attention.

"Who else would invite you?" he replies coolly, as if no one would dare do such a thing.

"Me." Harry stands, stepping between his best friend and former best mate.

"What the hell?!" he yells, "I thought we were mates!"

"You thought wrong." Harry sneers, "First you drug Hermione, which you never even apologized for, and then you ditch me because you thought I entered myself in this stupid tournament. Hermione, Neville, the twins, and bloody Dudley have been better friends you these last few weeks!"

Ron stood there with his mouth wide open, as if he couldn't believe his ears. Harry took one last look at Ron, and sighed, "Ron, thanks for everything, but we're done."

Hermione states at Ron for a moment and walks out, Shiina follows after her, casting a vengeful glare at the Weasley youth. Harry turns and follows them, Yume and Dudley behind him.

The five walk straight to Ku's room. Once inside, Harry collapses into a chair. "Damn that sucked."

"I know." Hermione said sympathetically, "But it had to be said. I doubt either of us would have been able to forgive him. It's better this way."

"Doesn't make it suck any less." he sighs.

"What do you want to do?" Yume asks, handing out drinks.

"I'd rather stay out of the school for now. Maybe talk to Hagrid or play with Ku." harry mutters as he takes a sip.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade." Hermione says suddenly, "According to the twins, professor Dumbledore will let ashikabi into the village, provide they are with their sekirei. Fred and George visit Hikari and Hibiki every day."

"Perfect, Yume, can you get the map from my trunk? I want to know if they're still here." Harry says excitedly.

Yume returns a minute later giggling with the map. "Your dorm mates are interrogating Ron. Apparently no one knew that he tried to drug you."

"Almost wish I was still there." Harry smirks, pointing his wand at the parchment, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The map reappeared, and it took almost no time to find them. "Second floor, behind the statue of Og the Unclean.

The six walked up to the statue, which Harry tapped, saying, "Balneo." the statue started shine, and the wall behind it disappeared.

"Harry!" the twins said in unison, "How can we help you?"

"We're going to Hogsmeade. Wanna come?" Hermione smirked.

"Do you need to ask?" Fred laughed, "Besides, we used out last few stink pellets in the Slytherin common room."

"How did you get there?" Hermione gasped.

"Sirius hooked us up with this." George said, handing them an old piece of parchment, "It's the teachers' master list. Automatically shows the passwords to all common rooms and the prefects' bath."

"Doesn't show the password for Ravenclaw, though. Apparently the door asks a question "Fred shrugged, "One advantage is that we've got the password for Dumbledore's office too."

"Which means we'll be able to talk to him about giving you permission." George concludes leading them to the headmaster's gargoyle.

"Cockroach clusters." they said in unison. The gargoyle sprang aside, revealing the spiral staircase. "We'll be right back." Fred smirks.

Ten minutes later, they return, accompanied by the headmaster. "I understand that you wish to go into Hogsmeade?"

"Yes sir." Harry smiles, "Just need to get away from the stress of the tournament for a bit."

"Quite understandable." he nods, "Very well. However, please keep this out of the public knowledge. I cannot be perceived as playing favorites. And don't forget that you are still bound by curfew. If you wish, you may spend the night, but please send me an owl so I can reach you in case of an emergency."

"Thank you, sir." Harry says, and Yume takes them straight into the three broomsticks.

"Before we get drinks" Fred starts, "We'd best pick up the girls or they might really kill us this time."

His twin nods in agreement and leads them down a side street they'd never noticed and up to a Japanese style boarding house.

"Maison Izumo?" Hermione reads.

"Yup, but whatever you do, don't piss off the landlady." George warns as he knocks on the door.

The door slides open and a woman with long orange hair says, "Fred, George, I see you brought..." she stop abruptly.

"Matsu, this is Harry, his cousin Dudley, and Hermione. Also their sekirei, numbers eight, one hundred and seven, and one hundred and eight." Fred introduces them.

"Never thought I'd see you again, Yume." Matsu smirks.

"So I've heard Yume laughs, "Why are you so flushed? Are you still a pervert?"

Matsu hides her red face, "I am not a pervert! I am a scientist. I just happen to some science more than others!"

"I rest my case." Yume laughs.

"Who is it, Matsu?" a kind voice calls from the kitchen.

"The twins! And they brought friends!" she calls back, face still flushed.

A strikingly familiar woman steps into the hallway, wiping her hands on a rag. "Yume? This is quite the surprise." she smiles, motioning them into the house and walking into the room behind her

"The feeling's mutual." Yume says, following her closely, "I had no idea you lived her. We were just picking up the other twins. Though their comment about the scary landlady makes a lot more sense now."

Miya casts a quick glare at Fred and George, "You think I'm scary? I see..."

The twins paled and began begging, "We're sorry! It was a bad joke! Don't kill us!"

"I would never." Miya says, offended they would suggest such a thing.

"She's right." Matsu giggles, "She can do much worse."

The twins shared a look of terror and resumed their begging. Hibiki and Hikari look into the room and see their ashikabis. "What did you do?" they ask threateningly.

"Called Miya scary." Yume smirks to their horror.

"Enough." Miya says calmly and the four of them stop immediately, "Now, I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Miya, and I'm the landlady here at Maison Izumo."

"Harry Potter." Harry says, extending his hand, "I'm Yume's ashikabi."

"A pleasure." she smiles, shaking his hand and turning to Hermione.

"I'm Hermione granger. This is sekirei Number one hundred seven, Shiina." Hermione smiles, bowing slightly.

"I'm honored to meet you." Shiina bows deeply.

"No need to be so formal." she smiles, "And you are?" she asks Dudley, who was sitting nervously next to Ku.

"I'm Dudley." he says quietly.

"And I'm Ku!" she says excitedly.

"Glad to meet you all. I was quite impressed with your flying during the task. You are your father's son." Miya smiles sincerely.

"You knew my father?" Harry says surprised.

"Your mom was a senior researcher during the sekirei plan's infancy. She was a close friend. Naturally I met James on many occasions." she smiles sadly, then turns to Dudley, glaring slightly as a demonic face materializes behind her, "Though I'd heard rumors Petunia's family wasn't treating you well. If you'd like, I'd be happy to pay them a visit?"

"You heard right. But since he met Ku, Dudley has changed. He's been more supportive then several of my mates from Hogwarts." Harry said, clapping his cousin on the shoulder.

"You might need to pay my dad a visit though." Dudley mutters, "The only reason he didn't kill Ku was because I broke his nose."

Harry stared at him, "Damn I wish if been there."

"I'll be sure to stop by the next time I'm in surrey." she nods. Behind her the door opens, "Kagari! I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

The young man with white hair laughs, "What can I say? Someone stole my job." he says looking at Yume, who feigns innocence.

Harry stares at him, "Have we met before?"

Kagari's face flushes, "N-no. I'm Kagari."

Harry couldn't shake the feeling, but let it drop. They each introduce themselves, and the conversations break down as Miya brings in the food and drinks. Despite his best efforts, Kagari wouldn't look him in the eyes.

Hermione laughs at one of Matsu's stories, and then looks at the clock on the wall. "Harry, we've better go."

Harry nods, and the group gets up. "Thanks for everything, Ms. Miya. And thanks again for saving us from the dragon." Harry says, shaking her hand again.

"Stop by anytime. I was a real pleasure to talk with all of you." she smiles as Yume takes them all up to the school.

Kagari breathes a sigh of relief once they've left. Matsu seems torn between following them and staying. Miya turns to the two sekirei, "What will you two do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kagari says firmly, running from the room.

Matsu is quiet for a moment, then sighs, "I'm sorry, Miya. I'm going to my ashikabi."

Miya smiles, and hands a piece of parchment to her, "James potter gave me this years ago. You should find it useful. And there should be a secret passage into the castle inside Honeydukes cellar."

Matsu opens it and smiles, "Thank you, Miya. I'm off!" she says, running through the streets towards the sweet shop.

* * *

The group arrives in the empty Gryffindor common room. "I'm surprised. It's not even curfew yet." Fred remarks as he walks towards the portrait.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Hermione asks, yawning.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and go to bed." he sighs, "Though I think I'll borrow the prefects' bath. I'd rather not risk running into Ron."

"I think I'll do the same." Hermione smiles as she towards the girls' dormitories, "Good night, Harry."

"Good night Hermione." Harry says, walking quickly up towards the dorms to get a change of robes, and then leaving for the prefect's bathroom.

"Damn this thing is tight." Matsu complains as she climbs through the passage way. Once she'd managed, she looks at the map in her hand and found her target. "Taking a shower. I can already tell this will be fun." she giggles as she crept through the halls.

Harry was enjoying the feeling of hot water in the secluded prefects' bathroom, when the door opened. Harry didn't think much of it, until he was attacked.

* * *

Next chapter, a sekirei emerges and the Yule Ball. Plus a very bad meeting with a murderer.


	12. The Yule Ball

Someone gets a sekirei, and everyone's favorite murderer pays them a visist at the yule ball.

Still don't own it

Fate's Redemption chapter 12

"What the hell!?" Harry yelled as he jumped up the side. The wall exploded where he had just been standing. Harry saw through the smoke two figures, one slightly shorter than the other.

"Stay still and I might make it painless!" a female voice yelled as something green flew towards him. Harry ducked to the side and the shower head exploded, sending a torrent of water towards the two assailants. The shorter stands between it and the other.

"Take care of him." a male voice says, as he walks out of the room.

"Yes sir!" she says confidently as another energy spear flies toward him.

'Yume!' Harry thinks with all his might as he closes his eyes.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then another voice filled the room, "You shouldn't have done that," Yume sneered, "I don't care how many of you come after me. But the moment you attack my ashikabi, I will kill you, Sai!"

"Yume!" Harry sighs, "Thank god!"

"Get back. I'll handle her." Yume says angrily as the other searches for a way out.

Harry can only nod as Yume shoots forward, ball of energy in her hand. Sai desperately dodges by the skin of her teeth, only to be held in place by a shadow rope. The ball of energy quickly changes to the same shadow fire Yume had used to help him train for the first task.

"Burn!" Yume yells, as the fire engulfs the screaming girl. Harry watches unmoving as the flames burn away her clothes, leaving her pale skin visible in the black fire. Sai struggles desperately to escape as Yume walks closer.

Yume walks right past her, and the rope lowers her to the ground. Sai lashes out, but Yume is quicker. Stabbing her through the hand, Yume places one finger on the sekirei symbol. "In the shadows of my pact, my ashikabi's enemies will fade away!" the symbol glows brightly before vanishing, leaving the girl limp. "Idiot. I might have let her live if she hadn't attacked again." Yume said bitterly.

The door flew open as Dumbledore ran in, wand drawn. His eyes darted from Harry, to Yume, to Sai. "What happened?" he asks sharply.

"She ambushed him while he was in the shower." Yume answers, "Then she attacked my when I tried to spare her."

Dumbledore nods grimly, then waves his wand and the bathroom repaired itself. "Then where should we put her until MBI can retrieve her? While I'm sure that none of the boys will mind, it still wouldn't leave the best message."

"No need." Yume says as two black robed men walk into the bathroom. They ignore the aged headmaster and Harry a bag of gold. One waves his wand, making the sekirei invisible, and the other levitates her body out of the room.

Dumbledore turns back to them and smiles, "Well, I'm sure that was exciting, but as it is now after curfew, perhaps you should be returning to the common room. Ms. Yume, after we escort him, would you please come with me? I have a few questions."

Yume nods and turns away. Harry suddenly realizes that he has significantly less clothes than anyone else in the room. He blushes and runs into one of the repaired showers stalls, finding his clothes dry and waiting for him. He quickly dresses and leaves the bathroom with the other two.

Hermione lay in the Gryffindor girls' bath, soaking after one of the best days she could remember.

First, Harry had finally asked her to the ball, which she'd been hoping for since she heard of it. Next she got to humiliate Ron, though she almost wished she could've gotten Shiina to give him the same treatment as Theodore Nott. But she really didn't need to see little Ron in the middle of transfiguration. Last, she spent a fun filled afternoon talking with new friends and old, all the while learning about the sekirei plan from two who witnessed it since the beginning.

'The only thing that could make it better is if I somehow got another sekirei...' she thought, until a pair of hands started groping her breasts. She jumped in surprise that any of her roommates would do that, and then turned to see who could have done it.

Though it was a small bath, it still produced a surprising amount of steam. She could just make long red hair. "Ginny?" she asks tentatively. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd done it.

The figure shakes its head, and said, "Mind if I join you?"

"Matsu? What are you doing here?" Hermione hissed.

Matsu ignored her question and stripped out of her clothes. She climbs into the bath next to Hermione and sighs, "I need to convince Miya to get some house elves. This isn't anything like ours!"

"Answer my question!" Hermione hissed, before getting cut off by Matsu's lips closing around her own.

The wigs she'd twice seen on Shiina appeared behind Matsu, though instead of a bright grey, they were orange. While Shiina's had been quick kisses, this was a full snogging session. When the kiss finally broke, both of them were panting. "Why shouldn't I be with my ashikabi?" Matsu asks as she catches her breath.

"And you couldn't have waited until I got out of the bath?" Hermione glares.

"Probably, but that wouldn't have been nearly as much fun." Matsu giggles.

"Yume was right. You are a perv." Hermione giggles, "Welcome to the family."

"Great! Can I wash your back? Then we can do some real experimenting..." Matsu giggles uncontrollably.

Harry steps into the dorms to find Hermione sitting in the common room with Matsu. "What are you doing here?" he asks suddenly.

"She attacked me in the shower." Hermione shrugs.

"I did not!" Matsu exclaims, "You were taking a bath."

"Which doesn't answer my question." Harry laughs, "I'll tell you about my attack if you do the same."

"You were attacked!?" Hermione gasps.

"You first." Harry smirks at his best friend's antics.

"She attacked me with her lips..." Hermione blushes furiously.

It takes a moment for it to click. "You got another one?!" Harry asks in surprise.

"Yup. Now tell me what happened." Hermione says sternly.

"I'm still tired, so I'll give you the short version." harry shrugs, "Sekirei attacked me when I was in the shower. Yume showed up. Sekirei lost. Dumbledore is talking with Yume right now. Any questions?"

"Who was the ashikabi?" Hermione says worriedly, "Do you think it's Malfoy?"

"No. It wasn't Malfoy's voice. But I couldn't make out a face." Harry sighs, "We'll talk tomorrow. I'm exhausted. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night Harry." she smiles back, "I'm going to have to see Dumbledore in the morning."

Yume walked into the headmasters study and sits in the comfy armchair in front of his desk. Dumbledore sits in his chair across from her and summons a few glasses of mead. She politely takes the drink and he starts, "Now, walk me through the events of tonight."

"I was in my bed, doing my nightly training when Harry called out to me. I went straight there and arrived just in time to block a fatal strike." she says, sipping the drink.

"Did you see an ashikabi?" he asks calmly, eyes twinkling.

"No, the door closed just after I blocked the attack. I could have gone after him, but not while she was attacking Harry. I disabled her and was prepared to let her go, but she attacked again and I ended the fight. You know the rest." she finishes, placing her glass back on the table.

"Have you seen her before?" Dumbledore inquires, refilling her glass by hand.

"She has attacked me twice while I was in Hogsmeade. Both times I beat her, but choose not to finish her. I guess that she decided to take the easy way." she shrugs, drinking the sweet mead.

"Keep your eyes open." he smiles at her, "I do not know if this was meant as an attack against you, or a strike against the lead champion. I trust i can leave him to you?"

"I won't let him out of my sight. And in the future, I won't let anyone who challenges me walk away." she smiles, when Dumbledore suddenly bolts up and turns to the desk of instruments behind him.

"Oh dear. I would seem that during the commotion earlier I missed it." he sighs, "A sekirei has emerged inside the castle."

"Who?" Yume asks, intrigued.

"I don't know. Had I known earlier, I'd have been able to track it, but too much time has passed." Dumbledore shakes his head, "If you notice anyone..."

"I'll let you know. Good night professor." she says, walking from the room.

"Matsu's gone?" Kagari asks as he walks into the yard, as Miya stopped slicing at leaves with her short sword.

"She emerged almost twenty minutes. So, do you regret not going?" Miya smiles, before resuming her training.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about." he stutters, "Why are you so obsessed with all of us emerging? You never did."

"I'm not like any of you." She glares, "And it's because I want all of you to be happy. Whether you know it or not, you will be happier. I would think that Tsukiumi being winged would prove that."

Kagari chuckles, "I'll give you that, but you know what Takehito said. I'm never going to emerge. It's just me, you and number seven."

"Say what you like, but I don't believe that either of you are without an ashikabi." Miya sighs, resuming her training as Kagari leans on the wall, smoking a cigarette.

"What?!" Lucius Malfoy shouts at the peach haired woman kneeling in front of him.

"Forgive me, Master. I failed in my attempt to kill Harry Potter as Master Draco instructed, and was banished by the headmaster." Akitsu says, bowing her head before the Malfoy patriarch.

"Crucio!" he yells, and the sekirei shrieked in pain, "Time and time again I have given you chances to redeem yourself. Never forget that I was the one that took you in off the street, despite your failings. I gave you the simple job of serving Draco while he was at school, and you can't even do that right! I have a new job for you. If you fail, don't bother returning."

Akitsu nods, and says shakily, "Yes, Master."

"Leave me." he says, waving her from the room, "I will call you shortly to give you the specifics."

Akitsu stands and walks out of the room. As the door closes behind her, an intense pain burns from her Sekirei symbol. Clutching her forehead, it takes all of her willpower not to scream. Even the curciatus curse was nothing compared to this. As quickly as it came, it passed, leaving a dull throbbing.

Slowly, she walked towards the dungeon where Master Malfoy had given her a room. Once inside the room, her mind started to wander. In all her years, she had never felt such a sensation from her symbol. Ever since that man had ruined her tuning, she'd lost any hope of finding an ashikabi. She has wondered aimlessly across the country, searching for some way out, but to no avail. Several times she had found someone like Master Malfoy, who had taken her off the street. Each of them had treated her as little more than a sex slave, and when they had finished, they threw her out. None of them had survived after that.

'What is this?' she thought, 'Why do I have this strange feeling? Almost like something has changed. What could it mean?'

There was a loud knock at her door, and she slowly walked over and opened it. Outside, Benitsubasa and Haihane were standing. "Lord Malfoy needs you." Benitsubasa sneers, "So hurry up!"

Both of the walk away, and Akitsu follows, determined to serve her new master. The red sekirei turns her head and stared at her, "I don't see why he's bothering to call you. I would be more capable than you."

"Says the one that Yume crushed effortlessly, and that was before she emerged." Akitsu shoots back, unaware of where her new attitude was coming from.

"What did you say?!" Benitsubasa shouts, leaping towards the ice sekirei.

"No, don't!" Haihane yells, trying to stop her friend.

Akitsu sidesteps and grabs the red haired sekirei by the robe. The cloth started freezing, and Benitaubasa's eyes widened. "What are you doing?! Stop!"

Akitsu tightens her grip on the frozen garment, "Don't tempt me. I'll let this go because you are Master Malfoy's sekirei." she glares, dropping the red head and walking into the study where her master was waiting, wondering at the back of her mind what was causing these changes.

Yume was rather surprised when a certain red head followed her ashikabi and Hermione down to breakfast the next morning.

"What are you doing here, Matsu?" she whispers, as does half the hall,

"I'm supposed to follow my ashikabi." Matsu whispers back, seemingly immune to the mass of dirty looks coming from the other students. Some, like Cedric, gave them a knowing look and thumbs up.

"Well, sort it out with Dumbledore. He was driving himself insane last night trying to find out who it was that emerged." Yume smirks, dishing herself up some breakfast.

Immediately after breakfast, she and Hermione went to Dumbledore's office, and then met Harry in the library. "How did it go?" Dudley asked, looking up from his textbook.

"We would have been out sooner, but she got into an in depth conversation about the validity of using sulfur for alchemy." Hermione sighs, sitting at the groups table.

"About what?" thru ask at the same time.

"Don't ask me, I got lost about ten seconds in." Hermione laughs.

"I could explain." Matsu days, sitting very close to Hermione, placing a massive pile of books that Harry was surprised she could lift, "And besides which, you never told me what you needed to know. All you said was that we were doing research."

"I tried to tell you more, but you ran off to get books." Hermione glares at her sekirei, "We need to find some way for Harry to breathe underwater for an hour."

Matsu thought for a minute, "I can think of a spell or two that would work, but both of them are beyond the general scope of his learning."

"What spells?" Hermione asks, hoping that if she could learn then, she could teach Harry.

"Bubblehead charm. Creates a bubble around his head, which would contain fresh air to allow him to breath." Matsu says, turning to a page on one of her books and handing it to them.

Harry quickly reads through the paragraph about the spell and shakes his head, "The risk is too great. One mistake and I'd create a vacuum instead of a bubble of air."

"Which leaves partial human transfiguration. Give yourself gills, and swimming underwater for an hour would be easy." Matsu shrugs.

"No way." Hermione says firmly, "You would need to have complete focus to properly attach them to your lungs. Otherwise, at best you'll have useless gills, and at worst, you'll have a dozen gashes on your neck."

Neville happens to overhear and injects, "What about gillyweed?"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?!" Matsu exclaims, turning through her book furiously.

Harry takes the book and reads the entry. "This looks great. Where can we get some?"

"Try the potions storeroom." Hermione says excitedly, "Gillyweed is an important ingredient for veritaserum."

Harry's excitement at discovering a way to survive the lake faded quickly when he remembered that he had just over a week before the Yule ball. On the upside, he had a date, but that did nothing to alleviate his nerves. They had each taken several handfuls of Gillyweed so Harry could get some practice in before the task. Harry had pleaded with Yume to help him learn to dance so that at the very least he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself during the opening dance. Though he had improved, he still wished he could erase his dad's cloak to the ball.

The night of the ball, Harry was nervously fidgeting with his tie in the dormitories. Neville and Dudley were similar dress robes, the only difference being the size and the color of the tie.

"Mr. Potter!" a voice called from the common room.

"Wish me luck." Harry sighs, walking down the staircase. In the common room, standing at the foot of the steps was Professor McGonagall in a fancy red and gold gown. Next to the fireplace, Yume and Shiina were dress up and laughing heartily, looking just over Harry's shoulder.

"Good evening. I trust you're ready?" McGonagall smiles.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Harry sighs.

"Very well, your date is miss granger?" she smiles, and Harry nods, "She said she would meet us in the hall in a few minutes. Shall we?"

Again Harry nods, and walks nervously behind the aged teacher. In the entrance hall, the other champions were already chatting with their dates. Cedric was going with Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw fifth year that Harry had a slight crush in.

Minato apparently didn't have the same problem Harry had, since he was going with his sekirei. Musubi was talking to him cheerfully, dressed in crimson dress robes which were the same style as the robes Yume was wearing.

Fleur was wearing a bright blue gown, and talking with Uzume. Both of them were glancing at Roger Davis who was standing in the corner.

There was a creak at the top of the stairs, which echoed in the hall. All of them turned and Harry gasped at what he saw. At the top of the stairs, in red and gold dress robes, was Hermione. Her usually bushy hair was straight, and tied up in the back. Behind her, Shiina and Yume were behind her, both clearly as blown away as he was.

"She's gorgeous!" Cho whispers astounded.

Harry could only nod in agreement. Even compared to Fleur and the Veela at the world cup, Hermione takes the cake. She smiles at him and he returns the gesture.

The halls get loud and the champions wait in an empty classroom across from the great hall. After a nerve wracking half hour, McGonagall prepares them for their big entrance. Hermione clamps her hand on his arm, and he sighs once more, stepping into the entrance hall.

Cedric would be entering first, then Fleur, Minato, and last, Harry. As the crowd cheers, each walks in and the cheer increases. When it's finally his turn, he takes a deep breath and the two friends walk into the crowded hall.

The cheers exploded when he stepped in, bringing back memories of his first quidditch match. He smiled widely and walked with Hermione to the front of the dance floor.

To his dismay, the opening dance was agonizingly slow. Though he did enjoy it, he couldn't shake the feeling that everyone was watching him. As he danced, he saw that the feeling was well founded.

Every pair of eyes seemed to follow him and Hermione, and many of them didn't look happy. In the front of the crowd was Ron, who looked livid. Once it had finally ended, the masses ran into the floor and the weird sisters started playing.

Though the music wasn't bad, both Harry and Hermione decided to sit out for a while. He went to the refreshment table and brought back two cups of punch.

"Thank you." Hermione says, taking the offered cup.

"You look beautiful." Harry smiles, making his friend blush.

"It took forever to get the hair right. I'm glad you like it." she says quietly.

"Pretty wild party." a sickeningly familiar voice says, as a blond haired woman sat across from them.

"Yeah." Hermione smiles at the guest, oblivious to Harry's paling face beside her, "No one can throw a party like Hogwarts."

"So I see." the woman smiles at Harry, "I didn't introduce myself the last time we met. My name is Karasuba."

The name stroke a cord with Hermione, who quickly started looking for Yume and Shiina. "Calm down." Karasuba laughs, "If I'd wanted to kill you, you'd have died before I sat down."

"The why are you here?" Hermione whispers, still trying to find the sekirei.

"My little bird invited, so I thought if enjoy myself." she shrug. "I didn't even bring my sword tonight, so simmer down."

"Karasuba!" a happy voice yells, running through the crowd.

"Hello, Musubi. It's wonderful to see you." Karasuba smiles, waving to the approaching sekirei, "I'll see you around, Harry. And tell Yume I'll settle things with her soon enough."

The black sekirei walks away, leaving the two ashikabi shaking behind her.

Yume was laughing as she danced with Shiina. Since their ashikabi had gone together, they decided to go with each other. The ball was a lot of fun, until she had a sinking feeling that Harry was in trouble. She quickly started looking for him. Since they were out in the open, she couldn't use her powers recklessly. When she explained, she and Shiina split up to try and find them.

After only a few minutes of searching, the feeling faded slightly and she started to relax.

"So he's your ashikabi?" a voice from her past asked, and she jump instinctively to attack, "Relax, I'm unarmed. Besides, I'm better suited to a fight in a place like this then you are."

"And why is that?" Yume asks calmly.

"Because I don't care how many I kill, but you do." Karasuba smirks, "Are you enjoying your night?"

"Significantly less since you showed your face." Yume said venomously.

"I didn't come here to fight. I was invited, so I figured that I could use it to possibly find my ashikabi." Karasuba says, raising her arms in peace.

"Don't give me that crap." Yume says calmly, "I'll let you go this time since professor Dumbledore forbid us from fighting without provocation, but if you go near my ashikabi, I will kill you."

"You talk pretty big. But what would happen if I called your bluff? I have had ten years to grow stronger. You have had a few months." Karasuba smiles evilly, "I could kill everyone in this room before you had any chance to stop me."

"Miya is in the next town. I don't think she would let that go unpunished." Yume smiles, "And I as I recall, you still have her sword. Should I go get her?"

Karasuba laughs wildly, "Have a good time, Yume. The next time we meet, you'd best be ready." she says coldly before walking into the crowd.

Despite their best attempts to enjoy it, they were unable to after Karasuba was finished. Even worse was the glances they saw of her throughout the night. Less than twenty minutes after she'd left, Yume and Shiina ran towards them, knocking a number of students, including Ron, to the floor.

"What the hell is your-" he starts, until Yume shoot him a glare that caused him to bolt into the crowd. The sekirei never left their side for the rest of the night, despite being asked to dance by most of the students.

Harry climbed into his bed that night, still shaking when he remembered his second meeting with Karasuba. Unknown to him, hiding beneath her shadow cloak, Yume was standing guard, all the while practicing her mental excises so she would be ready to fight against Karasuba.

'Next time, it's kill or be killed.' she thought as she began molding her power.

The next chapter is the second task, and a major surprise. Hopefully it'll be up in the next few days. Leave a review if you like the story. This is the last chapter for today.


	13. The Second Task

Chapter 13! The second task ends in near tragedy, and Harry acquires a replacement for the firebolt.

* * *

Fate's Redemption chapter 13

The Second Task

With the Yule ball out of the way, the tension he had been feeling was replaced by the tension of the second task. Though they had already worked out his plan, Harry couldn't help feeling that something would go wrong.

"You'll be fine." Hermione assured him the day before the task, "You know that lake better than anyone else."

"She's right." Yume smiles, "And even though my powers won't work under water, I've got plenty of strength to break a few merskulls."

"Thanks Yume." Harry says kindly.

They spent most of the day doing whatever they could to take their mind off tomorrow's task. Harry hated the fact that he was grounded after his firebolt was destroyed. They were playing with Ku when professor Dumbledore walk in on them.

"Ms. Kusano, I do hope that the room is to your liking?" he smiles.

"Yup! Thank you Dumblely!" Ku smiles, and they all laughed, Dumbledore included.

"Wonderful. Harry, are you prepared?" he asks.

"Matsu helped us after she emerged." Harry nods.

"Very good. Ms. Granger, could you come with me?" Dumbledore smiles, "Mr. Shiina is welcome to accompany us."

"Will you be okay?" Hermione asks worriedly.

"Fine. I'm going to bed early. See you at breakfast?" he replies and she nods.

"Good luck, Harry." Dumbledore says as the three of them walk out of the room.

"Dudley, I'm going to bed." Harry yawns twenty minutes later.

"Good luck tomorrow. I might not make it to breakfast. Professor Snape gave me detention." Dudley shrugs.

"It happens. I'm impressed that you can keep up with us so well. You're even beating Hermione in Herbology! She looked like she might faint when the found out she was third."

"I blame Ku. She knows more than Professor Sprout." he laughs as the little girl beams in pride.

"Night, big D."

"Night Harry."

* * *

Akitsu was standing along the Hogwarts ward line, with her master's creatures. She wasn't affected by the chill. As sekirei of ice, it felt pleasant. But even she couldn't suppress the horrible memories that it brought out. The day she'd been ruined. The day that she was beaten as a freak. So many memories.

She slowly issued the orders to the creatures. As her master had told her, they listen without question. As the feeling of dread faded, she couldn't stop herself from saying, "Good bye, Harry Potter."

* * *

"Ready to go?" Harry asked Yume the next morning.

"I've already got the Gillyweed. Shall we get to breakfast?" she responds, taking him to the empty hall by shadows.

They spent an hour planning for what they were going to do. The next people coming down were Ravenclaws and the other champions. Fleur looked like she might not have gotten any sleep, looking worriedly around the hall.

"Ready for the task?" Minato asks, sitting across from them.

"Pretty much. Which sekirei are you taking?" Harry shrugs.

"Kazehana. Musubi isn't so great underwater." Minato says as he dishes up his breakfast, "Do you know what time it is?"

"The task is in an hour and a half. They need us down there a half an hour earlier." Yume answers.

He spent the next hour staring at the door, waiting for Hermione. "Do you think she's okay?" Harry asks ten minutes before they need to be at the lake.

"I can sense Shiina is in the castle. Since he's alive, so is she. She was with Dumbledore last night, so I'm sure she's safe. Maybe she overslept?" Yume wonders.

"I hope that's all..." Harry says anxiously.

Harry walks out of the hall with the other champions, hoping to catch a glimpse of Hermione and Shiina running down the stairs. When he doesn't see anything, he assures himself, 'she's down at the lake. She'll be cheering me on.'

Stands had been erected around the lake, as well as a large tent which was set up by a dock on the lake. Dumbledore waves them in to the tent.

"Good morning, champions." he says happily.

"Morning." they mutter.

"Shall we get started?" bagman smiles. In the distance, the sound of hundreds of students talking and laughing was approaching.

"Last night, something was taken from each if you. Your job is to retrieve it and return to the lake's surface. You have one hour to complete this task. Good luck. You will have the remaining time to prepare." bagman explains.

Yume hands Harry a piece of Gillyweed and they wait. Cedric and Fleur cast a charm that leaves their heads looking like they were in a fish bowl. Minato had his head enclosed in a whirlwind, complements of Kazehana. Harry clenched the Gillyweed and waited. Five minutes before the task, Dumbledore waved them to the edge of the pier. Bagman amplified his voice and explained what they would be doing.

Once the time had come, Dumbledore raised his wand and fired a cannon blast. All the champions and sekirei jumped into the lake. The cold water chilled him to the bone. Shaking, he put the Gillyweed in his mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed it. For a few seconds, nothing happened. In the stands several people laughed.

Suddenly, Harry couldn't breathe. He quickly ducked his head and swam away, Yume right behind him. They swam swiftly through the lake, fighting several water demons that Harry knew did not normally live in the lake.

Out of the corner of his eye, something darted past him. He looked and saw a sea horse. However, unlike the ones he had seen in the aquarium, this one lived up to its name. Easily as large as Harry, it was big enough for someone to ride it if they could... 'Follow it!' he tried to shout, but only bubbles issued from his mouth.

Whether she'd heard him, or deduced the same as him, Yume darted after the sea horse alongside him. The seahorse slowed near a large crater at the bottom of the lake. Inside, dozens of fully armed merpeople were standing around four pillars. Tied to each was a person.

The far left was a young girl Harry hadn't seen before, but was obviously Fleur's sister. Next was Yukari, and next to her Cho. On the far right was...

'Hermione!' he shouts, issuing only bubbles. The two of the run towards her, ignoring the merpeople watching them from all sides. As Harry fumbled with the rope tying her to the pillar, he was astounded when the merpeople scattered, many riding seahorses like the one earlier. Just as he wondered why, a chill descends on him. Fear over takes him. Dementors.

Harry turns and sees three of them gliding effortlessly through the water. Beside him, Yume is shaking worse than he is. 'Expecto Patronum!' he shouts, but instead of the silvery white stag, it creates a blast of boiling water which push one of them further back, but otherwise is unharmed.

Behind him, Minato and Cedric charge in, and sever the ropes. "Fleur's right behind us! Get out of here!" Cedric shouts, before he charges to the lake surface.

Minato nods and drags Yukari with him. Kazehana meanwhile was helping to push the dementors back. Harry was sure that they'd be able to hold them back until Cedric raised the alarm until he heard a scream.

His face paled when he realized that they were holding back two, but the third was clutching Fleur's sister, who had awakened and started screaming. The dementor's hood was pulled back, its head bald and scabbed.

Harry starts blasting it with every spell he could, but each fired only a blast of water. The dementor ignored him and leaned its head closer to the screaming Veela. For the briefest second the screaming stopped. But even from a distance, he could tell he was too late. Her eyes were empty, gazing at nothing. All around them, patronus engaged the late. At the front a phoenix wailed, sending dementors flying. Harry quickly grabbed the Veela girl and Hermione, dragging them and Yume to the surface. As he near the surface, the gillyweed started to fade. He gave one last push and they reached the air.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, hugging him until she saw the girl, "What happened?"

"Dementors." Harry stuttered, "I think they..." she gasped before they were pulled from the water.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

"I think the dementors..." he starts before the aged teacher looks at the girl and runs to her side. Beside him, Yume was crying, repeatedly apologizing. Hermione was still in shock when Shiina grabbed her.

Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and placed the limp Veela girl on it. Madam Pompfrey handed them each a bar of chocolate and a pepper up potion before she took her up to the school. The crowd was talking softly, and Dumbledore cleared his throat, "The judges will convene to determine how to proceed. You may return to the castle."

He waved the champions, judges, and sekirei into the tent. They were all silent except for Fleur and Uzume, who were weeping into each other's shoulders. "Since all of you clearly have the same question, I will answer. The dementor did not finish the kiss. Her soul remains, but it was heavily damaged. We do not know when or if she will awaken, and if she does, we don't know how she will have changed. I am sorry. She is beyond our aid."

The words weigh heavily on Harry and the others. Fleur's silent tears turned to full wails of grief. Cedric punched the nearby table, "What the hell were they doing down there!? None of us could produce a patronus!"

"They should not have been. I swore after last year that no dementor would cross the grounds while I was headmaster." Dumbledore says grimly, "My best guess is that those three were separated from the rest after last year and we're drawn by the crowd."

"Then why would they go after the hostages? They should have gone towards the stands! And besides which, someone should have seen them before they got into the lake!" Fleur shrieks distraught.

"I have no answers." Dumbledore sighs, "If there was anything I could do, I would."

"I might have an idea." Yume says quietly, "Let's continue this in the hospital wing. I need to get someone."

"Are you serious?" Uzume says angrily, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Instead of answering, Yume disappears. Dumbledore looks conflicted and nods. He pulls out a broken coffee mug. "Portus." he says, "Each of you, please touch the cup." they each do and the spin out of the tent.

* * *

Yume walks up to the door and knocks. A voice to the side of the house calls out.

"I'm out here! Please come around!"

Yume walks around and finds Miya planting a new bush. Miya smiles, "Yume, how are you? Wasn't the task today? How did it go?"

"I'm fine, but I need your help. Can you come with me to the school?" Yume asks solemnly.

"What happened?" Miya asks sharply.

"Dementors." Yume whispers, making Miya gasp.

"We'd best hurry. Can you take us?" she asks seriously, and Yume takes them to the hospital wing.

* * *

Harry landed with a thud on the hard floor of the hospital wing. The others had landed on their feet, but all eyes were drawn to the couple crying at the only occupied hospital bed. Fleur walks over and shakily joins her mother and father. Yume reappears several seconds after they got there with Miya.

"What's her condition?" Miya asks firmly, quickly walking to the bed.

"Her soul was damaged. The dementor was unable to suck it out completely because of Harry and Kazehana's efforts. Beyond that, I don't know." Yume pants, collapsing into a bed and fainting.

Miya grimly places her hand on the girl's forehead. The hand glows blue, then turns green. She sits beside them. "I'm sorry to say this, but there isn't much I can do." the mother's tears fall freely, "The only thing I could do is ask a friend to help. But the chance of success is only twenty percent. Do you want me to ask?" Miya says, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Her father nods and says something in French, which Miya responds in kind and stands up. "Madam Pompfrey, I'm using your floo. I'm paying the minister for magic a visit."

* * *

Miya steps out of the fire and walks to the office labeled Minister for Magic. At the desk, a woman with short white hair stares at her. "Takami, open the door." she says calmly.

Takami rushes to open the door and follows her in. Minaka sat behind the desk, playing his game as he always did. "What is it, Takami?" he asks without looking up.

Miya promptly slashes his game in half, "We need to talk, Minaka."

"What about?" Minaka pales, dropping the destroyed game, "I haven't broken my promise!"

"There was a dementor attack at Hogwarts." Miya glares, demons forming around them, "You claim that you had nothing to do with it?"

"I swear! I'd testify under veritaserum!" Minaka says quickly, and she is queit for a moment.

"I believe you. Which is why I'm letting you live." Miya says, glare not lessening in the slightest, "However, you are going to help me."

"How?" he says, voice regaining some composure though no color returned to his cheeks.

"The girl who was attack is stable enough to attempt the creation of a new sekirei. Her parents have already agreed, so Takami and I are going to perform the operation." Miya replies, turning her back on the minister. "I trust you have no problems?" she asks in a tone as if she were begging him to object.

"Of course not! I will accompany you. Takami, get the usual. Meet us at Hogwarts." Minaka smiles, climbing into his fireplace after throwing a pinch of powder. Takami ran back to her desk, returning later with two trunks and following, Miya behind her.

* * *

Miya steps through the green fire back into the hospital wing. Fleur's parents looked at her hopefully as Minaka and Takami were at their daughter's bedside, muttering incantations as Takami searched through the trunk. Lowering his wand, Minaka looks grimly at the parents, "I understand that you wish for me to try and save her?"

"Yes." Fleur's mother chokes out.

"I must ask all of you to leave the room." Takami says calmly, "We'll know within an hour, one way or another."

Mr. Delacour nods and lifts both his wife and daughter and helps them out of the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey begrudgingly leaves as well, along with everyone but Miya and Minaka.

Dumbledore conjures chairs outside the wing and hands Fleur and her mom a calming draught, "Takami is the best researcher in the ministry. She'll take care of your daughter."

"Do you think it will work?" he asks in a French accent, fear in his voice.

No one can give answer. None of them left the entire hour. Then two. Finally, at two thirty, the door opens. Miya is wearing a smile. "She'll be fine."

"Can we see her?" Fleur's father say happily, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Takami walks out and nods, "Don't stay for too long."

They crowd into the room around her bed. Her face seemed more full of life, and her breathing had evened out. "When will she wake up?" Fleur asks, eyes swollen from crying.

"Hopefully within a week." Takami says, "She's lucky. If the dementor wasn't distracted, she would have been too far gone."

"I think it should be just the family, don't you?" Dumbledore says, ushering them from the room.

"What about Yume?" Harry says concerned. He'd been so worried about Fleur's sister, he hadn't thought about her.

"Yume will be fine." Miya says calmly, "She has a rather low tolerance for the dementors."

"What about Gabrielle? Will she be alright?" Uzume says worriedly.

"Takami was right. When she awakens, she will be fine, but changed." Miya sighs.

"That's good." Harry smiles, "How will she be changed?"

Hermione gasped and looked like she was about to say something, when Dumbledore cut her off, "Ms. Chang, would you please tell Professor McGonagall that the judges swill be announcing the scores at dinner?" Cho nods and runs off. Dumbledore leads them to his office and shuts the door. "I believe we can continue our conversation. Everyone here is aware of the sekirei plan. You may continue, Ms. Granger."

"Ms. Miya, Yume told us about how the sekirei were created. Does that mean..." she says and Miya nods.

"A soul that damaged by a dementor cannot be repaired. She would have withered and died within a day if it got any worse." Miya says sadly, "The only alternative to that is to recreate her soul with magic."

It takes a moment for Uzume to grasp the situation. "She's a sekirei?"

"Sekirei number one oh nine." Dumbledore sighs, popping a lemon drop, "Do you believe Minaka was responsible?"

"If I did, he wouldn't still be breathing." Miya says darkly, "Gabrielle was the only person that he could possibly have used. Anyone else would have been too old. As it stands, the only reason she survived is because she is a Veela."

"That matters?" Oriha frowns.

"She is more compatible with the love magic than a human would be." Dumbledore smiles, offering drinks, "I am truly grateful for your help, Miya. Do you believe that this was an accident or attack?"

"Those dementors wouldn't be under the lake unless they were told to be." she sighs, "Someone put them there. I don't know if they meant to or not, but using dementors put Harry at a disadvantage."

"Because Yume is vulnerable?" Harry inquires.

"Has she never told you what she did as the chief of the discipline squad?" Miya asks surprised.

"The only time she every mentioned it was after my name came out of the goblet." Harry says, concerned, "She said that she killed an army that attacked."

"They weren't the only ones." Miya sighs, "She was charged with eliminating anyone who went against Minaka. Despite her personal feeling towards them, her orders were absolute. Those memories are still haunting her. It's no wonder the dementors affect her so much."

"I had no idea..." Harry says quietly.

"You two really are a good match." Dumbledore smiles, "Miya, would you be willing to stay back and explain this to Fleur and her parents? I'm sure it will come as a shock, and you understand more than I. The rest of you should go back to your dorms. It has been a long day and I'm sure your housemates will be worried about you."

Harry, Hermione and Shiina split from the others and returned to Gryffindor tower. Predictably, they were ambushed the moment the portrait opened.

"Harry! What happened?" Fred asks.

"Did those dementors attack someone?" Katie asks, voice trembling.

"Calm down!" Harry smiles, "Apparently, some dementors didn't leave after last year. They attacked us. Fluer's sister was attacked, but she'll be fine."

"What about the tournament?" lee Jordan says, breathing a sigh of relief.

"They'll announce the scores at dinner. Mind if I take a nap? I didn't get much sleep last night." Harry lies easily.

"You had better celebrate with us after you win the tournament!" Ginny laughs with the rest as Harry walks up the staircase.

Harry throws himself onto his bed and sighs. "Rough day?" a voice asks.

Harry bolts up, wand in his hand, and turns towards the window. Leaning on the wall is the same sekirei that saved him before. "Relax." he smiles through his mask, "I'm not an enemy."

"Thank you for last time." Harry sighs.

"Not a problem. Like I told her, Yume asked me to." he says calmly, "Given that I saw those dementors, I'm guessing Yuma will be out for a little while. Need some protection?"

"You offering?" Harry smiles at the masked guardian.

"Never hurts to have number eight in your debt." he shrugs.

"Thank you." Harry sighs and lay back down. Seconds later he falls asleep.

Homura walks over to the bed, "You really are just like her. Don't even give me a chance to respond." he leans in close to Harry's sleeping face. The sound of footsteps snaps him out of it and he jumps out the window, trying to regain control of his body. 'Damn it.' he thinks.

* * *

The next week passes slowly. Gabrielle was moved to the department of mysteries the next day. According to Takami, she should be able to return home by the end of March. Yume had regained consciousness the day after, though she seemed more distant than she had before.

Harry told Hermione about his encounter with Homura, and she was deep in thought for the rest of the day. Everyone slowly forgot about the second task, and thankfully, Harry was able to as well. The scores were: Harry got another perfect score of fifty, then Cedric with forty five, then Minato with forty three, and last Fleur with thirty.

The first week of March, Harry found a surprise waiting for him at breakfast. During the normal mail delivery, a team of five owls had dropped a long brown package in front of him and a sixth gave him a note. He ripped it open and read;

Mr. Potter,

Forgive me for being unable to contact you before now, but my other duties have prevented me from writing. My name is Jean Paul Delacour, Fleur and Gabrielle's father. I cannot thank you enough for rescuing both of my girls. Fleur during the first task, and gabby last weekend. I am truly in your debt. Though it is a small token, I understand that your firebolt was destroyed during the first task. Perhaps this will be a suitable replacement. Feel free to contact me if you need anything at all.

Jean Paul Delacour

Harry's heart skipped a beat when he realized that he'd gotten a new broom. As the rest of the table looked on, he ripped off the paper and they gasped.

The broom was beautiful. Golden wood with silver twigs at the end. The twigs were streamline like on Harry's old nimbus, though of varying length like the firebolt. On the handle, written in black was the name. Supernova. The quidditch team roared in approval.

"That brooms faster than firebolt!" Fred cheered.

"Don't even sell it in England!" George adds.

"Can I get a turn?" Angelina smiles.

"Maybe after me." Harry says happily.

He decided to forgo breakfast and went straight to the quidditch pitch. While the grass seemed taller than usual, Harry paid it no mind as he mounts his broom and took off.

For the first time in months, he felt like himself again. The broom wasn't just a suitable replacement. It left the firebolt in the dust. Harry flew from one side of the pitch to the other in less than ten seconds, and that wasn't even going top speed. Even while he maintained that speed, he could still turn effortlessly. Catching the snitch would be almost too easy with this.

Harry thinks back to his first game on the firebolt. At the end of the match, Malfoy's goons had dressed as dementors and tried to scare him. That had also been the first time he'd almost cast a stag. Drawing his wand, he called up the happiest memory he could. Several images flashed through his mind, and he settled on the day of the world cup, and his first real meeting with Yume. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouts and the silver stag erupts from his wand, its strength turning the entire field silver.

As he flew, four people were smiling. Homura was standing along the edge of the forest. In the stands, Hermione and Shiina watched in awe as he maneuvered easily on his new broom. And last, Yume, who was standing by the stands watching her ashikabi. Seeing him fly remind her of the last time she'd flown on broom. 'I can't afford to keep mopping around.' she says to herself, 'Karasuba is still out there, and she's got it in for me. Until this game is over, I won't be able to relax. I need to train.'

Harry shouted something and a silver stag appeared in front of him. Yume's first thought was that it was an enemy, until a feeling of peace and safety filled the area. Everything was silver, and she could feel the bad memories being washed away. 'You are the best, Harry. Even if you don't know it.' she smiles as the stag chases after her ashikabi who was once again flying happily.

* * *

I welcome any review, and would love to hear your thoughts on Gabby being a sekirei.


	14. Preparations for the Task

The group learns of the third task and train appropriately.

* * *

Fate's Redemption chapter 14

Lucius Malfoy was not pleased. Not only had Harry potter not been attacked, but he'd ended up attacking the daughter of the French minister for magic, who was investigating everything he could for answers. Even if the girl had survived unharmed, this was far from an ideal situation. If fudge gets wind of this, and decides to give him up, everything will be ruined. "Akitsu!" he calls, and the ice sekirei walks into his study, "Your next job is to kill Cornelius Fudge. He knows too much. Dispose of the body as well. With all these disappearances, I'm sure no one will think twice about it."

Akitsu bows her head, "Yes, master." and walks out.

Malfoy takes a sip of wine and sighs, "She is becoming stronger. When she first arrived, Benitsubasa was able to defeat her. Now, both of them together are barely her match. It might be time to dispose of her. After a few more jobs, of course."

Unknown to him, Akitsu was standing outside the door, listening to his every word. She quietly leaves to complete her mission. 'If he tries kill me, I will end him, just like the others.' she thinks as she apparates.

* * *

"Master... I have news." Wormtail says nervously.

"What?" Voldemort says impatiently.

"There was an incident at Hogwarts... Some dementors attacked the champions during the second task..." he starts before his master roars.

"What happened to Potter!?"

"Nothing my lord! But there are talks about not continuing the tournament..." Wormtail says, pleading for mercy.

"Is Crouch still under our control?" Voldemort says calmly.

"Yes, master, but he has been fighting against your curse. I do not know how long he will remain..." Wormtail snivels

"Have him do everything in his power to keep the tournament on track. Afterwards, I believe he must disappear." Voldemort smiles, "And have that man guard the school. Anyone who attempts to interfere must die."

"Yes, my lord!" Wormtail said as he ran from the room.

Nagini slithered to her master's side. "Soon, my pet. Soon you will feed upon potter!"

In the room next door, a young woman with long dirty blonde hair chuckled as she cleaned the blood off her sword. "I was right. That feeling i got from Harry potter was directed towards this man. My ashikabi..." Karasuba grins.

* * *

"Matsu?" Miya asked as she walked into the hidden room, "Have you found anything?"

"Maybe. I have a theory." she says, bringing up a few files onto her computer, "Before he died, Barty Crouch Jr. Had a visit from his parents. During that visit, they were left unattended. Crouch's wife died shortly after that visit, but it was a closed casket funeral and no one had seen her after that visit."

"You think that she impersonated crouch junior until she died?" Miya asks calmly.

"Possibly. She insisted that her son was innocent. If she convinced her husband to help him escape, then that would explain everything." Matsu sighed, "But I still can't figure out how Mutsu could be wrong about his ashikabi or how he became discarded."

"I can." Miya says calmly, "A sekirei who betrayed their ashikabi would become discarded overtime. During that time, their power would weaken."

"So if he left Mikogami for crouch, that could explain how he became discarded, but not why he believes crouch was his ashikabi." Matsu says, adding the information to her archives.

"We're missing something." Miya sighs, "Just one more clue."

* * *

Harry was laughing with his friends when a Ravenclaw first year came up behind him, "Excuse me, but Professor Dumbledore said that he needed the champions down at the quidditch pitch after dinner." she said quietly, barely audible over the usual loud dinner.

"Thank you." Harry nods, "Probably something about the third task."

"We'll find out." Yume says, filling her plate with another helping of chicken.

"You and Yume have this tournament won." Dudley smirks, "Perfect score in the first two tasks, and unless it's underwater again, Yume will kick ass."

"Let's find out." Harry says, standing up, "I'll see you later in the common room." Yume quickly finishes her food and follows after him.

Down by the pitch, Harry is the second champion to get there. Cedric and Oriha are fuming at the wall of plants blocking his view of the pitch. "What is this?" Harry asks walking up to his fellow Hogwarts champion.

"I'm guessing it's the third task." Cedric sighs, "So much for going for a quick fly later."

"They'd better have the pitch back to normal for next year. I'm itching to play quidditch with my new broom." Harry smirks.

"I saw you the other day. And I thought the firebolt was fast!" Cedric smiles, "Don't you think you're losing brooms a little quickly? You had the firebolt less than a year."

"Not my fault. I'm blaming the dementors." Harry shrugs.

"Dear me, looks like we're late." bagman says behind them. Walking with him was Minato and Fleur plus sekirei, "Sorry for the wait. Now, the reason that I've called you down here was to explain the final task. Can any of you tell me what this is?"

"A maze." Uzume says immediately.

"Correct! The third task is a maze." bagman smiles, "Inside, you will find all manner of spells, enchantments, and creatures for you to test your skills against. At the center of the maze will be the Tri-wizard cup. Whichever champion grabs the cup first will be the winner."

"Then what was the point of the first tasks?" Cedric asks, "If you just need to get the cup, then it doesn't matter how you did on the first two tasks."

"True, but the scores do make a difference." bagman nods in Harry's direction, "The order you enter the maze will be determined by your score. First Harry, than Minato, Cedric, and last Fleur. Those with higher scores will get a head start."

"Is that it?" Yume smiles, "Just get through the maze and grab the cup?"

"That's all, but there is one more thing. This task is meant to be the ultimate test of the champions. Therefore, sekirei will not be allowed into the maze." bagman answers.

Harry's face paled. The only reason he had gotten this far was Yume. Without her...

"That's bullshit!" Yume yells, making the man jump.

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules." bagman says, stepping away from the angry sekirei.

"Calm down Yume." Harry says calmly, "I'll be alright."

Yume looks at him, then bagman and sighs, "If anything happens to him, Bagman, I'd get out of the country."

"I'm sure he'll be fine..." bagman stutters nervously, "The task will be in exactly one month. Spend it preparing for the fight of your lives."

The other champions turn and walk back to the castle. Bagman look like he wants to say something, but a glare from Yume sends him running to the gate.

Harry leans up against the hedge and sighs, "I'm screwed."

"I'm sure I could get them to reconsider." Yume smiles dangerously.

"Let's not. Dumbledore was pretty clear about not using your powers." Harry chuckles.

"He's not on the grounds anymore." she points out before breaking into laughter.

Behind him, a twig snaps and Harry looks. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here." a voice said calmly.

Yume jumps between Harry and the man, "Mutsu! What are you doing here?"

Mutsu had his sword strapped to his back, standing just inside the forbidden forest, his hands raised in surrender, "Calm down. I wasn't asked to capture him this time. As for why I'm here, suffice it to say I was asked to keep an eye on this school." Mutsu answers, eyes growing wide as he looked toward the school and he bolts back into the forest, clutching his head.

"Harry! Yume!" Mikogami called across the grounds, "Where are you?"

"We're here." Yume calls back as they stepped out of the trees.

"Thank goodness. Professor Dumbledore was worried about you. Everyone else was back before now." Mikogami sighs.

"Just talking about the third task and how we're going to handle it." Yume shrugs.

"Really? I thought I felt... Never mind. Must have imagined it." he says, "We'd better hurry back to the school. Dumbledore was about to call the teachers for a search party."

"Alright." they said and followed him up to the castle.

Harry endured a minute of Dumbledore insisting that it isn't a good idea to wander off, and Snape going off on how Harry was just like his father, which Harry stopped prematurely, "Thank you for the complement, professor, but I'm going to bed early." and walking away from the fuming potions master.

Harry spoke the password to the fat lady and stepped into the common room. Most of the students were in study groups, as the end of term exams were drawing near. Dudley was with Hermione and the twins, who despite failing most of their exams, were quite knowledgeable about the subjects.

"How did it go?" Dudley asked as harry sat next to him.

"Third task is a maze. Lots of different challenges. Champions enter in turns and first to garb the Tri-wizard cup wins." Harry says, grabbing a butterbeer the twins had smuggled up from the kitchens.

"Ouch." Dudley smirks, "So all the others have an advantage. They know how to deal with a wider variety of situations."

"You haven't heard the worst part." Harry sighs.

"What?" Hermione asks concernedly.

"I can't go with him." Yume says angrily.

"What!?" the four said at the same time.

"You're screwed." Fred sighed.

"Not necessarily." Yume chuckles, "He completed the second task without me. I think that if we work hard enough, he'll win."

"You think so?" Harry smiles at his partner.

"Of course." she smiles evilly, "And if you can't, I'll use polyjuice potion."

"Bagman always said that cheating was a fair part of the game." George said thoughtfully.

"Can we not assume that I'm going to fail miserably?" Harry laughs.

"I'll have Matsu get some spell books and help you practice. Think you two can ask McGonagall if we can us an empty classroom?" Hermione says, writing down a list of books, "Yume, can you get these books from the library?"

"Sure." She smirks, "Takami has a few good ones that I might borrow too."

"Good. We'll start training tomorrow." Hermione says as she stretches, "I think that I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Harry waves her off and stays up helping Dudley with studying for exams. An hour later, the cousins go to bed.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge sighs as he walks home from his new job washing dishes at the leaky cauldron. 'This isn't how it was supposed to be. Black should have been grateful that I let him out, and he was supposed to work with Malfoy to make sure I stayed in power.'

"Malfoy will regret having thrown me under the bus!" he shouts into the empty streets.

Akitsu looks pitifully at the disgraced politician and jumps behind him. Hearing her, Fudge looks around just in time to see the spear pierce his heart. He tries to let out a scream, but merely coughs up blood and dies.

"You never stood a chance." she says calmly, "Perhaps you will find peace in the next life."

Akitsu lifts the man's corpse and leaps into the night. The spear she left at the scene would melt within the hour and wash away what blood remained. The body would never be found.

'If master tries to kill me, he will join you soon enough.' she says as she destroys the last traces of the former minister.

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Dudley went straight to professor McGonagall and asked to use an empty classroom during their free periods. She agreed without a fuss and let them use the empty classroom on the fifth floor. They met Hermione and Yume at breakfast and told them about the room.

"Good, we'll meet there during free periods. Yume was going to head to the library after potions, so she'll take the book there." Hermione says as she pours herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Want me to pick up Matsu?" Yume asks, start her fifth helping of food.

"She'll be sneaking in around noon." Hermione shakes her head, "Apparently she knew what the third task was since the start of the tournament."

"How?" Dudley asks as he makes Ku a plate of pancakes.

"Don't try and keep secrets from Matsu. It doesn't end well." Yume warns.

"Maybe she can find something on Snape to make him resign." Harry mutters and the others laugh.

Unfortunately whether she could or not, it wouldn't help today. Snape had apparently not forgotten Harry's words the night before, as Harry was docked a total of a hundred points and got two detentions for sneezing from Goyle's putrid fumes. His potion wasn't much better.

"Yume, any chance you could drop him off the astronomy tower?" Harry asks after he storm out of the classroom.

"Probably, but that'll have to wait until after the tournament." she smirks, "But if you want, I'll start sabotaging his potions. Maybe that'll humble him a bit."

Harry chuckles on his way to transfiguration while Yume turns to the library.

Outside transfiguration, Draco Malfoy and his goons are standing in the middle of the hall, looking threateningly.

"Think you're tough because you got lucky a few times?" Malfoy sneers.

"Think you're tough for running at the slightest glance from my sekirei?" Harry whispers, making Malfoy flush.

"I'm not afraid of her! Though you were pretty afraid while she was in the hospital." Malfoy says embarrassed.

"So you claim. I'm surprised that your ass of a father didn't send you another one after Akitsu failed. Maybe he gave up on you?" Harry smirks.

"Shut up, Potter!" Malfoy shouts, drawing his wand just as McGonagall opens the door to investigate.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy. Now get in here before I take more." McGonagall snaps, disarming Malfoy without a word.

Malfoy flushes again, but walks into the room, muttering under his breath. Harry follows behind him at a safe distance, smiling at Malfoy's embarrassment.

After class, Harry, Hermione, and Dudley go to the empty classroom. Matsu and Yume are already there reading through almost ten books that has been strewn around the room. "Hermione, about time. "Matsu sighs, "We decided to get started. Here-" she hands Harry a piece of parchment with a book, "These spells could be useful."

Hermione multitasks by helping Harry learn his new spells, Dudley review the spells they'd learned before he joined the class, and the sekirei with research. Shiina helps the only way he can- by keeping Ku out of their hair. The practice was slow, but Harry mastered two spells before the day was over.

They kept this going for three weeks and Harry manages to learn every spell that the girls deemed to be worth learning. This included a mass of jinxes, curses, and hexes, as well as several charms that could help him find his way to the center of the maze.

"What now?" Harry asks over butterbeer with his friends.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm going to be teaching you how to get through a number of situations that Matsu says they're putting in that maze." Yume smiles evilly, "And be warned that I'm not holding back."

"What kind of things?" Harry asks nervously.

"Anti-gravity fog, Devil Snare, young mandrakes, blast ended skwerts, sphinx, Acromantula, and a number of jinxes and enchantments that could prove troublesome." Matsu reads off of the list in front of her.

"Great." Harry says sarcastically, "The only ones of those that I haven't dealt with already are the Anti-Gravity fog and the sphinx."

"Then this should be easy." Yume says happily, making harry groan.

The last week before the task was the worst of the year. Whether because this task would be harder than the others, or the fact that he wouldn't have Yume with him, Harry was constantly on edge.

"You'll do fine." Yume assured him the morning of the task, "You've been doing great during your training."

"Thanks." Harry mutters.

"Just get in there and win." Dudley smirks, "if you need to, Ku could probably changes the hedges to give you a straight path." Ku nods in agreement, giving Harry a hug.

"No thanks. I've gotta give the others a chance." Harry sighs.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall calls from the hall, "Would you come here, please?"

"Wish me luck." he says as he walks away.

"Your family will be visiting after breakfast." McGonagall said once he'd left the great hall.

"Family?" Harry asks.

"Lord Black and your Aunt." McGonagall says calmly, "As you do not need to sit in your exam, you are free to spend the time before the task with your family."

"Thank you." Harry mutters.

"Are you prepared?" she asks quietly.

"I'd feel better if Yume could come in with me, but I'll manage." he sighs.

"Make your school and your house proud." she smiles, walking back into the hall.

Harry tells his friends what she'd said, and Dudley was happy to hear that his mom was here. "Will she be staying for the task?" he asks excitedly.

"Probably." he shrugs.

* * *

From a distance, Mutsu watches as several wizards carry a number of cages and plants into the maze. The massive gamekeeper dragged some half scorpion creature into the wall of hedges. 'I don't envy whoever has to face that.' he thinks as he watches the verity of magical creatures going into the maze.

"Mutsu!" a harsh voice whispers outside the trees.

"I'm here." he says plainly.

"During the hour between me taking the cup into the maze and the tasks beginning, I want you to go to the center of the maze and wait." Moody says quietly, magical eye watching the entrance to the maze, "Do not let anyone but potter touch the cup. If you need to, kill them."

"Understood." Mutsu sighs.

"Don't let Potter see you. He must think that he won fairly." Moody ends, walking back to the castle. 'Just my luck. I'll probably have to fight that monster.' Mutsu sighs.

"Harry!" Sirius cries when he steps out of the great hall.

"Sirius!" he yells, running to his godfather.

"Dumbledore thought that we'd do for your family." Sirius grins, "You ready?"

"Just about." Harry shrugs, "How are you, Aunt Petunia?"

"I'm alright." She sighs, "I invited Vernon, but he flat out refused."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Harry replies, "If you'd like, Sirius and I could give you a tour, then we can meet the others for lunch."

"Sounds wonderful. Lily always spoke so highly of the castle." Petunia smiles for the first time that Harry can remember.

"Let's start with the ground floor, and then work our way up." Sirius suggests.

The tour was rather amusing. Mainly seeing Petunia marvel at the inherent magic of the castle, but also her almost dying from fright when a ghost floats out of the wall in front of her. Harry brought her to the Gryffindor tower to get his new broom.

"Hell of a broom." Sirius remarks, "I don't even want to know how much this cost."

"I've got no complaints . Remind me to track down mister Delacour after lunch to thank him." Harry smiles, "Aunt Petunia, wanna fly?"

"No, I don't think that is a good idea." she says frantically.

"Suit yourself. Can I have a go?" Sirius asks, complete with puppy dog eyes from Padfoot.

Harry laughs and leads them back to the great hall for lunch.

"Dudley!" she cries, running to her son at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, mum." he says quietly.

"Tuney!" Ku yells, throwing her arms around her.

"Ku, have you been taking care of my boy?" she smiles, ruffling the girl's hair.

Ku nods, sitting down on the bench beside Dudley. "Hello, Mrs. Dursley." Hermione says politely.

"You must be Hermione. Dudley mentioned you in his letters." petunia says sincerely, "Thank you for helping my son."

"No need to thank me. He really is different from how Harry described him the last three years." Hermione smiles, dishing up a plate of food.

"In my defense, your surprise wasn't anything compared to mine." Harry shrugs.

"I blame Ku." Dudley laughs.

"Agreed." they all say, drawing a smile from the mother and a look that might have been pride or offense from the blond sekirei.

"Thank you." she says quietly.

"Mom, are you staying to watch Harry compete?" Dudley asks, handing Ku a piece of cake.

"Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to stay until the end of term. I'll be going back the train with you." she nods, refilling her plate.

"I'm staying for the night." Sirius smiles, "Though I'm also working. I'll be patrolling outside the maze in case any of you want out."

"You'll see me soon enough." Harry sighs, earning him a smack on the head from Yume, who had appeared next to him.

"Don't you dare give up. And if you withdraw, I'm going in after you if I have to tear that maze apart." Yume smirks.

"You're not going with him?" Sirius asks, eyes wide.

"Apparently, this task is supposed to choose the most capable wizard. They can't let us do all the work." she sighs, "I almost snapped bagman like a chicken bone when he said that."

"You sure you're ready?" Sirius asks concern evident in his voice.

"As ready as I'm going to be. Let's hurry up and finish the tour. I want to get some flying in before the task. It helps me calm down." Harry says nervously, and he, petunia, Sirius, and Yume leave lunch early. His friends stay to give them some time. Before long, the crowd was gathering for the final task.

* * *

Next chapter is the Third task and the first part of the graveyard. R&R!


	15. The Third Task

The third Task! Enjoy!

Edit: Its come to my attention that for whatever reason, when i uploaded this chapter and the next, it removed my formatting, so it all appeared as one big paragraph. this has been fixed.

* * *

Fate's Redemption chapter 15

"Welcome to the final task of the Tri-Wizard tournament!" bagman proclaimed, and the crowd cheered. "Earlier tonight, the Tri-wizard cup was placed at the center of the maze. Each champion will enter in turn, starting with the most points, and proceed through the maze. While this gives the lead competitor an advantage, any champion can be victorious if they successfully deal with the obstacles!" Again the crowd cheered and Dumbledore steps to the center of the stage.

"When the cannon sounds, Harry Potter will enter the maze. Thirty seconds after, Minato Sahashi will enter then Cedric Diggory, and finally Fleur Delacour." he says, and Harry steps to the starting line.

The crowd is silent until a cannon blast shakes the ground, and Harry runs with all his might into the maze. Almost as soon as he turns, the sound of the crowd was lost, but he keeps running. When he reaches the first turn, the ground shakes again. 'Minato is in here now.' Harry thinks as he places his wand onto his palm. "Point me!"

The wand points northwest and Harry runs to left, turning whenever he could. Another small earthquake signaled Cedric's entry, and Harry kept moving until he heard a faint crying from ahead. He immediately clamps his hands over his ears. Even through them, he can hear the shrill cries of the mandrakes, and for a moment that's all he can hear.

During the brief period between screams, he points his wand down the corridor, "Silencio!" the mandrake try to scream, but no sound comes and Harry runs past them while the spell hold. One last time, the ground shakes as Fleur starts her attempt.

Harry turns right just as someone else walks into the clearing. "Hagrid's blast ended sherwts just tried to kill me!" Cedric cries, nursing a burn on his left shoulder, "Watch out. There is no telling what could be lurking in here." he says, running down the path next to Harry.

Harry cast his charm again and turns down the path opposite him. A chill descends over him when he rounds the corner. Unlike last time, Harry wasn't defenseless. Harry recalls day Sirius was freed and shouts, "Expecto Patronum!"

The silver stag charges around the corner, Harry right behind it. Each time the dementor tried to approach him, it stumbled backwards. 'Dementors don't stumble.' Harry thinks.

Harry imagines the dementor shoved into a dryer and yells, "Riddikulus!" the same thing he'd pictured moments before appeared, and Harry laughed until the dryer vanished. He keeps chuckling as he rounds the next corner.

Yume sits nervously in the stands with others. Though the bond is weak, she can still feel his general mood and condition. "He's alright. Not a nervous as before." she tells them just after Harry enters the maze.

"Good." Hermione sighs, "One thing I've learned the last three years is that if Harry keeps his cool, he can do anything but ace a potions exam."

Again, the cannon sounds, and through the bond, she feels a small twinge of fear, followed by the echo of a headache. "Mandrakes." she stutters through her own, "He got past the just fine." another cannon blast, another twinge of fear, but less immanent, "He just learned something startling."

"Will he be okay?" Petunia says worriedly.

"Don't bet against Potter." Lee Jordan assures her, "He's never lost a quidditch game that was fair, and he isn't going to lose this either!"

Yume smiles, and suddenly feels cold. Hermione notices her shaking, "What's wrong?"

"A dementor..." she says quietly, "But it seems weaker than it should..."

"A boggart. Harry's greatest fear is a dementor." Hermione smiles, "No need to worry. The only reason those dementors were a threat in the second task was because Harry couldn't speak underwater."

A feeling of warmth flows through her and she smiles, "I can tell."

Miya watched the tournament from the top of the stands. With her eyes, the entire grounds were plain as day. Despite Yume's request, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. Something important. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Moody pointing his wand into the hedges. Her eyes narrow, 'What could he be up to?' she wonders until her eyes are drawn to the red sparks in the sky, 'And then there were three.'

Harry looks up to see red sparks in the sky. 'Someone gave up. Only two more.' he smiles until he finds himself face to face with a blast ended sherwt. "Fuck."

The monster was over ten feet tall, with a hard outer shell and a barbed tail. One of its legs was hurt. 'Probably Cedric's doing. Better take advantage.'

"Reducto!" Harry shouts, blasting the ground out from beneath its hurt leg. As it fell forward, Harry took aim at its lower belly, which was uncovered and yelled, "Impedimenta!"

Time seemed to stop for the sherwt. It landed on the ground, and didn't move. Harry waited for a moment to make sure, and then ran past it. He makes a quick left, which brings him into a dead end.

He looks around, unwilling to go back the way he came. The moment his eyes looked away, one of the walls strike, covering him in vines that threatened to choke him.

Harry panics for a moment, until he remembers the first year. He relaxes and the plant draws him into the wall. The vines loosen their grip on him after they pass the wall and he breaks free, running away from the devils snare.

He pants at the next crossroad. He'd have to give Yume a thank you after the task. Otherwise, he'd have died against that sherwts. He rest for a moment, than chooses to turn left. Ahead of him, a mass of webs block the way.

"This can't be good." he mutters, leveling his wand with the webs. "Incendio!"

Shots of pale blue fire fly out of his wand, effortlessly melting the webs. To his surprise, no Acromantula run out at him. He advanced past the destroyed webs, and as he approached the next turn, he hears the sound of a struggle. He holds his wand steady and jumps around the corner.

Ahead of him, Cedric was dueling Minato, while dodging strikes from an Acromantula. Harry points towards the spider and shouts, "Arania Exumai!" the spider collapses with a flash of light. Minato is momentarily distracted by Harry's appearance, and Cedric takes advantage with a well aimed stunner.

"You okay?" Harry yells, running to his peers side.

"Thanks to you. Where'd you learn that spell? Everything I tried kept bouncing off it." Cedric pants, leaning up against the hedges, "I think he might've been cursed. His eyes were empty."

"Who could've cursed him? I'm guessing Fleur resigned earlier, since I saw the sparks. That should've lifted the curse if she cast it." Harry asks.

"Maybe it was whoever entered your name in this stupid thing." Cedric shrugs "Go piss them off and win this thing."

Harry looks at him for a moment, and then something sparkles behind him. Looking past him, he saw the shining triwizard Cup on a stone pedestal. "You want me to take it?" he asks blankly.

"If you hadn't shown up, that spider would have torn me to pieces. Besides that, I'd have gone down on the first task if you hadn't told me." Cedric responds.

"That doesn't mean anything." Harry sighs, "Together."

"What?" Cedric say unbelievingly.

"We both worked hard to get this far, and made it to the end." Harry explains, "Let's take it together. For Hogwarts." he says, holding out his hand.

Cedric takes his hand, grinning, "For Hogwarts."

As the two walk towards the cup, Mutsu sighs. 'What do I do now? He never said anything about what if two people try to grab it. But since one of them is potter, I guess he won't mind. I already had to break that girl's leg. I have no desire to do it again.'

Harry and Cedric reach out and grab the cup. As soon as his hand touches the cold metal, Harry feels a sharp tug behind his navel, and his feet leave the ground.

Yume's concerns are realized when Harry disappears from her senses. "He's gone!" she shouts, drawing everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asks.

"Harry. I can't feel him." Yume shakes. Hermione gasps and Shiina tenses. Yume takes off through the crowd, and barges into the judge's tent.

"Ms. Yume! What is the meaning of this?" Dumbledore asks before Yume smashes him against the wall.

"Harry's gone. What happened!?". She shouts, and the old man's eyes grow wide.

Another figures runs in, panting, "Cedric's... gone!" Oriha says, collapsing against the side.

"I have no idea!" Dumbledore pleads, "Teachers! Into the maze!"

"Don't bother." Yume sneers, "I'm going. Shiina!"

In the stands, Shiina hears her shout and he nods at Hermione. Hermione blushes slightly, then leans in and kisses him. The wings appear behind him, and he breaks the kiss, and says, "By my corpse of the contract, my ashikabi's burdens shall wither! World's End Garden!"

A wave of gray light centered on him flows across the land, and the grasses turn gray and break apart. The hedges likewise die and fall to the ground.

The crowd looks on in confusion as the hedges break apart. Some look around, as if expecting to see a champion clutching the cup. The silence is broken by a scream as a manticore that was inside the maze charges at the stands, spikes flying ahead of it.

The monster tamers rush towards it, raining spells on it. The beast brushes them off and continues its charge. The stands emptied as quickly as they filled, except for the family of the champions, and a select few adult wizards who joined in the efforts to restrain the beasts.

Yume bursts out of the tent and runs through the destroyed maze, straight towards the manticore. The keepers yelled for her to run, but she ignored them and kept running.

The manticore roared as she approached, and she roared in answer. Shadows burst off the ground and impaled the creature through the chest. Its roar turned to a death rattle as it sunk to the ground, painting the ground red.

The keepers were stunned into silence as she ran to the pedestal that should have had the cup on it. Dumbledore runs up behind her and starts waving his wand, muttering furiously. The pedestal smokes slightly, and the smoke twists like a tornado. "There was a portkey... But how? Moody, what could have happened?!" he calls.

"It wasn't a portkey when I put it there!" moody calls back, stunning an Acromantula nearing them.

Something about that comment struck her as odd, but she was too worried about Harry to care. "Oriha! Come here! Let's go find them!" she yells back towards the tent. There was no answer.

Yume's face paled as she shadow traveled back to the tent and kneeled beside the sekirei. There was no sekirei symbol. "Shit!" she screams, turning all of her efforts towards finding her ashikabi. 'Hold on Harry, I'm coming!'

Harry and Cedric hit the hard ground as the spinning stops, knocking the wind out of him. He coughs as he climbs to his feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Cedric says quietly, "Did you know the cup was a portkey?"

"No." Harry answers, looking around. They were in a dimly lit graveyard next to an abandoned looking mansion. In the distance, Harry can just make out a village in the distance, "Wands out?"

"Sounds like a plan." Cedric says, hiding his wand out, lighting the tip without a word.

Harry mutters, "Lumos." and his own wand tip lit up. Harry and Cedric split and started looking around. Among the many graves, Harry finds the one that frightens him more than any other.

Tom Riddle

In the quiet night, a door opens, and Harry's scar explodes into pain. Gritting his teeth, he shouts, "Cedric, Run!"

"Harry, what's-" Cedric says before he is interrupted by a cold voice.

"Kill the spare!"

Harry looks on in horror as a small figure shouts the killing curse and the green light collides with Cedric, sending him backwards. Before he can rush to his friend's aid, an invisible force knocking him up against Tom Riddle's tombstone.

Harry struggles to escape, but ropes bind him tightly as a fire ignites beneath a massive cauldron in the center of the graveyard.

"Now!" the cold voice shouts, and the hooded man drops a bundle into the cauldron. The ground beneath Harry's feet cracks as the man chants, "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, for it will revive your son!"

A trickle of dust flowed from the cracks, flying into the cauldron. The potion turned blue and started sparking.

The hooded figured stores his wand and pulls out a long knife. "Flesh of the servant, willingly given, for this will revive your master." he stutters, brings the knife down on his wrist.

He screams as the hand hits the potions, which turned purple, and the sparking increases so much that Harry was forced to close his eyes.

He opens his eyes when he hears very shallow breathing next to him. Under the hood, Peter Pettigrew's face contorted was fear and pain, but he continues his chant, slicing the knife against Harry's arm, "And blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, for this will restore your foe!"

Harry screams as the blood flows down his arm, and into a vial in Pettigrew's hand. Harry's vision is blurry from the pain, but he can make out Pettigrew pouring the blood into the cauldron. The potion turns red and is covered in sparks.

When they go out, a voice says calmly, "Robe me." the voice wasn't the same voice that he'd heard earlier. But he had heard it before. Every time he was near a dementor. The voice screaming for his mother to move aside. The cold voice of Lord Voldemort.

Peter nods and waves his wand, conjuring robes on to the tall, skeletal man. Voldemort holds out his hand, and Pettigrew hands him the wand and bows.

"Hold out your arm." Voldemort smiles.

"Thank you..." Wormtail weeps, extending the stump.

"The other arm." Voldemort laughs. Wormtail whimpers, not budging, so Voldemort waves his wand, forcing the sleeve up. On his arm, the lifelike tattoo of the dark mark was burned.

The tip of his finger touches the mark, restoring it to full vivid detail. Harry's forehead exploded into a new bout of pain as Voldemort laughed.

In the dark night, several shapes appear, moving silently between graves. Voldemort eyes them suspiciously as they approach. All of them kneel before the dark lord.

"Well, this is a surprise. So many of you willing to return." Voldemort sneers, "And here I thought that you had betrayed me..."

"Never, my lord!" Malfoy cries.

"Lucius, my friend. And who are these three lovely ladies?" Voldemort smiles at the three cloaked figures kneeling behind Malfoy.

"Several of most loyal retainers. Rest assured that they will serve you loyally." Malfoy says calmly, looking up at his lord.

"We shall see." Voldemort sneers.  
"My lord, how do you achieve this miracle?" the man next to Malfoy asks, still bowing his face.

"Have you forgotten who you address, Macnair? I am Lord Voldemort! I am immortal! It was a simple matter for me to return to my body once I had a servant willing to assist me." he laughs, and the man screams under his wand.

"Naturally, master." the man says quickly panting from the pain as he kissed the hem of his robes.

"And that brings me to my one question. Each of you answered my call as you all ways have. So why didn't you seek me before?" Voldemort asks, eyes drifting over each of the circle.

None of the death eaters answered. Voldemort smiles even wider, "Did you believe that I, the greatest wizard alive, could perish at the hand of this boy!?" pointing his wand at Harry.

Every nerve felt as if it were on fire. Harry screamed, drawing the gaze of the assembled death eaters. "As you have no doubt noticed, even in my pitiful state, capturing Harry potter was a simple task with some less than admirable help."

Harry glared at the psychotic murderer who was laughing at his suffering. "I am going to kill you. That goes without saying." Voldemort smiles coldly, "But I'm going to prove, beyond a shadow of a doubt that I am superior to you."

The ropes loosened and Harry broke free. "Draw your wand, and we will duel." Voldemort laughs, along with the death eaters.

"Master, you need not lower yourself to his level." Malfoy says calmly, standing behind his master, "Allow one of my servants to do the dirty work. Dumbledore will undoubtedly notice the boy is missing. No need leave your magical signature here, and reveal yourself to those who find this place."

Voldemort stares at the smirking Malfoy patriarch, "Very well, Lucius. But the next time you contradict me, you will feel my displeasure."

"I understand. Benitsubasa, I leave him to you." Malfoy bows.

The shortest of the three figures starts cracking her knuckles, "Thank you, master." The group closes around Benitsubasa and Harry.

Harry looks for some way to out, but sees nothing. 'This is it...' Harry sighs, readying his wand.

"Die!" Benitsubasa shouts, charging at him.

* * *

People die and sekirei emerge next chapter. Hope you like it so far. Leave whatever feedback you like as long as its feedback, not flames.


	16. The Crown of Light

Harry gets a second sekirei, and escapes from the clutches of the dark lord.

Edit: Chapter has been fixed. I still don't know why it removed my formatting, but i assure you it was not intentional.

* * *

  
Fate's Redemption chapter 16

Harry closes his eyes as the red cloaked figure charges at him. Through his eyelids, a bright light engulfs everything. Harry wonders if this is her power as a sekirei when the air grows hot.

"You really are a lot of trouble, you know that?" an amused voice says, standing just behind Harry.

Harry opens his eyes and turns around. In front of him is Homura, shrouding the entire graveyard in flames, "I wouldn't stay here if I were you." he says to the group of terrified death eaters, "It won't take Yume long to track him here now that I'm involved."

"Who are you?" Voldemort glares, fingering his wand.

"The name's Homura. I'm a friend." he says, "I'm not stupid enough to think that I can fight all of you by myself but I'm confident I can hold you here until Yume gets here."

Benitsubasa's face turned red at the mention of Yume, but she's stopped by a new voice, "What about me?"

Harry looks towards the new voice and feels the blood draining from his face. Homura glares at the new arrival, "Karasuba! What are you doing here?"

"I am a sekirei, what do you think I'm doing here?" she smiles, drawing her sword. Two death eaters stand between her and Voldemort. She smiles and keeps walking. Both wizards go to draw their wands, and start screaming.

Everyone looks at the two armless wizards and the blond hair woman who was now cleaning their blood off her sword. Voldemort doesn't move as her eyes lock onto him.

"Who are you?" he asks coldly, wand leveled with her chest.

"Your ally." she smiles before lunging forward and kissing the reborn murderer.

Harry watches in horror as black wings appear in the air behind her. The death eaters are largely disturbed by the scene, but Malfoy looks like Christmas came early. Benitsubasa was staring unbelievingly at the newly winged sekirei who was staring at the guardian.

"Still think you can hold out until Yume arrives?" she smirks, throwing her sheath aside.

"I think so." a voice said angrily. In a spit second, spears from the shadows lash out at all of the assembled wizards.

Most dodge or shield in time, but two of the masked men are not so lucky. The spears pierce their chest. Both cough up blood as the masks slide off. Behind the masks are faces similar to two of Harry's classmates, Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry smiles when Yume walks out of the shadow of the tombstone. "Homura, get Harry out of here!" she snaps, striking at the surrounding wizards. The attack is block easily by the sekirei still standing next to Voldemort. And so the two begin to duel.

Seemingly uninterested in the death of two of his followers, Voldemort glares at Karasuba, "What was that about?"

"I will be happy to explain later, my lord." Malfoy smiles, "For now, suffice it to say that she is a loyal supporter of our cause."

Homura tries to take advantage and grabs Harry by the collar, dragging him towards an empty space were Yume had emerged. His path was blocked by Benitsubasa and the shorter of the two hooded figures. He scoffs and sends a torrent of fire at the two figures, burning their cloaks.

"Your fight is with us, Homura." Haihane smirks, slicing at the nimble guardian.

"Go ahead and try." he smiles, burning her hair, "But don't forget who you're dealing with."

Harry watches the two battles in awe, not noticing the last figure behind him until Malfoy shouts, "Get him Akitsu!"

Harry turns in horror as the peach haired woman brings down her hand, sending dart flying at him. Luckily, her aim was off, allowing Harry to survive without any major damage.

'I'm not giving up!' harry thinks, sending a blasting curse at the ice sekirei which is dodged effortlessly Voldemort and the death eaters laugh at Harry's pitiful resistance, but he can't pay them any mind while he is dodging another barrage of darts.

"What's wrong?" Malfoy laughs, "If you can't even hit Akitsu, you aren't worth my lord's time!"

Harry scowls at the man, and then smirks when Homura manages to light his hair on fire. Unfortunately, Akitsu pins him against Rom riddle's tombstone with one arm, a spear of Ice in the other hand.

"Harry!" Yume shouts, ducking under one of Karasuba's slash.

"Get away from him!" Homura shouts, setting the entire graveyard aflame, until Voldemort easily extinguishes the flames surrounding the battle.

Harry stares into Akitsu's vacant eyes and can feel her heat through the arm pinning him to the tombstone. Her spear starts shaking as she stares back into his eyes.

"Finish him!" Voldemort smiles.

Akitsu looks at the snake faced man and her hand stops shaking. "No!" she shouts, throwing the spear towards the man.

Voldemort's eyes grow wide and he ducks, narrowly avoiding the fate of Crabbe and Goyle. He glares at Malfoy, who is likewise glaring at Akitsu. "What is the meaning of this!?" both of them yell.

"How dare you disobey your master?!" Malfoy sneers, sending a curse towards Akitsu, who drags harry out of the line of fire.

"I have no master." she says calmly, before placing her lips upon Harry's. The feeling is similar, but different to Yume. The warmth was there, along with a strange cold sensation.

Before Harry's eyes wing of pale blue light appeared behind Akitsu, along with a crown of light around her forehead. Behind it, the symbol faded, reappearing on her back. At that moment, the light intensified so much that it was blinding. Harry squinted and saw the chain around her neck shatter and fall to the ground.

The light faded and every pair of eyes were glued on the woman with the crown and wings. She smiled at Harry before turning her eyes towards the death eater, "By the chill of my contract, my ashikabi's fears will be entombed." she chants, surrounding the group with pillars of ice, "Glacial Surge!"

All at once, the ice melted, covering all of them in water. Before they can retaliate, that water freezes. Five of them mange to apparate out, but Wormtail is not so lucky. Deprived of his hand, and weak from blood loss, he is unable to move and within seconds, is nothing more than a life like ice sculpture.

The five remaining men, four death eaters and Voldemort, appeared less than twenty feet outside the circle of ice. Voldemort's eyes were livid, as he raised his wand.

"Potter! Face me!" he shouts, and invisible walls separated Yume and Karasuba, and Homura and the other two, "This has gone on long enough. Face me one on one and we will see how you fare!"

Harry watches as Yume and Homura walk over to him and Akitsu. Somehow, their presence gives him some confidence. "Fine!" he shouts, to the death eaters' surprise. Karasuba smiles as the two combatant stand across from each other. Both cast at the same time.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Red and green clash above the graveyard, producing a sound like a cannon blast. The two spell acquire a golden tint as the combatants are lifted into the air. The death eaters start shouting for him to give them orders.

"I will handle this!" he shouts. As he shouts, golden beads appear where the two spells meet. Harry puts all of his strength into his spell, and the beads slowly move towards Voldemort.

His eyes grow wide as the beads inch closer to the tip of his wand. Harry feels some resistance, and applies even more force. Finally, the bead collides with the wand. At that moment, Harry gets the strangest sensation, as if he were drenched in water. It last for only a second, when it is replaced by a ghostly shield appearing behind Harry.

Nothing could have prepared Harry for what happened when the next bead touch his wand. Smoke poured from the wand, and reformed as Cedric Diggory. "Don't give up!" he shouts, "You can beat him."

Voldemort's eyes stare unmoving at the ghost before him, another bead touches, and more smoke. This time, it reforms as an old man, "He killed me? You keep fighting him!"

More pressure from Voldemort, but Harry keeps going, and another puff of smoke, "I can't believe he was still alive! You mustn't let him do as he pleases!" the young woman cried.

Harry's heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Voldemort's eyes narrowed in concentration as he tries to force the beads back, but to no avail. Another bead hits and another puff of smoke.

"Harry." the woman says, smiling.

"Mom..." Harry says, almost dropping his wand in shock. She places her ghostly hand by his, and he reaffirms his grip.

"Your father is coming. Be brave." she says calmly, and Harry forces the next bead onto the wand. James potter floats to Harry's other side, placing his hand by Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, I want you to break the connection when I say to." his father explains, "We'll stay and block them for a moment, but you need to get to the portkey. Get you and your friends out of here."

Harry nods, and Cedric stands beside his father, "Can you take my body back? And protect Oriha for me?"

"I will." Harry nods, and Cedric smiles.

'Yume, get the others back to the castle!' he thinks with all his might. Apparently it got through since Yume looks up at him like he'd lost his mind, but eventually nods and the three sekirei disappear, unnoticed by the death eaters gawking at the midair battle.

"Now!" James shouts, and Harry wrenches his grip free, sending them plummeting to the earth.

Harry lands on his feet and rushes to Cedric's body. Placing one hand on it, he shouts, "Accio Cup!" the trophy flies through the air, landing squarely in Harry's hand. Voldemort screams as Harry spins out of sight, clutching the body of his friend.

* * *

Hermione and the others wait nervously for some sign of them. For nearly forty minutes after Yume had them destroy the maze, Hermione, Dudley, and the sekirei were pacing as Dumbledore and the teachers endeavored to find of what had happened. Finally, Yume, Akitsu, and a masked man appeared behind them.

"What happened? Is he alright?" she asks frantically and Yume doesn't answer, she just starts pacing herself. Less than a minute later, something crashes into the ground by the entrance to the maze.

"Harry!" six voices shout. Hermione, Yume, and Akitsu are the closest to him and are the first to get to him, followed closely by Dumbledore, Dudley, and Petunia.

"He's back." Harry says, staring into the headmasters eyes, "Voldemort is back."

"What happened?" the old man asks sharply.

"The cup was a portkey. To him. Wormtail killed Cedric. Voldemort returned, and I was rescued again." Harry summarizes briefly.

Dumbledore looks sadly at the still form of Cedric Diggory and walks over to where Cedric's parents were waiting for news, unaware of the unfortunate news they were about to receive.

Harry is still, despite the pleading from the girls to make sure he was alright. Finally, moody rescued him, "Come on, potter. Since Dumbledore is busy with the Diggorys, I'll take your statement."

Hermione starts to object, but Yume stops her, "I'm going with him."

"Suit yourself." he shrugs, limping back up to the castle. Harry whispers to Akitsu, "Can you stay here and fill Hermione in?" Akitsu nods and Harry follows the defense teacher up to the castle with Yume.

The three walk through the dead hallways. Harry could only assume that Dumbledore was ordering the teachers to keep the students in the common rooms, as even at night he'd never seen it this quiet. Moody leads them to his office and hands Harry s bottle of firewhiskey.

"Drink this. I've found that you'll need at least this much after going toe to toe with the dark lord." he says firmly, taking a seat across from him. Harry takes a small sip and shudders as the liquid burns his throat. "What happened? After you got to the graveyard?"

Next to him, Yume stiffens. "Pettigrew killed Cedric. Then preformed a ritual that gave him a body back." Harry whispered.

"Were there others?" moody asks, licking his lips. In the side room, a slight footstep is heard.

"Four of them survived. Malfoy and Macnair were the only names he mentioned." Harry says, taking another sip.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yume says quietly, "When did Harry mention a graveyard?"

Moody smiles as someone runs into the room, standing between moody and Yume, "I told you that letting her tag along was a bad idea." Mutsu sighs, drawing his sword, "She's too observant."

"You deal with her. I'll silence potter." Moody smiles.

Moody's wand was raised, about to cast, when the door blew up. A stunner ripped through the room, blast Moody out of his chair. Mutsu turns to face this door, only to find a sword in front of his face.

"Don't even try, Mutsu." Miya says calmly, "If you stay quiet, you might just learn the answer to your question."

Dumbledore sweeps into the room. This wasn't the same fun old man that Harry had known since the first year. The playful twinkle was gone from his eye, replaced by nothing but sheer fury. He radiated power unlike anyone he'd ever known.

Harry was shaking when he looked at two of the strongest beings on this planet. Miya and Dumbledore, who brought down in less than five seconds, an enemy that would have been able to hold Yume at a standstill.

"Severus, bring me a bottle of truth serum. Minerva, bring Sirius black and the woman named Akitsu up here at once." Dumbledore says, removing the wand from the unconscious wizard.

Both teachers leave the room at once. Dumbledore looks around for a moment, and then starts opening Moody's trunk. When he opened the last compartment, Harry was astounded to see a large pit, and chained to the bottom was Alastor Moody.

"He'll live." Dumbledore mutters, levitating the man out of the put after cutting the chain off. Harry looks back when he hears footsteps, just in time to see Sirius and Akitsu run into the room, followed closely by Snape and McGonagall.

"Severus, administer the truth serum, Minerva, take Alastor down to the hospital wing." Dumbledore orders, wand pointed at the imposter. Snape leans in and pour three drops into his mouth, than quickly gets out of the way. Dumbledore awaken the man and starts questioning.

"Are you Alastor Moody?"

"No." the imposter answers blankly.

"What is your name?"

"Barty Crouch Jr." crouch answers.

"Are you responsible for entering Harry into the tournament?"

"Yes." he answers

"Why?"

"to restore the dark lord to power. By using potters blood, the dark lord will surpass all others!" crouch laughs.

"Are you Mutsu's ashikabi?" Miya asks, lowering her sword.

"No. I knew him by reputation and was able to alter his memories so that he would believe I was." crouch says as he starts twitching randomly.

Dumbledore quickly stoops and rips the magical eye and fake leg off of the imposter as his skin begins bubbling. The scarred man morphed into a young man, no more than thirty five, with short black hair.

"How did you escape from Azkaban?"

"My mother begged my father to help me. He snuggled me out of Azkaban. I was kept under the imperious curse until by master rescued me." crouch says blankly, eyes out of focus.

"Has Lord Voldemort returned?"

"The dark lord has returned. He used potters blood to recreate his body, bypassing that mudbloods protection-" he starts before he screams in pain.

"Do not insult lily potter or I will end you, dark lord be damned!" Snape sneered, wand raised.

"Severus!" Dumbledore says sharply.

Snape lowers his wand, ending the curse. Crouch stops screaming, eyes still blank. Dumbledore conjures chains around the man, locking him to his chair.

"Harry, Sirius, come with me." Dumbledore says calmly, face growing grave, "Severus, watch him. Miya, I trust you can handle him?"

Harry and Sirius followed the headmaster through the halls. Though uninvited, Yume and Akitsu followed silently behind them. The gargoyle springs aside without a password when Dumbledore approaches. He quickly conjures four chairs across from his and all four of them are seated before he sits down.

"Sirius, I need you to call Remus and the old crowd, tell them that the second war has begun. Give this to Arthur Weasley. Well need his help." Dumbledore says, handing him a tightly rolled scroll.

"Can I do that after Harry is taken care of?" Sirius asks, face pale.

"No." Dumbledore sighs, "This is a conversation that Harry and I need to have alone. I wish I could let you stay, but I need to know what really happened."

"Harry wouldn't lie to me." Sirius glares.

"But nor would he tell you the whole truth." Dumbledore says calmly, "If you wish to know the truth, ask the Minister to read you into the s plan."

"What the bloody hell is that?" Sirius shouts.

"If you knew, then you would be able to stay. But Harry would be arrested if he told you anything. Please don't push any further." Dumbledore replies.

Sirius glares at him for a moment, than sighs and walks out of the room. With a wave of his wand, the door closes and locks. "Harry, please tell me everything that happened."

Harry spends twenty minutes telling him everything that had happened, since he walked into the maze to when he hit the ground with Cedric's body. Dumbledore was silent for the entirety of the story.

After it had ended, he turned to Akitsu, "I was under the impression that you had been emerged by Mr. Malfoy."

"I was a discarded sekirei." Akitsu answers, "I still do not understand why I was able to be winged by Harry."

"Perhaps Miya could shed some light on this. Regardless, I will permit you to return to the grounds provided that you abide by the rules this time." Dumbledore replies, to which the sekirei nods.

"Do you know what happened at the end?" Harry asks after a moment.

"Priori Incantato." Dumbledore explains, "A rare phenomenon that occurs when twin wands are pitted against each other. A simple clash of magic becomes a battle of wills between the wizards. The losing wand is forced to recreate the last spells it preformed."

"But, I mean, I saw my parents! How is that possible?" Harry asks desperately.

"It wasn't truly them. They were mere shadows of their former selves." Dumbledore sighs, "I believe that Voldemort was infinitely more unnerved by their appearance then you were. Harry, I want you to go to the hospital wing. Get a potion for dreamless sleep. Leave this to me for the time."

"Yes sir." Harry says disappointedly.

"Your ladies are welcome to stay with him. I will rely that to poppy." Dumbledore smiles.

"Sir, what happened to Oriha?" Harry asks, and Yume quickly inhaled.

"Harry, there's something I needed to tell you..." Yume sighs, "If an ashikabi dies, any sekirei they winged are terminated along with them."

"Then she..." Harry says quietly, and Yume nods sadly.

"Minaka has already retrieved her." Dumbledore says, wiping a tear from his eye, "He may be able to restore her."

"She wouldn't want them to." Yume sighs, "For a sekirei, living without our ashikabi would be worse than death. If she were revived, she likely wouldn't remember Cedric at all."

"That may be best." Dumbledore nods. Harry nods back and walks sadly to the hospital wing. Despite his desire to do so, he could never fulfill Cedric's last wish.

* * *

  
"How long have you known?" Mutsu says, placing his sword on crouch's desk.

"I've had my suspicions since the last time you left." Miya explains, "I'd intended to ask you the next time you came, but obviously, this came first."

"Who is my ashikabi?" Mutsu sighs.

"Hiyato Mikogami, who just happened to be at this school right now." Miya smiles, "He's been looking for you since the spring."

"Where is he?" Mutsu sighs.

"Down by the maze. His champion was cursed during the task, by him." she says, jerking her head towards the chained man.

"I really need to kill him." Mutsu flares, picking up his sword.

"He will be dealt with, but for now, how about we get you to your ashikabi?" she smiles.

"What are you two talking about?" Snape sneers.

Miya and Mutsu ignore him and walk out of the room. He scoffs, but doesn't leave his post.

Miya walks silently into the tent where Fleur and Minato were being attended to by their respective school healers. Beside Minato's bed, Mikogami, Takami, and Yukari, along with the sekirei, we're sitting next to the still unconscious ashikabi.

"Miya." Takami says calmly, "How is Harry?"

"Fine. In fact, we had quite the surprise. But we'll talk about that later. Professor Mikogami, would you come with me?" Miya asks.

"What for?" Mikogami asks, getting out of his chair.

"I found Mutsu." she smiles.

Mikogami quickly follows her out of the tent and to the stands, where the sekirei was sitting peacefully. "Mutsu!" Mikogami shouts, running to the sekirei.

Mutsu heard someone shout his name. The voice was so familiar, but he couldn't place where he'd heard it. Suddenly, the sekirei crest burned like never before. He fell to his knees, screaming. He could feel his strength grow, growing to levels he'd could never have believed.

"Are you alright? Mutsu!" Mikogami says worriedly, crouching beside the pained sekirei.

Mutsu turned to the man, and his crest burned again. Just like it had that day, so long ago. A memory he'd never seen before flooded his eyes.

He was jumping between skyscrapers in a large city. He felt a presence on the street below. Trusting his instincts, he leapt to the street. In front of him, he saw a group of teenagers ganging up on a single man. His body heated up like never before. He quickly broke up the fight. The gang ran as soon as he stepped between them. He leaned down next to the bruised man, "I had hoped I'd be winged by a cute girl, but such is life."

Just like that time, he kissed his ashikabi. The burning sensation turned to an intense rush of power. The wings formed behind him, a crown of light on his head. The false memories fade, and he remembered it all. He smiled at the ecstatic man, "Never better, Mikogami." turning to Miya, "I can't thank you enough."

"I was just doing a favor for a friend." she smiles, extending her hand, which he shakes, "I'll be happy to help you again, if you need it."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mutsu smiles, "That goes both ways. Give me a call if you need a soldier."

"Didn't you hear? We're at war. Voldemort's back. We'll need all the soldiers we can get." Miya smiles.

"You've got my support." Mikogami laughed, "Pass that along to Professor Dumbledore."

"Of course." she says, walking back to the castle.

"I'm glad to have you back, Mutsu." Mikogami smirks.

"It's good to be back. Can I talk to that French girl?" Mutsu asks.

"Why?"

"I need to apologize. Crouch ordered me to stop anyone but Potter from taking the cup. The only way I could force her to surrender was to break her leg while she was fighting against the sphinx." he sighs.

"We'll do it together."

"Thank you." Mutsu smiles.

* * *

"I need to talk to professor Dumbledore." Miya says to the gargoyle.

"And why should I let you in?" it responds cheekily.

"Because I have no trouble cutting through stone." she smiles, demon forming behind her as she draws her sword.

Whether because of the demon or the sword, the gargoyle jumps aside without another word. She walks quickly up the stairs and opens the door without knocking.

Dumbledore seems hardly surprised, as he I waiting with a glass of wine and a smile, "How is Mutsu?"

"Fine. He regained his memories after reuniting with Mikogami. The symbol hasn't disappeared from his forehead, but it should in time." Miya sighs, accepting the glass.

"I see. I'm glad." he smiles, "As I feared, Voldemort has returned. Will you fight alongside us?"

"I will not be involved in this war." Miya says simply.

"I understand. Then, can I count on you to protect this school if I cannot?" Dumbledore asks hopefully.

"The students will be protected. Anything more, I can't promise." she sighs.

"Thank you." Dumbledore bows, "Now, what do you know about Sekirei Number seven?"

"Due to mistakes in her tuning, she was incapable of emerging, but for some reason, she found her ashikabi." Miya says calmly.

"No idea how?" Dumbledore smiles.

"Several. The most likely being that due to her tuning, she could only be winged by her true ashikabi." Miya shrugs.

"Intriguing theory. If that is true, then she was a success, not a failure." Dumbledore smiles.

"Maybe she is. In terms of raw power, she surpasses any of the first generation discipline squad. Only Homura and Yume come close." Miya says proudly.

"Stronger than you?" Dumbledore says surprised.

"In terms of power, yes. My only advantage is experience." Miya smiles.

"What of the news of Karasuba's emergence?" Dumbledore asks seriously.

"They had better learn to work together fast." Miya answers, "She was a nasty piece of work when I was the chief, and I understand that she got worse since."

"Any chance she'll stay with the discipline squad?" Dumbledore sighs.

"None. She stayed because it gave her an excuse to kill. Now, she's got an excuse to kill indiscriminately." Miya says, "I give it an hour before Takami asks me to take command."

"Will you?" he asks, before Miya demon glares at him and he answers his own question, "Of course not. Who will you recommend?"

"Yume. She's the only person I've ever trusted to be in command."

"Will she accept?" Dumbledore asks sadly, "As I understand it, those jobs were torture to her."

"I think she will." Miya sighs, "She was always someone who put aside her personal feelings in favor of the good of many."

"Harry is the same." Dumbledore says with a hint of pride and sadness.

"So I've seen," Miya smiles before walking out of the office.

* * *

Last one for tonight. Check tomorrow for 17-19.


	17. Aftermath

So, way late, but here it is. Chapter 17!

I'm in the mood to state the obvious, so I don't own Sekirei or Harry Potter.

* * *

Fate's Redemption chapter 17

Akitsu and Yume were sitting next to Harry's bed in the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey had given him the potion at the beginning and he'd drunk it right away, falling asleep right away. The sekirei had sat in silence for the hour since.

While madam Pompfrey was gone to check on the other two champions, Akitsu broke the silence, "Yume, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Yume sighs, "Even after everything that happened, you saved Harry."

"But I also attacked him." Akitsu says sadly.

"You attacked him, but when his life was in danger, you risked your life to save his." Yume smiles, "Thank you."

"I'm glad that we could talk like this again, Yume." Akitsu smiles back and the door opens.

"How is he?" Takami asks, pulling up a chair next to Harry, across from them.

"Physically, he's fine. But after all of that..." Yume sighs.

"I agree. No one but him and the dark lord know exactly what happened before we got there." Akitsu mutters.

"Karasuba joining the death eaters is a severe blow to the ministry. We need someone to protect us from dark sekirei now more than ever..." Takami says, staring at Yume.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" she glares.

"We need a discipline squad." Takami says calmly, though unnerved by the glare, "Miya said to ask you. Will you, Yume?"

Yume was quiet for a while, but eventually sighs, "If Harry doesn't mind, than I will. But if he would prefer that I don't, get Homura to do it."

"Thank you." Takami smiles, "I've got to get back to the ministry. Hopefully, I'll be able to convince Minaka to officially announce that he's back."

"If he needs some convincing, I'm sure Miya would welcome a chance to help." Yume giggles.

"I'll keep that in mind. Look after him, Yume, Akitsu. No matter what, this is just the beginning of his struggles." Takami says seriously, walking out the door.

* * *

"Minaka!" She shouts as she walks into his office, "We've got trouble!"

"I already know." he smiles, "Number four was winged by Tom Riddle. So, he's back?"

"He already killed one of the champions, and nearly killed another." she sighs, sitting in front of his desk.

"I heard. Some of our people brought back number one oh one." he replies.

"What will you do?" she asks.

"I'm sending a number of envoys to the giants. Hopefully, they'll be successful. I have a press conference scheduled for tomorrow morning before the wizengmot meeting. I intend to have crouch testify and then move to remove the dementors." He sighs, "You took crouch to the auror office?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt is watching him for now." she answers.

"I understand that number four wasn't the only emergence." Minaka smirks, "So, why didn't you report this before now?"

"Because You-Know-Who's return is more important than number seven not being as broken as we thought!" she yells in frustration, "Anyway, with Karasuba out, we need a discipline squad."

"Did you ask number one?" Minaka smiles, and Takami glares, "Of course you did. So, did Number eight accept?"

"She'll talk to her ashikabi." Takami says, turning her back to the minister, "I've got some work to do, and I want up get back to my son before he wakes up."

"How is my boy?" Minaka smiles again.

"He's not your son." she says sharply, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Blast!" Voldemort screeches, causing the remaining death eaters to jump.

"My lord..." Malfoy says calmly, "Perhaps we should prepare. If we play our cards right, we may be able to manipulate the ministry into getting rid of potter without dirtying our hands."

"Explain." he sneers, eyes narrowed, "The boy will have told Dumbledore everything that happened by now."

"Potter returned alone. He has no witnesses aside from his sekirei, who would back him in anything he said. If we use my influence, along with a few well cast imperious curses, we could spin a story." Malfoy smiles, "If potter were to be convicted for Diggory's murder, than the dementors would end him. A soulless potter would be no threat to you."

"Potter is no threat to me!" Voldemort yells.

"Naturally, my lord." Malfoy says quickly, "But as a symbol, the boy who lived would give the masses hope. Hope is a dangerous thing."

"Maybe, but not dangerous to me." Voldemort sneers.

"Of course not." Karasuba smiles, "If he is no threat, than why bother with him yourself? Leave it for the dementors, or perhaps you could order me to destroy him."

"I had forgotten about you." he glares, "Explain, Malfoy."

"My lord, she is a sekirei. An incredibly powerful species of creature created by the Department of Mysteries." Malfoy bows, "this is Benitsubasa and Haihane, who are my sekirei."

"What of that other one?" Voldemort glares.

"My lord, I beg your forgiveness. She had always been loyal to me before. I cannot fathom why she would betray me like that." Malfoy bows face white.

"And the kiss?" he spits.

"We sekirei require a powerful wizards kiss to unlock our true power. It also binds our loyalty to the wizard." Karasuba smiles.

"And that other one?"

"It would appear that Harry Potter has a few of them." Karasuba smiles, "One of whom I have quite the history with."

"Malfoy, do what you need to, woman, you and I need to talk."  
Voldemort sneers as the death eaters apparate away.

"Please, my lord. Call me Karasuba."

* * *

Dumbledore smiles slightly, looking at his advance issue of the daily prophet. "At least we have a minister willing to take the steps needed." he says, continuing on to the next page. His eyes are caught by an article on the next page.

_**Demented boy who lives claims He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Names returns!**_  
_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Yesterday, tragedy struck during the final task of the Tri wizard tournament. Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts champion, and son of Amos Diggory, was tragically killed. Harry Potter, who was ridiculed by many for entering his name into the tournament despite his age, appeared clutching Diggorys body at the end of the task._

_According to Potter, who has a history of lying to attract attention, he was taken by He-who-must-not-be-named, who killed Diggory, and witnessed his revival. Potter then dueled the dark wizard, and escaped again._

_As impossibly silly as this story might sound, some still believe. Albus Dumbledore, who as many will remember, defended his brother when he was charged with performing inappropriate charms on a goat, has reportedly formed a secret group to combat the death eaters._

_Another supporter is eccentric Minister Hirito Minaka. Minaka has already dispatched envoy's to curry favor with the giants, and has asked the Wizengmot to remove the dementors from Azkaban, as such creatures will not hesitate to join the dark lord._

_Dumbledore has reported that he had a witness. Unfortunately, (or perhaps fortunately) this witness was kissed earlier today. Some say that the attack was ordered by the minister in an attempt to provide credibility to his ludicrous story._

_Naturally, this has been met with many detractors. Upstanding citizen Lucius Malfoy had this to say to the daily prophet, "I am deeply troubled by Mr. Potter's wild accusations. Even more so that so many believe a boy who, according to top healers at saint Mungo's, had his brain addled by the Dark Lord's curse fourteen years ago."_

_Another upstanding citizen, Dolores Umbridge, had this to say, "I'm sad to see that the new minister is so foolish as to make hasty decisions at the word of such a troubled boy. I believe that the only way that we can correct this is to remove this man from office immediately. I have already demanded a vote to that effect, and the vote will be next week. In the meantime, I would suggest that the aurors launch an investigation into the death of Cedric Diggory. In sure that if they dig deep enough, they'll find that in his lust for victory, potter murdered his greatest adversary."_

_This reporter urges the public to remain calm and decide for yourself whether or not to believe a demented boy, a senile old man, and a lunatic._

Dumbledore sighs, "Well, Yume's threat wasn't going to hold forever. The only question is whether or not we can regain control of this situation."

Beside him, Fawkes lets out a long shrill note. He nods to the beautiful bird, "I'm glad that Harry will not be alone. His struggle has only just begun."

* * *

Harry opens his eyes to the familiar sight of the hospital wing ceiling. Next to him, Hermione was talking quietly with Shiina, Ku, and Dudley. On the other, Yume had her head down, sleeping on his nightstand. Akitsu looked alert, as if expecting an attack.

"Hi." he says to the bushy haired witch.

"Harry!" she squeals, pulling him into a hug, "I'm so glad you're alright. Everyone was so worried!"

"What's happening?" he asks, slowly sitting up.

"Well, Minaka is trying to help, but..." she says, looking on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks, concerned.

Hermione wordlessly hands him a copy of the prophet. Harry reads half the article before he throws it to the ground. "Yume, could you pay Rita a visit?"

"I thought you'd never ask." she yawns, "I'll be back. Take care of him, Akitsu." she adds before disappearing into the shadows.

"Dumbledore told us what happened." Hermione sniffles, "He made an announcement this morning. Classes are canceled in Cedric's honor."

"I see..." Harry sighs, before smiling slightly at Akitsu, "Does Malfoy know you're here?"

"I haven't seen him, though his father would likely have told him." she smiles, "I'm sorry for everything I did." she bows.

"No harm done other than a few minor stab wounds, and you saved me. You've got nothing to apologize for." Harry sighs.

"Is big brother okay now?" Ku says happily.

Harry picks Ku up and puts her on Dudley's lap, "Yeah, I'm fine. How's Aunt Petunia?"

"She left to get some sleep about an hour ago. She's been really worried about you." Dudley smirks.

"What about the others?"

"They're fine." Dudley grins, "Fleur broke her leg, and Minato was cursed, but they should be fine."

"Does everyone know what happened?" he asks, slowly getting out of bed.

"Yeah. Dumbledore said that Voldemort came back and killed Diggory." Hermione sniffles, "But I don't think that he told anyone about Moody."

"I see." he sighs, "Where are Fleur and Minato?"

"Fleur was in the great hall this morning." Dudley shrugs, "From what I heard, Minato hasn't woken up yet. He's right over there." he says, pointing towards a bed surrounded by curtains.

"Will he be okay?" Harry asks.

"He'll be fine." Pompfrey says from across the room, "Ms. Granger, I would appreciate it if you did not stress out my patient."

Hermione smiles slightly, "I'm sorry. Harry, I'll be back in a little bit. I'm just going to get some lunch."

"Sure." he smiles, "Have fun. Dudley, if you see Aunt Petunia, tell her that I'm sorry for worrying her."

"You got it." Dudley chuckles, "Akitsu, look after him."

She nods, still on edge.

* * *

Rita yawned as she lifted her head. Rather than being in her comfortable bed, she had fallen asleep on her desk. "Rita!" her editor called, "That piece you did this morning was great. Keep it up. Some of the board thought that you'd lost your edge."

"Thank you! I will!" she called back, though thoroughly confused. She reaches for the copy of the prophet that she was given every day, and her eyes bulge as she sees the name affixed to the article against Harry Potter.

Quickly she runs out of the daily prophet's office, fleeing from the retaliation she feared. That woman wouldn't let this go. She likely wouldn't care that she had no memory of the article. The only thing she could do was run, and hopes she doesn't find her.

She enters her apartment cautiously, and when it was clear that she was alone, threw the door shut and placed every ward she knew. This wasn't the first time she'd written an article against a powerful figure, but she'd never been this afraid. Usually they would take her to court, where she would explain her reasoning and that would be the end, but this time was different. Potters bodyguard wouldn't let this slide. Perhaps she could transform and live the remainder of her life as a beetle...

"Hello, Ms. Skeeter." a voice said sleepily behind her.

She turned and gasped in horror as the same woman she'd been fearing stepped out of the corner.

"I thought I was perfectly clear before." she smiles, cracking her knuckles, "You were doing so well too. I almost thought you'd break that bad habit of yours."

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Rita pleads.

"I'd believe you, but you made the mistake of signing it." Yume smirks, "But don't worry. Harry wouldn't want me to kill you. Just make sure that you're never stupid enough to try this again."

What little color remained on her face drained away as she continued pleading for her life, "I swear! I don't remember writing that article! Someone must have impersonated me! Or the imperious curse!"

"Or you could be hiding behind those things in a vain attempt at saving your own skin." Yume says threateningly, though closely watching the reporter's expression.

"Please! Give me a chance to prove it! I'll investigate it and print the entire thing in the prophet!" Rita begs, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Yume thinks for a moment. Rita Skeeter is a pitiful excuse for a human, but if her experiences in the discipline squad taught her anything, it's that Rita was telling the truth. "You'd better. And I'll be checking in on you, just to make sure you're giving it your full attention."

"Thank you!" Rita sighs, "I swear that I will not let them get away with this!"

"And neither will I if I find out you're lying to me." Yume glares before going back to Harry.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Harry smirks.

"Well, according to her someone either impersonated her or controlled her." Yume shrugs.

"You believe her?" Akitsu asks.

"Either she was telling the truth, or she is the greatest liar I've ever met." Yume says, "That said, legilimency isn't my thing, so I can't be sure."

"It would be a clever move of she was controlled." Harry notes, "In the one article, she defamed me, Dumbledore, and Minaka, while brilliantly making the case that we're crazy. Which leaves Voldemort free to act and hinders our ability to oppose him."

"It was a masterstroke." Yume nods, whether Rita wrote it or not, it's destroyed any chance of us gaining an early advantage."

"Be that as it may, that's no reason not to try." a voice says from the doorway.

"Professor." Harry smiles at the headmaster.

"I'm quite impressed by your deduction." he nods, "Given what you know, would you say that Skeeter is involved or not?"

"Probably not." Harry sighs, "As much as I hate her, I seriously doubt that she would willingly put the safety of the wizarding world in such jeopardy."

"My thoughts exactly." Dumbledore smiles, "Skeeter has always prioritized selling papers, and bad news always sells better than good news and slander."

"What now?" Akitsu asks.

"I'm reforming my group." Dumbledore answers, "Sirius and Remus are gathering up everyone that fought in last war. I hope to cut off Voldemort's offense long before it happens."

"Do you know what his plans are?" harry asks and the headmaster looks troubled.

They sit in silence for a full minute before Dumbledore sighs, "Harry, you and your sekirei should meet me in my office after you've been discharged. We'll speak of it then."

Harry nods, more determined than ever to stand up to Voldemort. Dumbledore turns his attention to Yume, "Have you decided what you are going to do?"

Harry looks at her and she sighs, "Actually I've been putting off talking about it, but I guess you've backed me into a corner."

"You know how important this is." Dumbledore says calmly.

"Harry's more important." she sighs, "Harry, Takami wants me to take over as the chief of the discipline squad again."

"Are you going to?" Harry asks.

"Quite frankly I want nothing to do with it." she mutters, "But Voldemort has at least three, so we can't let them do as they please."

"So you will?" Harry and Dumbledore ask at the same time.

"That's up to you." she says, staring into Harry's eyes, "If I did, I probably wouldn't be able to protect you like I should. I could be gone for weeks at a time. Will you really be okay with that?"

Harry thinks hard and shakes his head, "Probably not, but we can't let Voldemort do as he pleases. And judging from what I saw last night Karasuba is even worse. You are the only one who can stop her, so I think you should do it."

Yume sighs, and then smiles, "I knew you were going up say that. Akitsu, I'm leaving his protection to you. First sign of Karasuba, you get him out of there."

"You don't even need to say it. Luckily, I should be a match for Benitsubasa or Haihane if the come after us." Akitsu smirks, "I almost hope they do. It would be nice to help thin their numbers."

Harry chuckles, "Didn't you two do enough of that last night? As I recall of the dozen or so death eaters, five survived."

"Should have been zero." Yume mutters, "Would've been too if Karasuba had butted in."

"As much as I abhor violence, that would have been best." Dumbledore sighs, "During the last war, we took heavy causalities because they were prepared to kill and we weren't. I don't intend to make the same mistake this time. I trust that you two have no problem with this course of action?"

"None." Yume grins, "If they intend to hurt Harry, I won't lose a night's sleep over it."

"Nor me." Akitsu adds, "For my ashikabi, I'll do what I must."

"Then I leave him in your very capable hands." Dumbledore bows, "Don't forget to see me after you've been discharged."

"Yes sir." Harry says.

Dumbledore walks through the doors, leaving Harry and his sekirei to think. Yume sighs and creates a sphere of shadow wards around them, "I'd better get going." she says sadly, "The sooner the discipline squad is up and ready, the better."

Harry nods and Yume leans in close, kissing Harry lightly. The wings appear behind her, and she smiles, "Just needed a little kiss for luck. If you need me, you know how to reach me."

"Take care of yourself, and don't forget to stop by every now and then." Harry smiles as his first sekirei disappears and the wards disappear.

* * *

"Where's Takami?" Yume asks as she appears in the department of mysteries.

"Ms. Yume!" one of the researchers starts, "She's expecting you in her office."

"Got it." Yume sighs as she walks through the maze of corridors. Finally, at the very end, she finds the office labeled Takami Sahashi. She politely knocks.

"Come in." Takami says from the other side. Yume walks into the room and Takami gulps, "Have you decided?"

"Whether I like it or not, we need the discipline squad, and Homura doesn't have the strength to fight against Karasuba. It's not much of a choice really." she shrugs, "When do I start?"

"Right now. We just received a report that Haihane is attacking travelers along the magical countryside. Homura is already on his way." Takami sighs, "It sure is a load off my mind to know that we've got you back."

Yume turns to leave, but says quickly, "Just so you know, I don't care about this job. I'll do it to the best of my abilities, but even if I have Karasuba at my mercy I'll let her live to save Harry."

"I'd expect nothing less." Takami smiles, "Do you know if Minato is awake yet?"

"He wasn't when I left, but Pompfrey was optimistic that he'd wake up today." she says as she locks on to Homura's signature and travel to him.

* * *

He's running along the countryside, flinging fire at Haihane who dodges and slashes at the guardian. Homura sidesteps and attempts a blast at point blank range, but Haihane kicks him and escapes before the blast connects.

"Not out of steam already?" Haihane giggles, "This isn't any fun."

Yume appears between them, "Care to try your luck against me?"

Haihane glares at her, "What are you doing here?"

"Fourth generation chief of the discipline squad." she smirks, "Which means you're out of luck."

Haihane gulps and flees, Yume right on her tail. She tries slashing at the pursuing sekirei, but each time she blocks and throws her back toward Homura. The two combine their attacks easily, cutting off any hope of escape.

"Give up." Yume advises, "You never had a chance."

Haihane glares and preps her hands, ready for one final charge, when the sea of fire surrounding them is cut in half.

"Really Haihane?" Karasuba smirks, "Can't you at least handle the guardian on your own? And he's still injured from last night."

"Karasuba!" Yume shouts, jumping toward her.

"As much as I'd like to finish things with you, I'm just here to retrieve her." Karasuba grins, "But by all means try and stop me."

"By the shadow of my contract, my ashikabi's enemies will vanish!" Yume roars.

"By the blood of my contract, my ashikabi's foes will die!" Karasuba counters.

Haihane and Homura watch in horror as two chiefs use their noritos. The shadow tornado whirled around, ripping the countryside apart. Opposite the vortex, Karasuba's blade glowed red, and her smile widen as she struck out.

"Shadow Twister!" Yume shouts.

"Blade of Armageddon!" Karasuba laughs.

The two powers lash out, scaring the battlefield. Neither side could make any headway, each vying for an opening. Eventually, the clash ended with a standstill, leaving both sides tired, but far from defeated.

Karasuba grins, "It's been quite a while since I've seen that. You haven't changed. Just as ruthless as always. How many people could have been caught up in that tornado of yours? and claim I'm heartless."

"That sword could have cut this island in half." she glares, "Besides which we aren't anywhere near a town, so the damage would have been minimal."

"Next time," Karasuba smirks as she grabs Haihane by the arm, "I expect you to become even stronger. I want to see the fire you showed when you led the second discipline squad. When you proved yourself stronger than even Number one. If I can't get my thrills fighting you, well I guess I'll have to find something else to amuse myself."

Sensing the thinly veiled threat, Yume shouts, "Stay away from Harry!"

"I would never kill your ashikabi." Karasuba says with mock horror before she grimaces again, "But all of his friends, family, and let's not forget that precious baby bird, all of them are fair game."

Yume stands fuming as Karasuba drags Haihane away. Homura tries to follow, but she stops him, "You wouldn't even slow them down. We've done enough for today. Let's go back."

Homura nods and Yume takes them both back to Takami's office.

"Were you successful?" she asks calmly.

"We were about to finish her off when Karasuba interrupted." Yume spits.

"What happened?" Takami glares.

"We both used our Norito and almost tore the countryside apart." Yume sighs, "After that, it was painfully obvious that if we kept trying to defeat Haihane, then one or both of us wouldn't have made it back. So I made the decision to let them go."

"I agree." Takami nods, "While it would have been best to terminate Haihane, it would have been pointless if either of you were killed in the process. I trust I don't have to remind you what to do?"

"I know. I've got to identify threats and handle them accordingly." Yume glares, grabbing a mirror off of Takami's desk, "Contact me if you've got a job."

"Homura, you can return to your duties as guardian." Takami says to the masked sekirei.

"Understood." he says, walking out of the room, "My next job is in France, right?"

That's right. Your job is to check up on number one hundred and nine." Takami smiles.

"Mind it I tag along?" Yume asks, "My ashikabi was pretty worried about her, so it would be nice to give him some news."

"That's fine, and it'll make travel so much easier." Takami smirks.

"That's me." Yume sighs, "The sekirei taxi service. But the jokes on you since I haven't been to France in over a decade and I don't know anyone well enough to track them, so you'll need to get us transport anyway."

Takami groaned and wrote out orders on a piece of parchment, "Take this up to the department of magical transportation and get an international portkey.

Yume nods and takes the orders, and the two sekirei walk through the ministry.

* * *

So, I'll try and get one more chapter up this morning. Also, The poll on my Page is for this fic, if anyone wanted to vote.


	18. Day in the Life of the Discipline Squad

Next chapter! Mostly Yume's POV, but Harry does have his meeting with Dumbledore.

* * *

Fate's Redemption chapter 18

Yume touches down in the gorgeous French countryside, clutching a rusty hammer, with Homura on the ground beside her.

"How do you do that?" he grumbles.

"Magic." she smirks, "Any idea where we go from here?"

"We should be about thirty miles from the Delacour manor." Homura days, pointing towards the north, "Remember that this is just to check on her. Takami wants it as covert as possible."

"You don't need to tell me how we operate." she sighs, "Don't forget who you're talking to."

Yume leaps in the direction of the house, Homura behind her, "Quick question. How did you get to Harry so quickly the other night?"

"Takami had me watching Karasuba. Naturally I can't do that from up close. It would be suicide. So I kept watch from ten miles out. I made my move as soon as I saw Harry and Diggory, but I didn't make it in time to save him..."

"No one can fault you for that." she assures him, "Any closer and she would've killed you, and I wouldn't be standing here."

"Still sucks. I actually liked Oriha. She was a bit of a bitch, but at least she had a good side." Homura sighs.

"I'll add that to the ever growing list of reasons for me to kill Voldemort." Yume mutters.

"What else is on the list?" Homura smirks.

"He wants my ashikabi dead, he killed my ashikabi's parents, and professional obligation." she laughs, "And revenge for Diggory and Oriha, and I'll throw in being Karasuba's ashikabi just because."

"You know how to keep a grudge." Homura chuckles, "It's good to have you back, Yume."

Yume stops at the hill overlooking the manor, "I wish I can say that it's good to be back, but I still want nothing to do with this job. You can have it after Karasuba's dead."

"How kind." he smirks, "But for now, let's focus on the job at hand."

Yume nods in agreement and looks past the hill. Even if she wasn't familiar with her, she could feel two sekirei inside the manor. One was obviously Uzume, so the other should be Gabrielle. "She in there." Yume says, "Uzume is with her."

"I'm not surprised." Homura nods, "She's been running back and forth between the school and here."

"Shall we risk getting closer?" she smirks.

"Can you hide us?" he glares, "I'd rather not get caught."

"I could move undetected, but you couldn't." she chuckles, "Uzume is probably already on edge, so the last thing we want to do is make her angry."

"I know." he sighs, "I lived with her for three years at Maison Izumo."

"Here they come." Yume says sharply. Homura turns his attention back to the house just as the two step out. Uzume stretches, and then glares straight at them. "Game's up." she sighs, "Let's go say hi."

"What are you talking about!?" he asks, "She couldn't possibly have seen us from that distance with the sun behind us!"

"Apparently she can, and I'd rather go talk to her before she decides to attack us." Yume shrugs, walking towards the house. Homura reluctantly follows after her.

"Took you long enough." Uzume smirks, "I almost went after you."

"How'd you find us?" Homura asks.

"The next time you go sneaking around, remember that black is only good at night." Yume laughs, "In the middle of the day, you'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"And you didn't say this before..?" he flares.

"You've got to learn somewhere." she shrugs, "Besides it's better to have Uzume find you then someone like Karasuba."

"Damn right." Uzume smirks, "So, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Takami asked me to check in on Gabrielle." Homura answers.

"Harry was pretty concerned, so I thought that I'd tag along." Yume smiles, "How are you?"

"Pretty good." Gabrielle shrugs, "Still can't quite control all my new powers, but I'm getting there."

"Care to help?" Uzume grins.

"As much as I'd like to, I think I'm a little out of her range for now." Yume smiles, "But maybe we do two on two? Me and her vs. you two."

"Sounds fun." Uzume says after a minute, "But I'm not holding back against you, Yume."

"Don't worry, I'd expect nothing less." she smirks, "You ready, Gabrielle?"

"Ready whenever," she grins, standing behind Yume. Uzume and Homura adopt a similar formation. The battle starts with Uzume dashing forward. Yume sidesteps easily and kicks her back towards Homura. Homura releases a flaming whip towards her, which is stopped by a blue fire wall. Yume chances a glance back at the young sekirei manipulating the fire with ease.

"Not bad!" she encourages, "I'll leave Homura to you." she leaps toward and punches at Uzume's side, but is blocked by her white cloak, which quickly wraps around her.

"Don't think I'm as weak as I was before." she gloats, "I've been training since the first task."

"I'm impressed," Yume smirks, still tied up, "But it still isn't enough."

Homura launches a fireball at her, and it's barely blocked by a blue flame. Yume focuses her strength into her arms, and bends the steel cloth effortlessly. "What now?" she smirks at the two veteran sekirei.

Uzume sneers and lash out again, this time separating her from Gabrielle, ""It's obvious that we've got the advantage here."

"So you'll let Homura fight her?" Yume smiles, "I guess for a fire sekirei there isn't any better teacher."

"You had this planned from the beginning." Uzume laughs, still lashing out at the nimble sekirei.

"Probably, but at least I'm getting a good work out!" she smirks, eyes glued on the other battle.

Homura clearly got what she'd planned, as he was holding back just enough to challenge her. In a real battle, he'd have won in no time, but he's teaching her to manipulate the fire without ever saying a word.

"He hasn't lost his touch." Yume laughs, "He used to train me the same way."

"I never knew that." Uzume chuckles, still hell bent on landing a hit, "So how come you were the chief instead of him?"

"Am." she corrects, "Effective this morning, I'm the fourth generation chief. And it was simply because the student surpassed the master."

"Miya's training didn't hurt any!" Homura shouts from the other side.

"I'm not to comment on her training." Yume shivers, "but it actually hurt a lot of people. Including you, Uzume."

What are you-" Uzume starts before Yume goes on the offensive, slamming into her and throwing her face first to the ground. She creates a shadow sword in her left hand and stabs it into the ground by her head.

"That's match." she smirks, helping Uzume to her feet.

-"Damn it, and I really thought I could hit you!" Uzume laughs.

"Are we done?" Homura asks, taking his eyes off the short blonde, who promptly takes advantage and attempts to set him on fire, "Apparently not." he shrugs and returns fire.

Yume and Uzume stand back and let the fire sekirei battle. Within minutes it's over. Yume stops it just as Gabrielle collapses.

"Even if you limit your strength, there isn't any way to change the fact that you're trained for battle and she isn't." Yume says as she kneels beside the panting girl, "she lacks the endurance to keep pace with you."

"I know." he shrugs, "But she kept upping it. All I could do was respond in kind."

"She's always been like that." Uzume sighs, "She completely ignores her limits."

"I'm glad that she's adapting so well." Yume smiles, "I'd have thought that it would have been more stressful."

"It probably would have," Uzume agrees, "If she hadn't been a Veela. A Veela attempts to find their soul mate by instinct. Being a sekirei just makes it easier."

"I'd imagine." Homura sighs, "She's got a fire in her, no doubt about that."

"A pun, Homura?" Uzume smirks, "I'd have never expected that from you."

"How's Fleur?" Yume laughs, "I hadn't seen her since the task."

"She's fine." Uzume sighs, "Mutsu broke her leg, but she got fixed up pretty well. She should be at Hogwarts still. I wonder if she needs my help?"

"I'm sure that she'll be fine." Yume smiles, "While I did say that I hadn't seen her, I was also more concerned about my ashikabi, so I hadn't left the hospital wing."

"Is Harry okay?" Gabrielle says suddenly, and Uzume nods in agreement.

"He's a nice guy who just watched a friend get killed." Yume says sadly, "He's holding it in. I don't think Oriha's death helped any."

"He's tough." Homura says calmly, "He's got you and Akitsu to help him. I wouldn't worry too much."

"He's my ashikabi. It's my job to worry." Yume shrugs, "But you're right. It might take a while, but he'll recover."

"For now, Voldemort can't hurt him." Uzume smirks, "Between Miya and Dumbledore, not to mention the ashikabi from Mahoutokoro, he'd never survive."

"I think Miya could handle them by herself." Yume chuckles, "Uzume, look after her. I'll probably be back to check on her every now and then."

"No worries. Fleur asked me to do the same thing." Uzume laughs, "I'll get you next time!"

"Empty threats." Yume smirks, "Later!" and with that, she grabs Homura by the arm and the two travel back to Takami.

"How was she?" Takami asks.

"Not bad at all." Yume grins, "She kept up with Homura for a while, and her strength is getting there."

"How long until she's strong enough to search for an ashikabi?" she sighs.

"A month, maybe two at the most." she shrugs, "Her powers are strangely stable. I would have thought that it would be out of control."

"The transformation simply enhanced her natural attributes as a Veela." she explains, "As a Veela, she has the ability to use fire, and as a sekirei, that fire won't exhaust her. In a few years' time, she could surpass you, Homura."

"Not likely. I've already had one of my students surpass me. Never again." he jokes.

"Yume, I've got a job for you." Takami sighs, "With Voldemort back, Azkaban is no longer safe. Normally I wouldn't care, but Augustus Rookwood is there. If he were to be rescued, there is a slight possibility that he could remove the limiter on number four and the others."

"So I'm back to that?" Yume sighs.

"This one will be worse." Takami says sadly, "We cannot remove him from Azkaban. Meaning that you have to take him out inside the prison."

Yume feels the blood drain from her face so fast that she nearly losses consciousness.

"If there were any other way, I would, but this is the only way that Voldemort cannot track. Please forgive me, Yume." Takami says calmly.

"Fine." she sighs deeply, "I'll do it. Do you still have his wand?"

Takami nods, handing her the piece of broken wood. Yume takes it and closes her eyes.

"Takami, I want time off for this." she sighs and disappears.

Hundreds of miles away, she appears inside the cell of Augusta Rookwood. The overwhelming feeling of despair crept up on her. The faces of every person she killed swam at the surface of her mind.

She choked back all of those memories and crept up on the nearly catatonic prisoner. Without a word, she grabs him and snaps his neck, dropping his lifeless body. His face now joined the countless others. She sheds a single tear before disappearing from the prison. Minutes later, the alarm was raised as aurors found Rookwood corpse.

* * *

Harry said the password at Dumbledore's gargoyle, which promptly leapt aside and allowed them to pass. He knocks once on the griffin door knocker.

"Enter!" Dumbledore shouts from the other side. Harry and Akitsu walk into the room, sitting in the prepared chairs, "Yume is at the discipline squad?" he asks kindly.

"Yeah." Harry sighs, "I hope she is alright."

"You don't have to worry." Akitsu says comfortingly, "Yume has only ever lost one fight, and that was against Number one. She's more than capable of holding her own."

"Indeed. Miya always speaks quite highly of her." Dumbledore smiles, "But that is not why I called you hear."

Dumbledore gets to his feet and walks over to his cabinet, removing a stone basin. "Harry, I am going to reveal something that I should have told you about as soon as you arrived in our world. This links in with the question you asked me earlier. 'Do I know what Voldemort is planning?' yes I have a very good idea of what he is planning."

Dumbledore places the basin between them and places his wand to his temple, removing a single memory. "Fifteen years ago, I arrived in Hogsmeade village with the intention of interviewing someone for the position if divination instructor. I personally believe it isn't a very reliable art, but given her pedigree, I decided to indulge her."

"Professor Trelawney?" Harry asks and he nods.

"Her Great-grandmother was a very accomplished seer. However I was confident, after my interview, that she had not inherited any of her great grandmother's talent. I informed her that her services would not be required, and turn to leave, when she changed."

He places the memory into the pensive. Her face rises just above the surface, not misty and out of sorts like she usually was, but dark and serious as she had been following his exam the previous year. Her voice was rough, almost scary.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches._

_Born to those who thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies_

_And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal_

_But he shall have powers the dark lord know not_

_And either must die at the hands of the other_

_For neither can live while the other survives."_

The figure sunk into the pensieve and no one spoke.

After a moment, Dumbledore broke the silence. "The first part of the prophecy was overheard by a death eater, who quickly relayed the info to his master."

"And that was why my parents were targeted?" Harry guesses.

"Yes and no. You certainly fit, but so did someone else." Dumbledore smiles, "I am speaking of Neville Longbottom."

"Then couldn't Voldemort have been wrong?" Harry asks, "Couldn't the prophecy have meant Neville?"

"Unfortunately not," Dumbledore replies, "And if you need proof, simply look. The answer is right in front of you."

Harry looks straight ahead. Straight into a mirror. He looks closely and his eyes are drawn to his scar. "My scar?" he questions.

"And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal, but he shall have powers the dark lord knows not." Dumbledore nods, "Like all tyrants, he chose his enemy. You."

"But I don't have any powers!" he shouts.

"Yes you do." Dumbledore says sternly, "The same power that saved you as a child! The same power that vanquished Quirrell! The same power that saved Sirius and the same power that Voldemort has never known throughout his life!"

"Love?" Harry gasps.

"Yes Harry, love." he smiles brightly, "As proof of that love, simply look at the woman next to you. Think of the woman fighting because she wants you to be happy. Your love gave Yume back here strength. Your love saved Akitsu when everyone else gave her up as lost. These are two sekirei that if they were so inclined, could likely bring all of magical Brittan to its knees, and they choose you. Because of your love."

Harry can't quite wrap his head around everything that he was saying. "Harry, do you know the greatest way to provide strength to a sekirei?"

"No..." he answers.

"A sekirei seeks out the person they love, and who'll love them back. This mutual love strengthens both, and to prove just how much, imagine the same Yume that fought Malfoy's sekirei to stand still before school was able to fight on par with Karasuba, who is unquestionably the second strongest sekirei after Miya. Your love is the key to her victory," Dumbledore says happily, "As you love her, she'll continue to grow stronger. Voldemort, being incapable of love, will not be able to do the same."

"You said that both of us would grow stronger. What do you mean?" Harry sighs.

"As Mikogami could tell you, an ashikabi grows stronger with each sekirei they wing, but the amount is dependent on the love their sekirei feels for them. Despite being only a fourth years, you effortlessly completed tasks that seventh years struggled with, while attaining a perfect score, and rescuing both a competitor and her sister. Not even factoring what you must have gone through in that graveyard last night."

No one talks. Akitsu takes Harry's hand, "He's right. You aren't alone. Yume and I will protect you, whatever the cost."

"I don't want either of you to die!" he cries.

"And we won't." she smiles, "We will protect you, and you will protect us. The next time you fight him, Yume and I will be right there with you. No matter what happens, you are not alone."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. A woman who was until yesterday his enemy was comforting him. "Thank you Akitsu." he smiles.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about." Dumbledore smiles brightly, "Harry, I would not be surprised if these two aren't the only sekirei that are seeking you out."

"Why shouldn't they?" Akitsu smiles playfully, "I have the best ashikabi!" both Harry and Dumbledore laugh at the normally serious Sekirei's joke.

"Well said!" he chuckles, "now, the day is wearing on, and I have a few more things to discuss. First of all, as I told you, Voldemort only heard the first part of the prophecy. He heard enough to deduce the identity of the child, but no more. Likely he will attempt to rectify that mistake and learn the exact wording of the prophecy."

Harry nods. "As such, he will attempt to lure you to the department of mysteries. There is the only other record of the prophecy, but it can only be taken by either of the people mentioned within it, namely you or Voldemort. You must not go there under any circumstances."

Harry nods again. "Second, this summer, you will be returning to the Dursleys, for at least a short time, and from their you will move to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Keep your eyes open, and Akitsu close. Do not use magic unless absolutely necessary, but it that is the case, do not stop. Aurors usually arrive very quickly for a continuous magical assault."

"Yes sir." Harry smirks.

"And finally, just remember that you still have friends who will be willing to help you." Dumbledore chuckles, "And I believe that they have earned your trust. Miss Granger, and perhaps The Weasley Twins, have proven themselves trustworthy. They may be trusted with the prophecy."

"And Yume?" Akitsu smiles.

"As if I could keep something from her." Harry laughs.

"She takes after Miya, no question." Dumbledore joins him, "But I do believe that it is time for dinner. The students have been quite concerned."

Harry nods and grins at Akitsu, "You're coming with me?"

"I wonder what Draco's expression will be..." she smirks.

Harry laughs and walks out of the room. At the bottom of the stairs, a chill descend in him. He shivers involuntarily, looking around for the dementor causing it, wand drawn. Beside him, Akitsu is instantly on guard, searching desperately for whatever is causing her ashikabi fear.

Dumbledore came down the stairs behind them, and took one look at Harry before drawing his wand and approaching, "What's wrong, Harry?"

"Dementors..." he mutters.

Dumbledore places a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, "Calm down, Harry. There aren't any dementors in this school."

Harry shakes his head, but after a moment the feeling disappeared. "What was that?" he mutters.

"Most likely Yume." Akitsu frowns, "Now I'm worried."

"Yume can handle herself, and the fact that the sensation is gone makes it quite likely that she escaped." Dumbledore smiles, "I will talk with Takami to make sure, but for now, let's go to dinner."

Harry nods slightly, and the three walk slowly through the halls of students going down to dinner.

* * *

So, i'm running out of time today, so this will be the last chapter for the day. I've still got two chapters to upload, so expect more sometime soon if i can get some free time. Until then, feel free to leave your reviews.


	19. The Train Ride Home

The day of updates continues! Next three chapters of Fate's Redemption are next on my list, and it'll be officially caught up after this.

* * *

Fate's redemption chapter 19

"Harry!" Hermione says as she tackles him, "Are you okay? And where's Yume?"

"I'm fine." he smiles, sitting next to her, "We'll talk later, but for now, let's just eat. I've got something to talk to you and the twins about."

"What?" the twins ask from across the table.

"Later." harry promised, and Akitsu sat next to him, "How'd it go?"

"He wasn't too pleased." she laughs, "He kept talking about how I betrayed him, and how his father would set me straight."

"Not likely." Harry smirks, "I'm surprised that he didn't make a scene."

"He was going to, but I froze his mouth shut." she shrugs, "I think it's an improvement, don't you?"

"Definitely!" everyone who heard said.

"I thought that you couldn't use your powers?" Hermione whispers.

"There are exceptions." she smirks, "He was insulting Harry. I took offense and responded with appropriate force."

"Works for me!" Harry laughs.

The door opens and three people talk into the hall and over to the Gryffindor table.

"Minato!" Haruka cheered along with his fellow students, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he shrugs, "Don't remember anything from the task though. What happened?"

"Well, Harry and Cedric took the cup but..." Haruka sighs.

"Cedric was killed." Seo tells him, "Sugarcoating it won't help anything. Diggory is dead and Voldemort is back."

"What the hell happened while I was out?" Minato asks. Harry sighs and gives him a basic overview of what happened in the graveyard.

"Well damn." he sighs, "and here I thought this tournament was just for fun."

"You and everyone else." Fred says, "You should've seen Yume and the others. They literally tore that maze apart after Harry and Cedric left."

"You don't know the half of it." Akitsu smirks, "You should've seen Yume in the graveyard. I've never been that afraid in my entire life."

"So what's happening with You-Know-Who?" Minato asks.

"Not much. Because of Rita Skeeter, everybody thinks that me, Minaka, and Dumbledore are crazy." Harry mutters, "As long as he doesn't show himself, everybody thinks I made it up."

"Lousy pricks." Minato spits, "Well, maybe back home we'll be able to help."

Harry nods, and they drop the subject in favor of more pleasant topics. Before long, Harry was laughing with the others, enjoying the company of his friends.

At the end of dinner, Dumbledore stands and addresses the hall, "Another wonderful year has gone by, and we have made many wonderful friends. But sadly, we lost one as well." with a wave of his hand, all the glasses in the hall were refilled, "I propose a toast. To Cedric Diggory!"

To Cedric!" the crowd toasted, and after a minute, the speech continued, "Cedric Diggory's death was not an accident as some have said, and nor was it the fault of Mr. Potter as the Daily Prophet has been so boorish as to suggest. He was murdered by Lord Voldemort!"

The crowd mattered amongst themselves, many jumping in the shock of the name, "Many of your parents will believe me wrong for telling you this, but doing so would be nothing more than spitting on Cedric's grave! This is not a matter that doesn't affect you. Voldemort's return affects everyone. Whether they are young or old, English, or French, or Japanese. Every person in this hall has already been affected! Voldemort is truly strong, yet even he is weak when compared to the bonds you share with you friends and family. Remember that. In time each of you will face a choice between what is right and what is easy. When you do, remember Cedric Diggory!"

The hall erupted into cheers, Harry cheering loudest of all. Behind Dumbledore, a great pillar of flames roared, and disappeared. Appearing in its place was the tri-wizard cup, and burned into the wall behind it was the face of Cedric Diggory. Even Dumbledore was surprised at this development, but he too clapped wildly.

The crowd dispersed over time and Harry led Hermione, Shiina and the twins to the shores of the black lake. "Listen, I've got something important to tell you."

* * *

"I'm guessing that I have you do thank for that?" Yume smirks at Homura from the corner of the now empty great hall.

"Like I said, Oriha was a bitch, but she was still a friend." he shrugs, "the least I can do is make sure that no one forgets her ashikabi. Are you sure that you aren't going to see him?"

"Not yet." she sighs, "I told Takami that I was taking tomorrow off to escort him back and have a few words with his relatives."

"I really feel for them." Homura chuckles, "Miya is going with the train."

"I don't envy them." Yume laughs.

"Seriously." Homura shudders, "We'd best get back. Takami's probably got a few more jobs for us."

Yume doesn't answer. She just takes them both back to the ministry.

* * *

"So you are the only one that can kill him?" Hermione gasps.

"More or less." he sighs.

"Damn." the twins say at once.

"What will you do?" Hermione asks worriedly.

"Fight him, I guess." Harry sighs, "He isn't about to ignore me, so I haven't got much of a choice."

"Don't forget that you aren't alone." Akitsu smiles, "Yume and I will be right there with you the entire time."

"Us too!" Hermione smiles, Shiina nodding.

"Normally I'd ask the girls, but I think they'd agree." George smirks, "We'll fight with you."

"Thanks guys." Harry smiles, "We'd better get back in to the castle. It's almost curfew."

The four nod, and all of them walk back towards the castle.

* * *

"Mutsu?" Miya asks calmly as footsteps approach behind her.

"How'd you do that?" he smirks, "Thanks again for all your help."

"You are a friend." she smiles, "I don't think you came all the way here to repeat a thank you."

"No I didn't." he sighs, "Miya, why did you get involved in all of this? I can understand that you were helping me, but what about during the first task? What about after the second? Those were completely out of character for you."

"I don't know." she laughs, "There really wasn't any reason for me to interfere during the first task. As for the second, I did what I did to save that girl and give her a life."

"So even you are occasionally driven by emotions?" he chuckles, "I would never have guessed, number one."

"Honestly, neither would I." she smiles, "You're going, aren't you?"

"Yeah." he nods, "Mikogami and I are going back, and we're going to fight."

"I wish you all the best." she says, "I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you." he bows and walks from the room.

"Matsu." she says suddenly, "Eavesdropping isn't very polite."

There was a scuffle behind the side door. "Sorry Miya!" she cries, running back into the house.

She sighs, looking out the window. "I'm sorry. I doubt that I'll be able to remain neutral for long, Takahito."

* * *

The next morning, Harry and friends left the castle and took the carriages to Hogsmeade station. They had relatively pleasant conversations, and harry thoroughly enjoyed the ride.

On the platform, they had a slight surprise.

"Yume!" Harry said, running to his sekirei.

"Glad to see you haven't gotten into any more trouble." she smiles, "I told Takami that I was taking today off. Someone has to have a few words with that uncle of yours."

"If you like, I could as well." a kind voice says from behind them.

Harry turned and saw Miya, Matsu, and both twins walking across the station. "That would be great." Harry laughs.

"I think that might be overkill." Shiina smirks, "That said, given what I've heard, I think he deserves it."

"Better that he be warned by me than cross a line in front of Yume or Akitsu and get himself killed." she smiles evilly.

"It might happen anyway." Dudley mutters.

"Where is your aunt?" Miya asks.

"I think she's already on board." Harry replies, "Why?"

"I think I should go have a nice talk with her." Miya smiles and steps onto the train without a word.

"Do you think she'll survive?" Harry shudders.

"Probably. If Miya was going to kill her, she would have brought her sword." Yume shrugs, "But she wouldn't need it, so I don't know for sure."

"Do you really think that Miya would do that?" Hermione asks skeptically. All of the sekirei turn to her and nod. "Right. Wrong question."

"We'd better find a compartment." Harry sighs, "Yume, are coming with us?"

"Of course I am." she smiles, as they step onto the train and find a compartment in the back, "Besides, I have a distinct feeling that you have something to tell me."

"Yeah. My meeting with Dumbledore was quite... Intriguing." Harry sighs, "What have you been up to anyway?"

"Almost killed Haihane, fought Karasuba, checked in on number one oh nine, killed a death eater, and began tracking Voldemort's movements." Yume says easily.

"You did all of that in the two day since you left?" Harry gulps.

"Yup." she shrugs, "And I almost blew up the English countryside."

"How'd that happen?" Shiina chuckles.

"My Norito vs. Karasuba's." she answers and Matsu gasps, "Yeah, not an experience I'd like to repeat."

"I can see why." Matsu shudders, "I was with her in Kamikura Island, and I don't even want to see that."

"What IS her Norito?" Dudley asks.

"She tried to cut the island in half." Yume sighs, "I'm glad I got that good luck kiss before I left, or a lot of people would've died."

"Happy to help." Harry laughs, "And did you say that you saw Gabrielle?"

"Yeah." she smiles, "She's adapting well. She's got the power to control fire, like Homura, but it's different."

"I'm glad she's okay." Harry chuckles.

"She should be able to find her ashikabi in a few months." Yume smirks, "Maybe it'll be one of us?"

"I recommend Hermione!" Matsu says suddenly.

Ku jumps onto Matsu's lap and starts beating on her chest, "Big Brother!"

Yume picks her up, "Don't rule Harry out."

"Or us!" the twins say before being zapped by the other twins, "Okay, you can rule us our!" they add through the pain.

"Could be Neville." Dudley shrugs.

"Maybe Fleur." Matsu giggles.

"Or it could be someone we've never even heard of." Harry says, ending the argument, "Let's just drop it."

They all laugh as the train starts moving. Thanks to Yume, all of them fit into one compartment. As enjoyable as the ride was, it couldn't last forever.

"Potter!" Malfoy shouted, throwing the door open. None of them even bother getting up. "Bitch, who do you think you are?" he roars at Akitsu, who promptly ignores him and continues her conversation with Shiina.

The goon duo was staring at them, unable to figure out what they should be doing. Malfoy gets angrier as they don't pay any attention and draws his wand. Yume stands up and snaps his wand with one finger. Malfoy stares in disbelief as Yume finally says something.

"Hey, Akitsu." she grins, "I think he was going to use the killing curse."

Akitsu stands next to her, "Most likely. We'd be failures if we let that go unpunished."

Malfoy's pale face turns practically translucent as the two sekirei stare at him menacingly.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Get them!" he roars.

Having received their orders, both of them stride forward, cracking their knuckles. Yume steps past them and sinks her fists into their spines. Both of them collapse and loss consciousness.

Malfoy gulps, "Akitsu! My father would forgive you if you come back. Just beat her!"

Akitsu stares at him and nods. "You're right. He might forgive me."

Malfoy grins widely as Akitsu smiles. That grin quickly fades when she grabs him by the robes.

"Do you think he still would after I freeze you solid and drop you out the window?" she says happily before throwing him into the hall.

Malfoy runs away from the compartment, screaming for help. Akitsu sinks back into her seat, "That was fun."

"Somehow, I think that he'll make us regret it." Hermione sighs as she shuts the door.

Five minutes later, she was proved right. The door flies open and Malfoy walks back in, accompanied by Professor Snape. "Using magic already?" he sneers, staring at the enlarged compartment, "Even if you aren't at home, it is still illegal. I must report this to the improper use of magic office."

"Don't bother." Yume smirks, "I cast it, not her. Besides which, she is exempt from the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery."

"Lies!" Malfoy shrieks, "Mudbloods can't be exempt!"

Shiina jumps up and pins him to the wall, "Do you really want to die? You saw what I did during the third task."

Malfoy pales as Snape draws his wand. Yume steps between them, "That was provoked, professor." she smiles, "Unless I'm mistaken, 'Mudblood' is banned from Hogwarts. And we left school, so you have no jurisdiction to interfere."

"Use of that word doesn't permit violence." he sneers, pointing his wand at Yume, who doesn't even budge, "Now stand aside, and release Mr. Malfoy before I force you!"

"You're wrong." Shiina smirks, "I was assigned as Miss Hermione's guard. My orders were simple. Any threat is to be eliminated at my discretion. Whether it is an attack against her person, or an attack against her character, I won't hesitate. If you think I'm lying, ask Madam Umbridge."

Harry winced slightly as he remembered the withered witch from the world cup. Snape is unfazed as he raises his wand slightly, "Last chance."

"Last chance." Yume smiles, "Akitsu, you protect them. This won't take long."

Akitsu nods and forms a clear shield of ice separating Harry and friends from the glowering potions master, the terrorized Malfoy, and the sekirei.

Snape sends a bright red curse at Yume, who dodges. The jet flew towards Shiina, who turned and placed Malfoy right in the line of fire.

Snape glares as Malfoy shrieks, spikes protruding painfully from his pale skin. With a wave of his wand, Yume is hanging in the air by her ankle. Snape clearly thinks he has the upper hand as he smirks, waving his wand at Shiina.

Before the spell could be cast, Yume lands on the ground and punches Snape's chest, sending him flying into the hall. She laughs as she 'accidentally' steps on his wand.

"Give up. You can't beat me."

Flitwick, McGonagall, and Dumbledore appear moments later, wands drawn as they see Snape in the ground. "What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall cries, "Why did you attack Severus, and why are you assaulting Mr. Malfoy?"

"Snape attacked me." she glares, "And Malfoy attacked Hermione."

"Lies." Snape spits as he clambers to his feet, "Mr. Malfoy came to see me earlier, saying that he has been threaten by someone in this compartment. As is my job, I came to investigate, and they attacked me and Draco!"

"As I recall, you cast the first spell." Yume sneers, "We are here as guards to Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger. Any attack against them, whether verbal or physical will be met with force. No exceptions."

"And how did Mr. Malfoy attack miss granger?" Flitwick pips.

"He called her a mudblood." Shiina sneers, slamming Malfoy's head against the wall, arm still held across his next.

"He's lying." Malfoy cries.

"Surely you can't be accepting this, headmaster!" Snape asks, staring at his destoryed wand.

"Shut up." Yume snaps, "You're damn lucky to be alive. Takami ordered me to kill any death eaters i came across, and I know that you have the dark mark."

Dumbledore pales as both the other Professors gasp.

"That doesn't excuse your choice of spells against Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore sighs, "He is innocent. You must see that this was simply a mistake. He won't bother you again. So why would you use that curse?"

"We didn't." Yume answers, "He cast it at me. I dodged and Shiina blocked."

"Then how did-" McGonagall starts before glaring, "Using a student as a shield?"

"If the spell had been what you are supposed to use to stop a fight, then there would've been no risk." Shiina glares, "But this goes well beyond standard spells. This is dark arts, clears as day."

"Severus!" she gasps, staring at the fuming man.

"She's lying." he glares, "And she broke my wand, leaving no way to prove my innocence."

"Don't give me that." Shiina sighs, throwing Malfoy towards the professors, "Dumbledore, you should have no problem discovering who cast the curse. It should be obvious since neither Yume nor I have a wand."

Snape pales slightly at this new information. Dumbledore nods, "Minerva, take Mr. Malfoy up to poppy. Flitwick, take Severus and return to the teachers cabin." Both McGonagall and Snape look ready to argue, but his tone left no room for discussion. The three teachers leave, helping Malfoy through the hall.

Akitsu lowers the shield and Yume sits back down next to her. Shiina takes his seat next to Hermione. "Are you quite sure that this was the best course?" Dumbledore sighs.

"Your ruling only prevented us from acting within the school grounds." Yume replies with conviction, "Malfoy and Snape crossed a line, and I won't hesitate to do it again."

"I don't think that simply using the word warranted the attack that he endured." Dumbledore says, eyeing Shiina.

"And that's why he continues to do it." Shiina glares back, "Once he's been put in his place a few times, I doubt he'll keep saying it."

"And you believe that you are responsible?"

"I will protect Hermione. If he continues to harass her, I'll kill him."

Dumbledore sighs in defeat, "And what about Severus?"

"He came in here and started ordering me around, accusing everyone without even listening to our side, so yeah; I fought back when he attacked me." Yume glares.

"That doesn't sound like Severus..." Dumbledore wonders.

"Yea it does!" Harry says angrily, "He always believes whatever a Slytherin says. If Malfoy told him that he was the second coming of Merlin, you can be sure that Snape would agree."

Yume strode over and looked the headmaster in the eye, "Tell Snape that his grudge against James Potter ends now. If he continues acting like a petulant child, than I'll be forced to discipline him."

Dumbledore stares at her in disbelief, but again sighs and nods, leaving the room.

Yume smiles at Harry, "Hopefully that'll make your next year easier."

"I doubt it. As soon as he sees that you're not there, he'll be right back at it." Harry snorts, "But anyway, I haven't told you what Dumbledore said during our meeting."

Yume nods and sets wards at the entrance to the hall, "Let's hear it."

Harry looks slightly nervous with Dudley in the room, but he decides that he's earned a little trust, if only for Ku. "Well, it started with..."

And so Harry told her, word for word, the prophecy and the Dumbledore's advice. Throughout the entire discussion, she kept a serious face. When he got to the part about the strange feeling, she shivered involuntarily.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asks concernedly.

"If your timeframe is right, that must have been while I was at Azkaban." she says quietly, "Luckily I was only there for a moment, but it was still too much."

"Any time is too much." Harry sighs.

"Are they really that bad?" Dudley asks.

"You weren't here last year." Fred shakes, "They're terrible."

"Makes you miserable after only a few seconds." George mutters, "Azkaban must be hell."

"You have no idea. I've been there more than ten times over the years, and I've barely kept my sanity." Yume shivers, "I can't imagine being there any longer."

"Let's hope that you never find out, big d." Harry smirks, "You too, Ku."

"Uh huh!" she smiles, hugging Dudley tightly.

The topic of dementors forgotten, the conversations became far more cheerful. By the time they'd arrived at kings cross, everyone felt that they knew Matsu, who they hadn't had much chance to talk to outside trying to get killed, and Akitsu, who had been their enemy at the start, much better.

Harry sighed, and Dudley looks nervous. "Is it always this sad?" he asks, "Leaving Hogwarts, I mean. I feel like I don't want to through the barrier."

"It doesn't get any easier." Harry tells him, "That's why I always lock myself in my room at the start of break."

Dudley mutters under his breath as he takes a luggage trolley and hefts his and Harry's trunk onto it. Climbing off the train, a pale, but unharmed Aunt Petunia and a calm and collected Miya were still talking.

"Hello Harry." Miya smiles, "Did you have a pleasant trip?"

"It was nice to have Yume to keep me company." Harry admits, "And if gave me a chance to get to know Akitsu."

"I'm glad." she smiles, "Would you mind if I accompany to the platform? I'd like to talk with Vernon."

"That's fine." Harry smirks. He was not missing this.

"On second thought-" she says, looking over at the familiar forms of Moody, Tonks, Remus, and Arthur Weasley, "I think I might stop by your house later tonight."

"Cool." Harry chuckles, "It'll give me a chance to set up a video camera."

"You can borrow mine." Dudley smirks, and all of them laugh.

"Have a good summer." Hermione says, throwing her arms around him, "Keep in touch."

"I will. Shiina, look after her." Harry asks the boy.

"Yup." Shiina answers, "Even if I've gotta protect her from a certain pervert."

"Who?" Matsu smiles, making them all groan.

"Fred, George, time to go." Arthur calls and the twins disappear through the barrier with a quick goodbye. The other twins say their goodbyes and stepped into the fireplaces and disappeared in a swirl of green fire.

"Shall we go see how angry uncle Vernon is?" Harry sighs, and the six of them stepped through the barrier.

* * *

Next time, you get to see how anger Uncle Vernon is, among other things.


	20. Emergency Session

Dealing with Dursley, and Minaka's hearing. Enjoy.

HP and Sekirei are not mine.

* * *

Fate's Redemption chapter 20

Vernon's face was purple as they stepped onto the muggle platform. He glares daggers at the two wizards, but one look from the three sekirei stopped whatever was coming and he beckoned them to follow.

Outside the station, uncle Vernon's newest car was cluttering a parking space. It was a four-seater, "So sorry." he smiles grimly, "I'm afraid that there isn't room for you ladies. If you like, I'd be happy to come back for you."

"No need." Yume smiles with mock happiness, "I can hold onto the top."

"So can I." Akitsu says coldly.

"Ku can sit on my lap." Dudley says, lifting the small girl.

The vein in his forehead bulged as he faked a smile, "It would be Illegal to have people on top of my car, and Dudley, think about how it would look. People would think you were some kind of sick pervert!"

"If you're so insistent,-" Yume grins, "I'll take all of them back. Number four, right?"

Without waiting for an answer, she grips Harry's shoulder, and Akitsu places a hand on his other one and Dudley's, who was still clutching Ku. With a wave, the luggage vanished. Vernon's eyes budged and began searching frantically, ready with some kind of excuse of anyone who saw. Chuckling, she moved herself and everything she was touching, and by extension everything they were touching, to number four privet drive.

"Dad's gonna be so mad." Dudley grins.

"What do we care?" Harry laughs, "We've got three scary bodyguards, and Miya will be here later."

"That's right." Yume says, "You got me,-" pointing to herself, "Akitsu,-" pointing to her, "And Dudley!" Ku starts raging, trying to attack the swift chief, all the while the other sekirei and ashikabi laugh hysterically.

Forty five minutes later, the door to the house is thrown open and Vernon bursts in, face a shade of purple Harry didn't even know existed.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?!" he roars, grabbing Harry by the robes, "Your kind can do your freaky thing around us normal people!"

Yume grabs his arm with all of her Strength and the massive man screams in agony, "Back off, lowlife." she sneers, "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. If you try to attack Harry, I will kill you without hesitation. You have no chance against me. Now, of you decide to act like an adult for once in for life, we might be able to talk about this peacefully."

The blood was rushing to Vernon's face so quickly it was a wonder he had any blood left. He balks his left hand and throws a punch, which Yume dodges and twists his arm. Again he bellows in agony, and Yume applies further pressure, dislocating his right arm.

"You done yet?" she says mockingly, "Big strong normal man can't even beat a freak like me? And I'm holding back."

Vernon looked ready to kill when petunia spoke up, "That's enough, Vernon."

He glares at her and lunges with his one good arm, "Traitor!"

Yume moves to intercept, but she gets beaten to the punch by a huge wall of plants that had engulfed the living room.

"Don't hurt Tuney!" Ku yells angrily as the vines wrap around the grown man, threatening to strangle him. Dudley kneels beside her and whisper in her ear. The vines loosened and Vernon fell shoulder first to the floor.

"I see I arrived just in time." a kind and slightly amused voice says from the doorway. Before they can even say a word, a demon enters the room, glaring at the fat man on the floor. "It's been a long time, Vernon."

The purple face turns pale in a matter of seconds, "M-M-Miya!" he squawks, "What are you doing here?"

"It has come to my attention that you have been abusing Lily's son." she glares viciously, "I thought I told you before that if anything happened to him, I would slice you to ribbons slowly, letting you suffer the full extent of my anger."

The usual one conjured demon was quickly joined by three more, surrounding Vernon on all side. If it weren't for the fact that he was a muggle, Harry would've thought Vernon was a ghost. His skin loss any trace of color before the angry landlady.

"Care to explain your actions?" Miya asks sweetly, though there was no mistaking the threat. If I don't like your answer, you won't like the result.

"The boy had it coming!" Vernon shouts feebly, "Coming into our home, eating our food, he should be damn happy with what he's got!"

Any further reasons were cut off along with Vernon's mustache when Miya drew a sword from her sleeve, "Vernon, none of those should be of issue since you were being paid. Significantly. To care for him. If I had known you would do this, I'd have taken him in myself after lily died."

"You have no right!" Vernon roars.

Harry could hardly believe his ears. His uncle, who was constantly bearing, insulting and demanding that he leave, was now refusing someone who WANTED to take him. 'That must be good money.' Harry shrugs as Miya glares at him.

"I have more rights than you, because as I doubt you were aware, Lily named me his godmother. So, give me one reason I shouldn't take custody, sue you in both the muggle and magical world, and then destroy you and everything you own."

Harry couldn't even here what was muttered by his uncle, though clearly it wasn't to Miya's liking. She glares at him, then turns to Ku, "Ku, be a dear and make sure he can't go anywhere while I get the proper paperwork. It won't take long."

Ku enthusiastically nods and within moments Vernon is tied to the ceiling with rose vines from petunias garden, screaming in pain from the thorns.

Miya smiles at them and walks briskly out the door.

* * *

Miya walks up to the teller and bows respectfully, "I wish to speak with Sir Griphook."

The teller doesn't bother looking up from the document he was writing, "Regarding?"

"Harry Potter." she answers to the goblins surprise.

Evidently he wasn't the only one. Most of the bank had stopped their business and looked at the woman.

"Forgive my ignorance, but who are you?" the teller says bowing,

"Your ignorance is forgiven as I haven't been in Gringotts in over ten years. My name is Miya Asuma. I am his Godmother."

The goblin makes a quick note on his parchment and stands, "I shall inform him of your request. Please be seated."

"I thank you." she answers in gobbledygook.

The goblin bows deeply and strides into the hall behind the booth. Miya silently takes her seat, ignoring the staring and whispering.

Ten minutes later, the teller returns, accompanied by another goblin and a man.

"Mrs. Asuma?" the goblin asks, and after she nods, "I am Griphook. Please follow me. I hope that you don't mind Lord Black coming with us as it does affect him."

"I had intended to request his presence as well." she smiles, walking behind the goblin, "This will go much smoother with him here."

"You said it's about Harry?" Sirius asks, "Is he alright?"

Miya laughs at his concern, "With those girls? I pity anyone who tries to attack him. No, I just felt that he's lived with his uncle long enough."

A shadow crept across Sirius' face, and he growled like he was Padfoot, "I'd forgotten about him. Did he try something?"

"I don't know the whole story, but he somehow managed to piss off Harry's girls, his cousin and his aunt at the same time." she chuckles, "When I arrived, he had a dislocated shoulder and was about to be choked to death by vines."

"He'd deserve it." Sirius spits.

"We are here." Griphook announces, opening the door on front of him. Both godparents follow behind him and sit beside each other. Griphook sits before them, "Now, let's speak regarding your godchild."

"As you know, he was placed with his aunt and uncle following his patents death. They are compensated monthly for caring for him. In fact, they could live quite comfortably with that money alone. Despite that, I have heard reports that they have been abusing him since he arrived."

Griphook eyes flashed red, teeth bared, "Please continue."

"I would like to use my power as his godmother to remove him from their custody." Miya says, "And gives custody to his godfather."

Both Sirius and Griphook look at her, "Not you?" they ask.

"Harry knows you more than me." she answers, "And you'd make a much better father then I would a mother."

"I trust you have no objection?" Griphook asks calmly, which Sirius nods in agreement, "Then the order will be given to remove Harry Potter from number four privet drive. Would you like me to send a squad of goblins?"

Miya shakes her head, "Myself and Sirius should be all that's required. Redirect any future correspondence to Sirius."

"As you wish." Griphook bows, "Any further business today?"

"No, that's all." she bows back, "I cannot thank you enough."

"No need to thank me." he smiles, displaying his sharp teeth, "Among goblin kind, the abuse of a child, especially ones kin, is a most serious crime. The Dursleys will pay a heavy price; I swear it on the name of Gringotts."

"Then let's go before one of them kills him." Sirius says excitedly, "This has been a very good day, and I'd rather not end it helping my godson bury a body."

* * *

Miya walks into number four privet drive and found uncle Vernon still tied to the ceiling, while everyone else had relocated to the kitchen. Inside, they were talking happily as Petunia made drinks.

"Welcome back." Harry laughs.

"Everything's taken care of," Miya says, "Effective immediately; you are released into the custody of your godfather."

"Really?" Harry gasps, mostly in surprise as a black dog starts licking him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yume smirks, and then glances towards the living room where Vernon was yelling and screaming about bloody freaks ruining everything, "What do you want to do with him?"

Miya smiles at Ku, "Be a dear and let him down, wouldn't you, Ku?"

She looks apprehensively at Dudley who nods, and she withdraws the thorny chains, causing Vernon to fall to the floor with a loud thunk.

The second he's back on his feet, he lunges at Miya, who smiles and grabs him by the throat, "Why don't you sit down, Vernon?" she says in a sweet voice as demons surrounded them, "I'm sure we can talk about this reasonably."

Vernon's face was purple, but whether that was from anger or a lack of blood he didn't know. Finally, Miya places him, none to gently, into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Vernon, I'm disappointed in you." she glares, "I knew that you were jealous of James ever since you were kids, but I never dreamed that you'd let that jealously fester for so long. You could've been a good man if you'd only let go. And to make matters worse, you've let that same jealously drive away your own son."

"It's that girls fault!" he screeches, glares at Ku, "She did this to him! She made him a freak!"

Ku looked on the verge of tears, which Vernon looked thoroughly pleased with until Dudley stepped up and bashed his face into the table, "Take it back!" he growls, placing his fist less than an inch from his father's eye, "Take it back or so help me..."

Vernon just looked at him in disbelief, "You wouldn't... Not for some freaky little girl..."

'That was the wrong thing to say.' Harry thought with a smirk as Dudley's fist crashed into his father's eye, and again into the other, and he raised it to deliver a third when Ku grabbed him, "Please stop big brother!" she cried, hugging him.

Dudley took one look at his father, blood covering his face with two very black eyes and lowered his fist, "Alright," he smiled, "Come-on Ku. How about I play with you while this lot talks with him?"

"Yeah!" she cheered, dragging Dudley up to Harry's old bedroom.

The next to stand up to Vernon was petunia, who slapped him across his face, "You disgust me. Get out, and don't come back."

"You can't kick me out of my own house!" he screams, trying to stop the bleeding.

"The deed is in my name, not yours." she spits, "So this is my house. And in case you were thinking about trying to beat me the way you did during our honeymoon, don't forget that we out number you, and I'm sure Harry's magic is more than enough to deal with you."

"The freak can't use magic outside of school." Vernon says triumphantly.

"Flipendo!" Harry said, blasting Vernon out of the chair, "I'm afraid that you're behind on the times. I can use magic whenever I want."

"And we have no problem helping." Yume said threateningly, Akitsu nodding in approval.

"Vernon, I've got a score to settle with you." Sirius growls after he turned back, "For the last thirteen years, you've made my godson's life hell. Give me one reason I shouldn't return the favor."

"You'd never get away with it."

"I'm the wrongfully convicted hero that was just proven innocent. You'd be surprised what I can get away with." Sirius smirks, "The ministry would pretty much have to grant me amnesty for something as minor as torturing you. Especially once someone lets slip that you've been abusing Harry Potter!"

Now Vernon's face was white. He'd be ruined. Turning to petunia, he smirks, "You can't afford to keep this house without my salary!"

"Alimony should help with that." she smirks back, "And if need be, I'm not so old that I can't find work."

"Besides which." Harry chuckles, "My parents left me more money than you make in a lifetime. I wouldn't have any trouble paying the bills."

I will not be-" he starts before Harry interrupts, "Yume, can you do something with him?"

With a grin, the chair with uncle Vernon still on it falls through its pen shadow and disappears.

"Where did you send him?" Miya smiles.

"I considered Azkaban, but I thought that might be a bit much." she shrugs, "So I sent him to a hospital in downtown London. He'll need it for that clearly broken nose."

"Well, now that that's taken care of, I'll be going." Miya smiles, walking towards to door.

"I'll go with you." Yume sighs sadly, "It's about time I get back to the squad." with a smile, she adds, "Akitsu, I'm leaving him to you."

"Of course." she says calmly, "Look after yourself and stop by every now and then."

"I will." she smiles, extending her hand to Miya, "Shall we?"

Miya takes the offered hand and both of them sink into their own shadows. Petunia sighs, "Shall we have dinner? Perhaps we'll be able to keep food around without Vernon demanding sandwiches and beers every twenty minutes."

* * *

"Walden." Voldemort sad coldly as the blond kneeled before him, "What news?"

"My lord, our plans to take Azkaban are progressing smoothly. In just a few months' time, our brothers and sisters shall be free." he says confidently.

"Good. What of the prophecy?"

"Our spies are attempting to steal it, but the enchantments are proving stronger then we intended." Macnair bows, "For now, I have ordered our available men to begin tracking down the ones whom were present at the original uttering."

"Any progress?" Karasuba smiles from behind her ashikabi.

"The one the prophecy was spoken to was Albus Dumbledore. We have yet to verify the identity of the seer." he says, trying to avoid letting his fear show, "We will continue to search, and one way or another, we will get that prophecy."

"I should hope so." Voldemort sneers, "If you do not succeed in a timely fashion. You will feel my... Displeasure."

"Yes, master."

* * *

"We will now commence the Emergency Session of the Wizengomot called by Dolores Jane Umbridge." Dumbledore says as the lords begin filing in, "Our first order of business is Madam Umbridge's motion to remove the sitting Minister for Magic, Hirito Minaka. Will any back this motion?"

"Seconded!" Malfoy says from His seat.

"Very well. We will now hear Madam Umbridge." Dumbledore says, taking his seat.

"Esteemed Wizengomot, earlier this week, we had a tragedy when one of our own lost his son in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. In the aftermath, a deranged boy starts spouting off nonsense about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's return. I for one don't feel safe knowing that both the chief warlock of this esteemed body and the minister for magic are willing to use our country's resources at the word of a mentally handicap fifteen year old!"

There were murmurs of assent among the gathered lords, and Dumbledore raised his wand to silence them, "Minister, your counter?"

"You claim that we are acting foolishly by believing the words of Harry Potter?" He smirks, "And in direct conformation, I submit that we have several more witnesses. One of whom is in this courtroom and another is a decorated Department of Mysteries officer respected throughout the wizarding world who can be called in at a moment's notice to testify. We also have direct department records stating that the magical signature of Tom Marovlo Riddle, a half-blood more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, was recorded for the first time in over a decade just this last week. Now where in that mountain of evidence is the rambling of a mentally handicap child?"

The court was roaring for several of reasons. Those purebloods who believe Voldemort's creed find it impossible that he could new half-blood. Others felt that the evidence was overwhelmingly in Minaka's favor, and the rest couldn't believe that the normally eccentric minister had just submitted not only a good argument, but a rock solid case.

"Silence!" Dumbledore shouts, restoring order to courtroom, "Minister, we will need to see the evidence you mentioned."

"Naturally. Head Unspeakable Sahashi is just outside with all records pertaining to this investigation, and can call the witness as well." Minaka smiles, "Your move, Madam Umbridge."

"You spoke of a witness in this room." she says sweetly, "Who is this person?"

"Voldemort's current second in command Lucius Malfoy."

The court roared in outrage as Malfoy paled. Dumbledore tried and failed to restore order, instead resorting to firing off rapid fireworks from his wand.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you testify?" Dumbledore asks over the finally silent courtroom.

"I will not be accused by some freak in a lab coat!" Malfoy hissed.

"Really?" Minaka says happily, "I would have thought that after you seconded the motion, you would be more inclined to help. Surely, taking veritaserum would be a minor thing compared to the safety of the wizarding world? Or did you simply want me out of office because I was taking actions that would disadvantage your master?"

Another masterful move. Malfoy had no choice. If he refuses, everyone will believe what Minaka said was true, but if he did, they'd know it was true.

"I don't have to sit here and take this." Lucius spits, and storms out of the courtroom.

"Call your witness, Minaka." Dumbledore says with a smile.

"Takami?" he asks calmly, "Please bring in the leader of the discipline squad."

The significance of those words was not lost on the lords, though the reporters were clueless.

Takami pulls out a mirror, "Yume? Can you come here please?"

A moment later, Yume steps out of the shadows.

"Ms. Yume," Dumbledore says with his trademark eye twinkle, smiling as Umbridge pales, "We were just discussing the incident following the third task. As a witness, would you be willing to consent to veritaserum?"

"Of course, chief warlock." she grins, "Though I would appreciate it if we could hurry. For the time, Homura is following Voldemort alone, and that could end badly."

"As a professional courtesy, we shall endeavor to act as quickly as possible." Dumbledore nods, "Madam Bones, the veritaserum."

Yume obediently takes the potion, and Dumbledore clears his throat, "Given Ms. Yume's position, large portions of her testimony are classified. Therefore, all spectators and reporters are to leave the courtroom until further notice."

After a minute, the courtroom is cleared and sealed.

"State your name and number for the record." Madam says calmly.

"Sekirei number eight, the sekirei of fate, Yume." she answers blandly.

"Are you the same Yume who was believed to have perished twelve years ago?" one of the lords asked after Dumbledore had given him leave.

"Yes, though I don't know how I survived."

"Who is your ashikabi?" Lord Parkinson sneered.

"Harry James Pitter."

"What happened the night of the third task?"

"My ashikabi went into the maze. After a while, I felt him vanish. Immediately I rushed into the judges rent, and when I found it was not part of the task, enlisted number one hundred and seven to destroy the maze. When I found evidence that the Tri wizard cup was a portkey, I returned to the judge's tent and found that number one hundred and one was terminated. Given the situation, this could only have occurred if her ashikabi, Cedric Diggory, we're killed."

"What happened next?" Amos Diggory asked tearfully.

"I traveled to Harry just in time to prevent Number four from attacking harry, killing several death eaters in the process. Afterwards, I engaged Karasuba, while Homura fought Haihane and Benitsubasa, Lucius Malfoy's sekirei. My ashikabi was forced into an untenable battle against sekirei number seven, Akitsu. By some miracle, she emerged and Voldemort attempted to finish Harry himself. The two dueled and their wands were connected by a golden beam. After a few minutes, Harry told me to get the others away, and I did. He reappeared at Hogwarts less than a minute later."

With her testimony over, Madam Bones withdraw the antidote, but before she administers it, asks, "Does any member have a question relating to her testimony?"

Umbridge stands and clears her throat. Dumbledore sighs, but nonetheless does his duty, "You may ask, Madam Umbridge."

"Ms. Yume, you aren't human, are you?" she says sweetly.

"No."

"I was unaware that the effects of veritaserum were tested on sekirei." She says with an evil grin.

"They are not to the best of my knowledge."

"And of course, you would have a vested interest in lying, don't you? After all, he is your ashikabi." she sighs sweetly, bringing a murmur of agreement to the chamber.

"I would lie for him, but I'm not." she answers blandly.

"I'm sure." Umbridge chuckles, "And as for those records. I'm sure that someone of your standing would have no trouble falsifying records. Perhaps even on the ministers orders?"

"I answer only to the head unspeakable. Minaka had no authority over me." Yume responds without emotion.

"But of course, Miss Sahashi would have no problem ordering it either." Umbridge says thoughtfully, "After all, it would protect her ex-husband."

"I wouldn't lie for him to save my life." Takami says ruthlessly, making several members wince.

"But for your children?" Umbridge counters sweetly, "Surely they are benefiting from the child support our esteemed minister pays. Attending an elite magical school in japan can't be cheap."

"Leave them out of it." Takami says angrily, "My children have nothing to do with this session."

"I must agree, Madam Umbridge." Dumbledore says firmly, "Conclude your questioning of Ms. Yume so that she may resume her work."

"I have no further questions." she sighs, sitting back in her seat, grinning triumphantly.

"Madam Bones, administer the antidote." Dumbledore says, casting a slight glare at the toad like woman.

Following the antidote, he smiled, "Thank you, Ms. Yume. Your testimony has been most helpful. Please resume your duties."

"Of course, chief warlock." she bows, and steps back through the shadows.

"Her original testimony was quite compelling, but madam Umbridge did raise some interesting points." an elderly mandates from the top row, "We certainly cannot prove that the truth serum would affect her the same as an ordinary human."

"On the same note, it cannot be disproven either." Dumbledore says calmly.

"Would Head Unspeakable Takami be willing to testify?" Augusta Longbottom asks from the front row, "Knowing that she didn't order the records falsified would go a long way towards convincing me."

"Very well." Takami answers, "However, keep the questions on topic. The departments secrets must be maintain."

"I will ask any questions." Dumbledore assure her as she takes the potion, "Are you Takami Sahashi?"

"Yes."

"What are the names of your children?"

"Minato and Yukari."

"Did you change or order another to change any records relating to the night of the third task?" he asks confidently.

"No. All records are true and accurate."

"The antidote, madam bones." he smiles, then addresses the remainder of the court, "Any further requests, or shall we move on to final statements?"

With no answer, he nods to Minaka, who again stands and walks to the center of the courtroom, "This case isn't about whether I am fit to be minister. This is about whether we do what is necessary in the fight against Voldemort. There are those among you who will no doubt proclaim that he has not returned. That all of this is nothing more than Harry Potters latest cry for attention.

Those who have ever met the boy will agree that couldn't be further from the truth. You have seen the records, and you've heard the eye witness testimony of the single most decorated officer in the department of mysteries one hundred and seventy year history. Only you can decide how you interpret it."

When he takes his seat, Dumbledore waves for Umbridge to make her case, and she does quite confidently.

"We all lived through the terror of fourteen years ago. I, along with many others in here, mourned the loss of James and Lily Potter, even as I celebrated he who must not be Named's death. He is dead, and to have a minister who will accept the word of inhuman freaks and a mentally challenged boy about his return is simply outrageous.

He would have us waste the years we have spent recovering to chase a phantom that simply doesn't exist! We, as the Wizengomot, must remove him and place in command someone logical, someone who can take the appropriate actions. This is vital for the stability if our world. I implore you, do not believe in this minister and his pack of lies." she begs convincingly, though the demented smile never left her face.

Dumbledore nods and says over the chattering, "Those in favor of dismissal raise your wands!"

More than half the room raise their wands and Dumbledore sighs sadly, "And those in favor of retaining?"

The remaining half, including Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom.

"The final vote is sixty eight to thirty two." Dumbledore announces, "Minister, we thank you for your service. Effective immediately, you are relived of your duties."

With a bow, Minaka leaves the room, followed by Takami. Dumbledore again addresses the court, "We must now determine a new minister! Are there any nominees?"

"I nominate Lucius Malfoy!" Umbridge grins.

"Seconded!" one of the others, Lord Davis, calls out.

"Any others?"

Madam Longbottom stood, and the room quieted. Despite her age, or perhaps because of it, no one dared to cross her. With a wide grin she says loudly, her voice echoing in the chamber. "I nominate Albus Dumbledore!"

"Seconded!" more than a dozen voices shouted, wiping the smug look off the toad woman's face. The reporters who had been allowed back in following Minaka's dismissal wrote furiously on their parchment.

Dumbledore himself was conflicted. On the one hand, he knew that he couldn't be trusted with power, but he also couldn't allow Malfoy to have it. 'What do I do?'

* * *

This was voted on in a previous poll, and the answer will be revealed shortly. Of course, i'm sure that many of you will be able to guess already.


	21. The New Minister

This is a chapter i've wanted to do for a while. A new sekirei emerges, and the very first real clue to how Yume returned to the world of the living.

* * *

Fate's Redemption Chapter 21

'What do I do?' Dumbledore thinks as all eyes in the chamber lock onto him. Umbridge was glaring at him, almost daring him to accept. His own instincts are telling him that he should decline. After Grindelwald, he has no right to rule. Despite that, No one else in the room seemed willing to take up arms. If he declined, in all likelihood Malfoy would win, and that, more than anything cannot be allowed…

"Madam Longbottom…." He sighs, "I'm afraid that I must remove myself from the post of Chief warlock. Your nomination is accepted."

The lords roar in approval as Umbridge glares furiously, "OBJECTION!" she growls, "This man is no different than Minaka! Voting him in would simply waste the time and resources of the ministry and the Wizengomot!"

"I was not aware that you had any seer blood, Dolores." Dumbledore smiles, "Sure you are not suggesting that you can see into the future and know what my policies can be? And you certainly can't say that I will not live up to my capacity before I even get the job, right? Thus, you have no right to object. Of course, I could be wrong. The law might have changed in the thirty seconds since I removed myself from the post of Chief Warlock, and it defaulted back to Madam Bones."

"You are correct, Albus." Amelia smiles, "Objection is overruled."

"Chief Warlock, I call for an immediate vote." Madam Longbottom grins.

"Objection! Lord Malfoy is not here!" Umbridge says angrily, face red from embarrassment."

"It is not the fault of this court that Mr. Malfoy left." Amelia replies, "Madam Longbottom, your request is granted. All in favor of Albus Dumbledore, raise your wands!"

Easily more than three quarters of the lords raise their wands. Even some that were known to be dark. Likely they realized how futile it was to try and vote Malfoy in, and were trying to score some points with the new minister.

"All in favor of Lucius Malfoy?" Amelia says, suppressing a laugh as she lowers her own wand.

The remaining hands were raised halfheartedly.

"By a vote of eighty-nine to eleven, Albus Dumbledore, you are the new Minister for Magic." She says, standing and shaking his hand as the lords and reporters in the gallery cheer.

* * *

"Hello Harry." Petunia asks as Harry walks into the kitchen the next morning, "How was your sleep?"

"Great." He yawns, "Any sign of Uncle Vernon?"

"I stayed up all night, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen." Akitsu says as she eats her breakfast.

"Well, I'm meeting with a lawyer for the divorce later today." She shrugs, "I'm sure that you can take care of the house while I'm gone?"

"Sure." Harry nods, as an owl flies into the room, "Ah, the paper." He says as he reads the front page, and he starts to laugh.

_**Hirito Minaka out of office! Albus Dumbledore elected!**_

_During an emergency session of the Wizengomot yesterday, Hirito Minaka was removed from his office at the insistence of Dolores Umbridge, Former Senior undersectary to the minister, citing misappropriation of funds and general inability to perform his duties by a vote of Sixty-eight to thirty-two. Following this vote, in which the minister graciously accepted the ruling, Dolores Umbridge nominated Lucius Malfoy, well known businessman and politician. In any other case, Mr. Malfoy would have been assured the victory. However Madam Augusta Longbottom nominated the Chief Warlock, Headmaster, and Supreme Mugwump of ICW, Albus Dumbledore for the fifth time. _

_Albus Dumbledore is, of course, famed as the Defeater of Grindelwald, discovering twelve uses for dragon's blood, and well respected in all countries around the world. Despite this, He has never accepted a nomination for minister, always instead nominating another (with an unnaturally high rate of success. Every person recommended by Dumbledore has gone on to win the election.). This time, however, he has accepted the recommendation and officially resigned as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump. _

_Following an objection from Madam Umbridge, Madam Longbottom called for an immediate vote, which was granted. Dumbledore won by a landslide eighty nine votes to eleven. With this victory, the minister announced last night that he will also be vacating the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts, and has nominated his deputy, Minerva McGonagall as his replacement, yet another nomination expected to be approved, in order to dedicate himself to the job of leading our great country._

"_This is a job that I never dreamed I would find myself in." The new minister said after the victory, "Yet here I am. I shall make the most of it, regardless of some of the dissidents."_

_Among those dissidents is Dolores Umbridge, who was quite put out over the court's decision._

"_It is a travesty that we should remove one inept leader only to replace him with another." She says sadly, "I can only hope that he does not do too much damage before the courts see the error of their ways."_

_Madam Umbridge seems intent on removing him, already questioning his policies less than a day into his term. Among these policies is the order to interview, under veritaserum, all death eaters who were released on the imperious curse following You-Know-Who's defeat. Another dissident, who wishes to remain anonymous, has said simply, "We have entered into the dictatorship of Albus Dumbledore."_

"Yeah, one guess who that last dissident is." Harry snorts as he passes the paper to Akitsu.

"I doubt that the headmaster will have any problems." Petunia smiles.

"I agree." Harry nods, "And who know, maybe he'll finally put Malfoy away. Merlin knows that he's been asking for it for years."

"Well, Minaka might beat him to it." Akitsu grins, sipping a glass of iced tea, "After all, he isn't the kind of man that would allow himself to be removed graciously. I guarantee that Umbridge and Malfoy aren't going to like the result."

* * *

Minaka sat calmly in his original office as Head of the department of Mysteries. Dumbledore had been kind enough to reinstate him after he'd taken over.

The door opened and Takami walks in, "Alright, so what harebrained scheme are you concocting this time?"

"My dear Takami, what in the world are you talking about?" he smiles, looking his ex-wife in the eye.

"I'm talking about whatever ridiculous plan you've got for revenge against Umbridge for removing you as minister." She huffs, sitting across from him.

"Why would you think that?" He chuckles, "I no longer care about the post of Minister. Every law I need passed was passed in my first week. After that, it was just a matter of coming back here…"

"You bastard…" she growls, "You planned this. You knew that by supporting the idea that Voldemort was back you would be removed, but you also counted on Dumbledore being elected. As a reward for your work as Minister, he'd reinstate you…"

"And everything is back the way it's supposed to be." He laughs madly, "I'm the game master, remember? Why should I be a public figure? That would defeat the whole point, wouldn't it?"

"Damn you…" Takami groans, "IF you actually tried, you could've stayed in office, right?"

"Of course. After all, I had countless pieces of evidence that will prove beyond a doubt that he's back. Naturally, I didn't show them. In a few weeks, I'll pass those along to Dumbledore, as 'new intelligence' and let it go from there. Now, Takami, are you going to brief me on what happened while I was away?"

"Like you need it. You got reports from every department even after you became minister." She glares, standing up, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm getting back to work."

"As you wish, Takami." He nods waving her out before opening his desk drawer and removing the video game that he'd left when he became minister, "Now, let the games really begin…"

* * *

The summer at Privet drive was the best that Harry had ever had. With Vernon gone, and everyone pitching in for the housework, Harry actually started to have fun. Morning were generally spent getting all the housework and gardening taken care of, and Afternoons were spent playing with Ku in her room, which was the guest room, but since Marge wouldn't be coming to visit anytime soon, no one objected to Ku making it her own.

The nights, however, were more active. Dudley and Harry would go down to the park, With Akitsu trailing them in secret, and Train. Dudley, being the professional fighter, gave Harry personal boxing lessons, while Harry taught him some more spells. The spells ranged from a basic, first year flame freezing charm to the Patronus Charm, though Dudley had no luck with that.

This pattern continued for the entire month of July and into August. Everything seemed to be looking up, until August Twelfth.

"You ready?" Dudley asks as he and Harry square off again.

"Bring it, Big D." Harry grins as his cousin jump forward, left hand inches from his nose when he ducks, throwing an uppercut at the same time. Neither punch hits, but Dudley's experience leads him to deliver another blow before retreating, and that punch sunk into Harry's gut, making him collapse.

"Looks like I win again." Dudley laughs, helping Harry up.

"I'll get you…" Harry glares, shaking his fist.

"Empty threats." Dudley shrugs, drawing his wand, "Now for-"

"Expelliarmus." Harry casts, sending Dudley's wand flying, "I win."

"Cheap shot!" Dudley says angrily.

"Say what you like, but I still won." Harry replies, stowing his wand, "Come on, it's getting late, and we don't want-"

"Harry, get down!" Akitsu shouts as she rushes forward, creating a wall of ice as she goes. On instinct, Harry ducks and drags Dudley with him. The wall of ice splits the park in half, and almost immediately they hear the sounds of something attacking the opposite side, "I'll handle this." Akitsu says from the other side, "You get home. I won't be long."

"Let's go." Harry says as he helps Dudley up and runs back towards the house. Just as privet Drive comes into view however, the air grows cold. Not like it does when Akitsu or Yume use their powers, but more like…

"Dementors." Harry curses, "Dudley, wand out and stay behind me."

"I'll do it too." He protests.

"You can barely do it at the park on a normal day!" Harry counters, "And it'll just be harder with them around, but until we find them, I can't do anything."

That was the problem though. The streetlights were out, so the was almost no light to speak of. They couldn't hear anything either, except for the sounds of Akitsu's battle back at the park. "Lumos." Harry mutters and the tip of his wand extends. Behind him, Dudley does the same.

One Dementor flies straight towards him as soon as the wand lights up, but unfortunately, one goes for Dudley as well.

In his mind, he sees the moment that Yume emerged, "Expecto Patronum!"

The silver stag flies out of the tip of his wand, barreling behind him and sending the dementor that attacked Dudley flying. Harry turns back to his, only to find it less than a foot from his face. His vision grows blurry, and the happiness that he felt from that memory disappeared, taking the stag with it.

"Harry!" Dudley shouts, running over and attempting to punch the soul sucking fiend, but his fists don't even bother it. It simply grabs Harry by the throat with one hand, and slowly draws back its hood with the other. Somehow, as if the hood was blocking most of its power, the sense of despair grew strong once it revealed its' true face. A bald, almost skeletal head, scabs covering it except in three places. Its empty eye sockets and the gaping hole that should have been its mouth.

Even more so than when he fought against Voldemort, or any of the other time when his life had been in danger, he was afraid. In the distance, the sounds of the fighting had stopped, but there was still almost no chance that Akitsu would make it in time. Beside him, Dudley was shaking just as bad, or perhaps even worse after the Dementor, its hood drawn back, grabbed Dudley as well.

There the two cousin were, completely helpless against the being that was about to end their lives as they knew it. Harry constantly tries, almost begging his mind to come up with a happy thought. It didn't even have to be much, just enough that it would force it back, give them some time to regroup.

Yume emergence, Gone. Living with Sirius, Gone. Sirius' freedom, Gone. Try as he might, nothing remained as the creature's face inched closer to his own. Just before he blacked out, he heard a sudden scream and a sudden feeling of warmth.

* * *

Akitsu stood by the wall of ice separating her and her opponent from her ashikabi, "Who are you?" she glares.

"Sekirei number sixty two, Kaie." A blond haired girl says as she steps out of the shadows. She was wearing a form fitting black top, with black shorts, and in either hand she was clutching a whip.

"I'm sekirei number seven, Akitsu." She replies, "Now, why don't you tell me why you attacked my ashikabi instead of me?"

"Because those were my orders." Kaie says as she raises her whips.

"I see." Akitsu sighs, "Than you are my enemy. Prepare to die."

"I feel the same!" She yells, whipping at her face, though it was effortlessly blocked with one ice saber she created.

"Let me ask you something," Akitsu says as she deflects another strike, "If you killed me, would you continue to try and kill my ashikabi?"

"Those are my orders." Kaie repeats calmly, holding both her whips at the ready.

"Then I won't hold back." She growls, "Good bye, number Sixty two."

With that said, both sides launch into a flurry of attacks. Kaie's whips seemed to multiply as they block the wave of icicles that Akitsu launched towards her, and even managed to parry the saber slashes that she made, if only narrowly.

Reinforcing her blades, Akitsu sends another wave of icicles at her, while creating a shield in front of her. Concealing herself behind the shield, she parries the whip lashes that come from the sides or the top, pushing her way through the impossibly fast whips strikes. As she inches closer, the shield starts to fracture, breaking apart with each step. The icicles she made were destroyed, and her full attention was directed at the shield.

Finally, when the shield can't take anymore, Akitsu breaks it apart herself, scattering the pieces to the wind. With the pieces, Kaie's whips were also forced away, leaving a clean shot.

"Gotcha." She smirks, running the sekirei through with both her swords. Ignoring the blood that shoots from the wound, Akitsu withdraws her sword, leaving her opponent bleeding out on the ground, "Too bad. You might have been spared if I thought that you would leave Harry alone." She says to no one as two MBI wizards apparate to the park, handing her a bag of gold and taking the defeated sekirei with them.

Closing her eyes, she eliminates any trace of the ice she had created for the battle, leaving nothing but the scarred ground from her whip strokes to prove a battle had ever taken place. Relaxing, she calmly proceeds to walk back towards the house, only to stop when she feels an eerily familiar chill, "Oh, no…" she gasps, running into the dark alley.

In the middle of the street, Dudley was shivering on the ground. A short ways away Harry was lying with a short, blond haired girl standing above him, "You bitch!" Akitsu shouts, sending a spear of ice at the blond woman. She looks up and flicks her wrist, destroying the ice with a ball of pale blue flames.

"Who are you?" she growls, a fireball in either hand.

"That's what I should be asking you!" Akitsu glares an ice sword pointed at the girl.

"Sekirei Number one hundred nine, Gabrielle." She says as the fireballs grow bigger.

"Number Seven, Akitsu." Akitsu roars, charging at her. The ice sword bounces harmlessly off of a shield of blazing red fire, forcing Akitsu back.

"That's enough, both of you!" Homura shouts as he rushes into the alley, "You're not enemies here. Akitsu, she just saved Harry from a dementor attack. Gabrielle, Akitsu is another of Harry's sekirei."

The flames vanished from the blond girl's hands as Akitsu's sword shatter, leaving nothing behind but tiny shards on the ground.

"Good." Homura nods, "Akitsu, you and Gabby need to get Harry back to his house. If Yume finds out about this, someone is going to die…"

"Right." She says, lifting up Harry and running towards Privet Drive, the veela turned sekirei in hot pursuit.

Back at the scene, Homura kneels down and shakes his head in disbelief as he notices ashes on the ground, "She's something else if she can burn a dementor to cinders." Shrugging it off and making a mental note to have Minaka look into recent dementor activity; Homura hefts Dudley onto his back and follows closely behind the girls.

* * *

Petunia was humming a soft tune as she stirs the late supper that Dudley had asked for. He and Harry seemed to be getting along so well recently, more like brothers than cousins. Not for the first time in recent months did she wish that Lily were still alive, so that she could make amends the way that they had.

"Tuney?" Ku says nervously, shaking as she walks into the room.

"What's wrong, KU?' she asks, crouching down next to her.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling…." Ku mutters, "I want to go look for big brother!"

"No." petunia says soothingly, "Dudley would worry if you went out by yourself at this hour. Give me just a second and I'll go with you."

Ku nods and runs to get her shoes on while petunia turns the stove off. She might not have been the most knowledgeable about the wizarding world, but she knew from her talks with Miya and Yume that if a sekirei has a bad feeling, you'd best get ready.

A minute later, she left the house with the little girl in tow, running towards the park were Harry and Dudley would always train. Ahead, he saw Akitsu running towards them, carrying Harry in her arms. Behind her was a blond haired girl, no older than nine or ten, and further back was a man wearing a mask with white hair and carrying Dudley.

"What happened?" She asks as she struggles to keep pace with them after they rush past.

"Not here." Akitsu says, "We need to get back to the house. We'll talk once we can be sure that we're safe."

"Right." Petunia says as she follows the sekirei, even Ku left her in the dust as they charge back toward Number Four privet Drive.

* * *

_Harry found himself completely surrounded by a white fog. He couldn't remember anything that had happened. He didn't know where he was. He closes his eyes in concentration, trying to remember, when a voice echoes all around him._

"_Musubi!" the voice yells, and it seemed familiar, "Musubi, please-!"_

"_Give it a rest." Another, much colder voice says with a laugh, "Her sekirei symbol's gone. She's dead, just like you!"_

"_NO!" the first voice shouts, and the mist vanishes all at once. Harry was on a bridge. The bridge was wrecked, scars of a battle that had just been fought. In front of him, he gasps when he sees his friend Minato, as well as Musubi. Musubi was completely naked, lying on the ground with Minato cradling her in his arms. She wasn't moving. From his vantage point, he could see her back. The sekirei symbol was gone. _

_Standing over them was a woman with short, red hair. A long, broadsword held easily in one hand, pointed straight at Minato's face. Despite having no other clues, it was obvious that she was a sekirei. There was no one else around. Kazehana wasn't there. Musubi was defeated, and Minato was about to die. Try as he might, Harry couldn't interfere with this world. Like before. Like when he watched Hagrid being expelled. He was in a memory._

_Minato had tears streaming from his eyes, and he put Musubi gently to the ground before jumping towards his assailant, catching her completely off guard and tackling her to the ground. Her sword was dropped a short distance away, leaving both of them completely unarmed._

"_Are you actually going to fight me like that?" the woman laughs._

"_I won't run away!" Minato cries firmly, "Musubi didn't run away. She put her life on the line for me. And I'll do the same for her!" _

"_Fine. If you want to die than…" she grins evilly, pounding Minato's face with a punch that shattered his nose and broke his teeth each and every blow. Finally, Minato couldn't keep his grip and he was sent flying back towards Musubi, landing right next to her. The unknown sekirei climbs to her feet, picking up her broadsword and grinning as she steps towards him, "As entertaining as this might be, it's time to die. Say hi to Musubi in hell."_

_Minato closes his eyes to pray as the swords slashes down, when the bridge was illuminated by a flash of pink light._

"_Whoever stands in the way of love, no matter who they are, will have to answer to me." A confident voice says from behind the light, which dims almost immediately. Musubi had risen to her feet, taking a fighting stance while ignoring her state of undress. The other sekirei looked shocked by this development. It was so clearly Musubi, but at the same time, it wasn't. The air she gave off was different. Her eyes were different, and so very familiar. The numbers zero and eight appeared on her stomach, along with a sekirei crest on both her stomach and back. Behind her were pink wings of light. Something about her was just too familiar, "I am number eight, the sekirei of fate, Yume!"_

'_Yume!' he gasps as the other sekirei growls in frustration._

"_I beat you!" she roars, swing her sword at Musubi/Yume, who effortlessly deflects the blow and lands a clean strike to the face, sending her opponent crashing backwards. As she struggles back to her feet, leaning on her sword, she says angrily, "Who or what are you!?"_

"_I am an MBI affiliate." Yume smiles, "A protector of the S-plan, and chief of the discipline squad. The sekirei of Fate, number eight, AKA Yume."_

"_Number eight…." The sword wielding sekirei smiles cruelly, "So that's it. Yume. I'll remember that name. And you should remember mine as well. Sekirei number Twenty-three. Mikage." Mikage straps her sword to her back and walks away, humming a dark tone, "The next time, I want to fight you, not her. The __**real**__ you."_

_Before Harry could see anything further, the white fog returns, and this time, Harry losses track of everything._

"Will he be okay?" someone asks from above him, the voice sounded like Dudley.

"He should be waking up anytime now." Another distinctly male and also very familiar voice replies, "Luckily, Gabrielle made it in time. Her fire burned it long before it could kiss him."

"Well, that's a relief." The voice of his aunt sighs, "I heard what those things do… dreadful creatures."

"You don't know the half of it." Another, softer female tone answers, "Even now, I break out in a cold sweat just thinking about them…"

"You sire hid it pretty well." The other male voice says. Harry could practically hear the smirks in his voice.

"That was… different." The soft voice murmurs almost inaudibly.

"Well, regardless, Gabby, you can take it from here, right?"

"Yeah." She nods, "You going back to work?"

"If I don't tell Yume about this, she'll kill me." He shudders, "Expect a visit from a very angry momma bear."

"Or a dragon." Dudley chuckles.

"I've always been partial to Nundu." Harry groans as he sits up and opens his eyes.

"You're awake!" Petunia sighs, "Thank god. I was so worried."

"We all were." Dudley smiles, and Ku nods her head approvingly.

"Sorry." Harry sighs, "What happened?"

"Dementors." Akitsu says from the corner, "You're lucky to be alive. Or at least to have your soul."

"Who saved me?" He says, looking around the room. Akitsu looked like she was in a bad mood, meaning it wasn't her. Yume wasn't here, so it wasn't her. Ku was still at the house, so it wasn't her… then he saw the blushing blond, who looked to be only a few years older than Ku. He tried to catch her eye, but she kept looking away.

"Gabby did." Dudley says with a wide grin, "You remember Gabby, don't you? Fleur's sister, veela, got attacked during the second task? Any of this ringing a bell?"

"That's right!" Harry snaps, remembering her, "you seemed to have recovered alright."

"Yes, thanks." She says, blushing even more.

Dudley smiles and stands up, "Ku, it's past your bed time. Mom, let's go tuck her in."

"I don't wanna!" Ku pouts.

"He's right." Petunia says, scooping her up, "Akitsu, could you please watch supper while I'm gone?"

Akitsu nods, but doesn't say a word as she leaves to go to the kitchen, leaving Harry and Gabby alone in the living room. There was an awkward silence for a minute or two before Harry finally managed to ask how fleur was doing. They got into a brief discussion about her family before she finally sighs.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles, and before Harry can ask why, she jumps him, pressing her lips to his own as pale blue wings appear behind her.

* * *

So, that's that. No more new chapters until at the earliest the poll closes, which will be when all of my stories are up to date. To tide you over though, allow me to present, compliments of a friend of mine, an omake.

Voldemort smiled gleefully at the table of Malfoy Manor. His plans to be revived had been largely successful. Sure, Potter might have escaped, but he was alive, his power restored, and his plans back on track. With some hel pfrom Karasuba and the other sekirei, he'd even recruited a few ashikabi to his cause.

"My Lord?" malfoy asks from his right hand, "It appears that the curse on Bode was broken by the defenses of the prophecy."

"That's too bad." he says nonchalantly, "If he shows signs of getting better, you might want to silence him."

"Of course." Malfoy bows.

"What of the giants?" he glares at Macnair.

"Its proceeding well." the axe killer smiles, "We've made friends with the grog, and we believe that he will offer us his aid."

"Excellent." he laughs until a snowy owl flies into the room and drops a scarlet letter in front of him.

No one moved. no one even dared to breathe. Who in their right mind would send the dark lord a howler? Regardless, Voldemort opens it bravely, and the letter announced it's message.

"Hello Moldy." Harry potter says happily, "I saw this at the parchment shop and thought of you. Now, i know that you probably won't like this, but i feel it's important for your followers to know who they're following." the red letter glowed green, and started shooting off sparks that landed in front of each of the death eaters assembled, each spark was a picture. Of Voldemort. Half naked and dancing in front of thirty or forty old muggle women. his cheeks went as scarlet as his eyes as some of the death eaters struggled to not laugh.

"Turns out that Cheltenham ladies' college, class of nineteen fifty takes some pretty good pictures. I was rather surprised though. I would have thought that you would steal Malfoy's money instead of moonlighting as a muggle stripper named V-Jenkins. So, there you have it. Keep up the good work. Death eaters, you should now know a little bit more about your supposed lord..." with that, the howler ripped itself apart and Voldemort roars, blasting it repeatedly with feindfyre along with every copy of the photo, and two death eaters that couldn't keep from laughing.

"I will kill you for this, POTTER!" he screeches.


End file.
